Una de nosotros
by Wolfinshipclothing
Summary: Espinela tiene una buena vida. Tiene un trabajo en la Gran Rosquilla, una exitosa carrera como recluta en el ejército de las Crystal Gems y, encima de todo, una banda de rock con sus amigos, Steven y Connie. Pero ella no es feliz. Y ahora que se acerca su próximo concierto, Espinela empieza a dudar de su lugar en la vida de sus amigos (Steven/Espinela/Connie) (Espinela Humana).
1. Los preparativos

**WOW, que fic mas largo. Y aun no estoy ni cerca de terminar jaja. **

**En fin, aqui estoy de vuelta, esta vez con un fic STEVONNEL. En este fic, Espinela es humana y todos los personajes son adultos (Ella tiene 21, Steven 19 y Connie 18). Si no les gusta, ya saben, no lo lean. **

**Va a ser un fic un tanto largo y estoy en medio de una mudanza y con muchas cosas en la cabeza. PERO ESTEN TRANQUILOS que si lo voy a acabar, solo tendran que conformarse con un capitulo largo cada mes, en vez de varios capitulos cortos por semana. **

**Si esto esta bien por ustedes, entonces sigan adelante!**

* * *

Sobre la Arena Celestial, antiguo campo de entrenamiento y deporte de las gemas en la Tierra, se alzaban dos jóvenes adultos. Guardaban silencio, atentos a sus alrededores. Estando así, espalda con espalda, sus sentidos se agudizaban hasta convertirse en uno.

—Está por ahí, en algún lado —dijo Connie, afianzando el agarre de su espada.

—Sip —respondió Steven con calma. Llevaba su escudo mágico a la altura del pecho.

A través del ulular del viento, se oyó una risita ahogada.

— ¿En serio cree que no oímos eso? —pregunto Steven.

—_Sabe_ que la oímos. Prepárate, aquí viene.

En efecto no paso mucho hasta que se percataron de un movimiento. Connie se ladeo hacia la izquierda; Steven, hacia la derecha, alzando su escudo. El fragmento de concreto se estrello contra el escudo, haciéndose añicos.

Steven llego a exclamar _¡aja!_ cuando noto que otro objeto, una pequeña esfera negra con una burlona sonrisa pintada, había rodado entre sus pies.

_Mier…_

No llego a terminar el pensamiento cuando la esfera reventó en un flash cegador y emitiendo un estruendoso chillido. Cuando paso el efecto del flash, se encontraron en medio de una nube de humo, tan densa que no podían ver nada a más de un metro de distancia.

—Uff… al menos sabemos que las bombas de humo de Peridot son efectivas —dijo Steven con voz ahoga. Se estaba tapando la boca para evitar respirar el humo.

—Ojala no las hubiese probado en nosotros —dijo Connie, mientras imitaba su accionar.

—No pienses en eso ahora, es… ¡Cuidado!

Connie entendió y dio un paso hacia atrás a la vez que Steven saltaba hacia adelante. TUNG. El escudo detuvo el golpe del batón. Se encontró cara a cara con Espinela; sus largas coletas ondeaban al viento y su rostro estaba embadurnado de pintura. Su macabra sonrisa parecía no tener fin.

—_Hola,_ Espinela —dijo Steven.

— ¡Hola Stevie! Estas muy guapo hoy —respondió Espinela con un guiño.

Steven se ruborizo, haciendo crecer la sonrisa de Espinela.

Steven no perdió el tiempo y se hizo hacia a un lado, haciendo caer a Espinela hacia adelante, justo en dirección hacia Connie. Espinela atajo su caída con un pie y uso sus batones para desviar la dirección del arma. La espada siguió de largo y Espinela atrapo a Connie en una llave; una mano detrás de su cuello, la otra con un batón en su garganta. Coloco una de sus piernas entre las de Connie y otra detrás de ella, lista para derribarla.

—Vaya, vaya, si es Connie _Bunnie_! —el rostro de Espinela estaba a unos centímetros del de Connie. Casi no había distancia entre sus cuerpos—. No tienes que estar celosa, tengo amor para los dos.

—Je, es bueno saberlo —Connie soltó su espada y ataco el costado de Espinela con un puñetazo.

El golpe impacto el riñón de Espinela, forzándola a liberar a Connie de su agarre y retroceder. Connie y Steven retomaron su pose espalda con espalda, esta vez mirando hacia ella. El humo se estaba disipando.

Espinela se toco el costado, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Una risa maniaca se apodero de ella.

— ¡Eso es lo que quería ver! ¡Una pelea de chicas! —dijo Espinela, asumiendo posición defensiva.

Como lo previo, Connie se lanzo hacia ella, atacando con una serie de ráfagas y estocadas con la perfección de un guerrero entrenado. Espinela no pudo hacer más que esquivar los ataques y bloquear cuando esa no fuese una opción. Ah, y _hablar_.

— ¿Qué pasa Connie? —dijo Espinela, esquivando un sablazo— ¿No te estarás conteniendo conmigo no?

Connie respondió con una patada al rostro. Espinela se agacho, buscando una ventana para asestar un golpe, pero sus batones fueron bloqueados con el filo de la espada. Forcejearon; cada una intentando desestabilizar a la otra.

—Ah ya sé que te pasa. Es que no te queda el saco —siseo Espinela—. Eres solo una humanita, jugando a luchar en una guerra que no es tuya. Si fueras una gema ya te habrían _quebrado_.

Un golpe seco en la cabeza, proveniente del escudo de Steven, la hizo perder estabilidad. Se atajo antes de caer al suelo, pero una patada de Connie le impacto en el vientre, lanzándola un metro hacia atrás. Habría viajado más lejos si una columna no hubiese detenido su caída._ La fuerza de esa chica es sobrenatural…_

Volvió en si para ver a Steven desmaterializar su escudo.

—No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza —Steven hizo aparecer dos esferas rosas alrededor de sus puños, como si fueran guantes mágicos.

—No lo hará —afirmo Connie, sonriendo con malicia—, no es tan buena como cree.

— ¡Auch! —exclamo Espinela, sujetando con aire shakesperiano del pecho de su traje de entrenamiento—. O tal vez el problema es que no hay mucho en tu cabeza con lo que trabajar, jeje.

Hubo un ligero movimiento facial en el rostro de Connie. Steven dio un resoplido y asumió una pose de boxeo. _Una que Espinela le había enseñado, _por cierto.

"Basta de juegos", pensó Espinela, adoptando una pose de combate propia. Alzo sus batones y, con un grito de guerra, se lanzo al combate.

La balanza estaba sin duda muy inclinaba hacia el lado de Steven y Connie. Aun sin mencionar la ventaja numérica y el superior entrenamiento que poseían, la experiencia de haber luchado juntos era lo que más pesaba. Se movían como uno, generalmente en patrones circulares. Unas veces, Steven bloqueaba un ataque con sus guantes-escudo, y luego se apartaba, dándole una apertura a Connie para un remate. Otras, Connie hacia de carnada, haciendo creer que el ataque provendría de su espada, solo para hacer un rol hacia un lado y dejarle el espacio a Steven para asestar un gancho.

Ante todo esto, Espinela tenía una sola arma. Su ira; su furia interminable guiaba sus manos y su perversidad movía sus labios. Atacaba con ferocidad, dando giros y saltos, esquivando cuando era hora, bloqueando en el momento justo, siempre lanzando insultos y provocaciones. Sus golpes eran erráticos; su risa era materia prima de pesadillas. De todos los golpes que logro asestar, más de la mitad fueron luego de una de sus demenciales carcajadas. Donde Steven y Connie se tenían el uno al otro, Espinela tenía un vacio lleno de odio; y, a pesar de lo que Connie había dicho, taladrarle el cerebro al enemigo se le daba _muy_ bien. Sus juegos mentales, combinados con su flexibilidad y entrenamiento atlético, la convertían en una clienta difícil, aun para los experimentados guerreros.

Aun si, no llegaba a ser suficiente. Steven y Connie ganaron terreno y lograron desestabilizarla. Luego Connie hizo una barrida y le dio en el talón, haciendo a Espinela caer. La hubieran rematado, pero Espinela uso otro de sus trucos; la culpa. Se abrazo a su pierna, soltando quejidos y llorando de un modo que la habría hecho ganar estatuillas en los festivales de cine.

Steven se lo trago; pidió un tiempo fuera y se arrodillo junto a Espinela, suplicando que le dejase verle la pierna.

Y Espinela lo hizo; su pie contacto con la quijada de Steven, mandándolo hacia atrás y contra una columna, sacándolo brevemente de combate. Sin perder tiempo, Espinela dio un rol hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Vio venir la represalia de Connie y presiono el botón escondido en sus batones, liberando las hojas ocultas dentro. Ahora, con sus hachas en mano, contraataco.

Si sus ataques eran frenéticos antes, ahora eran caóticos; repartió tal huracán de cortes y sablazos que Connie no pudo ganar estabilidad; se limito a bloquear los ataques con su espada, mirando de reojo al suelo a fin de evitar una caída con consecuencias letales.

Espinela intensifico sus embestidas. Se estaban acercando hacia el borde, hacia el abismo de más de dos mil metros de altura. Quienquiera que haya decidido construir la arena _celestial_ en el _aire_, se había guiado por reglas de estética, más que por cualquier razonamiento lógico.

"En cualquier momento se rendirá", pensó Espinela, segura de sí misma.

Pero Espinela seguía avanzando y Connie seguía retrocediendo. El abismo se hacía cada vez más próximo. Espinela empezó a sudar y no por el calor.

Connie dio un paso en falso y Espinela contuvo el aliento. Connie logro redistribuir su peso hacia adelante y asentar ambos pies en suelo. Las dos chicas suspiraron.

_Casi_. Así de cerca estuvieron de descubrir si Connie podía volar (y lo más probable es que la respuesta fuese que _no_).

En ese momento, Steven se reincorporo con un quejido. Espinela lo noto y alzo su arma izquierda hacia Connie y la derecha hacia él. El tiempo se detuvo. Ni siquiera el viento soplaba ya.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Espinela entre jadeos. Le hablaba a Connie, pero alternaba entre ver a sus dos rivales a la vez—. ¿Te rindes? ¿O quieres ver si Stevie corre más rápido de lo que tú puedes caer?

Connie busco la mirada de Steven, indagando, probando si ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Steven asintió. Connie sonrió, como lo hace quien sabe la respuesta a una pregunta que sus compañeros de curso aun están intentando descifrar.

—Vamos Connie, deja de ser necia. No hay a donde correr —insistió Espinela.

—Oh, estoy de acuerdo en eso —Connie dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. La mitad de su pie colgaba del abismo.

El corazón de Espinela se detuvo.

Steven estiro sus piernas; se estaba preparando para correr.

—Y no soy una _chica_ —exclamo Connie a los cuatro vientos— ¡Soy una guerrera!

Un paso atrás. Espinela corrió; _demasiado lenta_. Connie desapareció de su vista en un instante, cayendo por el precipicio sin hacer el menor ruido.

Espinela iba a gritar cuando oyó pasos. Volteo la cabeza, justo para ver a Steven pasar al lado suyo. Espinela está segura de que le guiño el ojo. Y así como así, como si se lanzara a la piscina, Steven se arrojo hacia el abismo.

_¡Steven!_, grito Espinela, arrojándose al suelo y aferrándose al borde de la arena. Alcanzo a ver a Steven, desplomándose a toda velocidad, antes de convertirse en _luz_. La realidad la golpeo en el rostro.

"Uh oh…"

Un rayo de luz voló directo hacia ella y Espinela se tiro hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

Alzo el rostro. La luz la cegó por un momento antes de desvanecerse. Donde antes estaba el resplandor ahora yacía Stevonnie, flotando a varios metros sobre Espinela. En una mano, una espada. En la otra, un escudo. En su rostro, una sonrisa larga como la de un zorro en un gallinero.

—Uh oh… —repitió Espinela, esta vez en voz alta.

La sonrisa de Stevonnie se convirtió en una mueca de decisión. Alzo su arma y descendió a velocidad terminal. Espinela hizo un rol hacia atrás, apenas a tiempo para evitar la espada, la cual se clavo en el suelo, quebrando el duro material debajo como si fuera arcilla. Espinela se puso de pie y alzo sus hachas. Le temblaban las manos.

Fue en vano, sin embargo. La batalla estuvo decidida desde el instante en que sus rivales se fusionaron. Stevonnie poseía todas las fortalezas de los dos, sin ninguna debilidad aparente. La capacidad estratégica de Connie se combinaba perfectamente al poder invencible de Steven.

Stevonnie luchaba como un _avión de caza_; descendía en picada y arremetía con estocadas imparables, y luego ascendía en el aire para evadir cualquier represalia. Espinela simplemente no era rival alguno para la inmensa chica.

Decidiendo que la batalla ya se había extendido de más, Stevonnie descendió en picada. Hizo un giro dando una patada lateral y arrancando una de las hachas fuera de las manos de Espinela. Ella lanzo un ataque desesperado con la otra. Fue bloqueado con facilidad y contraatacado con una patada que impacto en su plexo y un golpe en la nariz que la dejo boba. Como _coup de grace_, Stevonnie voló hacia atrás en el aire y se impulso hacia adelante como una bala de cañón. Alzo el escudo con ambas manos.

El impacto fue tal que Espinela no entendió que había pasado hasta que se encontró en el suelo. Había salido volando, rebotando contra el suelo un par de veces, hasta finalmente quedar tirada boca arriba junto a las gradas.

Veía nublado y le zumbaban los oídos; todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Aun llevaba un hacha en mano.

Hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse pero volvió a caer; Stevonnie se sentó sobre ella. Sus rodillas estaban a cada lado del cuerpo de Espinela; su peso caía sobre el vientre de la chica.

Espinela alzo su arma pero fue sujetada de la muñeca. Stevonnie tomo el otro brazo y sostuvo ambos sobre la cabeza de Espinela. Su fuerza era tal que una sola mano bastaba para mantener a la chica en su lugar. Espinela gruño y se retorció como lombriz, intentando zafarse. Stevonnie le hablo, con su voz ambigua y celestial que contrastaba con su tono demandante:

—Ríndete.

— ¡Muérdeme! —espeto Espinela.

BAM.

Espinela se quedo quieta. El puño de Stevonnie impacto el suelo, a pocos centímetros de su cráneo. No era necesario mirar para saber que el concreto se había partido.

Stevonnie se doblo, acercando su rostro al de ella. Sus largos rulos tapaban la visión de Espinela y sus ojos atraían toda la atención.

Diamantes; había diamantes rosas en sus ojos.

—**Ríndete**.

La orden llego al cerebro de Espinela sin siquiera tocar sus oídos. Abrió las manos, dejando caer su arma al piso. No podía hablar, pero movió la cabeza levemente. _Se acabo_.

Stevonnie soltó las manos de Espinela y se enderezo, apoyando su peso sobre sus rodillas para no aplastar tanto el vientre de su amiga. Aun así, no se levanto de su lugar.

Lentamente, igual que el sol que se levantaba por el horizonte, Espinela recupero la voz. Y empezó a reír.

No era una risa demente y llena de furia como la de antes. Era una risa _alegre_. Feliz como un sueño pacifico y dulce como el algodón de azúcar.

—Eso… ¡estuvo buenísimo! —exclamo Espinela, inquieta, moviéndose de un lado al otro tanto como el dolor y Stevonnie se lo permitían.

Una idea repentina la asalto.

— ¡Oh mis Astros! Ustedes _tienen_ que hacer eso en el recital.

Stevonnie le sonrió con picardía. Su dedo aparto un mechón rebelde de la frente de Espinela.

— ¿Eso crees? —suspiro Stevonnie, en voz imposiblemente baja.

El pecho de Espinela empezó a arder.

* * *

Connie saco un par de botellas de la bolsa. Se quedo con una y le alcanzo la otra a Espinela.

—Ten. Ponte esto. Perdón que no esté tan fría —dijo Connie, y añadió en voz baja—: Steven tenía razón, debimos traer la hielera.

—Basta, está bien —dijo Espinela y se llevo la botella al muslo.

Lanzo un largo suspiro. Por poco fría que este, el frescor ahuyentaba el dolor de la torcedura. Noto que Connie la estaba observando y volteo la mirada.

—Igual lo siento. No debimos excedernos tanto —se reprocho Connie, con cierta bilis en su voz—. Era solo un entrenamiento, no debí llevarlo tan lejos. Steven habría querido parar, pero a veces es difícil controlar lo que hace Stevonnie.

Espinela le dio un golpecito suave en la cabeza.

—Te dije que basta —dijo ella—. Ustedes no se contuvieron y yo tampoco, es así. Es… —se rasco la cabeza. Una lámpara invisible se le encendió en el cerebro— ¡Es como en el boxeo! Cuando te subís al ring, tenes que darlo todo o no dar nada. Si no vas a ir por los laureles, no te subas al ring en primer lugar, ¿entiendes? Pero una vez que suena la campana, todo vuelve a ser normal. Te das la mano con tu rival y dices "Casi me partes el cráneo. ¡Buen trabajo!

Connie sonrió, ya más tranquila. Espinela decidió no mencionar todas las veces que se había peleado en los casilleros del gimnasio después de haber perdido en el ring (es decir, ¿para qué arruinar el momento?)

—Alto, ¿esto del boxeo fue antes o después de que hiciste gimnasia artística? —pregunto Connie.

El rostro de Espinela se torció en una mueca. Sujeto a Connie y la atrajo hacia ella, haciéndole una llave de cuello.

— ¿Estas intentando desbloquear mi pasado trágico, enana de porquería? —Espinela rasqueteo el cuero cabelludo de Connie con sus nudillos.

Connie se quejo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse.

—No, solo tengo curiosidad por la vida de mi amiga —exclamo entre risas—. La misteriosa vida, debería añadir.

Espinela libero a Connie. Levanto la botella de agua del lugar entre sus piernas y tomo un sorbo. Connie no dejaba de mirarla. Espinela suspiro.

—Después —respondió—: hice gimnasia hasta los 14. Luego me di cuenta de que nunca llegaría a nada con eso y empecé a boxear… Je, lo gracioso es que tampoco nunca llegue a nada con eso. Inútil una vez, inútil siempre, ¿eh?

Connie espeto un simple _oh_. El corazón de Espinela se contrajo. Había vuelto las cosas incomodas para Connie. _Otra vez_. A veces olvidaba que Connie no era del humor acido y auto afligido como Steven.

Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo que acabo volviéndose familiar. Connie se distrajo con su celular; seguro mandándoles mensajes a sus padres (_hay que mantener informados a los comandantes_)

Espinela le dio un buen vistazo. Su comentario de "enana de porquería" era mucho más gracioso, si pensamos que Connie le llevaba una cabeza y media a Espinela. Ambas llevaban el mismo traje de entrenamiento, pero el de ella era violeta oscuro mientras que el de Espinela era fucsia, casi rosa. El de Connie se lucia mas, sin duda; se aferraba a sus curvas y músculos, acentuando ambos a la vez. Su cabello azabache estaba atado en un rodete. Su piel morena se había endurecido con años de entrenamiento, condecorada con cicatrices y marcas de combates pasados. Espinela respiraba tranquila sabiendo que ninguna marca había sido causa suya.

De hecho, ninguna de las dos estaba herida, gracias a los poderes curativos de Steven. Después de un año de conocerlos a los dos, Espinela ya se había encariñado con el concepto de "saliva mágica". Había crecido entre los tres una confianza tan grande que Steven ya no temía besar las heridas de Espinela a la vez que las de Connie (y las suyas propias si podía). Cada herida que besaba, se curaba al instante. _PUF_. Magia. Eso fue, claro está, hasta que Espinela sintió un tirón y noto el esguince en su muslo derecho.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Steven, siempre el bueno, dijo _voy a buscar hielo_, y desapareció por el portal antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera objetar. Espinela enrojeció al recordarlo.

Levanto la botella de su muslo y se vació la mitad del agua en la cabeza. Oyó a Connie reír.

—Cuidado, se te va a correr el maquillaje… Perdón, quise decir la "pintura de guerra" —dijo Connie, haciendo comillas en el aire.

Espinela tomo esto como un desafío y se paso las manos por la cara, embadurnándose de sombra de ojos purpura y colorete rosa.

— ¿Qué, acaso no estoy hecha una muñeca? ¿_Mmm_? —se burlo Espinela.

Por la risa descolocada de Connie, se imagino que no.

—Ten, límpiate con esto —Connie se saco una toalla del cuello y se la tendió a Espinela.

Sujeto la toalla, luego de dudarlo un instante. Se limpio el rostro hasta que quedo seca y dejo un manchón enorme en el pedazo de tela. Espinela la descarto.

Volvieron al silencio, pero esta vez fue más llevadero. Espinela volvió a sostener la botella contra su muslo. Su mirada vago a la columna contra la que estaba recostada. Toda su superficie estaba tallada; decorada con imágenes de mujeres gigantes, armadas y listas para la guerra. Espinela paso una mano por un relieve, sintiendo la edad de la construcción en las grietas.

—Es hermosa, ¿no?

Espinela retiro su mano como si la hubiesen agarrado robando galletas; cosa que le había pasado muchas veces en el orfanato y que recordaba con amargura.

— ¿Quiénes? —dijo ella, desentendida.

—Ellas —Connie señalo la columna—. Las gemas de los relieves. Bueno, las gemas en general. Este sitio en particular. No me lo vas a creer, pero es mi construcción gema favorita.

— ¿Y eso?

—No lo sé… me gusta venir a entrenar aquí —Connie hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano—. Perla y Peridot quieren construir una nueva arena. Algo con tecnología holográfica y trampas ocultas. Algo mas "moderno". ¡Y es genial! —se apresuro a decir. Luego añadió, en voz baja—. Pero me encanta venir aquí porque siento la historia de este lugar… Míranos. Estamos sentadas donde se sentaron las gemas hace seis mil años, entrenando como entrenaban ellas. ¿No te encanta?

Espinela devoraba cada palabra que Connie pronunciaba, dejando que el pecho se le llenase de añoranza por situaciones que jamás había vivido. Era como asistir a la cátedra de a la mejor profesora de historia del mundo; y Espinela la tenía como amiga.

—Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta esa idea —prosiguió Connie—. Ser parte de la historia, al igual que esas gemas.

—Eres como ellas —dijo Espinela—. Sé que te dije muchas cosas. En ese momento, en la pelea —se rasco el cuello—. Pero eran solo tonterías. No tienes _nada_ que envidiarles a estas Diosas de los relieves.

A Connie le tomo un instante procesar esas palabras, y cuando lo consiguió, se echo a reír.

— ¿_Diosas_? —dijo Connie, acentuando con una carcajada—. Espinela, no son diosas, son gemas.

Espinela hizo una mueca.

— ¿Ah sí? Y si no son diosas, ¿Qué son entonces, Einstein?

Connie guardo su celular. _Buena señal_; Espinela la tenia enganchada como un pez.

—Pues… creo que el término correcto sería alienígena. Aunque extraterrestre también sería aceptable.

Ahora fue el turno de Espinela de reír.

—_Pss_, perdón pero es… Je, es _muy bueno_. Lo siento, pero no me lo creo —dijo Espinela—. Digo, _si_, se que vienen del espacio y todo pero, ¿Y qué? Que vengan en naves espaciales en vez de en carruajes de fuego no las hace menos místicas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —replico Connie—, pero tampoco las hace diosas.

Espinela bufeo. Se sujeto de la pierna para darse media vuelta y encarar a Connie. La otra chica hizo lo mismo, hasta que sus rodillas se rozaron.

—Ok —dijo Espinela, frotándose las manos—. Discutamos esto. Mira a esas gemas. En los relieves, los mosaicos del piso, esa cosa, esa estatua gigante con cuatro brazos con espadas… ¿No sientes que exudan un aire de divinidad?

Connie hizo un ademan vago con su mano.

—Esa es solo nuestra percepción. Ellas eligen la forma que quieren tomar, en base a sus necesidades. Que para nosotras parezcan "divinas" (como tú bien dices) es solo mera coincidencia.

—Su forma echa de luz… —señalo Espinela.

—Proyectan luz solida desde su gema, eso no es mágico.

Espinela le dio una mirada burlona. La chica se sonrojo.

—Ok, supongo que si es algo mágico —cedió Connie—, pero tiene una explicación racional. Haber, según tu lógica, ¿qué serian las Crystal Gems?

—Demonios —dijo Espinela, lisa y llanamente.

Se sintió orgullosa del efecto que causo; la cara de Connie se torció en toda clase de expresiones pensativas.

—No me mires así. No quise decir demonios _bíblicos_ —aclaro Espinela—. Pero si eres una criatura mágica (o no mágica) que se opone al orden al que una vez perteneciste, ¿Como le llamas a eso?

Espinela levanto la botella y le dio un sorbo.

—Demonio —volvió a decir para realzar su punto.

Connie se llevo ambas manos al rostro, en un gesto que, Espinela sabia, significaba que estaba pensando profundamente.

—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Y cómo le llamas a esto? Este lugar en el que estamos…

— ¿La Arena Celestial? ¿El campo de entrenamiento de los Dioses? ¿Qué convenientemente flota a miles de kilómetros del suelo y es indetectable a los radares?

Connie asintió, esta vez con lentitud. Una sonrisa picara, no distinta a la que llevaba Stevonnie hace un rato, se coló en su rostro.

—Supongo que visto desde esa perspectiva, tienes un punto. ¿Pero qué hay de las otras gemas?

— ¿Cuáles?

— Er… ¿Lapis y Peridot?

—Una bruja del mar —Espinela dio otro trago a la botella. De repente estaba muy sedienta—. Que se da besos con su novia… ehm… ya sabes…

— ¡Duende! —exclamo Connie, haciendo saltar a Espinela—. Perdón, es que… Si Peridot es algo mágico, es un duende… O un _diablillo_. Alguna criatura que sepa reparar objetos.

Espinela tildo la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Como los _duendes zapateros_ y eso?

— ¡Exacto! Y Bismuto seria… un autómata.

Espinela se rasco la cabeza. No quería admitir lo perdida que estaba.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo un robot?

—Algo así. Una maquina metálica, diseñada para cumplir las órdenes de su creadora —Connie se llevo una mano al pecho, en ademan dramático—. Pero un día, ¡BAM!

Espinela pego otro salto en el lugar.

—Ella se reveló y eligió forjar armas para la rebelión que combatía a su ama —exclamo Connie, pero su entusiasmo se apago a la vez que se sonrojaba—. Mm, creo que eso sonó un poco tonto.

—No, no. No te distraigas ahora, íbamos por buen camino —Espinela sujeto a Connie de los hombros. No sabía, en realidad, a dónde estaba yendo con todo esto, pero quería seguir avanzando—. ¿Quién más? ¿Qué otras gemas hay?

Connie se pellizco el labio superior mientras pensaba. Entonces se le ocurrió…

—Las Diamantes —dijo, con cierto sentido de fatalidad.

—Ah… _ellas_. Las Diosas por encima de las Diosas —relato Espinela, invocando la misma emoción.

Busco en su interior y sujeto cada rastro de misticismo y fervor religioso. Luego lo saco a flote.

—Las terribles y poderosas divinidades, sin ningún propósito más que conquistar mundos —Espinela alzo su puño—: Amarillo, la Diosa del castigo y la guerra —su mano se hizo una garra—: Azul, Diosa del juicio y la muerte. Y la peor de todas… —alzo sus manos al aire, al cielo—: Blanco. La mandamás. La _Donna_. La cosa que hace temblar a los propios Dioses (y el dolor en el _trasero_ de todos los que están por debajo).

Espinela se interrumpió para que Connie controlara su risa.

—En su época, fueron invencibles. Hasta que un día, cuando menos lo esperaron, fueron vencidas por un poderoso semidiós.

La risa de Connie hizo como un péndulo. Se apago y volvió con más fuerza.

—Es… ¿Estás hablando de Steven? —logro decir Connie entre carcajadas—. Lo siento es… Es que no me lo imagino.

—Pues créelo, nena —prosiguió Espinela—. Hijo de un noble mortal y de una terrible Diosa. Sus palabras detienen ejércitos. Sus lágrimas reviven a los muertos. Sus besos curan cualquier herida.

Al decir esto, Espinela sujeto la mano de Connie y beso uno de sus nudillos.

—Ese es tu novio, _baby_.

Connie se ruborizo. Espinela se enderezo, pero no le soltó la mano.

"Ups… mala mía. Mala Espinela, mala chica", pensó Espinela y empezó a ensayar una disculpa en su cabeza.

Por fortuna, Connie solo rio.

—Está bien, está bien —Connie se sostenía el estomago para apaciguar el dolor de tanta risa—. Y… ¿Qué me dices de mí? Según tu lógica, ¿Qué seria yo?

El pecho de Espinela se inflo de confianza. Había dejado que su imaginación volara, y si, quizás se había excedido y revelado sus pensamientos y teorías personales. Pero había una razón: porque sabía que Connie entendería. Ella sabe lo que se siente… ser una mortal, con una vida simple, rodeada de criaturas que pueden (_o no_) ser mágicas, preguntándote si algún día llegaras a ser suficiente. Si alguna vez dejaras de asombrarte.

Repleta de confianza, Espinela dijo:

—Tú —señalo a Connie—, serias una valkiria.

Los ojos de su amiga se ensancharon mientras su boca se abría. Espinela juro que podía ver estrellitas en sus pupilas.

—Las guerreras de Odín —dijo Connie sin aliento.

—_Eso_. Con su fiel corcel indomable y volador.

—Pero no tengo un corcel…

— ¿Y cómo le llamas a León? —replico Espinela.

—Uh… ¿León? —respondió Connie—. Aunque supongo que si te falta un corcel volador, un León mágico viene igual de bien.

Espinela sujeto más fuerte la mano de Connie.

—Así me gusta —exclamo Espinela—. Una valkiria… ¡Imagínatelo! Elegida por los Dioses, destinada a cabalgar por siempre junto a Steven. Ser su mano derecha en los salones de Valhala. Combatiendo al mal en todas sus formas ¿No es increíble?

Silencio. La sonrisa de Connie se fue desvaneciendo. No, mejor dicho seguía allí, pero su alegría se fue apagando. Fue como una patada en el estomago de Espinela.

—Sería lindo si fuera tan fácil, ¿verdad? —dijo Connie. Miraba hacia arriba, distraída, como buscando algo en el cielo—. Antes yo pensaba así… Digo, no exactamente pero… —suspiro con pesadez—. Solía pensar eso, que todo lo relacionado con las gemas era increíble y mágico. Me sentía afortunada de pertenecer, de ayudar a Steven a cumplir su destino.

Espinela quiso decir algo, pero tenía los labios pegados.

—Pero la vida real es más complicada —dijo Connie, recuperando su mano (y enviando un dolor punzante al pecho de Espinela) —. Y por mucho que lo intente a veces aun me equivoco. Sigo siendo solo una humana.

Bajo su mirada al suelo. Junto sus manos, como si estuviese sosteniendo su espada. Espinela entendió que Connie ya no estaba allí con ella. Su mente estaba lejos, sumida en un recuerdo del que ella no sabía nada.

Se lleno de rabia. Había un tramo largo de la vida de sus amigos de la que ella nunca había sido parte. Espinela apretó la tela de su ropa de entrenamiento, torciéndola y arrugándola. _Estúpida_. Lo había arruinado todo, otra vez. Idiota, idiota, _idiota _Espinela que habla de cosas que no entiende.

Connie vio que su amiga estaba cayendo en una espiral y, aun sin saber el motivo, supo que debía detenerla. Sujeto la mano de Espinela, en un agarre suave y firme a la vez. _Estoy aquí_, es lo que quería decir.

—Mm… me pregunto qué significa eso para Stevonnie —dijo Connie distraída—. ¿Qué seria ella, según tu teoría?

Espinela no tenía una respuesta para eso, pero si tenía una pregunta que hacerle.

— ¿Qué se siente? —dijo. Connie la miro confundida.

Espinela junto sus dos manos como si rezara, entrelazando sus dedos.

— ¿Fusionarse?

Espinela asintió. Connie la observo fijo, demasiado fijo, como si intentase atravesarla.

—Es como… Convertirte en algo más grande que tú misma. Alguien más poderoso, alguien, pues, distinto…

— ¿Pero dejas de existir?

—Dejas de existir _sola_ —la corrigió Connie—. Te vuelves parte de un todo, una unión. La suma de dos fracciones. Y querer separar las dos partes de ti es como querer ponerle nombres a tu brazo izquierdo y tu brazo derecho —Connie se interrumpió para reír, probablemente contenta con su propio chiste.

—Pero es increíble, Espinela —prosiguió—. Stevonnie sabe que es una fusión, y puede recordar algunas cosas de lo que Steven y yo sabemos. Pero cuando estamos sincronizados de verdad, ella deja de ser dos partes en una. Se vuelve independiente.

—Como si fuera otra persona…

—Como una experiencia. Las mejores y peores partes de Steven y mías, fusionadas. Conversando. Lo que pensemos, lo pensara Stevonnie, pero lo sentirá como si fuera una sola mente, aun las partes que tal vez no estén de acuerdo. Y lo que ella vea, nosotros lo podremos recordar cuando nos separemos —Connie se tomo un segundo para catar las reacciones de Espinela—. Eso hace la fusión, te conviertes en una unión.

Junto sus manos, en el mismo gesto entrelazado que había hecho Espinela.

—Y… ¿si no hay sincronización? —pregunto Espinela.

Connie separo sus manos.

—_Puff_. Adiós fusión —dijo con seriedad—. Pero eso se mejora con la práctica. Mientras más tiempo te fusiones, más definida es la personalidad de la fusión, y ella aprende a llevar mejor las desincronizaciones sin separarse en sus dos partes.

Espinela asintió. La botella de agua ya estaba caliente. La retiro del lugar entre sus piernas y bebió el resto, tratando de bajar la bilis. Estaba molesta… No con Connie, solo _molesta_.

—Te digo algo… —Connie empezó y luego añadió, en voz baja y rápidamente—. Steven se fusionaría contigo… digo, si se lo pides.

Espinela abrazo sus piernas, tratando de hacerse más pequeña. Aun estaba pegada a Connie con su mano derecha.

"Que gran idea Connie", pensó Espinela. "Déjame que me fusione con tu novio y le llene la cabeza de mis frustraciones y mi odio y mis ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra un muro cada vez que me equivoco. Lo que es todo el tiempo. Deja que el vea todo lo horrible que tengo y así arruinar esta rara amistad que tenemos los tres. Una _estupenda_ idea".

Espinela agito la cabeza, lanzando los pensamientos lejos. Sintió asco; se estaba auto compadeciendo. Peor aún, se estaba molestando _con Connie_ por algo que no era su culpa. Ella no pidió tener una amiga tan insegura. Pero la había aceptado aun así...

—Tal vez —concedió Espinela y no dijo nada más.

No podía exponerse. No aun. No a la fusión y definitivamente no a Connie. Y si eso le molestaba a Espinela es solo porque es lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

El silencio regreso. El humor de Espinela se volvió como agua estancada. Visible, apestoso y desagradable. Trato de disimularlo escondiendo la cabeza en su teléfono, pero solo podía circular entre sus cinco apps un limitado número de veces hasta volverse loca.

Connie asomo la cabeza por encima del hombro de Espinela.

—Nunca me dijiste que serias tú.

— ¿Qué seria yo de qué? —dijo Espinela con excesiva amargura.

—En este escenario que armaste —insistió Connie. Estaba a distancia de susurro de Espinela—. ¿Cuál es tu rol?

—No tengo uno, yo solo digo lo que ocurre en la historia.

Connie soltó un _mmm_ desaprobatorio.

—Todos tienen un rol. En general es "el que sea que quieran tener". Así es el modo de las gemas —Espinela noto el orgullo en su voz—. Y yo quiero que tengas uno.

Los ojos de Espinela empezaron a humedecerse y ella se detesto aun más. Alli estaba ella, amargada como un limón a causa solo de sus propios demonios, y allí estaba Connie, intentando animarla.

"No te merezco", pensó Espinela, "Ni a ti, ni a Steven. No logro entender porque eres tan buena conmigo. Pero gracias, gracias, **gracias**."

—No lo sé —dijo finalmente, su voz echa un hilo—. Aun no, em, no me hallo.

La mano de Connie se interpuso en su visión, sacándole el celular de la mano.

—Entonces te ayudare a encontrarlo —dijo Connie—. Si te parece bien.

Connie le extendió el celular. Espinela se mordió el labio. Tomo el aparato y aparto la mirada. Se paso las manos por los ojos con mucho disimulo.

—Me gustaría —dijo, dignándose a mirar a su amiga—. Gracias.

—De nada —Connie le dio un suave empujón con el hombro—. Oh, ¡podrías ser una valkiria como yo!

—_Je_, no creo dar con el requerimiento de altura —se mofo Espinela.

Connie la sujeto del codo y le hablo con voz cómplice.

—No te preocupes, puedo hacer que evadas las inspecciones. Después de todo soy la novia del jefe.

Espinela no quiso reír tan fuerte como lo hizo.

—Y yo cuando te vi pensé que eras una niña bien…

—Subestimarme fue tu primer error —el rostro de Connie se volvió impasible—. Y tal vez sea… ¡el ultimo!

Esta vez fue Connie quien apreso a Espinela en una llave. Las dos se echaron a carcajear, sobretodo Espinela. De repente todo el peso de sus hombros se había ido, el mundo era más colorido, y su pecho se sentía limpio y claro. Había recobrado el control de sí misma de las manos de sus demonios).

No paso mucho hasta que Steven regreso. Aun llevaba su traje de entrenamiento negro con una estrella amarilla en el pecho. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico en una mano y una bolsa con hielo en la otra.

—Al fin —exclamo Connie.

— ¿Qué paso, Universe? ¿Fuiste a buscar el hielo al Ártico?

Steven abrió la boca para responder, pero cuando vio el rostro de Espinela, sus labios se doblaron en una sonrisa.

—De hecho Espinela, tienes razón. Fui al Ártico. Hasta hable con los pingüinos —dijo Steven entre risitas—. ¡Quieren que les regreses su maquillaje!

Las chicas se quedaron calladas. Espinela se paso una mano por el rostro, manchando sus dedos. Es cierto, aun tenia residuos de su pintura de guerra.

—Uh, Steven… Los pingüinos viven en la Antártida no en el Ártico —dijo Connie.

—Además, ¿Cómo les devolvería el maquillaje? ¿Los pingüinos se maquillan acaso? —añadió Espinela— ¿O se supone que eso fue un chiste?

Steven se puso como un tomate, rojo y delicioso. Connie empezó a reír primero, avasallada por la boba ternura de su bobo novio. Steven también reía, pero se notaba que si pudiera esconderse bajo una piedra, ya lo habría hecho.

Los tortolos se besaron un par de veces a modo de saludo. Espinela observo, apretando sus labios a la vez.

— ¿No pueden pretender que dije algo inteligente una vez? —refunfuño Steven.

—Nop.

— ¡Nunca!

—Ufa...

Connie sostuvo la bolsa plástica mientras Steven le alcanzo el paquete de hielo a Espinela. El frio se sentía _increíble_ contra su muslo, y Espinela gimió. La sonrisa de Steven creció, pero no dijo nada (gracias a los Astros)

— ¿Qué trajiste? Cosas ricas espero… —Connie empezó a rebuscar en la bolsa plástica.

Había paquetes de papas fritas, palitos salados y otros snacks.

—Es la comida mas chatarra que encontré en mi casa —dijo Steven—. Solo lo mejor para las señoritas.

—Entonces pásame unas papas, porque esta señorita esta famélica —exclamo Espinela y dicho y hecho abrió una bolsa y empezó a degustar las papas sabor chile.

El picante no hacía mucho para disminuir el abrazador calor, pero asesino su apetito en un instante y sin testigos.

—Pero en serio —Steven junto sus manos, como un profesor en clase—. Tarde mucho porque me encontré a mi papa en casa. ¿Adivinen que dijo?

—Hijo, eres adoptado.

—_No_, Espinela —replico Steven, ignorando la risita de Espinela—. Dijo que se agotaron las entradas para el concierto.

Espinela y Connie se atragantaron con las papas y el agua, respectivamente.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo Espinela, una vez logro dejar de toser—. Eso es imposible.

—Tiene mucho sentido —respondió Connie, secándose el agua que había salpicado sobre su ropa—. Sadie Killer y los sospechosos son una gran banda, y este es el comienzo de su gira por todo el país. Seguro mucha gente va a venir de otros pueblos y planean seguir a la banda a cada ciudad que vaya.

—_Eso_ es exactamente lo que dijo mi papa —dijo Steven mientras apretaba sus puños, lleno de entusiasmo incontenible—. Y _Space Rebel_ va a ser su telonero. ¿No es increíble? Jamás toque para tantas personas.

—Yo tampoco… Oh, Astros. ¿Qué vamos a tocar?

—Ya pensé en eso, Connie, y tengo unas ideas…

Espinela escuchaba a medias, dejando que sus amigos hicieran la conversación. Abrió su bolsa de entrenamiento y tomo en sus manos sus hachas, ahora revertidas a su forma de batón. Habían sido hechas para ella; tenían un balance perfecto y su hoja oculta era tan resistente que podía convertir gemas enteras en trocitos de gema. Pero en su forma de batón eran simplemente dos palos color lila, duros como una piedra y con un botón en el mango para activar el arma oculta.

En ese momento Espinela pensó en ellas como en sus baquetas para tocar batería. Se imagino en el escenario, con el auditorio a punto de reventar de personas. Steven, Connie y ella, tocando juntos_. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!_

Space Rebel había sido solo un "proyecto en proceso" durante todo este año, desde que conoció a Steven y Connie. Ahora, las semillas germinarían al fin, y florecerían frente a todos. ¡Frente a Sadie Killer y sus fans! Las manos de Espinela temblaban de miedo, pero más que nada de emoción. Era un sueño hecho realidad (solo esperaba que no se convirtiera en una pesadilla).

— ¿Tu qué piensas, Espinela? —dijo Steven, sacando a Espinela de su mundo mental.

—Yo no pienso nada, ya lo sabes —bromeo Espinela, pero la reacción de sus amigos fue mínima_ (__publico difícil__) _—. Pero, um, creo que… ¿sería buena idea no usar las canciones más personales?

— ¿No? —Steven puso cara de que habían pateado a su perrito—. ¡Pero son las mejores! Son las que cuentan una historia…

—Pero tiene razón —se interpuso Connie, sujetándole la mano a Steven—. Elijamos las canciones que muestren el estilo de la banda. Primero hay que ganarnos los fans. Luego, cuando seamos el acto principal de nuestro propio concierto, los hacemos llorar con canciones personales.

Steven se rasco la barbilla. No tenia barba alguna (aunque algunas tardes solía tener una tímida sombra).

—Supongo que es verdad —concluyo Steven.

—_Eso_ —dijo Espinela, con renovado animado.

Se puso de pie en un solo movimiento y en seguida lo lamento. Camino dando pasos cortos, tratando de no exigirle demasiado a los músculos de su pierna. Se aferro a Connie de los hombros, apoyándose sobre ella disimuladamente.

— ¿Ves, Stevie? Es obvio que ella es el cerebro en esta relación —dijo Espinela.

_La relación de la banda_, eso es lo que quiso decir; pero la frase le supo rara en cuanto escapo de sus labios.

— ¿Ah sí? —dijo Steven con voz temblorosa. La frase también le supo rara— ¿Eso significa que tu tampoco tienes cerebro?

— ¡Exacto! —bramo Espinela—. ¿Para qué lo quiero? Connie tiene suficiente células cerebrales para los tres.

—Eso es cierto, y nunca lo olvides —Connie abrazo a Espinela de la cintura, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie.

Estando entre sus dos amigos se notaba la diferencia de altura. Steven era una cabeza más alto que ella, y Connie unos centímetros más alta que el. Resultaba difícil saber que, con 21 años, Espinela era mayor que ellos.

Estuvieron un rato así; tranquilos. Discutían por momentos sobre el recital, pero más que nada hablaban de nimiedades mientras las bolsas de comida iban cayendo vacías a su alrededor. El tiempo se esfumo y en seguida el reloj de Espinela comenzó a pitar como loco.

Ella lo apago y resoplo.

"Claro. Levantarme de la cama y entrenar, dos cosas de la lista hechas. Ahora viene el trabajo", pensó Espinela.

Se puso de pie con ayuda de Connie. Steven se puso de pie por cortesía. El piso estaba cubierto de las bolsas de snacks vacías.

—Bueno, fue divertido, pero me toca cumplir mi condena —dijo Espinela—. Y con eso me refiero a ir al trabajo.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? —dijo Steven—. Por la pierna, digo.

—Eso creo. Ugh, va a ser un día _eterno_ —Espinela soltó un quejido largo—. Pero si sobrevivo luego estaré bien para la noche, que es lo que importa. Me llenare de ibuprofeno y estaré bien.

Steven se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

—Sabía que olvidaba algo… Perdón.

—No te preocupes, cabecita de novio.

—No tomes demasiados analgésicos juntos, Espinela.

—No lo hare, _doctora Maheswaran_.

Así fueron las idas y venidas de la charla mientras recogían todo.

Steven y Espinela cargaron los bolsos; Espinela insistió en llevar su mochila, que tenía cosas más importantes, y dejo que Steven cargase el bolso de entrenamiento de ella y los bolsos de Connie y suyo. Era un muchacho fuerte y podía cargar el peso sin problemas. Connie recogió las bolsas de snacks y el paquete de hielo. Lo arrojo todo en la bolsa plástica y le hizo un nudo para arrojarla a la basura.

Con todo cargado, partieron los tres. Espinela debía estar en el trabajo en 20 minutos y aun tenía que ponerse el uniforme.

Los tres se subieron a la plataforma del portal. Steven hizo un gesto con las manos y el portal se activo, envolviéndolos en un rayo de luz y elevándolos hacia el cielo a gran velocidad.

"Unas horas. Solo unas horas más para el recital", pensó Espinela, mientras el mundo se deslizaba a su alrededor a la velocidad de un viaje estelar.

En un par de horas estaría en un escenario, tocando con sus amigos y esa realidad aproximándose la llenaba de emoción. Pero si quería tocar en el Valhala, primero debía pasar por el Infierno.

* * *

— ¡Donas, donas! _Vouchers_ para donas. Dos por uno la docena.

— ¡Déjame lamer tú glaseado, mamita!

— ¡Veni a lamerme la concha, _animal_!

Espinela arrojo uno de sus balones con forma de dona al sucio y estúpido turista. La esfera impacto contra su rostro, aplastando su nariz y arrojándolo al piso como árbol derribado. Sus amigos, dos turistas igual de asquerosos, se destornillaron de la risa, hasta que notaron que Espinela corría hacia ellos. Comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta y sin mirar atrás. Su amigo herido se puso de pie y corrió tras ellos, sosteniéndose su nariz que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba rota.

Espinela recupero su balón y sonrió satisfecha. Iban a estar soñando con donas asesinas por un largo tiempo. Regresó a su puesto frente a la Gran Rosquilla, justo a tiempo para ver a Lars, el gerente, salir del edificio. Espinela se puso tensa como soldado raso_. Desde lejos ya se lo veía alterado…_

Lars era uno de los mejores amigos de Steven y no era difícil adivinar_ por qué. _En lo que a físico se refiere era simplemente un hombre escuálido con aspecto de guitarrista, poco impresionante salvo por su peinado mohicano. Sin embargo, su cabello, ojos y piel eran de un color rosa pálido. Amén de eso, Espinela lo había visto levantar un camión de reparto él solo y lanzarlo al aire como si fuera una bola de papel. Ese había sido un día raro.

El discurso de Lars fue el de siempre; tal parece que los clientes que son asechados por una dona gigante antropomórfica tienen tendencia a no volver a la tienda.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Espinela. ¿Cómo vamos a conservar los clientes y hacer nuevos, si te la pasas espantando a todo el que se acerca? —le dijo Lars.

Espinela bajo la cabeza. Con el traje de dona puesto, parecía que una rosquilla gigante estaba siendo regañada por un punk con piel rosa y un delantal que decía "En esta casa cocinamos con amor". Algún que otro turista se detuvo a sacar fotos a la escena.

Lars suspiro y se froto las sienes.

—Pero en serio... Si alguien te molesta, no les busques pelea —dijo con tono conciliador. Puso su mano en el hombro lleno de glaseado de Espinela—. Solo dime a mi o a las Descoloridas y lo pondremos en su lugar. O solo trata de ignorarlo.

Espinela se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eres el jefe, jefe.

—Muy bien —Lars se dio media vuelta para volver adentro—. Avísame si necesitas un vaso de agua o un descanso.

Dicho esto regreso adentro a cocinar. Espinela suspiro, sintiendo como la culpa, su vieja amiga, asomaba su fea cabeza.

"Lars siempre ha sido tan amable conmigo… Y yo no soy exactamente material para empleada del mes", pensó Espinela.

Decidida a enmendarse con Lars (y consigo misma), Espinela volvió al trabajo. Vestirse de dona gigante y repartir _Vouchers_ y cupones no es tan malo como suena. Y no es que sea muy divertido tampoco. Es un empleo y punto y es el mejor que Espinela podría haber conseguido.

Lo que más le gustaba, por raro que suene, eran los niños. Claro, si un adulto ve una dona caminando por la calle, lo primero que piensan es "me alegra no ser ese idiota". Los niños lo primero que piensan es "¡Upa! ¿Esa una dona gigante?". Y aunque había recibido un par de mordiscos en las pantorrillas de algunos niños hiperactivos, casi todos los chiquilines eran un encanto. Siempre se acercaba alguna mama con un nene curioso y Espinela aprovechaba para pararse de manos o dar volteretas. Algunas veces hasta bailaba (no muy bien, debía admitir). Lo que más atraía al público, de todas las edades, eran las pelotas inflables que Espinela había pintado para parecer donas. Podía hacer malabares hasta con cinco a la vez y tenían garantía de sacarle una sonrisa hasta al mocoso más llorón.

_Obviamente_, Espinela nunca admitiría nada de todo eso, pero los niños eran sin duda la mejor parte del empleo. Eso y Lars, que era el mejor jefe que jamás había tenido. Y Steven, que pasaba a saludarla casi todos los días (Connie generalmente venia con él). Y muchas otras cosas más. Pensándolo bien, era un gran empleo. Espinela solo desearía que no hiciese tanto calor.

Había demasiado sol como para ponerse a dar volteretas. Eso, mas su muslo lastimado, la obligaron a tomarse el día con calma. Repartir volantes y sacarse fotos con los peques. Nada más.

Finalmente dieron las dos y llego el merecido descanso. O al menos descanso de ser una dona gigante, pues Espinela tenía otro trabajo más importante aun.

Se ubico en una mesa con sombrilla, puso su mochila encima y desparramo sus útiles de arte sobre ella; acuarelas, lápices de colores, algunas temperas y muchos, muchos bocetos. Luego saco un rollo grande del cual extrajo, con sumo cuidado, un papel enrollado. Su _magnus opum_. El poster para el concierto de esta noche.

Desenrollo el poster sobre la mesa y en seguida se puso a trabajar. El concierto era en unas horas y tenía que quedar _perfecto_.

—El espacio no es realmente así —dijo Rodonita, asomando la cabeza por sobre el hombro de Espinela.

Ella le dio una mirada de perro callejero. Rodonita tenso los hombros, los cuatro que poseía. Era una gema de fusión; tenía dos pares de brazos y cuatro ojos que siempre tenían ojeras. Cosa la mar de rara, porqué las gemas no necesitan dormir.

—Es arte, Einstein. No tiene que ser realista —gruño Espinela. Rodonita la miro como si le estuviese explicando la mecánica cuántica.

"Por supuesto que no sabe que es el arte," pensó Espinela, "ni quien es Einstein."

Regreso a su pintura. Mojo el pincel en el vaso y luego en la acuarela rosa. El pincel rozo el papel con gracia.

—Tiene razón, a mi me gusta —dijo una de las gemelas Rutilo.

—A mí me gusta mucho, déjala en paz —dijo la otra.

Espinela les sonrió. Las Rutilo eran dos gemas altas y esbeltas, cuya única rareza era compartir un mismo abdomen. O quizás era una sola gema a la que le habían surgido dos torsos y cabezas. Espinela nunca había preguntado.

—A mi… me gusta… tiene… bonitos… colores… —dijo Fluorita con gran parsimonia. Su inmensa forma proyectaba una sombra sobre todas las demás.

Fluorita era una fusión también, pero no de dos o tres, sino de _seis_ gemas diferentes (toda una fiesta). Espinela tenía muchas preguntas al respecto, pero jamás se había animado a comentarlas.

—Gracias chicas. _Ustedes_ si tienen buen gusto —dijo Espinela desafiante, sin sacarle la vista de encima a Rodonita.

La gema se encogió de hombros.

—Solo quería ayudar, nada más…

—Predigo que a Rodonita no le gustara el poster —añadió Padparascha, asomando su cabecita por encima de la mesa—. Que grosera.

—Ya me disculpe, ¿ok? —replico Rodonita.

Espinela rio. Amaba esos momentos y amaba a esas tontas gemas. Eran las Descoloridas; amigas personales de Lars, a quien llamaban Capitán y trataban como si fuera el Primer Ministro. Venían seguido a visitarlo y, por extensión, a pasar el rato con Espinela. Todas eran gemas rechazadas por el Planeta Madre; sus cualidades únicas eran considerados defectos imperdonables. O al menos así era en los viejos tiempos, antes de que Steven se consagrara "Príncipe-Rey del Universo".

Quizás por eso Espinela las quería tanto. Le gustaba pensar que, junto a gemas tan únicas, ella, con su cabello lila y su maquillaje extravagante (y su traje de dona) no era la persona más extraña del grupo.

—Predigo que Espinela hará sonrojar a Rodonita —anuncio Padparascha. La mencionada se puso aun más roja.

Espinela le dio una palmada en la cabeza de la gema, aun sabiendo que no lo sentiría hasta dentro de unos segundos. Padparascha solo podía ver hechos que ya habían transcurrido… varios segundos después de que hayan pasado. Aun así, de todas las Descoloridas, era a quien Espinela más quería.

Regreso a su pintura. Junto tonos de amarillo con azul y blanco en su paleta.

—Lo que realmente necesito saber es que opinan de las naves —dijo Espinela sin levantar la cabeza—. Digo, es un poco difícil trabajar solo con una vaga descripción, así que puse mis propias ideas. Recuerden, no tiene que ser perfecto. Solo debe _emocionar_.

—Oh, estoy sintiendo toda clase de emociones —Rodonita escondió el rostro parcialmente en sus manos (sus cuatro manos) —. Me recuerda a los meses que pasamos huyendo de la flota de Esmeralda en el espacio exterior. ¡Iip!

—Tranquila… Rodonita… —Fluorita deposito su gigantesca palma sobre la cabeza de Rodonita, desestabilizando el bien armado afro de la gema más pequeña.

—Pero tiene razón. Aun si no se ve realista… —dijo una Rutilo.

—Así es como se siente, huir del Imperio. Por eso te trae recuerdos… —añadió la otra.

—Aunque realmente nunca huimos de las Diamantes en sí, solo de una de sus almirantes —finalizo la primera

Espinela murmuro un _mmm_. Ya le faltaba poco para terminar su obra.

—Bueno, aquí viene alguien que si _sabe_ de las Diamantes.

Espinela miro hacia donde apuntaba Rodonita. El pincel cayó de sus dedos.

Por la playa venia Steven, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía su acostumbrada chaqueta rosa atada a su cintura y las mangas de su camisa remangadas, sin duda a causa del calor. A su lado iba Amatista, hablándole de algo de forma muy insistente. Venían en dirección hacia la Gran Rosquilla.

— ¡Iip! —chillo Espinela, patéticamente.

Empezó a guardar todos sus útiles de arte en la mochila, sin importar siquiera que los frascos estuvieran abiertos y los pinceles húmedos.

—Guau chica, calma. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Rodonita.

— ¡Steven viene! —exclamo Espinela, sus brazos llenos de frascos de temperas—. El poster aun no está listo. Se supone es una sorpresa. No _puede_ verlo aun.

Las Descoloridas miraron en dirección hacia Steven. El humano levanto la cabeza y al verlas, las saludo agitando su brazo.

— ¡IIP! —exclamaron todas.

Acudieron al pánico y empezaron a ayudar a Espinela a guardar todo. Las Rutilo cerraron todos los frascos de pintura y los arrojaron en la mochila, Rodonita vacio el agua con pintura en una alcantarilla cercana. Padparascha exclamo "oh ahí viene Steven, hola Steve…" y fue prontamente silenciada por la mano de fluorita. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la mesa vacía. Habían guardado todo, salvo el poster. No podían doblarlo, húmedo como estaba (se arruinaría).

Espinela lo dejo en manos de Rodonita.

—Ten, esconde esto —le dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿En dónde? —exclamo la otra.

— ¡Donde sea! Ahí viene.

Rodonita hizo como una regadera automática y miro para todos lados, dando vueltas en círculos. Finalmente decidió esconder el poster tras su espalda, pero aun eran visibles las puntas. Fluorita ayudo, tapando el frente de Rodonita con su mano derecha. Su mano izquierda aun sostenía a Padparascha.

—Listo —dijo Espinela mientras tomaba asiento—. Ahora, todos tranquilas y actúen normal.

Hubo un sentimiento general de "¿uh?" entre las Descoloridas.

— ¡Normal de la "Tierra", no normal del "Planeta Madre"!

—_Aaaah_…

Se acomodaron lo más natural que pudieron, lo que significa que no se veían naturales para nada. Jamás se había visto gemas tan tensas, y el temblor de Espinela no ayudaba en nada. Esperaron.

Amatista llego primera y las saludo con la mano, esquivándolas y entrando directamente a la Gran Rosquilla. Steven camino hacia ellas. Tenía la frente empapada en sudor y una expresión difícil de leer.

—Hola Espinela. Que tal chicas, como…

Se detuvo y escaneo sus rostros; su cerebro por fin proceso que algo andaba mal.

—Uh… ¿todo bien, gemelas? —dijo él.

—Sip, todo bien… —dijo la gemela izquierda, y la gemela derecha le tapo la boca con su mano.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —dijo la gemela derecha y se repitió el proceso.

—Mmm-hmm —murmuro Steven. Tenía la mirada de un gato al asecho—. ¿Y tú, Rodonita? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Yo? —chillo Rodonita como un ratón—. Si, er, si, esto, claro, yo, em… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué tienes la mano de Fluorita a tu alrededor?

Rodonita no dijo nada. Tenía los labios sellados.

—Es que… tenia… frio… —dijo Fluorita, saltando al rescate.

Rodonita asintió vehementemente. Steven alzo la cabeza al ardiente sol.

—Mm, supongo que corre un viento raro por aquí —dijo Steven, con la voz de quien sabe que está diciendo una mentira muy mala y no le importa.

Su mirada cayó en Espinela, quien estaba recostada con los codos sobre la mesa. Se acerco a ella, apoyando sus manos sobre la superficie, como había visto hacer a los detectives en televisión.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunto Steven, esperando ver una reacción culpable—. ¿Algo que reportar?

— ¿Quién, _yo_? Jamás. Estoy muy bien —Espinela imito el gesto de Steven y fue una batalla entre detectives rivales—. ¿Qué digo muy bien? Estoy pero que _estupendamente_ bien. ¿Cómo estas _tu_, Stevie?

Steven inhalo, como invocando su calma interior. Espinela miro sus ojos, esperando ver diamantes en ellos en cualquier instante…

— ¡Rápido, escondan el poster! —grito Padparascha.

Todos saltaron en su lugar y en seguida se desinflaron.

— ¿Poster? —pregunto Steven.

La frente de Espinela toco suavemente la mesa.

— ¿Qué poster? ¿El poster para el concierto? —prosiguió Steven, atando los cabos sueltos—. Espera, ¿está aquí?

"Paddy, te amo… ¡Pero te odio!", pensó Espinela.

Defenestrada sobre la mesa como estaba, ella asintió.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

— ¡No! —Espinela se puso de pie de un salto, quedando nariz con nariz con Steven—. Nadie puede verlo. Es… es un trabajo en proceso, Steven. No quieres arruinar la sorpresa, ¿oh si?

La dureza en el rostro de Steven se quebró.

—Sí, sí quiero.

—No —dijo ella.

— ¿Por favor? —gimoteo él.

—_Steven_…

—_Espinelaaa_…

El rostro de Espinela se tiño de un tenue rojo. No tuvo que ver hacia abajo para saber que Steven la estaba sujetando de la mano. Lanzo un quejido espectral, como si la hubiesen despertado de la mejor siesta del mundo. Se arrojo hacia atrás y se sentó, pies y todo, en la silla, abrazando sus rodillas.

—Muéstrale —dijo ella simplemente.

Rodonita se libero del abrazo de Fluorita. Desdoblo el poster sobre la mesa, sujetando las puntas superiores mientras Steven sujetaba las inferiores. Hubo un silencio solemne.

La imagen del poster representaba un ejército de naves espaciales avanzando hacia el frente. Parecía que en cualquier momento iban a escapar y chocar contra el espectador. En la parte inferior y más hacia el frente, había una chica de piel oscura envuelta en un futurista traje espacial; se alzaba desafiante, blandiendo un arma que era una combinación entre un hacha de guerra y una pistola laser. La composición te obligaba a llevar la vista hacia arriba, donde estaba lo más interesante.

Tres rayos de luz cruzando el espacio; las naves imperiales parecían surgir de ellos. Había un rayo amarillo, un rayo azul y un rayo blanco. La chica astronauta, por supuesto, estaba vestida de color _rosa_. El logo de "Space Rebel" estaba en la parte inferior en brillantes letras del mismo color.

Espinela vio los ojos de Steven llenarse emoción. El significado oculto, pintado solo para él. Lo había entendido.

—Espinela —dijo él.

La chica se puso de pie. Steven extendió su mano para tomar la de ella.

—Es hermoso, es… Es increíble. Me encanta. A la gente le va a encantar.

—Eso espero —murmuro Espinela.

— ¡Ah! Tengo que sacarle una foto y mandársela a Connie.

— ¡Que aun no está listo te digo!

Muy tarde. Steven ya había sacado el teléfono. Espinela dio la vuelta a la mesa y salto sobre Steven. Daba manotazos al aire, tratando de sacarle el celular de las manos.

Era como ver a un oso luchando contra un pulpo (o en todo caso, a una dona atacando a un cliente). Cada vez que Steven se libraba de Espinela, ella volvía a pegársele. Las Descoloridas observaban todo y aplaudían. No alentaban a nadie en particular, solo les entretenía la escena. Finalmente, Steven giro sobre sí mismo, liberándose del agarre y apresando las muñecas de Espinela con una sola mano. _Igual que como había hecho Stevonnie…_

Steven sujeto a Espinela con su mano derecha. Su mano izquierda tenía el celular apuntando al poster. Miraba fijamente a Espinela, lleno de autosatisfacción.

—No te atreverías —dijo desafiante Espinela.

_CLICK_ sonó la cámara del celular. La sonrisa de Steven creció.

—_Oh_, te atreviste…

—Así soy yo —retruco Steven, inflando su pecho ligeramente—. Soy como esta chica del poster. Indomable.

Espinela dijo una plegaria silenciosa.

"_Indomable_, si claro," pensó Espinela, "_Por eso duermes con piyamas de corazones. Por ser indomable."_

Se libero del agarre de Steven y se froto las muñecas. Justo en ese momento, Amatista salía de la Gran Rosquilla. Llevaba dos bolsas de papel repletas de donas.

— ¿Qué haces, chica-dona? ¿Cómo va todo? —saludo Amatista, aunque su clásico buen humor parecía pintado el día de hoy.

—Mi pelo esta pajoso y estoy empantanada de sudor.

—Que bien —respondió Amatista. Ni había prestado atención—. ¿Nos vamos, Steve-o?

Steven se llevo un dedo a los labios (acción que Espinela noto).

— ¿Se van a algún lado? —pregunto ella.

Hacia 33º grados a la sombra pero de repente, el ambiente se hizo glacial. Steven alternaba entre mirar furioso a Amatista y apenado a Espinela. Suspiro.

—Ok, si. Tenemos algo que hacer antes de esta noche.

—Sip, una misión —añadió Amatista, ganándose un codazo de Steven—. ¡Auch! Bueno, fue idea tuya. ¡AUCH! —otro codazo—. Iré a esperar por allí hasta que se te pase la violencia. Nos vemos esta noche chica-baterista.

Dicho esto Amatista se alejo hasta el borde de la playa y se entretuvo dándole migajas de dona a las palomas.

—Alguien está de buen humor —refunfuño Espinela.

—Sí, lo siento. Esta algo… alterada por la misión.

—No me refería a ella.

Steven trago saliva pesadamente. Tenía la garganta seca.

Le explico la situación a Espinela brevemente. Resulta que ha habido reportes de un grupo de gemas en un pueblo vecino. Se las veía cargando herramientas, yendo y viniendo, haciendo preguntas. Indagando sobre Steven, Ciudad Playa…

El cerebro de Espinela giro sus engranajes, procesando la información. El modo en que hablaba Steven, con tal preocupación, además del hecho de que este llevando a Amatista con el…

—Alto, ¿crees que puede ser Jasper? —dijo Espinela, intentando sonar calmada, pero sin conseguirlo realmente.

— ¡No! —se apresuro a decir Steven—. Es decir… No lo creo. Ella sabe donde estoy. Sería tonto que estuviese preguntando por mí. Vendría directo a mi casa para destriparme.

—Que lo intente, haber que sucede —gruño Espinela.

La tal Jasper era un tema áspero para todos (especialmente Steven), Espinela incluida.

—Lo que sí creo —prosiguió Steven—, es que tal vez son gemas que la conocen o que trabajan con ella. Todas las gemas insurgentes se conocen entre sí. Es un club exclusivo, _je_…

Espinela asintió. Tenía clavada en su mente la imagen de Jasper riéndose de ella; sus manos sosteniéndola del cogote como una muñeca desechable…

—Está bien —dijo Espinela. Tenía un brillo guerrero en los ojos—. Está bien, estoy de acuerdo. ¡Te acompaño! Necesitaras todas las manos para esta misión, y resulta que yo tengo dos —sonrió confianzuda—. Solo déjame agarrar mis cosas, y tengo que avisarle a Lars que me voy, pero…

—No —dijo Steven con firmeza, sujetándola del hombro—. No hace falta. Es solo una misión de reconocimiento, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que encontremos a esas gemas. Yo _espero_ que no. Vamos a hacer preguntas más que nada.

Espinela extendió su mano. Quería tocar a Steven (aunque sea la solapa de su chaqueta), pero no se atrevió.

—Pero… ¿No necesitas ayuda? —dijo Espinela con voz cortada.

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Tu trabajo es, er, hacer tu trabajo aquí, y vender donas. Y reponerte de la pierna. Y _descansar._ Para el concierto de esta noche. Son órdenes de tu líder.

—Pss, ¿qué? Creí que las Crystal Gems no tenían líder —retruco Espinela.

Steven se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que digo cuando quiero que las gemas piensen por sí mismas. Pero en este caso, te pido que hagas lo que digo.

—Guau, eso… No es manipulador de parte tuya ni nada. ¿Quién murió y te dejo a cargo?

—_Por favor_, Espinela.

La voz de Steven tenía ese porte, esa presencia particular que indicaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Espinela iba a abrazarse a sí misma pero se detuvo. _No iba a dar lastima ahora_. Se puso recta y deslizo la mano de Steven fuera de su hombro.

—Como órdenes. Tú eres el jefe —dijo ella.

—Bien —dijo Steven. De repente sintió que había arrojado una piedra al aire y le había caído en la cabeza—. Bueno, eh… Tengo que irme. Te mantengo al tanto, ¿está bien?

Espinela no dijo nada. Espero a que Steven estuviera a medio camino entre ella y Amatista y entonces lo llamo.

—Steven —él se detuvo. Espinela jugó con el borde lleno de chispas de su traje de dona—. ¿Vas a llegar para el concierto de esta noche?

Steven puso cara como si Espinela acabase de insultar a su padre.

— ¡Sí! Si, por supuesto. Digo, tenemos que ser los tres para ser una banda, ¿verdad?

—Prométemelo —insistió Espinela, sin importarle ya si sonaba patética—. Necesitamos… Necesito que estés ahí. Por favor.

—Ey, nada, repito, _nada_ va a impedir que toquemos esta noche —el rostro de Steven se arrugo, no tanto por el enfado, sino simplemente por el estrés.

Espinela quería decir algo más. "Gracias" o "siento ser tan dependiente", cualquier cosa… Pero Amatista estaba llamando a Steven y a él se lo notaba apurado por irse. Espinela lo saludo con la mano mientras lo veía alejarse.

Regreso a su lugar en la mesa. Las Descoloridas, que habían estado oyendo todo, tuvieron la amabilidad de pretender que no habían oído nada. Reanudaron su charla, tratando de dirigirla hacia temas banales. Espinela observo el poster sobre la mesa. De repente le pareció que todos los colores estaban mal.

—Predigo que Steven amara el poster —anuncio Padparascha con satisfacción.

Espinela estiro la mano y acaricio sus risos color miel. Lejos de animarla, eso solo la hacía pensar más en el concierto, que ahora parecía estar en peligro de siquiera llegar realizarse. Ignoro la charla a su alrededor, mientras la estática empezaba a agolparse en su cerebro. La cabeza de su traje de dona yacía descartada en el piso. Sus ojos plásticos parecían mirarla directamente, mofándose de ella.

— ¿Y tú que estas mirando? —mascullo Espinela y le dio una leve patada.

* * *

**Oh no! que pasara con el concierto! JA! yo se que pasara, y tendran que esperar para averiguarlo. **

**Por favor no duden en comentar si les gusto el fic. En especial quiero saber su opinion sobre la escena de la pelea (que siempre se me dificultan). La parte del dialogo entre Espinela y Connie tambien costo, pero al final creo que quedo bien.**

**En fin, espero les este gustando hasta ahora! Un abrazo y nos vemos pronto!**


	2. Los retrasos

**Y vamos con el capitulo dos! Lamento la tardanza, me estuvo mudando y todo enero se me complico...**

**Este capitulo es un poco mas fuerton y hay descripciones sexuales, aunque ningun acto en concreto. Estan advertidos.**

**Ademas la trama se ralentiza un poco ya que hay mucha informacion, sobre todo acerca de Espinela y su relacion con Steven. PERO el proximo capitulo ya va a ser mas movido.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Dos horas vestida como dona, media hora de viaje en bus y una caminata de cinco minutos desde la parada y Espinela se encontraba llegando a casa.

En cuanto a moteles se refiere, el Motel 8 no era el peor en el que había estado. Se ubicaba junto a la carretera que iba a Ciudad Playa hacia la izquierda y a Ciudad Océano a la derecha. Tenía forma de L chueca (como casi todos los moteles clásicos), un pequeño estacionamiento interno y una piscina a la que no le cambiaban el agua desde el año 2000 y que Espinela no usaría ni aunque le apuntaran con una 38.

Más allá de todo eso, el motel era marginalmente cómodo y barato, y estaba a un viaje en bus del trabajo. Claro que esto no evitaba que Espinela leyese los clasificados todos los días, buscando algo mejor. Muchos lugares para alquilar; todos demasiado caros.

Subió, casi arrastrándose, por las escaleras al segundo piso. Cuando llego a la habitación contigua a la suya pasó rápidamente frente a la ventana. No demasiado, sin embargo, pues oyó un silbido venir de adentro. Espinela se detuvo, tensa como soldado. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y pateo la puerta con tal fuerza que la pared entera tembló.

— ¡Vete a la mierda Ed! —grito Espinela. La persiana media abierta fue bajada por completo.

—Ya oí, ya oí —provino del interior la ronca voz de su vecino—. Sigue haciéndote la estrecha…

Espinela aspiro profundo. Ed era el otro habitante permanente del hotel; un viejo verde y alcohólico que no salía a tomar sol desde que la piscina tenía agua limpia. Espinela contemplo la idea de tirar la puerta abajo, empujar a ese anciano al piso y gritarle en la cara que si volvía a hacerle algún comentario, o siquiera se molestaba en mirar en su misma dirección, la próxima vez le iba a cortar los tendones de los pies. Pero no lo hizo. A pesar de sus comentarios sexistas y de ser un viejo verde, Ed era inofensivo. Si Espinela lo enfrentaba, es probable que el anciano llame a la policía y diga que una joven furiosa lo ataco sin razón; y la policía le creería. Así era su suerte.

Espinela exhalo profundamente, dejando que su ira se desinfle. Siguió de largo y entro en su departamento (el 2-D). Enseguida la asalto el aroma a humedad y encierro. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió feliz. Ese mono ambiente era el mundo privado de Espinela. Había una cama matrimonial con sabanas rojas, toda desarreglada, una mesa de noche, otra mesa en la pared opuesta (toda llena de papeles con bocetos) y al fondo un pasillo que daba hacia el diminuto baño. Tenía también un pequeño armario que Espinela apenas usaba. Tenía poco ropa.

En resumen, era un cuarto estrecho, caluroso y, por lo general, apestoso. Pero era _suyo_, y cuando estaba allí dentro, el mundo exterior dejaba de existir.

Lo primero que hizo fue encender unos sahumerios con aroma a incienso, y encender el ventilador de techo. Luego se desvistió: se saco la campera, las botas, el pantalón y la remera, quedando solo con su corpiño deportivo. Agarro un short rasgado que usaba para dormir y se puso sus pantuflas.

Abrió su bolso de entrenamiento y saco su traje de dona. Acerco el rostro y le dio una olfateada. _Gran error_. El aroma era tan fuerte que podía voltear un camión. Le echo un poco de desodorante y lo colgó en el perchero. Repitió el proceso con su traje de entrenamiento.

Después se dedico a sus plantas. Era un hobby que había adoptado por curiosidad, y que ahora ocupada una parte importante en su vida. Lleno una jarra con agua del baño y rego todas las plantas, empapando a los jazmines y malvones bajo la ventana, y dándole apenas unas gotas a los cactus y aloes junto a la estufa. Había sido un invierno difícil, pero el calor llego pronto y fuerte y las pequeñinas habían reverdecido bien.

Cuando termino, Espinela vio que eran ya las 4:20; el concierto era por la noche. Bebió un vaso de agua y se puso a trabajar. Limpio su mesa de trabajo, tirando al piso cualquier cosa inútil, y deposito el poster encima. Ya solo le faltaban los detalles menores. Un brillo en las naves espaciales, un poco mas de color aquí y allá, y listo.

Paso el pincel por la cara de la astronauta, dibujando sombras donde la imaginaria luz golpeaba su piel morena. El pincel apenas acariciaba el rostro; Espinela tenía el mayor de los cuidados, casi como si temiese lastimarla. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y enrojeció.

¿Habrá notado Steven algún parentesco en el rostro de la chica? ¿Lo notaria Connie? Espinela no había tenido intención de dibujarla a ella, y no lo había hecho. Pero el parecido de la obra era innegable, al menos para su autora.

_Así que me retrataste en tu arte, ¿eh?_, se imagino a Connie hablándole, _Como una de tus chicas francesas…_

Sus manos rodeaban la cintura de Espinela; su rostro a meros centímetros del suyo; sus labios rozando el borde de su oreja, susurrándole…

Espinela cruzo las piernas y se dio uno, dos, tres golpes en la rodilla. _Fantasías no_. No ahora. Tenía mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Para cuando decidió que el poster no podía recibir más trabajo, ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Se alejo un poco y miro su obra de pie. Era _perfecta_. O por lo menos buena. O, en el peor de los casos, aceptable. Cada segundo que la miraba le encontraba un defecto nuevo, y eso le decía que no tenía que pensar más. Odiaba pensar. Sujeto el poster con pisapapeles para que no se doble o se caiga y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

Se arrojo sobre la cama, dejando que el cansancio del día se le resbale por cada poro de su cuerpo. En forma literal, casi, pues aun sudaba a mares, con el ventilador puesto y todo.

Se levanto cuando oyó su estomago quejarse. No había comido nada desde el desayuno (y no había sido un desayuno balanceado para empezar). El calor y las emociones del día le habían revuelto el estomago. Quizás podría saltearse el almuerzo…

Otro gruñido, más fuerte que el anterior.

—Está bien, quejoso, ya te oí —dijo Espinela a su vientre.

Saco del mini bar un _tupper_ con medio sándwich de queso y jamón. Lo había guardado para un día de poco hambre como hoy. Lo puso en el microondas, solo para entibiarlo.

Se sentó en la cama con el sándwich y encendió el televisor. Paso por todos los canales. Nada bueno para ver, como siempre. Redujo sus opciones a un programa de chismes de la tarde, repeticiones de Los Simpson (el capitulo en el que van a Brasil) y uno de los programas de Gordon Ramsey. Decidió dejar el programa de cocina, ya que ese capítulo no lo había visto.

Comió en silencio, interrumpida solo por una risita ahogada cuando el chef Ramsey le gritaba a un cocinero por preparar una molleja que aun mugía.

Cuando acabo, dejo el plato sobre la mesa de noche; lo llevaría luego a la cocina. Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y miro la tele a medias, mientras hacia un repaso mental del día.

"Haber… levantarme de la cama, ir a entrenar, trabajar, terminar el poster, y encima de todo, almorzar… llevo la mitad del día cocinado, bien hecho Espinela. Por cierto estas muy guapa hoy. _Oh, gracias Espinela_", se decía a sí misma, riendo por lo bajo. "Solo falta el concierto… si es que Steven se digna a aparecer".

La familiar bilis comenzó a acumularse en su vientre y, poco a poco, subió por su cuello hasta llegar a su cerebro.

"¿Y si no viene?" se pregunto.

Su mente vago hacia todos los posibles y terribles escenarios que podrían caer sobre él. _Debería _haberlo acompañado, pero él no quiso. No la necesitaba. ¡Que poco le había durado la ilusión de ser útil! Hasta esta mañana, estaba segura de que eran parte del mismo equipo.

Se puso de pie de un salto, llena de ansiedad inquieta. Fue hasta su bolso y saco sus batones. Hechos a medida, solo para ella. Apretó el botón y las hojas surgieron. Jugó con las hachas, balanceándolas de un lado al otro, sintiendo su peso. Lanzo un corte transversal al aire, acabando con un enemigo imaginario. Luego, otro, abriéndole el estomago a una gema enemiga. Lentamente fue poniéndoles rostro a sus adversarios. La profesora en el orfanato, que siempre la castigaba sin razón; Josh, su novio de la adolescencia, que la había llevado a la calle de la que tanto trabajo le costó salir; los miembros de su otra banda, que la habían abandonado a mitad de un concierto; Jasper…

Espinela sintió hervir su sangre; la imagen de la gema ardía en su mente. Dio un giro sobre sí misma y lanzo un corte doble dirigido al aire, pero que acabo impactando contra una pared.

Su imaginario rival grito mientras las hachas se clavaban en el muro, lanzando trozos gruesos de yeso por todos lados. Al ver lo que había hecho, la abordo la desesperación, la cual se desencadeno en un grito furioso.

Hubo unos golpes secos del otro lado del muro.

— ¡Para un poco, que quiero dormir!

— ¡CALLATE ED! —fue la respuesta de Espinela. No hubo más golpes ni ruido.

Espinela se quedo quieta unos instantes. La ira ya desvanecida se convirtió en vergüenza. Había hecho un desastre y, ¿que había conseguido? Nada. De hecho, ahora tenía menos pared que antes, así que, técnicamente, había acabado perdiendo.

Tomo una escoba y una pala. Barrió los escombros y los arrojo al cesto de basura. Luego recupero sus hachas de la pared. Los guardo en su bolso, y luego arrojo el bolso dentro del armario. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando capto el brillo rosa de su traje de alienígena. Sonrió con amargura.

Era el atuendo para el concierto de esta noche: una armadura hecha de un color brillante color lila, con picos en las hombreras y las botas. Tenía un corazón invertido en el pecho. Espinela misma lo había diseñado y mandado a hacer por pedido, pieza por pieza. Le había costado una fortuna, que Steven insistió en pagar. Otra cosa más que le debía.

Paso sus manos por las hombreras, sintiendo el material plástico. Era irreal, igual que toda esta situación.

Hace un año era una chica cualquiera, sin nombre y sin amigos, haciendo trabajos eventuales y tocando en una banda cualquiera, esperando algún día ser descubierta y poder dejar de vivir en agujeros sucios (esta última parte no había cambiado mucho).

La banda de Espinela, un grupo de muchachos que no tocaban muy bien pero que el guitarrista estaba embelesado con ella, tenían un concierto en Ciudad Playa. El día del recital hubo una discusión. Ya no podía recordar porque. Drake era un tarado atómico. Y Espinela no era muy paciente… El caso es que discutieron y a ella la echaron de la banda. "No sirves de nada, no te necesitamos, tocaremos sin ti" le habían dicho.

Aun así, Espinela asistió al concierto. Si no podía tocar, al menos arrojaría un zapato al escenario; quizás podría darle a Drake en la cara. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad; no habían llegado a tocar ni media canción cuando un grupo de mujeres gigantes (gemas rebeldes), liderados por Jasper entro y empezó a armar escándalo, buscando pelear con alguien. Ese alguien era Steven, quien había ido a escuchar el concierto.

Lo que paso después ocurrió tan rápido que Espinela solo recordaba algunas partes. Jasper ataco a Steven. Se inicia la pelea: las gemas rebeldes contra las Crystal Gems (la familia adoptiva de Steven). Pánico y escándalo, personas corriendo de un lado a otro. Espinela intento escapar, dando golpes y empujones buscando la salida. Fue entonces que el cuerpo de Jasper pasó volando y se estrello contra Espinela, derribándola y enviándola contra una viga de metal. Aun tenía una cicatriz en el brazo de la herida que se había hecho.

Llena de rabia, Espinela hizo algo que, admitiéndolo, no fue muy inteligente. Cuando las personas se fueron y las puertas se cerraron, ella se quedo.

No tenía nada que hacer allí; no era su pelea. Pero estaba molesta, estaba cansada, había perdido a su banda, su oportunidad de tocar y su bota izquierda (Dios sabe donde fue a parar). Y encima de todo, esa idiota la había empujado y le había desgarrado la chaqueta.

Así que cuando tuvo la ocasión y Jasper estuvo distraída, Espinela salto sobre su hombro. Fue como querer escalar una montaña color mandarina. Cuando logro sujetársele del cuello, saco su navaja y le atravesó el hombro. El cuchillo perforo la piel, pero lo que salió de la herida no fue sangre. Fue luz, brotando a borbotones.

La euforia no le duro mucho Espinela, pues Jasper la sujeto del brazo y la apreso, aferrando su gigantesca mano a su cuello, cortándole el aire. Espinela podía oír su risa y ver su maniaco rostro, mientras el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía en sombras.

Despertó en una cama de hospital. Tenía el brazo en cabestrillo, dolor de garganta, la cabeza que se le partía, su chaqueta reparada tapando su cuerpo y un chico muy lindo sentado a su lado, ojeando su celular. Cuando Espinela lo miro, él le sonrió.

Así conoció a Steven Universe.

Sintió una alegría fugaz. Su humor se elevo en el aire ante ese primer recuerdo, y luego descendió en picada como un yunque cayendo de las manos de una liebre animada.

"¿Y si se encuentra con Jasper? Podría necesitar ayuda… ¿Se presentara al recital? Connie y yo no podemos tocar sin el…"

Este pensamiento dio lugar a otro, más terrible aun. Si Steven no tocaba, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Connie? Ellos son pareja, compañeros de sparring, "pan y mermelada" (como solían llamarse afectuosamente el uno al otro). Espinela era la tercera. La _otra_. Normalmente, eso estaba bien. _Astros_, es más de lo que se merece. Pero hoy, la idea de quedarse de lado le generaba repulsión.

Sus manos encontraron su cabello. "No lo hagas", grito una voz en su mente, su propia conciencia. Pero los pequeños demonios eran más ruidosos hoy. Gritaban y pataleaban y le revolvían el cerebro. Solo había una forma de callarlos.

Espinela sujeto grandes mechones de cabello y tiro. Fuerte, cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo como los pelos se desprendían de la piel, dejando agujeros por donde la ansiedad podía escapar.

Se doblo hacia adelante, cabeza hacia el piso, y tiro de sus cabellos hasta desarmar sus coletas entre sus dedos. Se detuvo y gimió. La vergüenza y la culpa la invadieron, pero la ansiedad empezaba a retroceder. Miro las ligas lilas en sus manos y sintió asco. Las tiro al suelo.

Estaba cansada y sentía nauseas. Su estomago lanzo un alarido; sin duda no apreciaba el estrés al que su huésped lo había sometido.

Exhausta como estaba, Espinela casi se arrastro hasta la cama y se dejo caer. El aroma a incienso se estaba desvaneciendo y le causaba aun mas sueño. Apago televisor, justo en el instante en que el chef Ramsey arrojaba un plato a la cabeza de uno de sus cocineros.

Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y sintió que el sueño la aplastaba. _Todo va a estar bien_, se decía. Ahora no estaba pensando claro. Después de una siesta estaría mejor.

Mientras el vaivén del ventilador la arrullaba y el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía, Espinela se dejo llevar otra vez por la fantasía. Nuevamente, Connie la abrazaba por la espalda, acariciando su abdomen y pecho mientras le susurraba dulces nadas en el oído. Pero otra figura se unió, acercándose de frente. Una de sus suaves y grandes manos sostuvo uno de los pechos de Espinela, mientras la otra le acariciaba el rostro.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Espinela? _Dijo el Steven de fantasía, en voz infinitamente grave.

Su pulgar rozo los labios de espinela, partiéndolos suavemente para que ella pudiera gemir.

_Lo quiero todo._

* * *

**I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD.**

**LIFE IN PLASTIC, IS FANTASTIC…**

Espinela atendió el celular antes de reconocer de quien era el numero.

— ¿_Quienez_?

— _¿Espinela?_

— ¿Steven? —Espinela abrió los ojos, ya más despabilada—. Hola jefe. ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

— _¿La misión? Uh, bien, estuvo bien. Ey, ¿donde estas?_

—En mi cama, claro.

— _¿Por qué estás en tu cama?_

—Porque estaba durmiendo muy lindo cuando me despertaste.

— _¿Durmiendo?_ —exclamo Steven. Espinela alejo el celular de su oído—. _Pero Connie y yo ya estamos esperando. ¿Vas a venir?_

— ¿A dónde?

Oyó a Steven resoplar del otro lado.

— _¿Concierto? ¿Space Rebel? ¿Ahora?_

¿Ahora? Espinela miro el celular. 7:22 PM.

— ¡Oh, CARAJO! —grito, mientras saltaba de la cama.

— ¿_Espinela_?

—Mierda. ¡Mierda! —Espinela lucho por meter un pie dentro del pantalón, pero era una batalla que estaba perdiendo.

Steven suspiro.

— _¿Te quedaste dormida no?_

— ¡No! —hubo un silencio del otro lado—. Bueno si… Pero no importa, ya estoy saliendo para allá.

—_Ok, ¿pero cómo vas a llegar?_

— ¡En el bus! Tranqui, siempre cargo mi batería en el bus, no pasa nada.

— _¿Qué? Pero Espinela, no hay ningún bus._

Espinela se detuvo, quedando con una pierna desnuda y otra levantada metida dentro del pantalón. Parecía un reloj marcando las tres y media.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—_Se cancelaron todos los buses. No hay nada que vaya desde el campo hasta Ciudad Playa._

— ¡HIJO DE MIL PUTA! —Espinela se desestabilizo y cayó como un tronco sobre su cama, mientras espeta maldiciones e insultos.

Del otro lado oía la tranquilizadora voz de Steven.

—_Ok, tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. Solo no te alteres._

—Ya es tarde.

—_Bien, entonces… altérate en silencio y déjame pensar dos minutos._

Fueron los dos minutos más largos de la vida de Espinela. Escucho a Steven hablar con alguien con creciente desesperación. Finalmente dijo, con voz resuelta:

—_Muy bien, ya lo decidí. Te paso a buscar en la van._

—No —dijo tajante Espinela—. No, no hace falta. Yo puedo ir. Voy a salir a patear y quizás consiga hacer dedazo.

— _¿Con tu batería encima? Imposible. Además, es peligroso _—Espinela se sonrojo—_ Te enviaría a León si pudiese pero tu batería tampoco cabe en su lomo. No, iré yo. Tú espérame._

Espinela trago difícilmente; tenia la garganta seca_. Otra vez esa voz de jefe…_

—Ok —dijo ella, derrotada—. Ok, te espero a ti y a Connie.

—_No, Connie se va a quedar aquí guardando nuestro lugar —_dijo Steven_—. De cualquier modo todo el escenario lo están armando los _roadies_ de Sadie Killer y están retrasados. Nosotros solo tenemos que maquillarnos y vestirnos. Tenemos tiempo de sobra._

Espinela asintió, como si Steven pudiese verla.

—O… ok.

—_Listo. Te veo en media hora._

—Ok.

—_Adiós._

—Ste…

CLICK.

Espinela dio vueltas al cuarto unos instantes, tratando de decidir cuál de las mil cosas pendientes debía hacer primero.

La batería. Eso era lo más importante. La desarmo (pues la había armado ayer para practicar) y guardo cada tambor y platillo en su estuche correspondiente. Esto le llevo un rato; por pesados que sean, los tambores son mucho muy delicados. Empaco sus baquetas con uno de los tambores y guardo también un repuesto, por si acaso.

Una vez hecho esto, saco su disfraz de alíen del armario. No tuvo tiempo de volver a emocionarse como hace rato; lo colgó en su estuche para traje y lo dejo sobre la cama, junto a la batería, para no olvidarlo. Finalmente guardo el poster (sin siquiera mirarlo) en su estuche y lo dejo en la cama.

Miro la hora. Faltaban unos minutos todavía para que llegase Steven.

¿Debería ducharse? Va a estar sudando como un cerdo dentro de un rato… Se llevo una mano al pelo y sintió los dedos pajosos.

Si, una ducha era imprescindible. Recogió algo de ropa limpia, se metió en el baño, se desnudo y entro en la bañadera. Las cañerías eran muy antiguas, así que día por medio Espinela se quedaba sin agua caliente y tenía que golpearle la puerta al encargado para que lo arreglase. Hoy era uno de los días buenos y pudo darse un baño tibio que la espabilo.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose renovada y tranquila. Se detuvo a admirarse en el espejo.

_Admirar_, claro, era un decir. Espinela no se consideraba hermosa. Era guapa, quizás, y algún día había sido linda, y antes de eso había sido una niña preciosa. Ahora solo era guapa y _hasta ahí_. El tiempo que pasó entrenando en el gimnasio le habían dado un físico atlético que los años que vivió en la calle habían destruido casi por completo. Aun así, se había recuperado bastante bien. Hoy día tenía unos brazos y piernas largos como fideos e igual de flacuchos, y una cintura estrecha que ascendía hacia su torso amplio y fuerte. Espinela solía decir que tenía un físico de muñeca Barbie, después de una sesión de esteroides.

Lo que más le gustaba era su cabello; largo, lleno de rulos y teñido de un lila incandescente (el color más _alienígena _que pudo encontrar). Se separo los cabellos para descubrir sus naturales raíces pelirrojas. Pronto tendría que teñirse de nuevo.

Su rostro no tenía nada de especial, salvo las mil pecas que decoraban su cara. Connie le había dicho que tenía al menos tres constelaciones dibujadas en su rostro. Espinela le aseguro que tenía muchas más en el resto de su cuerpo. Sonrió al recordar lo roja que Connie se había puesto ese día.

"Uff… Espinela, cielo, con esas bolsas parece que vienes del súper," pensó, viendo las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Abrió el botiquín del baño, buscando su estuche de maquillaje. Entonces vio los frascos de remedios. Inmediatamente sintió repulsión. Había olvidado por completo la parte más importante del día (tanto o más que ir al trabajo). Eso explicaba también porque todo el día había estado a la defensiva como gato mojado. Y ojo, no es que las píldoras callen a los demonios en su cabeza; pero definitivamente ayudaban a equilibrar su humor mercuriano.

Espinela tomo los frascos, agarro su ropa y salió al cuarto. Dejo los frascos sobre la mesa de noche y se vistió. Eligio algo sencillo, pues en un rato igual tendría que ponerse el disfraz. Se puso una musculosa blanca y sobre ella un top negro con un corazón, su prenda favorita (apenas la lavaba y ya la tenía puesta otra vez). Luego se puso unos jeans largos y unas zapatillas cómodas.

Se dio un vistazo en el espejo mientras se peinaba. No estaba elegante ni nada, pero por lo menos sería fácil sacarse y ponerse la ropa. Decidió no maquillarse ahora, temiendo que el calor del viaje le derritiese el delineador. Guardo su bolso de maquillaje en su bolso de mano. Tampoco ato su pelo en sus acostumbradas coletas, dejando que fluyese largo por sus hombros.

Una vez termino, Espinela dio un repaso mental al cuarto. Dos, tres veces. Decidió que estaba lista y solo debía esperar a Steven. Su mirada cayó en los frascos sobre la mesa de noche, junto al plato con migas de sándwich. Decidió dejar los frascos allí a partir de ahora. El cuarto era un desastre tan grande que unos frascos de pastillas no espantarían a nadie. Además, las únicas personas que la visitaban eran Steven y Connie, y ellos ya sabían que estaba medicada.

Llevo el plato sucio al lavadero de la cocina. Se sirvió un vaso de agua, lo bebió todo (aun tenia calor) y lo lleno otra vez. Dejo el vaso junto a los remedios.

A Espinela le encantaría decir que tomaba las pastillas por sí misma, para vivir mejor. Pero no era cierto. Lo hacía por los demás. Y es que, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, había gente que se preocupaba por ella. Que la quería. Espinela no creía merecerlo, pero deseaba estar bien por sus amigos. Quizás algún día las cosas mejoren y Espinela no se levantaría e iría a acostar con un montón de estática en el cerebro. Quizás algún día podría vivir por ella misma, en vez de por los otros. Pero no sería hoy.

—Un día a la vez, Espinela, un día a la vez…— se repitió varias veces a modo de mantra.

Ese fue el mejor consejo que alguien jamás le había dado y no provino de ningún terapeuta, trabajador social, consejero o gurú. Se lo dijo una amiga de Steven. Otra cosa más por la que Espinela estaba en deuda.

Saco primero el ansiolítico. La parte más oscura de su mente le susurraba maldades. "Tomate una pastilla entera, tocaras mejor, pensaras mejor."

Espinela agito la cabeza, alejando los malos pensamientos. Se mantuvo en la dosis recomendada. Un cuarto de pastilla si sentía ansiedad o taquicardia, y un cuarto por la noche, para dormir bien. No más de una pastilla por día.

Luego tomo el antidepresivo y repitió el proceso. En seguida se sintió más tranquila, aunque fue solo por el hecho de tachar algo más de su lista.

"Levantarme. Entrenar. Ir al trabajo. Acabar el poster. Comer algo. Pastillas..." repaso mentalmente, "Ya solo queda el concierto con Steven."

Oyó un par de bocinazos frenéticos.

"Hablando del Diablo."

Espinela abrió la puerta, justo cuando Steven subía corriendo.

— ¡Perdón! —se disculparon ambos, por distintas razones.

Steven cargo las piezas más pesadas de la batería, mientras Espinela llevaba el poster y su disfraz. Dejaron todo en la parte trasera de la van. Antes de salir, Espinela se puso su chaqueta negra, apago todas las luces y puso llave al cerrojo. No perdieron tiempo y enseguida agarraron la ruta.

Detrás de ellos, una figura brinco sobre el techo del Motel 8, justo a tiempo para verlos partir. Presiono un botón en su muñequera y la acerco a su rostro.

—Voy detrás de ellos —dijo, y sin esperar respuesta, tomo carrera y brinco como saltamontes.

Aterrizo con gracia en el suelo y empezó a correr, manteniendo su distancia para no ser vista, siguiendo la dirección hacia donde iba la van.

Directo hacia Ciudad Playa.

* * *

El vehículo avanzaba a toda marcha, casi volando, por la ruta, tragándose los pozos y haciendo temblar la maquinaria como si estuviese pegada con chinches.

Espinela reboto en el asiento al pasar sobre un bache, golpeándose la cabeza con el techo.

— ¡Tranquilo, Universe! Escucho a mis platillos tocándose solos ahí atrás.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —Steven desacelero un poco—. Perdóname. Solo estoy apurado. Me retrase tanto en la misión que perdimos mucho tiempo —suspiro—. Ya deberíamos estar allí.

Espinela apretó los labios. Tenía tanto que decir, pero le fallaban las palabras. Steven seguía demasiado tenso; su pierna temblaba y el volante crujía bajo su poderoso agarre. Espinela trato de sacarle información pero no recibió mucho.

La misión había resultado un éxito intermedio. El y Amatista encontraron a quienes habían estado indagando: un grupo de gemas rebeldes. Fue solo un escuadrón de citrinas, sin embargo; nadie de gran categoría. Por lo menos no se toparon con Jasper; Espinela confiaba en que, si así fuera, Steven se lo diría. El sabe de su pica personal con esa bruta.

El silencio se hizo de goma, especialmente siendo que estamos hablando de Steven, quien nunca se calla más de dos minutos. Espinela estiro sus piernas y lanzo un bostezo. Se dio cuenta de que Steven la observaba, pero el muchacho aparto la mirada en seguida.

— Entonces, ¿Pudiste terminar el poster? —dijo Steven de repente.

—Ah, sí. Si, está en la parte de atrás. Quedo genial —dijo Espinela, aunque no estaba convencida.

— ¿Si? —Steven rio—. ¿Me vas a dejar verlo, o tengo que esperar hasta el concierto y pedir "porfavorcito"?

Espinela hizo como que no lo oyó. Estiro su mano y retiro un mechón de la oreja de Steven. El muchacho se sonrojo.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a ayudar a convencer a Connie de que se perfore las orejas? —pregunto Espinela.

—Ah, el clásico "cambiar de tema". Muy _gemil_ de tu parte.

—No me cambies de tema a mí, Universe. No niegues que tu vida mejoro un 25% desde que te hice las tuyas.

Steven quiso lucirse y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando sus piercing de estrella en el lóbulo de la oreja y el aro clavado en el cartílago. Espinela había logrado convencerlo mostrándole un catalogo de una sala de tatuajes que tenía guardado, aunque parte de ella pensaba que había accedido, en parte, para complacerla. Dicho sea esto, aun no lo convencía para que se tatuase; pero ya iba a ceder.

—Te doy la razón, pero Connie jamás aceptaría. Al menos espero que no —dijo Steven.

— ¿Y eso? —pregunto Espinela.

—No quiero meterla en problemas con su madre.

—Steven…

—Hablo en serio. Ya sé que es su mama y su vida, pero Connie ya tiene demasiado estrés encima. Entre la banda y buscar una universidad y el hecho de no saber si quiere estudiar ingeniera espacial o bioquímica y que tal si la universidad queda demasiado lejos de aquí… —Steven guardo silencio, tranquilizando su respiración—. En todo caso, ya tiene demasiadas cosas en que pensar. No necesita un problema con sus padres ni nada que la estrese.

— ¿El concierto la pone nerviosa?

—Un poco, si…

Espinela se mordió el labio inferior.

—Connie no sabe nada de la misión de hoy, ¿verdad? —dijo Espinela. Steven le clavo la mirada un instante antes de volver la vista al frente. —_Ah_, ya veo como es. Y yo tampoco debía enterarme…

—No quise preocuparlas más de lo necesario, ¿está bien? —Interrumpió Steven—. Ya estamos hasta las manos con el concierto, no quería añadirles otro problema.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo Espinela con brusquedad—. Tu dime, ¿Estas preocupado por algo?

La risa de Steven era seca como el desierto.

— ¿Qué? No. Digo, vamos un poco retrasados, pero el concierto saldrá bien. Y la misión fue un éxito y Connie esta…

—No te estoy preguntando ni por Connie, ni el concierto, ni nada. Pregunto por ti.

— ¡Pero estoy _bien_!

— ¡Cuidado!

Steven ni lo pensó; aplasto el freno con su pie. Las ruedas de la van crujieron y chillaron. La energía cinética tomo posesión de los dos pasajeros, amenazando con lanzarlos volando a través del parabrisas (gracias a Dios por los cinturones de seguridad). Finalmente la energía los abandono, dejando el vehículo en paro total. El motor se quejo hasta apagarse.

Espinela y Steven respiraban agitados. En algún momento ella había extendido la mano y se había aferrado al brazo de Steven, clavándole las uñas.

Cuando se tranquilizaron, vieron a la vaca que se les había cruzado. Aun estaba frente al coche; el hecho de que el vehículo casi haya derrapado no la había afectado en lo más mínimo. Giro la cabeza para clavar sus ojos huecos en los pasajeros.

El pie de Espinela impacto la consola con un BAM.

— ¡Vaca de mierda! ¿Qué haces cruzándote en medio de la ruta? ¿Te crees que todo el campo es tuyo? —chillo Espinela. Steven tapo sus oídos; la vaca no dijo nada —. ¡Lárgate! ¿Quieres que te convierta en hamburguesa? ¡Shoo! ¡Sooo! ¡Arre!

Algo raro paso entonces: la vaca _si_ se movió, pero no por los aullidos de Espinela, sino porque oyó a sus compañeras acercarse. Frente a la van comenzaron a desfilar un ejército de vacas, una tras otra, todas con más variedad de colores de las que uno creería posible. Todas llevaban algún tipo de prenda: un sombrero, una bufanda, un cascabel…

Los dos jóvenes estaban anonadados, viendo al batallón bovino cruzar el campo.

— ¿Qué carajos pasa? —pregunto Espinela, pero Steven no dijo nada.

Tenía el rostro pegado al vidrio, como si nunca hubiese visto una vaca en su vida.

—Alto, ¿esa no es…?

Espinela miro en la dirección que apuntaba Steven. Y entonces la vio; una figura a lomo de una vaca con cencerro.

Steven bajo el vidrio a tiempo para escuchar una voz chillona gritar:

— ¡Vamos cuadrúpedos dadores de leche! No se detengan. ¡Arre!

Espinela se froto los ojos. No, no estaba alucinando. Ahí, por el camino, venia Peridot (una de las gemas del sequito personal de Steven), montando una vaca gorda como si fuera un noble corcel. Venía bien equipada además: silla de montar, espuelas, látigo y toda la cosa. Hasta llevaba un sombrero de vaquero un talle demasiado pequeño, pues aplastaba su inmensa cabellera verde.

Una carcajada se atoro en el pecho de Espinela. ¡La vaca era tres veces más grande que ella!

El rostro de Steven era diametralmente opuesto. Asomo la cabeza fuera de la ventana.

—Peridot. ¡Peridot!

La mencionada volteo la cabeza. Sus lentes brillaban al sol del ocaso, ocultando sus ojos.

— ¿Steven? —pregunto Peridot, y cuando vio que, en efecto, era la van de Steven, empezó a agitar la mano—. ¡Hola Steven! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Peridot, que estas…

— ¿Qué? —grito Peridot—. ¡No te oigo! Las vacas hacen mucho ruido.

Espinela se tapo la boca.

—Peridot, ¿qué estás haciendo con estas vacas? —vocifero Steven.

— ¿Qué parece que hago? Las estoy arreando.

— ¡¿Pero PORQUE las estas arreando?!

— ¡Porque no van a arrearse solas!

La risa de Espinela le reventó del pecho; era una risa nasal y desaforada, cargada de toda la ansiedad que había sentido en el día.

—Ay Dios —dijo ella, tratando de recobrar el aire sin éxito—, ay Astros. ¡Me muero! ¡Ajaja!

Steven no sentía ganas de reír, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formase en el rostro.

Peridot estaba a medio camino de pasar frente a la van cuando miro bien hacia el interior.

— Alto, ¿esa es Espinela? Si, lo es. ¡Hola Espinela!

Espinela se desabrocho el cinturón con manos temblorosas. _No se iba a perder esto. _Entre protestas por parte de Steven, Espinela se arrastro hacia el asiento del conductor y asomo la cabeza por la ventana.

— ¡Hola Peridot! Chica, ¡pero que de vacas!

— ¡Lo sé!

Steven se sacudió incomodo. Espinela estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, y apenas entraban los dos en el asiento. No se atrevía a decirle nada por temor a que viese lo rojo que se había puesto.

— Amiga, ¿De dónde sacaste las vacas? ¿Asaltaste un arreo de ganado? —pregunto Espinela.

— ¡Tranquila, no me vio nadie! —contesto Peridot.

Espinela sufrió otro ataque de risa feroz. Le lloraban los ojos y no lograba mantener el aire dentro más de un segundo sin reventar en carcajadas. Se doblo por sobre la ventana del coche hasta tal punto que Steven tuvo que sujetarla de la cintura.

—Espinela, te vas a caer. Ven para acá —ordeno Steven.

—Jeje, perdón.

Steven tiro de Espinela hasta que entro por completo a la van. Aunque en la práctica, ella estaba más bien sentada sus piernas.

Oyeron que Peridot les gritaba y Espinela se paso al asiento del copiloto (cosa que Steven agradeció). Bajo la ventana para oír a Peridot.

—Espinela, ¡Espinela! —gritaba Peridot. Su vaca casi había desaparecido entre la multitud—. Dile a Lapis que se ponga el sombrero. Esta al final del a línea de arreo.

Espinela hizo un gesto de OK con los dedos.

— ¡No hay problema!

Peridot hondeo su sombrero en el aire. Desde lejos la oyeron gritar algo parecido a "Nos vemos en el concierto", antes de desaparecer por completo.

Espinela se recostó contra el asiento, exhausta. Se le estaba apagando la risa cuando cruzo miradas con Steven y otra vez empezó. Steven se le unió lentamente. Rieron como hacen los niños; solo por el gusto de reír, olvidando que había sido tan divertido en primer lugar.

Esperaron a que la risa se les acabase, mientras las vacas seguían pasando en manada frente a sus ojos. La mano de Espinela encontró la de Steven de forma automática.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunto Espinela.

—Un poco, si. Gracias. ¿Tu como estas?

—Terrible, pero eso es normal.

Rieron levemente los dos, pero había algo acido en el aire.

—Tengo miedo, Espinela.

La voz de Steven llego cargada de emoción. Espinela subió las piernas al asiento y se coloco de lado para ver a Steven de frente.

Existía una metodología especial para tratar con un Steven ansioso. Debías guiar la conversación, con cuidado, tratando de sacarle la mayor información posible. Espinela se aclaro la garganta y pregunto:

— ¿Miedo de que? ¿De Jasper? ¿De las gemas rebeldes?

—Del recital —respondió el.

— ¿Y eso?

Steven abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, buscando las palabras correctas.

—Yo… jamás estuve en una banda. Siempre eh tocado música y toco con mi papa todo el tiempo —explico Steven—. Y fui la voz de Los Sospechosos antes de Sadie Killer. Y creo que estuve en una banda con mis yo alternos. Claro, hasta que nos peleamos y tuve que hacerlos desaparecer.

Espinela parpadeo varias veces, esperando oír un "te engañe".

—Pero lo que quiero decir… —prosiguió Steven. Si, _¿qué quería decir?_ —. Quiero decir que nunca estuve en una banda con otras personas, nunca así. Jamás fui parte de un grupo que no contuviera gemas. ¡Y me encanta! Amo tocar contigo y con Connie, y amo ser parte de Space Rebel. Amo estar con ustedes.

El pecho de Espinela se hincho. Quería que Steven nunca parase de hablar de las cosas que amaba, seguir oyendo su dulce voz. Pero debía meter el dedo en la llaga.

— ¿_Pero_? —pregunto ella, esperando lo peor.

"Temo que lo arruines todo, Espinela." "Temo que causes un desastre, porque eres un desastre." "Temo que te metas entre Connie y yo, lo mejor será que desaparezcas." Es lo que se imaginaba ella.

—Tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo —fue lo que dijo Steven.

Espinela se quedo sin palabras. Esta vez espero a que Steven prosiguiese solo.

—Cuando era niño, lo que más quería era ser un Crystal Gems. Ser una gema, como Garnet, Amatista y Perla. Y lo conseguí… —Steven rio dolorosamente—. Que estoy diciendo, no solo lo conseguí, fui hasta el final. Me convertí en… ¡el líder indiscutido de todas las gemas! Nunca quise serlo, pero tuve que, yo… yo no tenía otra opción. Había vidas en peligro, todo el universo...

—Ey, solo quiero que sepas que el universo y yo agradecemos tus hazañas.

Steven gimió de modo casi imperceptible.

—"Mis hazañas" —dijo Steven en voz burlona—. Fue más lo que perdí que lo que gane.

Espinela tildo la cabeza hacia un lado. Steven suspiro.

—Mi vida, Espinela. Eso es lo que perdí.

Espinela se encogió de hombros. Había un dolor muy profundo en los ojos de Steven; algo que ella no llegaba a identificar.

—Yo… yo no sé cómo ser una persona, un humano. Seguro, parezco uno, pero es solo una fachada. No tengo vida. Jamás fui a la escuela o trabaje, y probablemente jamás deba hacerlo. Nunca me lastimo si no lo deseo. Y salvo tú y Connie no tengo ningún amigo normal, ¿no lo entiendes?

Steven acabo gritando, pero se arrepintió en seguida, por la mirada de miedo de Espinela. No miraba el rostro de Steven, sin embargo. _Miraba sus ojos_; brillaban con un resplandor de otro mundo.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con tus ojos de Diamante? —dijo Espinela.

Fue un error grave pues Steven palideció al instante. Con desesperación, agarro el espejo retrovisor y lo inclino. En cuanto vio sus pupilas convertidas en diamantes, empezó a reír sin humor.

—Ya ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que los estoy usando —dijo él entre carcajada y carcajada, hasta que su risa se transformo en gemidos ahogados.

Espinel se lanzo hacia Steven, haciendo círculos alrededor de su espalda.

"No llores por favor," pensó Espinela, "no quiero que llores nunca. No está bien. No puedo ayudarte. Quiero hacerlo pero no puedo. _No sé cómo_. Por favor, solo deja de llorar."

—Steven… —dijo ella suavemente.

Steven levanto la cabeza. Tenía los ojos empapados. Sus lágrimas brillaban con un resplandor rosa.

—Es por eso que no te dije nada —dijo Steven—. Ni a ti, ni a Connie. No quería que se enteraran de que tenía otro problema con gemas rebeldes. No quería.

— ¿Por qué temías que afectase el recital?

— Si —exclamo Steven, alzando los brazos. Espinela se aparto un poco—. Si arruino esto, si el recital se hace agua por mi culpa, jamás me lo podre perdonar. Nunca podre volver a sentirme así.

— ¿Así como?

— ¡Feliz! Libre. Normal —dijo Steven, con disminuyente energía—. No medio humano entre las gemas, ni medio diamante entre las personas. Solo yo. ¡Steven! Con todas mis rarezas e inseguridades. Quiero sentir que pertenezco a algún lado.

Espinela agito la cabeza.

—Ehm… No es que no me halagues, porque es así… Pero ¿Y qué hay de tu familia gema? ¿No perteneces con ellos? —indago Espinela.

—No es lo mismo —dijo Steven—. Amo a las chicas y a mi papa. Siempre van a ser mi familia. Pero saber que puedo ser yo mismo con otras personas, que no tengo que tratar de ser más que mi mama, más de lo que ya soy…

—Aja —interrumpió Espinela— ¿Y las gemas te exigen eso? Que seas Steven el salvador del Universo, todo el tiempo. ¿O solo sientes que es así?

El ánimo de Steven se desplomo al oír esto.

—No sé. ¿Ambos? No lo sé.

Espinela se mordió el interior de la mejilla. _Estúpida, estúpida_. Siempre diciendo lo incorrecto. Steven se veía miserable ahora; inclinado sobre el volante, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, transmitiéndole toda su ansiedad. Sus ojos rosados brillaban ante la luz del ocaso. Espinela acerco el brazo con lentitud, como aproximándose a un animal salvaje que podría salir huyendo. Sujeto la mano de Steven en la suya.

—Bueno… esto… No conozco a las gemas. No tanto como tu al menos. Pero si sientes que es así, que tienes que, no sé, elevarte a un gran estándar para estar con ellas… Pues no tienes que hacerlo conmigo. Je, mientras estés a mi lado, siempre vas a ser la persona más estable en la habitación.

Steven soltó un sonido entre un carraspeo y una risita. Sintiéndose animada, Espinela prosiguió:

—Y se que Connie también se siente así. Jamás vi a dos personas que se quieran tanto, y te juro Steven que eh visto _muchísimas_ parejas. Y no te preocupes por el concierto. Porque ya sea si nos va de puta madre o si nos volvemos el próximo "desastre en un concierto" de Youtube —Steven rio—. Pase lo que pase, yo no te voy a dejar. Porque… esto… eres mi mejor amigo, Steven.

Espero una reacción; que Steven le sujetase la mano o algo. En lugar de eso, volteo y la miro con sus brillantes como estrellas. Una sonrisa se coló en su rostro. Extendió la mano y corrió un mechón del rostro de Espinela.

—Gracias Espinela. Eres la mejor —dijo Steven y cerró sus ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, eran de su color castaño normal.

—Je… ¿Mejor amiga o mejor compañera de banda? —pregunto ella.

Steven acaricio la mejilla de Espinela.

—Ambos.

Espinela quedo paralizada. Logro sacar fuerza de voluntad para inclinarse un poco, apoyándose así en la mano de Steven. El se sintió alentado por esto, y acerco su otra mano, sosteniendo el rostro de Espinela entre sus suaves dedos.

Espinela se estremeció. Sujeto las manos de Steven entre las suyas, mientras se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

¿Cómo podía Steven decir tantas cosas con tal sinceridad? ¿Ponerse a sí mismo en una posición tan… vulnerable? Es decir, ella se había sincerado, pero solo después de que el hizo lo mismo (y aun así, ella aun guardaba sus secretos). Espinela dedujo que era simplemente un tema de que ambos venían de mundos diferentes.

El mundo del que ella venia era de sonrisas falsas que prometían mucho y no daban nada, de amigos que piden y demandan y juran amistad eterna solo para desaparecer cuando la cosa se pone dura. De manos que te agarran y te quitan, quitan, **_quitan_** todo lo que tienes. Todo lo que eres.

Las manos de Steven no le quitaban nada; de hecho, le daban más de lo que jamás podría haber deseado. Así era Steven, siempre dar, dar y dar, y Espinela solía temer que algún día daría tanto de si mismo que se quedaría hueco. Y por lo visto, eso es justo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Abrió los ojos; Steven la miraba con dulzura, como si tuviese algo precioso entre sus dedos. Ella debía decir algo para agradecer por todo lo que Steven le daba a ella, al mundo, a todos. Algo para demostrarle que ella _si_ lo quiere, sin dar a saber _cuánto_. Algo inteligente…

—Podrías usar maquillaje de alienígena. Así nadie te reconocería.

Espinela se dio una cachetada mental_. Hasta ahí llegaba su inteligencia_.

—Mmm, ¿Quieres decir para el concierto o para usar contra las gemas insurgentes? —pregunto Steven.

—Err… ¿ambos?

La risa de Steven no llego de inmediato, sino lenta y suavemente. Y cuando Espinela se imagino a Steven luchando contra las gemas rebeldes maquillado como los de KISS, se echo a reír también.

La risa se volvió estruendosa y brillante, más brillante que el sol. Las lágrimas caían libres por el rostro de Espinela, empapando las manos de ambos. Estaban cerca, tanto como pueden estarlo dos personas dentro de un auto. Los demonios de Espinela estaban enloquecidos. "Sepárate, aléjate, vete y no vuelvas. Solo saldrás lastimada otra vez y ¿quién va a juntar los pedazos?" decían.

Pero por primera vez, Espinela decidió arrojar las voces a un hoyo profundo en su cabeza. Estaba realmente feliz.

La dicha les duro lo que tardo Steven en darse cuenta de que sus rodillas rozaban la de Espinela, y de que aun tenía su rostro en sus manos. Se separo rápidamente. Espinela se quedo quieta un instante, extrañando su tacto.

—Así que, ehm… —empezó Steven, sin saber hacia dónde iba—. ¡Ah! Connie me dijo que estuvieron hablando sobre la fusión.

Espinela trago con dificultad.

—Eh, si. Solo pensé que sería genial que se fusionasen durante el show. ¿Recuerdas que se lo dije a Stevonnie? —Steven puso rostro pensativo y al final asintió—. Pero fue solo un comentario. No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren.

—No, no. Me gusta la idea —insistió Steven—. De hecho, una vez, mi papa hizo un video musical donde mi mama y Perla se fusionaban. ¿Recuerdas que te lo mostré?

Espinela asintió. Lo había olvidado.

—Pues me gustaría tocar esa canción. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?". Y convertirme en Stevonnie mientras la tocamos. Así se que el recital va a salir bien. Ya lo hable con Connie, pero no lo haremos a no ser que estés de acuerdo.

Espinela creyó que Steven iba a acariciar su rostro otra vez. En su lugar, extendió su mano, invitando a que ella la tome. Y así lo hizo.

—Suena bien —dijo Espinela entre risitas—. Jeje, suena perfecto de hecho.

—Perfecto.

—Perfecto.

El silencio se hizo más difícil esta vez. Había una conversación pendiente rondando sobre sus cabezas. La fusión siempre era un tema complicado, al menos al principio; luego se volvía natural como respirar. El problema era empezar. Espinela se pregunto cómo se sentiría; tocar tu propia mano y una mano ajena a la vez. Dejar de ser.

Oyeron un sonido como el batir de unas alas. Las ultimas vacas estaban terminando de pasar frente a la van. Al fondo de la línea, tal como Peridot había prometido, venia volando Lapis Lazuli, elevada por las dos inmensas alas de agua fluyendo desde su espalda.

Llevaba su habitual atuendo de pantalones largos y remera. De sus muñecas fluían dos torrentes de agua que utilizaba a modo de látigo; a simple vista parecía que atacaba a las vacas, pero solo golpeaba el suelo para acelerar su paso.

"Peridot puede ser todo lo alienígena que quiera, pero si esta chica no es una Náyade, yo soy Kelly Clarkson," pensó Espinela.

Se acerco a la ventana del asiento del conductor, usando a Steven de asiento una vez más (aunque con completa conciencia esta vez). Oyó a Lapis exclamar "arre, arre" y "_yee haw_" con ánimo cuestionable.

— ¡Ey tu, agua apestosa! ¡Pirata de agua dulce! ¡Pez fuera del agua!

—_Espinela _—reprocho Steven.

Lapis volteo la cabeza; tenía cara de pocos amigos. Su rostro se suavizo cuando vio a Espinela menear los brazos fuera de la van. Dio una mirada a las vacas y luego descendió, trayendo consigo una corriente que despeino a Espinela.

—Bueno, bueno, si no es mi espantapájaros favorito —dijo Lapis.

Aun estaba elevada en el aire, con un brazo apoyado sobre el techo de la van. Llevaba un sombrero de vaquero colgado al cuello con una soga.

—Ya decía yo que algo apestaba y no eran las vaquitas —dijo Espinela.

—Mmm, al menos no me veo como tú. ¿Tomaste tus pastillas hoy, o aun estas sufriendo?

Para un observador (Steven en este caso), la amistad de Lapis y Espinela podía parecer rara. Las dos tenían historias de abandono similares y el mismo pensamiento cínico hacia la vida, el universo, y toda esa _mierda_. Así que se daban el lujo de bromear una con la otra, aunque su amistad era más profunda de lo que parece. De hecho, fue Lapis quien aconsejo a Espinela que viviese "un día a la vez", y siempre le mandaba mensajes preguntarle sobre su día y si había tomado sus medicinas.

—Sí, _zorra_, tome mis pastillas como una niña grande —se mofo Espinela—. No sea cosa que acabe huyendo a la Luna para vivir entre las rocas como tú.

—Espinela…

—Como digas. Al menos yo no parezco un extra de _Moulin Rouge_.

— ¡Lapis!

Las chicas rieron ante la ñoñería de Steven. Prosiguieron así un rato, Espinela y Lapis charlando y Steven sonrojándose cada vez más en el asiento trasero. El ejército de vacas que dirigía Lapis era parte del nuevo proyecto de Peridot. Un experimento con abono para hacer crecer las plantas más rápidamente.

"_Por supuesto_ que tenía que ver con el abono," pensó Espinela, encontrando toda la situación muy divertida.

A Steven no le importo, siempre y cuando no le caiga la policía a hacerle preguntas incomodas. A esto, Lapis no dijo nada.

— ¿Vas a ir al concierto, verdad? —pregunto Espinela—. No me dejes colgada.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Todo el Pequeño Planeta Madre va a estar allí. Peridot, Bismuto y yo tenemos un lugar de lujo reservado —dijo Lapis—. Cuando estés tocando, procura mirar hacia arriba, y me veras gritando más fuerte que nadie. ¿Está bien?

Lapis se estiro para tomar la mano de Espinela. La piel de la gema era fría y babosa, casi como el agua.

"Es una náyade," decidió Espinela.

Lapis se despidió de ambos, revolvió el cabello de Steven, y se alejo flotando. Antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos, Espinela recordó algo:

—Ah, Lapis. ¡Lapis! —la gema se detuvo—. Peridot dice que te pongas el sombrero de vaquero.

Primero pensó que Lapis no la había oído, pero en seguida vio como se colocaba el sombrero sobre su largo cabello azul. Hizo un ademan con la mano, despidiéndose, y se alejo siguiendo a las vacas. No sea cosa que se pierdan y acaben en la granja de alguien más_._

Espinela volvió a entrar al vehículo. Era una posición difícil, estar sentada sobre las piernas de Steven, pero su estatura la ayudaba. Aun así, tuvo que pasar la mano por detrás del asiento de Steven, cerrando el espacio entre los dos.

—Amo a todas tus gemitas, Steven —dijo Espinela.

—Ya veo —dijo Steven con la voz entrecortada. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas—. Espinela… ¿sabías que estas sentada sobre mi?

El modo en que lo dijo, con la voz tan ronca, hizo temblar a Espinela. Alzo la pierna, a fin de pasarla para el otro lado y dirigirse a su asiento. En lugar de eso, termino frente a frente con Steven, con las piernas abiertas, sentada sobre su regazo.

—Sí, lo note —dijo ella—. ¿Sabías que tienes una mano en mi cintura?

Steven soltó un sonido mescla entre gemido y lamento. Espinela paso una mano tímida por su rostro. Steven cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Espinela no pudo hacer más que admirarlo, mientras acariciaba sus rulos bien definidos. Había una distancia tan corta entre ambos que una mosca se lo pensaría dos veces antes de pasar entre medio. Se pregunto si sería incorrecto solo… cerrar esa grieta. Acurrucarse contra Steven, probar sus labios, enredar sus manos en su cabello. Sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo, la fortaleza de sus brazos. Frotar su sexo contra el duro pene de Steven, sin duda adolorido y pidiendo atención. Comerle la boca con desesperación, besarlo con dulzura. Dejar que el la tome ahí, en medio del campo, solo ellos y la ruta. Perderse en sus perlados ojos de diamante y olvidarse de todo.

Y entonces pensó en los ojos castaños de Connie y se le corto el aliento. Casi podía oír la voz de su amiga, hablando al oído, casi gritándole. Pero no quería enfocarse en las palabras. Ya se imaginaba lo que tendría para decirle.

Espinela se movió hacia atrás, tratando de zafarse, pero el brazo de Steven la mantuvo en su lugar. Sintió una punzada de pánico. Steven seguía con los ojos cerrados y respirando apaciblemente, ignorando el efecto que el estar atrapada en sus brazos generaba en Espinela. Recuerdos de todas las veces que se vio en las manos de un hombre atravesaron su mente, haciéndole dar vueltas el estomago.

Steven abrió los ojos y cruzaron miradas un instante. Su expresión se quebró cuando vio la incertidumbre en el rostro de Espinela. Levanto ambos manos en el aire, enseñándole las palmas. Ella entendió la señal regreso casi arrastrándose al asiento del copiloto.

Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y espero a que el auto arrancase. No hubo movimiento.

El miedo le subía por la garganta a mares. Temió que Steven quisiera hablar de algo de todo lo que había pasado, que le preguntase si estaba bien, o peor aún, que quisiera reprocharla. Ya sea para incitarla o para desalentarla, Espinela no sabría qué hacer si discutían ahora.

Finalmente, Steven hablo, en voz plana y seria:

—Fue mi mama.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo Espinela demasiado rápido.

— Hace rato me preguntaste "¿Quien murió y te hizo líder?" —dijo Steven—. Fue mi mama.

Le tomo un instante a Espinela procesar lo que acababa de oír, y cuando al fin hizo click, le dio otro ataque de risa. Steven rio un poco, pero fue más por los nervios que por otra cosa.

—Ay Astros —dijo ella, recobrando el aliento—. Y yo creí que no tenia habilidades sociales, pero tú te llevas el premio… Eres todo un caso, Steven Universe.

Steven asintió.

—Je, si, lo sé —dijo con un suspiro. Miro la hora en su celular y su sonrisa se borro—. Astros, ya estamos llegando tardísimo.

Espinela se recostó contra el asiento. La ruta se veía hermosa ahora, con el sol ocultándose a un costado. Limpia y hermosa. Llena de posibilidades.

—Entonces písale al pedal, _Star-Man, _que ese concierto no puede empezar sin nosotros.

Steven no perdió tiempo: encendió el motor y acelero a fondo. Espinela vio que ahora estaba más tranquilo, recostado contra el asiento y conduciendo como solía hacerlo (aunque a mayor velocidad de lo habitual).

Ella también estaba más relajada. Quizás fueron las pastillas, o todo el llanto, o la risa enloquecedora que la había poseído tantas veces. O quizás ya había pasado el punto de ansiedad extrema y había llegado a la zona de insensibilidad al estrés. Una cosa era cierta: le picaban las manos de las _ganas_ que tenía de tocar.

Tan así, de hecho, que encendió el estéreo. Había una cinta de Steven dentro (la de "Éxitos Románticos") y empezó a reproducir lo último que había tocado.

**Strumming my pain with his fingers,**

**Singing my life with his words,**

**Killing me softly with his song,**

**Killing me softly with his song.**

Espinela sintió la música llegarle al corazón y excavarlo hasta lo más profundo. No era una cantante. Podía cantar, pero no le gustaba. No en un escenario. Pero ahora solo estaba con Steven… Y con él podía ser ella misma.

Así que, cuando llego el coro de nuevo, canto. Para su sorpresa, Steven tuvo la misma idea y se puso a cantar a su lado; su voz resonante de triste alegría. Era la felicidad que sientes después de haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento.

El sol se escondía y el paisaje pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad pero Espinela no aparto la mirada de Steven mientras cantaban, con sus voces a coro.

**Strumming my pain with his fingers,**

**Singing my life with his words,**

**Killing me softly with his song,**

**Killing me softly… with his song.**

* * *

**Listo! Espero les haya gustado. No olviden comentar si asi fue.**

**El proximo capitulo vuelve a aparecer Connie y nos metemos mas de lleno en la trama. No se lo pierdan!**


	3. Los planes

**Abran cancha, que vengo con otro capitulo!**

**Este es mas corto que los anteriores, y volvemos a ver a Connie. Y vemos un poco mas de la trama de fondo que se va desarrollando.**

**No tengo mucho mas que decir, excepto que espero que lo disfruten, es un capitulo MUY emocional (guiño-guiño)**

* * *

Una vez que llego a los límites de la ciudad, la gema se sintió aliviada. El paisaje urbano era mucho más de su agrado; más callejones para esconderse, más sombras en las que desaparecer. Había resultado casi imposible estar oculta en el campo, cada vez mas carente de arboles.

Ahora, sin embargo, podía saltar de un tejado a otro con facilidad. Nadie reparo en ella, aun cuando la ciudad estaba atestada. Siguió a la van hasta que esta se detuvo, unos metros antes de llegar a su destino. Steven Universe abandono el vehículo, acompañado de su compañera humana.

Seguirlos por la calle sería imposible. En lugar de eso, la gema dio una serie de brincos sobre los tejados hasta que llego al que era su objetivo, una especia de centro de reuniones pies apenas hicieron ruedo al deslizarse por el techo de chapa

Se recostó contra el borde y agudizo sus sentidos, valiéndose de la energía de su gema para incrementar su visión. Volver a sus raíces, utilizar sus poderes para espiar, le generaba una sensación de bienestar, que solo se incremento cuando diviso a los jóvenes avanzar entre la multitud.

Sin apartarles la vista, presiono un botón en su muñequera y la acerco a su rostro.

—Alfa en posición. El blanco y su acompañante están aquí, así como casi todas las personas y gemas del pueblo. Cambio.

Regreso a su vigilancia. Los dos humanos entraron en el edificio. Poco después sonó el bip de su muñequera.

—_Beta en posición. La guarida de la bestia está despejada, de momento. Cambio._

Silencio, seguido de otro bip.

—_Gamma en posición. Los soldados están agrupados y esperan órdenes. Cambio._

Alfa suspiro. Oír las voces de sus compañeras era tranquilizador, especialmente después del ataque de esta tarde. Había estado tensa todo el día, pero ahora todas las piezas estaban cayendo en su lugar.

Otro bip; esta vez hablo la Comandante.

—_Sigan sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Alfa, informa de cualquier movimiento extraño. Beta, ya sabes que hacer. Gamma, voy a reunirme contigo. Valor, compañeras. Ya falta poco. Cambio y fuera._

"Ya falta poco," se repitió Alfa, "falta poco para que te tenga cara a cara, Universe."

* * *

Ciudad Playa era un pueblito sencillo, ubicado en el estado de Delmarva, en una suerte de península. Tenía una playa con un muelle, un parque diversiones y un faro con el telescopio más potente fuera de la NASA. Tenían a la alcaldesa más vieja del estado y el mayor número de casas nuevas.

Sus habitantes, también, eran gente sencilla. Les gustaba el sol y la playa, el océano y la pesca; la vida tranquila en general, la cual usualmente se veía interrumpida por alguna calamidad de proporciones globales, casi siempre causada por los vecinos alienígenas.

Pero lo que más les gustaba, tanto a los humanos como a las gemas que habitaban la ciudad, era la música. No fue sorpresa entonces cuando, siendo las 9:30 PM, las calles estuvieran atestadas de gente que (como hormigas al azúcar) avanzaban en fila, agolpándose los unos a los otros para llegar al salón de conciertos.

Tan así era el atiborramiento que Steven tuvo que parar la van a un par de cuadras del salón. Era imposible avanzar más; tendrían que ir a pie. Espinela avanzaba al frente, cargando con dificultad la guitarra, el teclado, el estuche del poster y los atuendos, todo hecho un montículo en sus manos, mientras daba patadas a diestra y siniestra para que la gente le diera paso (y pobre de quien no lo hacía). Steven iba detrás de ella, valiéndose de su súper fuerza para cargar toda la batería de Espinela y los amplificadores.

Dieron la vuelta al salón, escurriéndose entre la chusma, y entrando por la parte trasera. El camión de Sadie Killer y los Sospechosos estaba allí; los _roadies_ seguían bajando los instrumentos y demás. El padre de Steven, Greg, charlaba animadamente con un muchacho con cara de cansado, pero corrió hacia los jóvenes ni bien los vio llegar.

— ¡Chicos! Por fin aparecieron, ¿dónde estaban? —pregunto Greg, mientras ayudaba a Steven a cargar los tambores.

—Uff, nos pasó de todo, papa. Gemas rebeldes, vacas en la ruta…

— ¿Vacas?

—No preguntes, por favor. Dime que no es demasiado tarde.

Greg rio.

—Ni un poco. Aquí también la pasamos mal. Vengan, llevemos todo adentro. Te ayudo con esa guitarra, Espinela.

Greg los guio hacia el interior, donde estaba la banda. Espinela soltó un gritito al ver en persona a Sadie Killer y los Sospechosos, y ahogo un grito al ver a Connie sentada con ellos.

Steven y Espinela dejaron todo en el piso, por el momento. Greg se despidió de ellos para irse al frente a terminar de preparar el salón. Ni bien se fue, Connie se les acerco. Decir que tenía cara de pocos amigos era quedarse corto.

— ¿_Dónde_ se habían metido? Estaba empezando a pensar que no iban a venir, ¿qué paso?

Steven le conto del problema bovino que tuvieron, y Espinela se disculpo por haberse quedado dormida. A fin de cuentas, esa había sido la causa del retraso en primer lugar.

Connie resoplo y se dejo caer contra una pared.

—De todos los días posibles, ¿por qué Peridot tuvo que volverse vaquera justo hoy? —dijo Connie, miserable.

Steven se encogió de hombros.

—Ella maneja sus propios tiempos —dijo, tratando de sonar conciliador—. Al menos no llegamos tarde. Veo que limpiaron el lugar.

—Sí, limpiamos todo. Pero ese solo fue el _principio_ de los problemas.

Resulta que allí también se habían divertido. 'Divertido', en este caso, significa 'sufrir'.

En primer lugar, había habido una fiesta en el salón ayer; una grande y alborotada. El equipo de limpieza, sin embargo, no apareció. Parece que hubo un evento más grande en Ciudad Imperio y los contrataron para limpiar, por lo cual no pudieron mandar a nadie a Ciudad Playa. Así que Greg, Connie y algunos pocos miembros del _staff_ permanente del salón tuvieron que ponerse a limpiar. Aquí fue cuando Steven se fue a buscar a Espinela.

Luego de eso tuvieron un corto eléctrico y tardaron un rato largo en arreglarlo y cambiar los fusiles (los planos eléctricos de un gran salón no son tan sencillos como los de una casa cualquiera). A todo esto se sumo el retraso de Sadie y su banda. El bus de giras se había quedado en la ruta con la batería muerta y para cuando lograron reparar el problema y llegar al salón, la gente ya había empezado a caer. De hecho, la banda había llegado apenas diez minutos antes que Steven y Espinela.

—A sido un infierno todo el día —dijo Connie mientras estiraba la piel de su cara.

Se le notaba el cansancio en el rostro.

— ¿Y saben que es lo peor? —pregunto a sus compañeros—. Que con todas estas distracciones, no pudimos ensayar ni una vez.

El estomago de Espinela empezó a dar vueltas.

—Bueno eso… eso no es tan malo, ¿no? —dijo ella—, ¿Cuándo ensayamos por última vez?

—Creo que…

—La semana pasada —respondió Connie, interrumpiendo a Steven.

Hubo un sentimiento general de pánico, visible en sus cansados rostros. Se quedaron allí un rato, mientras los _roadies_ de Sadie Killer acababan de bajar sus equipos. Sadie en persona y los sospechosos se habían retirado a un rincón y conversaban entre ellos.

Espinela los observaba con admiración. Eran la confianza pura: animados, con ojos encendidos de emoción pero al mismo tiempo relajados, como recién salidos de un masaje en el spa. Espinela sintió vergüenza solo de estar allí. Poder abrir para una de sus bandas favoritas parecía un sueño esta mañana, y ahora se había transformado en una pesadilla.

Las miradas lúgubres de Steven y Connie no ayudaban. La pierna de Steven volvió a temblar, mientras Connie estudiaba las partituras como si fueran planos para un reactor nuclear. Espinela trato de levantar el ánimo un par de veces, pero recibió solo miradas incomodas.

Al poco tiempo, Greg regreso. Intercambio unas palabras con Los Sospechosos y luego se acerco a hablar con Space Rebel.

—Bien chicos, estamos por dejar entrar a la gente al fin. ¿Cómo se sienten?

—Como si Diamante Amarillo me hubiese usado como saco de boxeo.

—Como si el autobús de gira de _Mötley Crüe_ me hubiese pasado por encima.

—Creo que me está por dar un aneurisma.

Steven y Espinela se miraron, confundidos por este término medico incomprensible. Greg lanzo un bramido de emoción.

— ¡Genial! Eso es justo lo que tienen que sentir —dijo el—. Pero tranquilos, todo va a salir muy bien. Vengan, llevemos todo al escenario.

Antes de que nadie se moviese, Steven se puso de pie.

—Yo voy —dijo, y luego miro a las chicas—. Ustedes tienen disfraces más elaborados. Vayan a vestirse, yo armo el escenario. Les aviso cuando todo esté listo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Connie no parecía salir de su mal humor. Se fue directamente hacia los camerinos. Espinela iba a ir tras ella cuando recordó algo.

—Ah, se… ¡Señor Universe! —grito y corrió para alcanzar a Greg y Steven, quienes ya se estaban alejando.

Con mano temblorosa, le entrego el poster a Greg. Cuando lo vio, se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¡Guau! Espinela es… esto es fantástico. ¡Mira que colores! Y ese logo es genial. Realmente te luciste.

Espinela hizo un gesto de descarte con la mano.

—No es la gran cosa. Lamento la tardanza.

— ¿Es una broma? Me encanta. Hubiera sido genial tenerlo antes para ponerlo en los volantes... En fin, la próxima lo pondremos en camisetas. Solo el logo por 20 dólares, poster completo por 45. ¡Se venderán solas! Bien hecho, Espinela.

La muchacha se puso roja, sintiéndose como una niña a quien le habían regalado una galleta. Greg era el tipo de padre que ella habría querido que la adoptase cuando vivía en el orfanato. A simple vista parecía un viejo gordo y calvo, un tipo cualquiera, bueno y nada más. Pero en el fondo, seguía siendo el mismo _rockstar_ que era en sus años de juventud.

—Bien, me voy a colgar esto —dijo Greg, doblando el poster con cuidado. Luego le hablo a Steven—, y tú tienes que ir a armar el escenario.

— ¿Mm? ¡Ah, claro! —dijo Steven, saliendo de su ensueño. El poster también lo había emocionado a él.

Se despidió de Espinela, sujeto un parlante de 20 kilos con una mano y subió al escenario. Espinela se dirigió en la dirección en que había corrido Connie.

* * *

El camerino en si no era la gran cosa; apenas un cuarto de paredes de yeso pintadas de rojo para darle más onda. En una esquina había un mueble con espejo y maquillaje para todos los gustos, un sillón de cuero rojo que ocupaba la mitad de la habitación, y una hielera grande contra la pared más lejana. La luz de tubo amarilla parpadeaba cada tanto, dándole a todo el cuarto un aire más irreal.

Espinela imagino que encontraría a Connie ya media vestida, pero en lugar de eso la vio sentada en el sillón, sus notas echas una pila en un costado, mientras las iba revisando una a una. Apenas se había sacado la remera, quedando en su corpiño deportivo. Cuando cruzaron miradas, Espinela le sonrió. Connie sonrió nominalmente (por deber más que por otra cosa) y volvió a sus notas. Espinela lo sintió como una cachetada.

Colgó la percha con su estuche y lo abrió. El disfraz de alienígena estaba intacto; el parpadeo de la luz dibujaba sombras raras sobre el traje, dándole un aspecto ridículo.

De repente, todo le pareció inútil. Tenía a Connie a sus espaldas y su amiga no le dirigía la palabra. No podían salir a tocar así; no es lo que Espinela quería. Si solo Connie se desahogara… Si pudiese gritar un poco, arrancarse los pelos, llorar a mares, quizás se le pasaría el enfado. Pero Connie no era como Espinela. Ella era controlada, seria. _Normal_.

Lo mejor que Espinela podía hacer en ese momento era intentar que Connie le hablase.

—Que día tuvimos, ¿Eh? Y aun no termina.

—Ni me lo digas —respondió Connie demasiado rápido— ¿Como esta tu pierna?

Espinela parpadeo un par de veces. _Ah, el esguince. _Estuvo tan ocupada todo el día que lo había olvidado.

Movió la pierna un par de veces, sintiendo un tirón apenas molesto.

—Creo que estoy bien. Je, ya ni me acordaba de que me había lastimado. ¿Qué loco, verdad?

Connie reacciono con un _mmm_.

"No me ignores, por favor," pensó Espinela.

Respiro varias veces, tratando de calmarse. Si quería arreglar la situación, debería canalizar a su Steven interno. Así que, con la voz más _zen_ que pudo convocar, dijo:

—Ey, eh… mira… yo lo siento.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —pregunto Connie.

—Siento, pues, que no hayamos podido practicar nada.

Connie agito la cabeza débilmente.

—Estuvimos ocupados estas semanas —su rostro se escondió en sus notas aun mas—. Aunque podríamos haber practicado hoy si no insistieras en guardar secretos.

El disfraz casi se le cae de las manos a Espinela. Un insulto subió por su garganta y ella tuvo que hacer lo imposible para no dejarlo así.

— ¿Y qué mierda se supone que significa eso? —espeto Espinela.

Al principio pensó que Connie no iba a responder, pero luego dejo sus papeles y se puso de pie. La diferencia de altura entre las dos parecía aun más obvia ahora.

— ¿Sabías que Steven fue a una misión esta tarde?

Espinela se mordió el labio.

—Ohh, _lo sabías_ —dijo Connie, envenenada—. Lo supiste todo el…

Se detuvo y aspiro profundamente.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— ¡Chica! ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? —exclamo Espinela—. Haber, para empezar yo ni siquiera sabía que él no te había dicho nada. Me entere hace, como, quince minutos.

—Si sabias de la misión, ¿Por qué no fuiste con él?

—Yo _quería_ ir —la voz de Espinela se convirtió en un chillido.

Era vergonzoso, pero sentía furia. Rabia. Tristeza por algo que sintió que le habían quitado; la oportunidad de probarse a sí misma.

—Yo quería ir —repitió—. Co… con Steven. Contigo. Quería ir a una misión con ustedes, los tres. Y Steven dijo que no.

Connie la observaba. Solo… la miraba, como intentando descifrarla. Espinela casi podía ver los engranes dando vueltas en su cabeza, atando cabos sueltos.

—Je, que tonto suena —dijo Espinela—. Parezco una… una nena caprichosa. P… pero no es mi culpa si él no te dejo de lado. También me dejo de lado a mí.

Espinela se arrepintió ni bien dijo esas palabras. ¡Se suponía que ella debía ayudar a Connie a sentirse mejor, no estar restregándole en cara lo que Steven hizo o no hizo!

La expresión de Connie se relajo de repente.

—Está bien —dijo ella sin más.

— ¿Está bien?

—Está bien, te perdono. O mejor dicho… sé que no fue tu culpa. Es solo… —Connie se llevo las manos a la cara, estirando su piel tanto como pudo. —Es Steven y su… su complejo de mártir. Siente que es su responsabilidad ayudar a todos. Si el sol se atrasa dos minutos en salir, siente que es su culpa…

Espinela se tapo la boca para no reír.

—No me malentiendas, lo amo, y tiene buenas intenciones, pero puede llegar a ser controlador.

—Yo c…creo que él no quería que nos preocupásemos.

—OH, ¿y por eso nos esconde cosas? Porque eso no me preocupa _en absoluto, _claro que no.

Espinela volvió a sentirse como una niña; una que esta presenciando a sus padres pelear (aunque el padre en cuestión no esté presente).

— ¿Es eso lo que te tiene mal? —pregunto Espinela.

—Si… digo, _no_. Es solo una parte. Eso lo hablare con él en otro momento, pero no es por eso que estoy molesta.

—Ah… —los dedos de Espinela pasaron por su piel, dejando marcas—. ¿Entonces es conmigo?

— ¿Qué? N…no.

—Porque si es conmigo solo, dímelo. Vamos, desahógate, dime lo que te pasa…

—Espinela, el problema no es contigo

—Entonces, ¿CUÁL es el problema?

— ¡Yo lo soy! ¿No lo ves?

La voz de Connie se convirtió en un quejido, que después se hizo un sollozo. Se dejo caer en el sillón, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Sus cabellos caían despeinados sobre su rostro mientras lloraba.

Espinela la llamo, pero solo recibió más llanto. Tardo unos segundos en salir de su parálisis y arrodillarse en el piso junto a Connie.

—Ey… ey, shh… no digas eso —suplico Espinela—, yo soy el problema. Yo llegue tarde, hice retrasar a Steven. Te pido perdón, perdón, mil perdones, pero deja de llorar… _basta_.

La emoción se coló por su voz, y pronto se convirtió en gemidos. No, no iba a llorar. Connie necesitaba contención. En esta ocasión, ella debería ser la adulta (_ugh, que horrible pensamiento_).

Aspiro con fuerza, tragándose las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—No es… no es tu culpa. E… el problema soy yo. No soy… tan buena —dijo Connie entre gemidos.

Espinela iba a protestar, pero Connie se le adelanto.

—No tengo talento musical innato como ustedes. Tú y Steven… los dos son tan talentosos. Steven puede tocar tantos instrumentos. ¿Sabías que, en teoría, es un genio musical? No me mires así, dije _en teoría_, y es cierto. El podría ser una banda de una persona si quisiera.

"Ya lo intento y no funciono," pensó Espinela, pero no lo dijo.

—Y tu —Connie rio con amargura—, ¡tienes una gran voz! Tocas la guitarra bien, igual que la batería, pero tu voz es la mejor de todas. Deberías estar al frente, ser la vocalista.

— ¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres poner este rostro frente al escenario? La idea es que vengan al concierto, no que salgan espantados.

—Eres hermosa.

Espinela se estremeció. No había duda o burla alguna en la voz de Connie.

—Los dos son tan espontáneos, tan naturales —prosiguió ella— Se llevan tan bien, en el escenario, en el entrenamiento y cuando estamos pasando el rato. En realidad, son muy parecidos…

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? —interrumpió Espinela, con voz temblorosa.

Connie abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Tenía una idea en la cabeza, pero la desecho. No era el momento de pensar en eso.

—Nada, solo… Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente. Ustedes son naturales. Yo siempre tuve que esforzarme. En el entrenamiento, la música… ¡Llevo meses practicando con el teclado y aun me equivoco las notas! No es posible —Connie agarro un puñado de partituras, arrugándolas entre sus dedos—. Si llego a equivocarme, si arruino este concierto para los tres porque no puedo controlar mis nervios…

—Controlar tus… ok, ahora sé que estás loca —dijo Espinela, ganándose un gruñido molesto de Connie—. Lo siento, ¡pero es verdad! Amiga, no conozco ni la mitad de las cosas por las que han pasado tú y Steven, pero lo poco que conozco me vuela la cabeza. Combatiste a las Diamantes, ayudaste a liberar un imperio. ¡Peleaste contra Jasper!

—Tú también peleaste contra Jasper…

—Nah, nah, nah, tu peleaste contra Jasper y _ganaste_. Yo solo… logre que casi me matase, como una idiota.

Connie ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojos aun brillaban, igual que sus mejillas humedecidas.

—Todo eso es fácil de decir ahora, pero en ese momento estaba aterrada…

—Igual que ahora.

—Y tampoco estuve sola todas esas veces.

Espinela sonrió con debilidad.

—Je, misma respuesta.

Connie la miro confundida hasta que entendió a lo que Espinela se refería. Era cierto; no importa lo que pase, estaban juntas y podían enfrentar lo que fuese.

Por un instante se miraron a los ojos, indecisas de que hacer, hasta que Connie se decidió.

Inclino la cabeza hacia adelante; Espinela cerró los ojos y espero, paralizada, a sentir algún contacto en los labios.

El rostro de Connie esquivo el de su amiga mientras su frente se apoyaba sobre su hombro. Espinela exhalo aliviada, pero su corazón igual se contrajo de angustia.

"Es mejor así."

—Perdón, soy una tonta —los brazos de Connie rodearon a Espinela—, siempre me preocupo demasiado.

Con dificultad, como si fuera una tarea sumamente compleja, Espinela abrazo a Connie.

—Diste en el clavo. La única que tiene permitido ser tonta soy yo.

—Eres muy inteligente, no digas eso.

El abrazo de Espinela se intensifico. El aire se hacía más respirable, mientras la ansiedad abandonaba los hombros de las chicas. Cuando se separaron, Espinela le tendió unos pañuelos a su amiga para que se secase las lágrimas. Ella misma se seco las suyas, muy disimuladamente, para no alarmar a Connie.

No dijeron mucho mas después de eso, pues el tiempo se les agotaba. Se pusieron espalda con espalda para cambiarse. Espinela no se contuvo y volteo la cabeza para ver como Connie se desvestía, deslizando su pantalón por sus largas piernas, exponiendo su piel. Estaba de pies a cabeza cubierta de cicatrices. La boca se Espinela se humedeció, pero sus labios estaban secos. ¿Sería tan terrible cerrar la distancia entre las dos? Abrazar a Connie por la espalda y susurrarle que todo iría bien, sentir su piel contra la suya propia. Ni siquiera tenía que ser algo sexual; un simple abrazo de amigas.

Pero si se dejaba llevar, si se entregaba a Connie ahora, no sería como amiga. Y si Connie la rechazaba, si le daba la espalda o se molestaba con ella por si quiera insinuar...

Espinela suspiro. No tenían tiempo para ese tipo de drama.

Cuando Connie miro hacia atrás, Espinela le dio la espalda. Le ardía el rostro y tenia calor; demasiado. Se distrajo poniéndose su traje de alienígena. Primero las piezas de abajo, luego la pechera, las hombreras, todo en el orden correcto. Una parte incomoda de su mente se pregunto si Connie no la estaría observando ahora, hechizada por sus movimientos como Espinela había estado por los de ella.

_No, qué tontería_. Su mente consciente desecho la idea al instante.

Terminaron de vestirse y ayudaron a la otra con su cabello. Espinela tenia gran experiencia haciendo trenzas y la de Connie quedo perfecta. Su cabello olía a menta y jazmín. No necesitaba ayuda para atar su pelo en coletas, pero no se opuso cuando Connie se ofreció. Sus manos eran delgadas y callosas, las manos de una guerrera.

Una vez terminaron, se pusieron frente al espejo. El cambio era _increíble_. Connie en su traje de rebelde espacial se veía genial; era básicamente un una-pieza azul brillante con placas plásticas encima haciendo de armadura, como algo sacado de _Tron_. Espinela contrastaba con ella, con su armadura de alienígena magenta. El corazón en su pecho realmente era la pieza de gracia; lucia extraña en el nivel justo como para llamar la atención sin provocar desagrado.

—Mira eso, ¡casi parece que sabemos lo que hacemos! —exclamo Espinela.

—Tuviste la idea correcta. Darle un tema espacial a la banda dio resultado —Connie se ladeo de un lado a otro, ojeando sus piernas y trasero en el espejo.

—Ey, cuando tu mejor amigo es el Príncipe del Espacio, tienes que sacarle provecho —la voz de Espinela se encogió—. Espero que al público le guste.

Tímidamente, Connie entrelazo sus dedos con los de su amiga. Espinela noto el temblor en su mano. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa que cambiara esa expresión preocupada que la miraba desde el espejo.

Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo, empezó el escándalo. Desde afuera oyeron el sonido de miles de pasos, decenas de voces alzándose en un griterío. Risas y silbidos llenaron el aire.

La gente estaba empezando a entrar y se notaba que eran una _manada_.

El pecho de Espinela quemaba y le dolía, pero no supo si por la ansiedad o el deseo. Quería salir y al mismo tiempo quería correr y esconderse.

—No puedo —dijo una voz, pero no fue la suya propia.

Volteo la cabeza para ver a Connie petrificada, mirando hacia la puerta como si las Diamantes mismas fuesen a entrar en cualquier momento.

—Q… ¿qué?

—No puedo —Connie se soltó del agarre de Espinela—, lo siento.

Dicho esto, empezó a pasear por el camerino, recogiendo su ropa y sus notas. Espinela la miraba con una mescla de pánico y rabia.

—Er, amiga. Compañera... ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—No puedo hacerlo, me voy.

— ¿Qué? ¿Así vestida? —Espinela se le puso en frente, cortándole el paso— ¿Qué vas a hacer, pedir dedo hasta llegar a Marte?

Connie suspiro y aparto a Espinela con suavidad. Empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila. _De acuerdo_, al parecer _si_ tenía toda la intención de salir a la calle vestida de astronauta.

— ¿Y todo lo que hablamos hace rato? Todo lo que me lloraste en el oído fue para nada, ¿eh? 'Ay pobrecita de mi, que mal estoy' —se mofo Espinela, ya ni siquiera importándole si era cruel—. Pues que crees, princesa, ¡YO también estoy muerta por dentro! Pero igual voy a salir afuera…

¡TUD! La mochila cayó al piso.

—Mis padres están ahí afuera, Espinela —Connie se puso frente a ella. Hablaba con una voz tan seria que espantaba—. Y mis amigos. Y… y todos los fanáticos de Sadie Killer, la… la mitad del Pequeño Planeta Madre…

—De hecho, creo que esta TODO el Pequeño Planeta Madre.

Connie gruño con exasperación.

—Eso es lo que quiero decir. Si fallo… si me equivoco y… y se me olvida la letra, todos s… sabrán que no puedo. Que no pertenezco a este mundo —las manos de Connie se fueron a su cabello, enredándose entre sus risos.

Si antes la ansiedad había escapado en forma de lágrimas, ahora se estaba acumulando en su pecho como una esfera de furia. Atascada, carcomiéndola desde dentro.

—No puedo p… pasar por eso —Connie agito la cabeza de un lado al otro—. Y no quiero arrastrarlos conmigo. Prefiero irme.

Connie le dio la espalda a Espinela y se dirigió al sillón; junto sus notas, ya sin importarle si se arrugaban o no, y las tiro dentro de su mochila.

El alboroto ahí afuera se hacía cada vez más intenso. En su mente, Espinela gritaba y chillaba. En el mundo real, su cuerpo temblaba como hoja; apretaba los dientes para evitar estallar en ladridos y quejas.

No quería que Connie se fuera, ¡no podía dejarla! Pero no podía obligarla a subirse al escenario (no sabía cómo). Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a escapar porque toda esa situación _no era justa_. Por un lado tenía un público entero esperando por ella, esperando que abriese para Sadie Killer. Y por el otro tenia a Connie, preparándose para abandonar la banda, y Espinela tenía la sensación de que si dejaba que saliese por esa puerta se marcharía para siempre de su vida.

"¡No, no, no!" gritaron los demonios desde el rincón más oscuro de su mente. "¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces elegir? Te tenía a ti, a Steven, a la banda. Tenía todo lo que quería y me lo estas quitando. ¡Qué tengo que hacer por ti!"

Solo cuando sintió el ardor en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que la presa se había roto. Estaba llorando; gruesas gotas caían por sus mejillas. Intento mantener el aire dentro de sus pulmones, pero seguía escapándosele en forma de patéticos quejidos.

Connie alzo la mochila por sobre su hombro y se digno a mirar a Espinela. Era difícil saber quien de las dos se veía más miserable.

—Dile a Steven que no espero que me perdone —dijo Connie, bajando la cabeza—. Y tu tampoco.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, cuando estaba a medio camino, se detuvo. Espinela la estaba sujetando del brazo, aferrándose como si estuviese a punto de caer por el abismo y Connie fuera su salvavidas.

Y en cierto modo, así era.

— ¡Ay! Espinela, me lastimas…

—Voy contigo.

Silencio. El escándalo se hacía más y más fuerte, pero las chicas ya no le prestaban atención.

— ¿Qué, quieres dejar a Steven solo? —pregunto Connie con una risa seca

—No, Steven viene también. Tu, yo… y Steven. Vámonos juntos, lejos de aquí.

Espinela no supo de donde saco la fuerza mental para hablar sin quebrarse en gemidos y suplicas, pero así fue. Connie, por supuesto, la miro como si estuviese loca (y Espinela no estaba segura de que no fuera ese el caso).

—Como, o sea… ¿Escapar? ¿De verdad? —Connie mordisqueo su labio inferior—. No… no podemos hacer eso.

— ¡Porque no!

Espinela grito con tal fuerza que Connie miro alrededor, como si fuera posible que alguien las estuviese oyendo por encima del escándalo del público.

—Mira, llevo todo el día mordiéndome las uñas, pensando que voy a hacer algo que estropee el concierto —dijo Espinela—. Steven esta con la cabeza en las gemas rebeldes. Y tu estas comiéndote el coco pensando que no eres tan buena para el mundo del rock. ¡Y eres la única de los tres que tiene neuronas!

—P… pero el concierto es importante para ti…

— ¡TU eres importante para mí! Pídemelo y tirare mi batería a la basura.

La voz le falló a Espinela por un instante. Oyó lo que dijo, pero no podía creer que fueran sus palabras. Lentamente, su ansiedad se transformo en una risa maniaca.

—Je… jeje, que gracioso —dijo Espinela entre carcajadas—. Es… es gracioso porque es verdad. Si me lo pides, yo… yo lo dejaría todo.

La risa se ahogo hasta convertirse en llanto. A eso se resumía todo. Espinela quería creer que había cambiado, que había aprendido de sus errores. Resulto ser que no. Seguía siendo la misma persona. Era vulnerable y débil. Necesitaba ser querida, porque no se quería a sí misma. Era capaz de dar todo, de cambiar lo que fuese, de modificar la estructura misma de su ser, solo para recibir algo de amor. Se había engañado a si misma por un tiempo, creyendo que era mejor ahora. Más inteligente.

Pero no. Espinela no podía ser más de lo que ya era. Entregada, ciento por ciento, en cuerpo, mente, y espíritu. ¿Y la parte más irónica? ¿La parte que verdaderamente hacia que te destornillaras de la risa?

Ya ni siquiera le importaba. Todo el esfuerzo que había invertido en cambiar ya no valía nada. Mientras pudiese tener a Connie y Steven a su lado, Espinela era capaz de arrojarse al Vacio y escalar de vuelta a la superficie, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Sintió una mano en su mejilla y su primer instinto fue inclinarse hacia ella. Connie le paso un pañuelo (el mismo lleno de lágrimas que había usado antes) y seco las mejillas de Espinela. Su expresión era la de un matemático mirando un pizarrón.

—Y… ¿a dónde iríamos? —pregunto Connie con un deje de humor.

—A… a donde sea —gimoteo Espinela—. N… no sé si recuerdas que Steven es m… millonario. Amiga, p… podemos ir a donde sea. Solo… solo carguemos el auto de Steven y manejemos hasta Tijuana.

Connie carcajeo. _¡Qué hermoso sonido!_

— ¿Tijuana?

— ¿Muy tropical? No importa. Podemos agarrar un avión y volar hasta el ártico… Donde sea que estemos, estaremos bien juntos —Espinela sujeto la mano de Connie contra su mejilla—. Di… dijiste que no sabias si pertenecías a este mundo. Bueno, yo se que pertenezco contigo. No hay universo en el que me vea sin ti.

Connie estaba paralizada. Se había habituado a una Espinela emocionalmente constipada, que era rápida para sentirse herida y cambiar de ánimo, pero cerrada a la hora de compartir sus emociones. Y de repente, oír _todo_ esto… No sabía que le había ocurrido a su amiga en las últimas horas, pero sus palabras dieron vueltas en el cerebro de Connie, dando forma a una idea. Una demencial y hermosa idea que la hizo sonreír.

—Podemos ir al sur —dijo Connie.

— ¿Como a Brasil?

—Más al sur. ¿Has oído hablar de la Patagonia?

—Err… imagino que no tiene que ver con los patos.

—Es un territorio al sur de Argentina —explico Connie— Hay un lugar llamado Tierra del Fuego.

—Suena caluroso.

—No lo es. De hecho, es uno de los lugares más fríos y ventosos del planeta.

Espinela se rasco el cuello con su mano libre. Su otra mano aun sujetaba la de Connie contra su mejilla.

—Tendrás que esforzarte más para venderme este paquete de viaje, amiga.

—Solo piénsalo un minuto —Connie empezó a usar su voz de profesora—: Es el lugar más al sur donde puedes vivir, excepto por la Antártida. ¡Y es increíble, Espinela! Vi unas fotos en internet. Tiene unos paisajes que jamás había visto, y eso que eh estado en el espacio. Y hay playas donde puedes ver a los pingüinos anidar y a las ballenas orcas al mismo tiempo. Y algunas zonas son tan altas que por la noche se ven todas las estrellas. Jamás eh ido pero… creo que podrías ver la nebulosa del Planeta Madre desde allí, sin telescopio. Y lo mejor es que es tan alejado que nadie nos molestaría. Estaríamos… solo nosotros tres. Y la nieve.

_Nieve_. La palabra se repetía en el cerebro de Espinela.

"Tienes el corazón de una Valkiria, Connie."

—Así que, ehm… Si fuéramos a algún lugar, me gustaría que fuese allí —Connie aparto la mirada, como si acabase de contar un chisme o un secreto.

Pero ya era tarde. Espinela se había grabado todo en la cabeza y ya se estaba haciendo ilusiones. Busco la otra mano de Connie y sostuvo ambas entre las suyas.

—Si, a donde sea. ¡Donde tú quieras! —dijo Espinela, repleta de energía. Estaba tan cerca de Connie que podría susurrarle y ella entendería todo—. Solo hay que subir a la van, cargar combustible y partimos. Claro, será todo un viaje y para cuando lleguemos tendremos los traseros como paneles de madera, pero llegaremos.

»Buscaremos una playa, la más linda, y haremos una casa ahí. O pediremos que nos construyan una, es igual. Eso sí, construiremos un portal. Así la familia de Steven podrá ir y venir cuando quiera. Y un telescopio, para que veas todas las estrellas.

»Y yo plantare un jardín, ya verás. Sera el mejor de todo el mundo. Pondré cactus en la parte de enfrente para alejar a la chusma. Y en la parte de atrás armare un jardín de flores. Plantare gardenias, no-me-olvides, tulipanes rojos, muérdago, narcisos, lirios y cualquier otra planta que quieras. Pondré una glorieta con enredaderas que den campanas en verano, una cucha para que duerma León (porque no meterás a ese animal a la casa, Connie). Y una banca, para sentarnos los tres y… Es… estoy diciendo tantas cosas. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, dime que estoy loca, _por favor_.

Espinela dejo de hablar cuando la mano de Connie rodeo su cintura. Había algo hambriento en su mirada.

—Espinela —dijo Connie. Sus ojos eran tan profundos que Espinela temió perderse en ellos— ¿Y si te dijera que no estás loca?

Espinela se relamió los labios.

—Me costaría trabajo creerlo.

Connie esbozo una sonrisa silenciosa, que desapareció cuando choco sus labios con los de Espinela.

Eran suaves. _Demasiado_. No es justo; Espinela no podía resistirse a esos labios carnosos.

Se derritió en el beso, perdiéndose en la sensación del cuerpo de Connie contra el suyo. Manos en su espalda, dientes mordisqueando sus labios. La calidez de su aliento, la dureza de los trajes chocando entre sí. Demasiada ropa; cualquier cosa que le impida sentir esa piel cicatrizada era demasiado. Gemidos; dos voces distintas, alzándose en coro, fundiéndose. Fusionándose.

Todo en Connie era intoxicante hasta tal punto que si no se separaban ahora, ya no podría nunca más.

—Connie. Co…Connie —dijo Espinela, poniendo distancia entre ellas.

'Distancia', claro, era un decir. Aun estaba atrapada en los brazos de Connie, con sus manos clavándose en su espalda. No quería ser soltada jamás.

Connie abrió lentamente los ojos, como despertando de un sueño largo.

— ¿Si Espinela?

Espinela abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

—Lo olvide —dijo, con una risita—. Olvide lo que iba a decir.

Una risa feliz poseyó a Connie, mientras apretaba a Espinela contra ella. La diferencia de altura era tal que Espinela tenía el rostro cómodamente enterrado entre los pechos de Connie. No le molestaba en absoluto.

"Gracias. Gracias por no abandonarme, por quererme, gracias," repetía Espinela, una y otra vez.

Aun no entendía bien lo que había pasado. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? O acaso… ¿Fue solo una calentura del momento? Y si eran correspondidos… ¿Eran reales, o era Espinela solo un fetiche, la fantasía de una pareja ya formada? Y más importante aun... ¿Qué opinión tendría Steven sobre esto?

Como si lo hubieran invocado, la puerta se abrió y Steven entro. Espinela se aparto de Connie, arrastrando a la chica consigo un segundo antes de que la soltase.

—Listo chicas ya está listo… todo —dijo Steven y se interrumpió a sí mismo.

Se quedo de pie en el umbral, mirando a sus amigas. Espinela y Connie estaban en sus trajes (lo que era bueno), pero el aire se sentía especialmente cargado. Su sexto sentido empático empezó a hacer sonar la alarma emocional.

—Chicas, ¿paso algo? ¿Todo está bien?

Espinela busco la mirada de Connie; era la serenidad misma.

—Sí, todo está bien —dijo Connie con confianza.

— ¿Segura?

—Mmm-hmm.

Steven dudo solo un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta, ahogando el ajetreo que llegaba desde afuera.

—Así que… ¿Qué día estamos teniendo eh? —bromeo Steven, pero no recibió respuesta—. Escuchen… Sé que hoy me equivoque y mucho. No debí haber ido a esa misión y no debí haber mentido.

—Está bien Steven, no importa —respondió Connie.

—Si importa —Steven se acerco al centro del cuarto—. A mí me importa. Fue una mentira tonta. Pero solo quiero que sepan que si no quieren hacer esto, solo… Vámonos.

Ambas chicas se quedaron pasmadas. Connie le dio una mirada inquisidora a Espinela, como preguntándole '¿sabías algo de esto?'. Espinela se encogió de hombros.

—Digo, no estoy ordenando 'vámonos'. Solo… Estamos en una banda ¡Se supone que sea divertido! Y si no nos vamos a divertir, podemos irnos ahora —Steven rio, pero sus hombros estaban tensos—. ¿A quién le importa verdad? Nadie nos conoce así que podemos largarnos… si ustedes quieren.

Connie se lanzo a los brazos de Steven y lo beso. Espinela sintió una corriente eléctrica subir por su espalda. Su memoria del evento estaba algo empañada, pero le pareció que Connie besaba a Steven del mismo modo que estuvo besándola a ella, hace apenas dos minutos. No tenía idea si eso la hacía sentir mejor o peor, pero sí la hacía sentir _calor_.

Cuando se separaron, Steven parecía tan confundido como ella.

—No. Quiero hacerlo —sentencio Connie.

— ¿Qué? —chillo Espinela—. Pero que… que fue… yo creí…

—No quiero que tengas que renunciar a nada. Ni por mí ni por nadie. Se lo mucho que esto significa para ti, Espinela. Para ustedes dos.

Espinela vio en los ojos de Connie un fuego que no estaba ahí antes. Era la determinación más pura.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunto Steven.

—Si —Connie sujeto la mano de Steven en la suya, y su otra mano se extendió hacia Espinela—. Pero solo si vamos los tres juntos.

El corazón de Espinela daba vueltas, al igual que su cabeza. El beso, el estrés, el concierto, las gemas rebeldes… todas las ideas se acumulaban en su cabeza como una mescla para pastel con mil ingredientes horribles. Sin embargo, el pensamiento más pesado, el que brillaba por encima de los demás, era que quería salir a tocar. Quería hacer música y perderse en el escenario. Quería tocar con sus amigos, los que significaban para ella más que la vida misma.

Espinela sujeto la mano de Connie con firmeza, en un gesto de hermandad.

— ¿Es una broma? Ustedes estarían perdidos sin mí. Estoy lista —exclamo Espinela, y era verdad. Nunca iba a estar más lista que ahora—. ¿Y tu Steven, estás listo?

Steven les sonrió con fiereza; sus colmillos parecían más filosos, como si estuviese listo para la guerra.

—Denme mi traje de hombre del espacio y estaré listo.

—_Bien_. Bien dicho.

Espinela sujeto la mano de Steven y por un minuto estuvieron sujetos los tres, formando un círculo, y los tres sintieron que algo nuevo estaba surgiendo entre ellos, aunque no entendiesen bien _que_.

—Prepárense —dijo Espinela, llena de determinación—, porque esta noche tocamos en el Valhala.

* * *

**lol si, los deje con otro gancho. Lo siento! (no lo siento). **

**Un dato importante: Presten mucha atencion al significado de las flores que menciona Espinela, hay un sentido oculto, si saben algo de lenguaje de flores (l primero que lo descubra, es un genio :D)**

**En este capitulo se me complicaron las cosas, lo acabe cambiando un poco de como lo escribi al principio. Se me ocurrio que Connie es mas mandada que Steven, asi que dadas las circunstancias, ella se lanzaria y le daria un pico a Espinela (y mas, en este caso). Al menos esa es mi interpretacion :P**

**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo, ya viene el concierto! Y como siempre, si les gusto, no duden en comentar! Un abrazo grande!**

**Nos vemos!**


	4. Las malas decisiones

**BUENAS GENTE BONITA! EH VUELTO!**

**Uff.. parece que fue hace una vida que publique en este fic, aunque paso apenas un mes... Mil disculpas por la tardanza, eh estado escribiendo mucho.**

**En fin, en primer lugar, quiero agradecer por sus mensajes. La verdad son la razon por la que escribo, me encanta saber lo que piensan y siente, aun cuando no esten del todo deacuerdo en como se desarrollan las cosas del fic, eso no importa. Su opinion me interesa, asi que no dejen de escribir!**

**Y por fin llegamos al recital! Uff... no planeaba tardar tanto en llegar hasta este punto... Pero estoy feliz como fueron surgiendo las cosas, estoy contenta con este fic.**

**Preparense, eso si, porque quedan pocos capitulos!**

**Sin mas que añadir, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Tardaron diez minutos más en maquillarse, peinarse, ponerse los tapones en los oídos y, en el caso de Steven, vestirse. Cuando acabaron, ya no eran tres jóvenes adultos; eran grandes guerreros del espacio. Dos de ellos lo eran de verdad. Espinela solo estaba pretendiendo, pero, ¡qué lindo era pretender!

Antes de salir, Espinela tomo su celular (no iba a dejarlo allí suelto). Vio que había unos mensajes de Lapis, pero los ignoro. Ya tendría tiempo para verlos después, y si fuera algo importante la hubiese llamado. Espinela puso el celular en silencio y guardo el aparato en el bolsillo de su jean.

Los tres se dirigieron al escenario, cruzándose en el camino a Sadie Killer y a su banda, quienes los felicitaron por su _look_ espacial. Ellos aun vestían de civiles, pero tenían tiempo de sobra para disfrazarse como zombis y fantasmas.

La banda subió al _backstage_ del escenario; el ruido de la gente era ahora ensordecedor. Greg los intercepto y les pregunto, a los gritos, si estaban listos.

— ¡Tan listos como podemos! —grito Steven para hacerse oír entre el escándalo—. Si no salimos ahora, podríamos acabar huyendo a México.

"Patagonia," pensó Espinela y capto como Connie escondía una sonrisa.

Finalmente salieron al escenario. El telón los tapaba, pero se podía oír el ejército de gente del otro lado.

Cada uno asumió su puesto. Espinela con su batería ya armada en la parte de atrás. Connie a la derecha del escenario, en su teclado electrónico. La guitarra de Steven descansaba en su pedestal a la izquierda y al frente, pero Steven no fue hacia allí. En vez de eso, un brillo rosado cubrió su cuerpo mientras se elevaba en el aire hasta una viga del techo (instalada especialmente para su acto).

Ni bien estuvo acomodado, Steven levanto su pulgar. Connie se lo devolvió y busco la mirada de Espinela. Con toda la oscuridad, ella apenas podía ver la batería que tenía en frente, mucho menos la expresión de Connie; pero el mensaje era claro: _es hora_.

Espinela le hizo una señal a Greg. El asintió y paso por debajo del telón, hacia el frente del escenario.

El estomago de Espinela estaba como una olla con agua hirviendo. No necesitaba ver sus manos para saber que estaban temblando. Aun podía sentir los labios de Connie contra los suyos…

"¡Basta! No es hora de pensar en eso," se reprocho a sí misma, "Esos son problemas de Espinela, y ahora yo no soy Espinela. Soy una terrible General Alienígena y quiero sangre."

De pronto se oyó un ruido de estática y Espinela tembló_. Vaya General_… En seguida se escucho la voz de Greg, mesclada con la estática del micrófono.

—Atención todo el mundo —dijo, y el público se cayó—. ¡Están listos para esto!

El silencio se convirtió en un rugido de aprobación.

—Mmm. La acústica debe ser mal. No oí nada. Pregunte_: ¡Están listos para esto!_

Otro rugido, aun más desesperado.

— ¡Así me gusta! —Greg rio antes de ponerse serio—. Ahora, se que todos vinieron por Sadie Killer, pero antes tenemos un acto especial para ustedes. Se trata de la banda más galáctica que existe y les volara la cabeza hasta Júpiter… Y el vocalista es alguien que ya conocen —Greg se detuvo un segundo, lleno de emoción—. Se trata de mi muchacho, mi hijo Steven. El armo esta banda con sus amigas.

Se oyeron un par de risas ahogadas. Espinela se pregunto si era demasiado tarde para empezar a patear hacia el sur...

—Pero no hablare mas porque luego dirá que lo avergüenzo —Greg hizo una pausa dramática y grito, como toda una estrella de rock—. Damas y jóvenes... Con ustedes… ¡Space Rebel!

Hubo rugidos y aplausos. Greg abandono el escenario como perseguido por el Diablo. El telón se abrió a la par que las luces se apagaban.

El recinto era una jungla de celulares y cámaras, iluminando las cabezas de la gente. Había casa llena, tal como había prometido Steven.

Los segundos siguientes se hicieron eternos. El público chiflaba y chillaba. Espinela podía oír sus propios latidos y casi se golpea un platillo sin querer.

Una nota simple se hizo oír, seguida de otra y otra más. Una luz de reflector ilumino a Connie. Su teclado sonaba como saliendo de un sueño lejano. En seguida Espinela se le unió con un ritmo lento, muy lento. La voz de Connie se elevo en un coro, el cual Espinela también acompaño.

Pronto llegaron a la marca de Steven y una luz brillo sobre la viga. Steven estaba sentado, con el micrófono en mano, tarareando la melodía que iniciaba la canción.

Cuando la banda era aun una idea en desarrollo, Greg les dio un único consejo. 'No se puede tener una banda espacial sin un _cover_ de Starman'. Steven se lo había tomado como ley...

**Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low**

**I leaned back on my radio**

**Some cat was layin' some rock 'n' roll**

'**lotta soul' he said**

La gente reconoció la canción y empezó a emocionarse. Entonces dio inicio la fase dos. Steven se puso de pie y se inclino hacia adelante, dejándose caer por inercia. El publico grito de miedo y luego, de éxtasis, mientras Steven descendía al suelo como una pluma en vuelo.

**Then the loud sound did seem to fade**

**Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase…**

Steven aterrizo en puntitas de pie.

**That weren't no DJ, that was hazy cosmic jive.**

Espinela ataco la batería. Connie enloqueció con el teclado. Steven arrojo su micrófono de mano al público y sujeto su guitarra, acercándose a su vez al micrófono de pie.

Entonces empezaron a tocar _en serio._

**There's a Starman, waiting in the sky**

**He'd like to come and meet us**

**But he think he'd blow our minds**

**There's a Starman waiting in the sky**

**He's told us not to blow**

**Cause he knows its all worthwhile**

**He told me…**

**Let the children loose it**

**Let the children use it**

**Let all the children BOOGIE!**

La multitud enloqueció cuando Steven empezó su solo, haciendo llorar a la guitarra. El acto de caer del cielo había sido idea de Connie; _Tenemos_ _que empezar con todo_, había dicho ella, y tuvo razón. El público se lo estaba comiendo con gusto; aunque Espinela ya no les prestaba atención. Ya no pensaba en que platillo o bombo debía tocar; sus movimientos eran autónomos. Su mente estaba plagada de imágenes de estrellas y planetas distantes, de guerreros cósmicos combatiendo una guerra sin fin en el nombre de sus Diosas. Steven y Connie estaban allí. Y Espinela también, luchando a su lado codo a codo... a codo.

Tan rápido como inicio, el primer tema acabo con una última nota de la guitarra de Steven. La multitud los ensordeció con gritos y alabanzas.

Los jóvenes se miraron los unos a los otros. Estaban empapados de sudor y llenos de una energía tan potente que era casi visible. La felicidad los invadía, embriagándolos, alterándolos, haciéndolos desear _más_.

Entre los gritos, Espinela distinguió unas voces conocidas. Alzo la vista arriba y hacia el frente y vio a Lapis, Peridot y Bismuto sentadas sobre una viga. Usaban camisetas de Sadie Killer y gritaban como si nunca hubiesen ido a un concierto; y Espinela entendió que ese debía ser el caso.

Sin saber bien que hacer, alzo sus baquetas al aire, cruzando una con la otra. _Un saludo a los Dioses_. El trió de gemas vitoreo.

Steven se aclaro la garganta y hablo en el micrófono.

—Gracias… muchas gracias —dijo, con una emoción palpable—. Somos… somos Space Rebel.

La multitud rio. El corazón de Espinela se derritió como manteca al sol. _¿Como es posible que sea tan ternurita?_

— ¡Y quédense con nosotros, porque aun no acabamos!

_Ni que decirlo_.

Los siguientes 12 minutos fueron los más desenfrenados y felices en toda la loca vida de Espinela. Después de _Starman_ tocaron sus canciones con tema espacial. Tenían escritas ya un par (casi suficientes para un disco) y todas tenían una historia. Algunas eran más fantasiosas; hablaban de batallas en planetas distantes y viajar a horizontes desconocidos. Otras se inspiraban en hechos de la vida de Steven. A simple vista parecían hablar de una guerra interestelar, de un ejército alienígeno que busca tu destrucción. Pero ocultaban un mensaje más profundo. Hablaban de amor y paz, de no encajonarte en el status quo; de encontrarte a ti mismo.

Los que no conocían la historia de Steven no captaron el significado de las letras, pero apreciaron el aspecto más superficial de la música.

Espinela estaba eufórica; ebria de felicidad y amor propio. ¡Jamás se había sentido así, ni con su otra banda! Y mientras más festejaba y vitoreaba el público, más felices eran los tres. El teclado de Connie sonaba mejor. La voz de Steven era más clara. La batería de Espinela sonaba como una máquina, con ritmo perfecto y sin perder el ímpetu.

Terminaron la penúltima canción y la energía empezó a descender. El público ya había recibido su cuota límite de banda telonera y querían ver a Sadie Killer. Era hora de acabar, y había que hacerlo con un _boom_.

Antes de comenzar a tocar, Steven saludo a la gente y se acerco corriendo a Connie. Conversaron brevemente, susurrándose cosas al oído. Al final se miraron y se dieron un potente pero corto beso (que el publico adoro). Cuando Steven regreso a su lugar, cruzo miradas con Espinela y le levanto el pulgar.

"¿Que fue eso?" se pregunto Espinela. No sabía que estaba pasando.

_Eso es malo._ No saber es malo, malo, _malo_.

Steven se acerco al micrófono.

—Gracias a todos por venir hoy. Sé que ya quieren oír a Sadie Killer —hubo un estallido de parte del público—. Pero antes de eso, queríamos despedirnos con una canción que es muy especial para mí. La escribió mi papa, el señor Universe, y quizás les resulte familiar.

_Ah, era eso._

"Steven debió preguntarle a Connie si quería cantar '¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?' Uf, ¡que susto!", pensó Espinela, más liviana. "Eso está bien, puedo lidiar con eso. Nadie me va a arruinar este momento, ni siquiera yo."

Steven empezó a tocar, seguido de Espinela y luego Connie. La canción era una _power balad_ de amor, hecha para ser cantada de a dos. Lentamente, las voces de Steven y Connie se alzaron al unisonó.

**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

**¿Qué puedo hacer que nadie hará por ti?**

Un temblor se apodero de Espinela, casi haciéndola perder el ritmo. Las voces de Steven y Connie eran más profundas, más rasposas… Como amantes en el medio del momento en que, por fin, se vuelven uno solo.

**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

Hubo un cambio imperceptible en el aire mientras Steven alzaba una mano.

**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

CHASK. Steven trono los dedos.

Una corriente de aire surco el salón entero, como una potente brisa de verano. Espinela siguió tocando, pero las baquetas empezaron a resbalársele de las manos. Finalmente una se le escapo.

_"¡Mierda!"_

Quiso agarrarla pero la baqueta flotaba fuera de su alcance. Al final la otra se le escapo también y, cuando Espinela se extendió para agarrarla, la primera la golpeo en la cabeza.

Espinela se agarro el coco. Para su sorpresa, las baquetas no se alejaron volando como pajaritos. Se pusieron a tocar, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

"¿Que esta…?" Espinela miro alrededor, sintiéndose ridícula.

Entonces vio que Steven y Connie también habían dejado de tocar, pero la canción seguía sonando. La guitarra chillaba y el teclado tecleaba. Y Steven… brillaba. Había un halo rosa a su alrededor y sus cabellos se revolvían, como si la brisa proviniera de él.

Cuando Steven y Connie se tomaron de las manos, todo resulto claro. ¡La fusión! Lo había olvidado por completo.

"Avísame antes de hacer tus abracadabras, Stevie."

Espinela (y el público) observo el espectáculo con suma atención. Normalmente la fusión era un proceso simple. Steven y Connie se fusionaban todo el tiempo; la mitad de las veces ni siquiera se daban cuenta hasta que Stevonnie tomaba su lugar, momentáneamente confundida por su descenso del plano mental al mundo físico.

Pero ahora la situación no era ordinaria; debían montar un show.

Así que bailaron. Mientras los instrumentos se tocaban solos, poseídos por una magia invisible, ellos bailaron; tímidamente al principio. Un pequeño vals, una vuelta y un giro. Connie se dejo caer y Steven la sujeto de las manos antes de que tocara el piso. Al levantarla, la hizo girar. Dieron vueltas una y otra vez. La guitarra se volvió loca, los tambores repiqueteaban frenéticos… Entonces un resplandor los envolvió, inundando toda la sala con una luz rosa.

Cuando la luz se disipo, donde antes había dos, ahora quedo una. Stevonnie dio un único giro y asentó ambos pies en el piso, alzando sus brazos en el aire, saludando al mundo.

El público _perdió_ la cabeza. Gritaban, aplaudían... se preguntaban '¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Viste eso? ¡Claro que si lo vi!', todo sin dejar de grabar con sus teléfonos y cámaras.

Espinela se abrazo a sí misma. Ya no era parte de eso, y _está bien_. Connie y Steven ya habían hecho suficiente para meterla en sus vidas. Merecían tener su momento.

"Se ven tan bien juntos…"

La música cambio, señalando que iniciaba el segundo verso.

Stevonnie se acerco al micrófono. Espinela se puso de pie. Si era discreta, podría escaparse y ver el show desde atrás.

Pero entonces Stevonnie volteo y la señalo con una mano. Espinela se detuvo; todos sus músculos se paralizaron. Otra vez sintió la brisa, pero esta vez fue casi un _vendaval_ con aroma a rosas, girando a su alrededor.

Stevonnie le hizo señal a Espinela para que avance. Espinela dio un paso. _¿Por qué dio un paso?_ No quería ir al frente. Dio otro paso y luego otro. Podría ser que Stevonnie… No, no puede ser. Steven no la manejaría como un muñeco. Pero mientras más avanzaba, más se dio cuenta de que no tenía control. Y de que Steven no estaba allí. Solo Stevonnie.

Espinela dejo de avanzar antes de caerse por el borde. El público estaba en silencio, expectante, observando todo lo que ella hacía.

**Óyeme.**

Espinela volteo. Stevonnie sujetaba el micrófono, pero no miraba al público, sino a ella.

**Eres divertido.**

Espinela enrojeció.

**Nunca planee. Que fueras tú…**

La mano de Stevonnie toco el casco de Espinela.

**¡Tan entretenido!**

El casco cayó hacia atrás suavemente. Stevonnie sujeto la mano de Espinela y la hizo dar media vuelta.

**Eres genial.**

Espinela sintió una manos suave (_tan suave_) acariciando su cabello.

**Amo tu canción.**

Corrió otra brisa y PUF, las ligas que sostenían sus coletas explotaron. El cabello de Espinela caía rebelde ahora. Stevonnie la hizo voltear otra vez.

**Me gusta ver.**

Levanto el rostro de Espinela con un dedo.

**Lo que puedes hacer.**

**Cantamos los dos.**

**Woohoo (_Woohoo_)**

Espinela se sorprendió al oír su propia voz. No quería cantar, pero no podía evitarlo. Stevonnie puso el micrófono frente a las dos

"_Ah_, ¿qué importa?" Decidió Espinela, y dejo que las palabras le fluyeran.

**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

**¿Qué puedo hacer que nadie hará por ti?**

**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

Stevonnie alzo una mano al aire.

**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

CHASK.

Todas las luces cayeron sobre ellos, con un brillo rosa antinatural.

Si era un sueño, Espinela no quería despertar. Flotaba en el aire, siendo guiada por las manos de Stevonnie. Bailaban, pero no era ningún baile terrestre, sino una danza cósmica. Agarrar, girar, soltar, caer, ser sujetada, lanzada al aire… No existía la gravedad. No existían los límites; no podían existir cuando Stevonnie estaba presente. Su propia existencia era un milagro; parte un ser de luz inmortal, parte una frágil humana. Era hermosa. Y en ese momento, Espinela era parte de ella. Parte de su luz.

Stevonnie la hizo doblar hacia atrás, sujetándola de la espalda baja. _Demasiado baja_. El público enmudeció. La mano libre de Stevonnie se enredó en el cabello de Espinela, acariciando sus risos con delicadeza. Cuando llego a su cuello se detuvo allí, sosteniéndola en su lugar. Obligándola a verla a los ojos.

Diamantes. Había diamantes en los ojos de Stevonnie. Mientras más los veía, mas brillaban, mas le quemaban las retinas a Espinela pero ella no podía apartar la vista, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

Ya lo había entendido todo. Una fusión, de los tres. _Ahora_. Ese era el plan.

Pero no podían… ¿O si podían? Espinela ya no pensaba. El cuerpo le ardía, los ojos de Stevonnie la atravesaban. Le pedían, no, le _suplicaban_.

'Déjate llevar'.

Espinela dejo el cuerpo blando, derritiéndose en las manos de quien era la fusión de sus amores.

Si… _¿Por qué no dejarse llevar?_

Sintió como era levantada suavemente. Su mundo era rosa. No oía nada, solo la música, y estaba segura de que no era real. No técnicamente… Los instrumentos no tocaban nada, era puro show. La música estaba en la mente de la fusión, y ella hacía que todos la oyesen.

El rostro de Stevonnie se acerco. Lento, demasiado lento... Espinela se sentía sola. Llevaba tanto tiempo sola. Pero no tenía que volver a ser así nunca más.

Unos suaves labios rozaron los suyos. El publico suspiro. La guitarra chillo. La mente de Espinela se le escapo; podía verse a sí misma siendo sujetaba, envuelta en una cálida luz.

Y entonces sintió un roce. Una mente, no, dos mentes. Dos conciencias en un solo ser que se extendían hacia ella como un puente. Le hablaban. 'Déjate ser. Déjate querer.' Su cuerpo cosquilleo, volviéndose una con la luz que la envolvía, mientras las dos mentes rodeaban. Estaba desnuda frente a ellos.

"Espinela…"

— ¡NO!

Fueron mil sensaciones repentinas, todas a la vez. El dolor en su cuerpo, mientras regresaba a su estado sólido. El miedo repentino, como cuando sueñas que estas cayendo y te despiertas, mientras su mente volvía a su envoltorio físico. El mareo, mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba hacia abajo. El duro piso de madera golpeando su espalda. El suspiro del público. La música deteniéndose con una mala errada.

Espinela volvió en si para ver que estaba tirada sobre el escenario. El público guardo silencio… justo antes de explotar en aplausos y bramidos animales.

Ella solo veía rostros gritando, mas no oía nada. Cruzo la mirada con los ojos de Diamante de Stevonnie.

_Pena_. Eso es lo que había en su mirada.

Stevonnie extendió su mano hacia ella y todas las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza.

Espinela la aparto de un manotazo y salió disparada. No supo a donde iba hasta que diviso el camerino.

* * *

¡TUD!

La puerta se abrió de un portazo y Espinela entro echa un huracán. La estática en su cabeza alcanzaba los niveles de un canal después de que termino la programación.

Se dirigió directamente hacia la hielera. Solo había agua dentro.

"Ahh, perfecto. Que mejor momento para estar sobria," pensó amargamente.

Abrió una botella y se bebió la mitad de un sorbo. Stevonnie entro al cuarto en ese instante, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y ahogando al mundo exterior. Le dijo algo a Espinela que ella no oyó. Busco en sus oídos y se saco los tapones.

— ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

—Dije que por favor intentes tranquilizarte —suplico Stevonnie.

Espinela se atraganto con el agua, lanzando todo lo que estaba tragando al piso.

—No… m…me digas… que me… ¡calme! —chillo ella mientras se daba golpes en el pecho. —No soporto… que me quieran… calmar…

Stevonnie alzo los brazos en señal de rendición.

Espinela inclino la cabeza hacia el piso y vacio el resto de la botella sobre sí misma. El agua helada se sentía como uñas sobre un pizarrón en un cuarto a prueba de ruido, pero logro sacar a Espinela de su sopor. Alzo la cabeza, ya más entera y con la cabeza más silenciosa, lanzando agua por todas partes como perro empapado. Noto que Stevonnie también estaba acalorada; su rostro empapado de sudor, que ella inútilmente quería secar abanicándose con las manos.

Espinela saco otra botella de la hielera y se la lanzo. _Gracias_ dijo Stevonnie. Espinela refunfuño.

—No puedo creer lo que hice —dijo, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. La realidad le cayó tan de repente que se desplomo al piso. —Ay Astros, ¡tenían cámaras!

—Espinela…

—Te… ¡Tenían cámaras! ¡Grabaron todo lo que hice!

Stevonnie se arrodillo junto a su amiga.

—Vamos, no seas así. No estuvo tan mal.

— ¿No tan mal? —Espinela se agarro de los pelos empapados—. Me… ¡me caí de _culo_! En un escenario… ¡frente a quinientas personas!

Stevonnie murmuro algo.

— ¿_Qué_?

—Dije… 850 —Stevonnie sonrió como quien acaba de estrellar un auto en un velorio—. Fueron en realidad 850 personas. Esa es la máxima cantidad permitida del salón.

El alarido que soltó Espinela estaba cargado de frustración y vergüenza. Quedo dura, tirada en el piso como una muñeca sin cuerda. Apretaba los dientes y le ardían los ojos. No quería llorar. No debía.

Oyó una risita y alzo la vista.

—Perdón, es… —Stevonnie se tapo la boca.

Espinela empezó a ver rojo.

— ¿De… de que te ríes? —le pregunto. Stevonnie rio mas. — ¿Qué es tan _gracioso_?

—Perdón, solo… —Stevonnie se detuvo un instante para tranquilizarse y beber un trago de agua. Luego hablo, con tono conciliador—. Es solo que creo que exageras.

Espinela le enseño los dientes. Stevonnie retrocedió un poco; con el cabello revuelto y esa mirada bestial, Espinela parecía un animal salvaje. Y no descartaba que intentase morderla.

—Es solo… er… —prosiguió Stevonnie—. Digo, el concierto salió bien, ¿No? Viste al público. ¡Se estaban comiendo nuestro acto!

— ¡Dirás TU acto! —exclamo Espinela, poniéndose nariz con nariz con la gigante chica—. Yo estaba en la parte de atrás mientras todo el mundo te miraba.

—Pues, _si_. Tú decidiste eso, ¿lo recuerdas? Se lo dijiste a Connie. Pensé que era lo que querías.

— ¡Sí!... Digo, no… Es solo que soy un desastre y cuando paso al frente pasan cosas como _esa_. Esa caída será viral para mañana. "Vergonzoso resbalón en un concierto de Sadie Killer. ¡Ver para creer!" Tendrá un millón de visitas en unas horas.

Esto solo saco otra carcajada de Stevonnie, lo que provoco otro gruñido de Espinela.

—Perdóname, n… no lo hago a propósito. Solo no entiendo porque te pones así —la mano de Stevonnie rozo el brazo de Espinela.

Ella dio un manotazo y se la saco de encima.

—Oh, claro que no lo entiendes —se burlo Espinela. —"Oh, mírenme, soy Stevonnie. Soy una fusión. ¡Miren como bailo e impresiónense con mi magia barata de salón!"

Stevonnie dejo de reír. Espinela se paralizo.

Stevonnie la sujeto de las manos. Primero una, aprisionando su muñeca con fuerza, y luego la otra, sosteniendo ambas frente a ella y mirando a los ojos de Espinela.

—Que Steven y Connie se fusionen fue idea tuya —anuncio Stevonnie—, no mía.

—Lo sé —se quejo Espinela y, antes de que pudiera contenerse, las lágrimas volvieron a escapar, grandes y redondas, acariciando sus mejillas.

Stevonnie la libero y la rodeo con sus brazos. Espinela hizo una rabieta y trato de soltarse en vano; estaba presa ante el gigante ser.

—Es que… es… es tu culpa —gimoteo Espinela—. E…eres perfecta. Y hermosa. Y t…todo el mundo te ama y yo… —se detuvo para concentrarse. Ya no sabía si hablaba de Stevonnie o de sus componentes—. Yo quería que todos l… lo vieran.

—Shh…

—Quería que… te vieran a ti y… no a mí.

—Shh, basta —insistió Stevonnie—. No hables más.

Espinela sintió las poderosas manos de la fusión secando sus mejillas. Entre la humedad en sus ojos y el sopor que le provocaba la ansiedad, apenas podía distinguir algo. Se aferro a la voz de su amiga para no desvanecerse.

—No soy perfecta, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie lo es. Ni yo, ni Steven, ni Connie —dijo Stevonnie con su voz de seda—. Y tú no eres un desastre. Yo… tengo más experiencia existiendo, eso es todo. Como fusión, quiero decir. Y yo… Steven, Connie y yo, queríamos que fueras parte de eso.

—Yo también —dijo Espinela. Se seco los ojos, embadurnándose el maquillaje por el rostro (no que le importase a estas alturas).

—Es lo… lo que más quería. Ser parte de… ti —miro en los oscuros ojos de Stevonnie. No había diamantes en ellos. Por el contrario, eran tan profundos que espantaban. —Je… jeje... y como siempre lo arruine.

—Está bien. La próxima vez será mejor.

— ¿Mejor?

— ¡Sí! Tocaremos mejor y… y practicaremos la fusión —Stevonnie le aparto un mechón del rostro—. Ya veras, saldrá excelente.

Una punzada atravesó el estomago de Espinela, como si la estuviesen apuñalando con una daga y se encontrase en peligro mortal. En una situación así, un humano solo tiene dos opciones: pelear o huir.

Y Espinela, por simple costumbre, eligió la segunda.

—_Si, claro_.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, deteniéndose un segundo para sobarse el muslo; la repentina corrida tipo _Tom Cruise_ había hecho que el esguince regresase con más fuerza.

Medio caminando, medio arrastrándose, Espinela se acerco al espejo y se apoyo sobre la mesa para ponerse de pie. Tomo un peine y empezó a cepillar su cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás, tratando de darle forma.

—Uh, ¿y ahora que haces?

—Me largo, se acabo.

— ¿Te vas? —Stevonnie se ubico detrás de Espinela en el espejo. A juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, esa no era la respuesta que buscaba—. Bueno, está bien. Espera que me pongo algo mas y…

—NO —interrumpió Espinela—. Quise decir que YO me voy, se acabo.

Stevonnie parpadeo varias veces.

—O sea… ¿dejas la banda? ¿A mí? ¿O a Steven y Connie?

—Sí, sí y sí. Todas las anteriores —Espinela volteo para ver a Stevonnie directamente—. Me voy de la banda, de tu vida y… de todo lo demás. Ya no puedo seguir.

Cuando Espinela acabo de peinarse rebusco sobre la mesa, hasta encontrar una única solitaria liga. Se ato el cabello en una sola larga coleta, a diferencia de sus acostumbradas coletas dobles. Vio la luz detrás de ella reflejarse en el espejo, pero no se molesto en voltear.

—Espinela, hablemos un segundo —suplico Steven, poniéndose a su derecha.

—No puedes hablar en serio —acuso Connie, ubicándose a su izquierda.

—Pues ya ves que sí; así que ayúdame a desvestirme o déjame en paz.

Connie le dio una mirada furtiva.

_"_De acuerdo, no me ayudes."

Empezó a desvestirse, sacándose primero los guantes y las botas, luego los pantalones y las hombreras. No se quito la pechera de corazón; no le molestaba para moverse, y no quería perder más tiempo. Una vez media desnuda se puso a recoger sus prendas esparcidas por el camerino.

—Es… Espinela, no puedes rendirte ahora solo por… por esa caída tonta —dijo Steven.

—Pues mírame.

Steven empezó a seguirla por todo el cuarto. No le importo que Espinela estuviera prácticamente en ropa interior frente a él. Había visto en los recuerdos compartidos de Stevonnie lo transcurrido cuando él estuvo ausente. Además, los tres tenían un problema más grande entre manos.

—Espinela solo… podrías… ¡Quédate quieta un segundo!

Espinela lo ignoro y se agacho para tomar su pantalón. Steven tuvo la misma idea.

—Suelta mi pantalón, _Universe_.

Steven sujeto un lado de la prenda, mientras Espinela tiraba, sin éxito, del otro. No había forma de igualar la fuerza de Steven.

Connie, sin embargo, si podía, en virtud de que ninguno de los otros jóvenes quería hacerla enfadar. _Era mala cuando se enfadaba._

— ¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso? —Connie sujeto el pantalón y, cuando sus compañeros la soltaron, la prenda quedo en sus manos.

Se la entrego a Espinela, quien la tomo con desgano.

—Habla con nosotros, _Espinela_ —dijo Connie, haciéndola temblar.

Fue el modo en que Connie dijo su nombre; como si le perteneciera a ella y no a su dueña.

—Hace veinte minutos dijiste que querías ser parte de la banda —prosiguió Connie.

—Eso fue hace veinte minutos —dijo Espinela—. Casi toda una vida.

— ¿Y qué cambio? ¿Fue por la fusión?

Espinela miro al piso.

— ¿De eso se trata esto? —pregunto Steven, sin recibir respuesta—. Espinela… lo siento. No debí aceptar la idea de la fusión, y no debí haber querido arrastrarte con nosotros.

—Está bien Steven, no importa —Espinela se abrazo, sujetándose de los codos—. Yo quería fusionarme. Quería ser parte de la banda, parte de…

Miro a sus amigos a los ojos. Había algo brillante y esperanzador en ellos.

—Parte de _esto_.

—Eres parte —insistió Connie, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Espinela—. Nosotros queremos que seas parte.

—No, no es cierto.

Alguien gruño. Fue un bramido casi animal cargado de frustración y ansiedad, tan potente que le dio ganas a Espinela de hacerse pequeña hasta desaparecer. Especialmente porque el gruñido provino de Steven.

— ¿Porque siempre haces eso? —exclamo él.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡Esto! —Steven señalo el aire, como si fuera obvio—. Asumir que sabes que es lo que yo quiero, lo que nosotros queremos. ¡No lo sabes! Jamás te abres con nosotros.

—Steven…

—No, no. Déjalo hablar —Espinela alzo una mano hacia Connie—. Parece que esta es la oficina de reclamos.

— ¡Si, lo es! —dijo Steven, ignorando el sarcasmo—. Mira, entiendo que la hayas pasado mal, que hayas sufrido. Me queda claro, y lo lamento, pero quiero ayudar. Y veces es… es difícil abrirse contigo cuando tu eres tan alejada. Tan… tan distante. ¿Lo entiendes? Hay veces que no sé cómo hablar contigo, no sé qué decirte o si lo que voy a decir te va a lastimar, así que prefiero guardármelo. P… porque no quiero herirte.

La voz de Steven fallo al final, y la resistencia de Espinela se resquebrajo. La mano de Steven rozo su cintura, justo debajo de la pechera pero arriba de su ropa interior. No hizo nada, solo la dejo allí, sujetando a Espinela; Connie hizo lo mismo, poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

—A… así que no asumas que es lo que queremos. ¿Está bien?

—Steven…

—**_Te queremos a ti, Espinela_**—la voz de Steven atravesó el cuerpo de Espinela y llego hasta lo más profundo de su psique. Era esa voz de jefe que era casi imposible resistir. —No nos empujes más, **por favor.**

—Basta —suplico Espinela, cerrando los ojos a tal tortura.

Sintió un aliento cálido (el de Steven) rozando su rostro. Unas manos callosas (las de Connie) trazando círculos en su espalda. Unos labios (que Espinela no pudo identificar) tocando los suyos.

"¡BASTA!"

Espinela dio una bofetada limpia, sacándose el brazo de Steven de encima, y retrocedió hacia atrás, eludiendo los brazos de Connie, hasta quedar espalda contra la pared.

Miro a Steven. Luego a Connie. Era como un duelo de voluntades. Había distancia entre ellos que nadie se atrevía a cerrar. ¿Quién duraría mas antes de romper ese abismo y lanzarse a los brazos de los otros dos?

Espinela, por su parte, no tenía intención de descubrirlo. Se seco el sudor de la frente (sus manos quedaron manchadas de mascara y base) y miro a quienes, hasta ahora, habían sido sus mejores amigos.

—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Quieres la verdad? Pues prepárate, porque aquí te viene una grande —Espinela rio, seca y amargada—. Ustedes tortolitos, noviecitos desde los doce años, no saben lo que estar sola. No tienen idea. Tener que mendigar cariño a cualquier hijo de vecino... Pero yo ya pase por _esto_, carajo, ¡pase por _esto_ una, y diez y mil veces! Y el resultado es siempre el mismo.

Espinela se detuvo para secarse la nariz y los ojos. _Basta de llanto, no más._

—Al principio, todo sale bien. Yo estoy feliz, y contenta y me siento querida. Y siempre es como la primera vez. Hermoso, cálido y... perfecto —dio un largo suspiro y su voz se hizo sombría—. Y luego pasa algo. Lo que sea; un enojo, o un ataque depresivo, o simplemente me caigo en el escenario en uno de los momentos más importantes de la noche porque no quería que ustedes vieran lo enferma que estoy de la cabeza.

Hubo silencio. No noto que había alzado la voz hasta que sintió que le dolía la garganta. Había horror en los rostros de Connie y Steven (horror hacia ella o por ella, no lo sabía).

—Y entonces el sueño termina —Espinela hizo un gesto de explosión con las manos—. PUF. Adiós. Y vuelvo a quedarme sola e… en la oscuridad. Así soy yo. Siempre arruino todo en lo que me esfuerzo. El boxeo, la música, el amor…

Una risa demente la poseyó. _Amor_. ¡Qué locura! Espinela creyó haberse curado de eso hace mucho, pero parece que fue solo otra mentira. La risa pronto se volvió triste y se extinguió.

—Y ustedes son… son tan _hermosos_ conmigo. No quiero que tengan que lidiar con… esto —se señalo el rostro embadurnado en mascara.

Miro a sus amores. Ahora solo la miraban con tristeza. Con pena. Espinela odiaba ese sentimiento.

—Así q…que prefiero irme antes que quedarme sola.

—Pero ya no tienes que estar sola —dijo Connie—. No nos importa eso, solo…

—Basta —suplico Espinela, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos—. Basta, por favor.

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez. Nadie hablaba, porque ninguno podía. El peso de las palabras de Espinela caía sobre sus cabezas, como un hechizo de silencio inquebrantable.

¿Y Espinela? Es increíble… Había caído tan profundo en el pozo de la ansiedad que había acabado en el País de las Maravillas y se sentía… _tranquila_. No feliz, ni alegre; solo aliviada. Al fin, el momento que tanto había evadido: la terrible revelación de que no importa cuánto intentase cambiar, ni cuanto se esfuerce por ser alguien que no es... Espinela estaba rota por dentro. El telón se había abierto y Steven y Connie habían visto los pedazos. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Se atrevió a destaparse la cara; sus amores se veían miserables. Connie se había sentado en el sillón y evitaba su mirada. Steven estaba parado en el mismo lugar, como estatua. Aun no parecía dispuesto a rendirse.

—Entonces… ¿se acabo? ¿Es todo? —pregunto él.

Espinela se enderezo, regia como un soldado. De repente se sintió más sobria que predicador en domingo por la mañana.

—Es todo —dijo con frialdad.

Sin esperar respuesta, se puso a recoger su ropa. Lo hacía lentamente, como si después de toda esa emoción tuviese que aprender a caminar otra vez. Se vistió en silencio, poniéndose el pantalón, las botas, y al final la campera encima de su pechera. Pensó brevemente en su batería, pero descarto cualquier idea de llevársela.

Quería irse lo antes posible.

Pasó por delante de Steven y le dio una caricia suave por encima del hombro. Paso junto a Connie, pero como ella no la miro, Espinela no dijo nada.

Fue solo cuando su mano toco el picaporte que oyó que gritaban su nombre.

— ¡Espinela!

La voz de Connie no fue particularmente alta. Pero su tono escondía una orden, una fortaleza de clase militar que a Espinela le era ajena fuera de los entrenamientos.

Volteo levemente hacia Connie, más no era la Connie de siempre; era la guerrera Connie, la mano derecha del Príncipe del Universo, de pie frente en el medio del salón. Delgadas lágrimas surcaban su rostro de piedra.

— ¿Y lo que dijiste antes? Eso de escapar los tres, adonde nadie nos moleste. Dijiste que no veías una vida sin nosotros —Connie contuvo un gemido—. ¿Fue mentira?

Espinela quería decir que no. Que todo lo que había dicho era tan cierto como que el sol brilla. Que quería eso y más, que soñaba con una vida juntos, pero que no podía permitirse lastimarlos, ni salir lastimada otra vez. Que lo lamentaba mucho.

Pero Espinela ya no manejaba su cuerpo; los demonios en su mente la controlaban. Y ellos dijeron, con su dramatismo acostumbrado:

—No culpes al vendedor de humo, culpa al comprador.

Lo último que vio antes de salir fue la traición plasmada en la cara de Connie, y un resplandor rosado inundando el cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió, tan rápido como el dolor en su muslo se lo permitía. Se choco con el señor Universe al pasar; le murmuro una disculpa y siguió de largo. Detrás de ella, las melodiosas y oscuras notas de Sadie Killer y los Sospechosos empezaban a sonar, para un público que nunca tenía suficiente.

Pero Espinela ya no oía nada. Abandono el recinto por la puerta trasera y se interno en las desiertas calles.

* * *

El mundo a su alrededor era gris. No hacia frio ni calor aquella noche; solo una ligera brisa que apenas te erizaba los pelos del brazo. O quizás es que Espinela estaba tan adormecida mentalmente que bien podrían apuñarla allí mismo y no sentiría nada.

Lo que si había en abundancia, en la calle y dentro de Espinela, era soledad. _Mejor así_. No quería, ni necesitaba hablar con nadie. La cabeza le pesaba; millones de imágenes pasando frente a sus ojos como un disco rayado.

El viaje en la van con Steven. Las suaves manos de él. Los labios de Connie. El éxtasis del recital. La discusión posterior. El entrenamiento de esta mañana. Las píldoras que había tomado (y que a estas alturas estaba convencida eran inútiles). La primera sonrisa de Steven cuando Espinela despertó en el hospital.

Todo le daba vueltas en la mente, formando una película rara que no tenía sentido (o al menos ninguno que Espinela pudiera entender). Tuvo que detenerse a abrazarse. No tenía frio, mas temblaba de impotencia, de rabia.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de donde estaba, sonrió. Sus pies la habían llevado al paseo marítimo; el muelle se divisaba a lo lejos. Lentamente, como robot dañado, puso un pie frente a otro. La pierna esquinzada aun le dolía, sufriendo tirones como latigazos.

El parque de diversiones del muelle también estaba desolado. No había ni un alma y toda la energía estaba cortada, salvo las de las luces de calle. Cosa rara, pues el Señor Sonrisas suele dejar las luces de los juegos prendidas; pero visto y considerando que todos estarían en el recital, quizás decidió apagarlas para ahorrar en electricidad.

Espinela arrastro los pies por el piso de madera, pasando de largo por los puestos silenciosos y los juegos dormidos. Sus pies la llevaron hacia la rueda de la fortuna. Era un lugar especial para ella; uno de los primeros que visito cuando se mudo a Ciudad Playa.

Después del fiasco del recital hace un año, Espinela se encontró en una encrucijada. No tenia banda, no tenía dinero, y no tenía a donde ir. _Pensándolo bien_, más que encrucijada era como si un muro de acero bloqueara su camino. Y como ir hacia adelante no era opción, se quedo donde estaba, en Ciudad Playa.

Trabajar las calles no era una opción. Se había jurado no volver a hacerlo. Así que opto por usar la calle de un modo más sano. Llevaba consigo algo de su equipo de gimnasta (apenas unos bastones y sus zapatos de ballet) y uso el poco dinero que le quedaba para comprar un par de pelotas inflables y una colchoneta, y se llevo todo al lugar más concurrido que encontró; el muelle.

Ese día estaba de pie en el punto exacto en que se encontraba ahora, a un lado de la rueda de la fortuna. De hecho, fue en ese mismo punto donde la conoció a _ella_.

Espinela no había hecho mucho dinero ese primer día. Quizás haya sido culpa de su atuendo; en retrospectiva, la camiseta con cráneos y las medias de red no eran muy _"family friendly". _El caso es que se estaba balanceando de manos sobre una pelota inflable, valiéndose del equilibrio que sus años de atletismo le habían otorgado, cuando vio, de cabeza, una joven con zapatillas acercarse a ella.

Espinela se inclino hacia atrás y quedo de pie, con la pelota en mano, ganándose un aplauso. Cuando volteo para agradecer a su público, casi cae desmayada. Frente a ella había una chica _preciosa_: Piel morena, ojos oscuros como la noche y vestida con sencilla que escondían un cuerpo atlético esculpido a mano.

Se presento como Connie, y le dejo unos billetes en el sombrero (que hasta ese momento había estado vacio). Espinela iba a decir algo (algo estúpido, seguramente, pues estaba embelesada), cuando llego el Señor Sonrisas, hecho una furia

Le dijo a Espinela que no podía estar allí sin un permiso, que tendría que pagar una multa, y un montón de cosas más que Espinela no oyó, pies estaba muy ocupada replicándole que vivían en un país libre y que iba a hacer lo que se le diera gana. Sonrisas estuvo a punto de llamar a un guardia por su _walkie talkies_, cuando una figura conocida se les acerco. Llevaba la misma chaqueta rosa y camiseta negra que en el hospital, y no parecía conocer otra prenda que no fueran sandalias.

—_Está bien Señor Sonrisas, yo me encargo_ —aseguro Steven al viejo administrador.

Le explico, con la gracia de un político y la dulzura de un niño, que Espinela no conocía las reglas del muelle y que le diera un par de días para pagarle. Incluso Connie la defendió, argumentando que no había muchos actos en el muelle esos días y que de hecho debería estar _agradecido_. Sonrisas refunfuño, pero acepto que Espinela trabajase allí. Eso sí, se llevo sus ganancias del día. _Por las molestias_, dijo.

Espinela no había hablado mucho con Steven desde el hospital. Steven había comenzado disculpándose por lo ocurrido en el recital, y le explico que Jasper siempre le traía problemas.

Eso había sido suficiente para Espinela. Si ese chico, quienquiera que sea, tenía algo que ver con la _cosa_ que la había atacado, entonces estaban en mal plan. Espinela lo saco casi a patadas de la habitación, y no volvió a verlo, Hasta ese instante en el muelle claro.

Ahora, Espinela no era ajena a los actos de amabilidad. Siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrar un extraño que le diese una mano, así que sabía que los gestos amables siempre venían de la mano de favores.

Por eso casi se cae de espaldas cuando Steven se le acerco y le tendió la mano.

—_No tuve tiempo antes, con lo rápido que te fuiste del hospital… Pero gracias por ayudarme con Jasper_ —le dijo—. _Y mi nombre es Steven. Ah, y ella es mi novia Connie._

_Ah, por supuesto que una chica tan linda estaba tomada…_

Espinela le estrecho la mano y se presento. Steven no se lo creyó, como si Espinela estuviese tomándole el pelo.

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿O acaso no sabías que también hay personas con nombres de piedras preciosas? _—se burlo Espinela.

Steven se le quedo mirando como Isaac Newton miro la manzana que le hizo entender la gravedad. Connie rio, con una voz que era angelical y poderosa a la vez y que la hizo temblar.

En los días siguientes, Espinela se cruzo varias veces con Connie, un par de veces con las Crystal Gems o con las gemas del Pequeño Planeta Madre, y apenas una o dos veces con Steven.

Unas semanas después Espinela encontró trabajo en la Gran Rosquilla, donde Connie iba a visitarla con creciente regularidad. Casi siempre acababan hablando sobre las gemas; fue ella quien le abrió el mundo de la magia a Espinela. Ella creyó que quizás no había mucha gente con quien Connie pudiese hablar de esas cosas y que no fueran Steven.

Dos meses después de eso, se encontró celebrando el cumpleaños de Steven en su casa de playa, cuando surgió el tema de la pelea con Jasper, y los buenos movimientos de Espinela, y "¿que estabas haciendo ahí dentro para empezar?" Y Espinela respondió _"pues es que yo solía estar en una banda"._

Al oír esto, los ojos de Steven se llenaron de estrellas.

— _¿En serio? Yo… siempre quise estar en una banda_ —dijo con timidez, y su sonrisa hizo que a Espinela le fallen las piernas, por segunda vez en dos meses.

El resto fue historia. Y repasándolo todo ahora, Espinela seguía sin entender que es lo que había hecho para meterse en la vida de una persona como Steven Universe.

Una corriente soplo con fuerza, helándole el rostro.

"En serio lo arruine, ¿verdad?" se dijo a sí misma.

Otra corriente de viento soplo, mandando a volar un periódico viejo que le dio en la espalda._ Si, se había equivocado_, y el Universo no tenía reparos en decírselo.

En el silencio de su soledad, todo parecía más claro, más evidente. Por alguna extraña casualidad cósmica, Espinela había logrado hacer amigos. Amigos de verdad; Lapis, Peridot, Bismuto. Amigos solidarios; Lars, las descoloridas. Amigos que eran más que amigos; Steven y Connie.

¿Y que si la fusión no resulto? Steven tuvo la mejor intención; cumplir el sueño de Espinela, el deseo (aparentemente compartido entre los tres) de ser uno. No fue su culpa que Espinela huyese cuando llego el momento de ponerse vulnerable. El no sabía que ella era mucho ruido y pocas nueces, una cobarde ante sus propias emociones.

Al menos, hasta hace diez minutos no lo sabía.

Sintiéndose aplastada por el agotamiento mental, Espinela se dirigió hacia un farol de calle, cerca del borde del muelle y se dejo caer contra él y hacia el piso. La luz del farol parpadeaba sin cesar. Prende, apaga. Prende, apaga. Rota, igual que ella.

Cuando empezó a dolerle la cabeza, miro hacia su derecha. A lo lejos se divisaba la luz del faro y la silueta de la casa de Steven, una mansión playera situada en una colina, con un gran domo espejado en la cima. Hermosa y rara, igual que él. Las luces estaban encendidas…

"Podría ir allí… Tal vez Steven ya regreso a casa, o bien alguna de las Crystal Gems se quedo a cuidar el fuerte. En cualquier caso puedo ir, decir que voy a quedarme a esperar a Steven y…"

¿Y luego qué? ¿Decir que era una idiota por haber arruinado el concierto para los tres? ¿Por haber reaccionado como lo hizo? ¿Qué se no merecía tener amigos como ellos? ¿Qué de hecho quería ser más que su amiga?

Si, podría hacer todo eso. Se arrodillaría, pediría perdón, dejaría que la pisoteen y la levanten y la moldeen según el gusto de ellos. Igual y ya estaba acostumbrada… Espinela era como arcilla en las manos de los demás. Un material sin molde, dispuesta a ser esculpida.

Y hacia el otro lado, estaba la otra opción. El camino de la izquierda iba hacia el campo; Espinela podía ver la carretera desde su posición actual. Si caminaba lo suficiente, llegaría a su motel tarde o temprano. Empacar sus cosas seria rápido, se llevaría solo lo indispensable. Perder su batería seria una puñalada en el hígado, pero algún día la repondría. Tenía buen dinero ahorrado de La Gran Rosquilla (pues casi nunca gastaba más de lo necesario). Solo debía tomar todo, subirse a un taxi y PUF. _Sayonara_. _Arrivederci_. _Dasvidaniya_… y todo eso. Dejaría atrás este agujero del conejo, donde existen gemas mágicas y vikingas hindúes que luchan con espadas, y volvería a al mundo real, que era un asco, pero que le era familiar.

Al final, todo se resumía a dos opciones: avanzar o retroceder. Lo desconocido o lo familiar. Derecha o izquierda. Casa de Steven o la ruta. Amor, no amor.

Sus manos encontraron su cabello inmediatamente y tironearon con todas sus fuerzas. Un grito ahogado se le escapo. Grito y aulló en silencio mientras arrancaba pelo tras pelo de su cabeza, dejando que oleadas interminables de frustración escaparan, quemándola por dentro, arrancándole gemidos de dolor, que finalmente se ahogaron en llanto. Patéticos quejidos se escapaban de su pecho, mientras las lágrimas caían ahora libremente. El cuerpo le pesaba mil kilos y Espinela sintió que no podría levantarse aunque quisiera. Sobre su cabeza, la luz parpadeaba con furia.

Decisiones, decisiones… Espinela _odiaba_ las decisiones. Cualquier cosa que requiriese pensar o elegir le hacía repiquetear el corazón y le nublaba el cerebro. Prefería ser como una muñeca de trapo; dejarse llevar en las manos de alguien más. Al menos así, cuando las cosas se iban por el caño, no era responsabilidad suya destaparlo.

Quizás por ello se sentía tentada en irse. Abandonaría a sus amigos, todo lo que había construido en un año… pero conservaría su orgullo.

Y entonces un papel voló y le pego en la cara, demostrando sin duda que el Universo tiene sentido del humor.

Espinela se retorció como gato mojado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro para tirar el papel al piso. Finalmente, y haciendo uso de la lógica, eligió simplemente sacárselo del rostro de un manotazo. Iba a arrojarlo lejos cuando noto de qué se trataba.

Es gracioso. Espinela sabía que Steven había diseñado los volantes para el concierto, pero ella nunca los había visto. Tampoco se le ocurrió pedirle a Steven que se lo mostrara. No hacía falta; confiaba en que le quedarían buenísimos.

El resultado final era… polémico. El dibujo no era _malo_, pero quedaba claro que, si los Dioses de la música habían bendecido a Steven, los Dioses del arte se habían quedado dormidos y se habían perdido el nacimiento por completo. El volante mostraba el logo de Sadie Killer y Los Sospechosos ocupando casi toda la hoja, y debajo, una ilustración estilizada y caricaturesca de los miembros de Space Rebel. Espinela se puso a reír. Sin duda Steven había puesto más ganas en dibujarlas a ellas que a el mismo. La imagen de Connie en el teclado denotaba poder y alegría, e incluso Espinela no se veía tan rara en la batería, vestida de alienígena y tocando con furia. Había una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

De repente la risa de Espinela creció y creció, hasta que sintió que le iban a estallar los pulmones y acabaría partida al medio.

"¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Que, por todos los Astros, estoy haciendo?" se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, mientras se encontraba tirada en el piso en cuatro patas, abrazando un pedazo de papel sucio a su pechera de alienígena.

—No me voy — dijo resuelta.

_A la mierda con todo_. No iba a renunciar ahora, ¡no después de todo lo que había pasado! Espinela había abierto su pecho, enseñando su corazón. Se había desnudado (casi literalmente) y mostrado sus más profundos miedos y deseos; primero a Connie, y luego a Steven. No solo no la habían rechazado, sino todo lo contrario. Habían visto en la parte más oscura de su alma y habían dicho "te queremos a ti". Y la mejor parte es que no le pidieron nada a cambio. Nadie le ordeno que cambiase de ropa o de estilo, de personalidad o de forma de hablar y ser. Y cuando Espinela quiso abandonar el recital para estar con ellos, Connie no la dejo. _Carajo_, aun cuando Espinela los estaba empujando lejos, ellos nunca dejaron de tenderle la mano para cerrar esa brecha. Porque, por razones que solo los Dioses conocen, ellos la querían; rota y todo.

La luz del farol dejo de parpadear.

Espinela se puso de pie, de cara hacia el océano. Se sentía más decidida y sobria que nunca. Claro, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles; nunca lo son para ella. Tendría que trabajar duro en esta relación, aprender a ponerse vulnerable… Pero mierda, si la gente que te ama no le teme a tus demonios, entonces ¿Qué importa que anden sueltos por ahí?

Espinela soltó un último largo sollozo e intento controlar su respiración. Se seco las lágrimas y miro el volante otra vez. Parecía una obra de arte digna de un museo. Frente a ella se abría el océano, lleno de posibilidades.

Tan distraída estaba que no oyó los pasos. No sintió la presencia de nadie hasta que la criatura estuvo detrás suyo, su alta sombra proyectándose sobre su cabeza.

—Es un buen dibujo —dijo la criatura, con una voz femenina—, pero no se asemeja mucho a la realidad.

Espinela no reconoció la voz, pero si la intención. Esa persona buscaba una _paliza_.

—Aunque claro, el "arte" humano me es un misterio.

Una gran mano paso por encima de ella y le arranco el volante. Espinela volteo para verle la cara a su agresora.

La gema era la definición estándar de "militar". Tenía un cuerpo cuadrado y grueso, más con poco musculo, y un rostro duro, con el cabello tirado hacia atrás en una larga coleta (como las que Connie suele usar). Llevaba una larga capa negra tapando un una-pieza enteramente blanco. Lo poco que se veía de su piel (su rostro y manos) era de un verde sucio, interrumpido por vetas negras y blancas. Las vetas surgían de su gema, una brillante piedra verde y blanca, ubicada en donde debería estar su ojo derecho.

Espinela miro la gema y musito un _mmm_.

—Cabujón, ¿verdad? —dijo ella; la gema hizo una mueca—. Las gemas esféricas se clasifican como "corte", y las de forma irregular como "cabujón".

La gema no abrió la boca.

—Y ese atuendo… —prosiguió Espinela—. El traje parece de combate, pero es muy elegante. ¿Y esa capa? Nah, tú no eres un soldado. Eres una capitana, una jefa (¿como los llaman ustedes?)… ¿una _ágata_?

Los ojos de la gema se iluminaron.

— ¡JA! Me encanta tu honestidad —dijo la ágata, sin humor alguno—. Nada de "no sé quién eres, pero yo no hice nada".

— ¿Qué caso tiene? No sé quién eres, pero es seguro quieres problemas.

Espinela quiso retroceder pero se dio la espalda contra el farol.

—Mm… que humana tan directa. Es refrescante —murmuro la ágata—. Ojala todos fueran así. ¿Verdad, Gamma?

CLANK. Espinela miro hacia arriba; una figura se había posado sobre el farol, cuya luz volvió a parpadear. La criatura alternaba entre la luz y la sombra. Solo el brillo de su gema dorada era siempre visible.

—Totalmente —dijo la otra criatura.

Espinela volvió la vista hacia la ágata, pero no sin antes mirar hacia los costados.

La ágata suspiro.

—Por favor, te pido que no hagas nada estúpido.

Oh, ella _no sabe_ con quién está hablando. Espinela abrió la boca, pero en vez de hablar, espeto un escupitajo dándole a la ágata en el ojo bueno. La gema grito.

Espinela se lanzo hacia su izquierda justo a tiempo para eludir a la otra gema desplomándose sobre ella, pesada como una piedra. El piso de madera se partió.

Espinela aterrizo bien pero un dolor la invadió, haciéndola gritar.

"_¡_Esguince de_ mierda! _¡Elegí el peor día para lastimarme!"

Puso su peso en una pierna y se impulso hacia adelante, pero otra gema aterrizo frente a ella, como aparecida de la nada. Espinela cayó hacia atrás y la gema se lanzo sobre ella. Espinela reacciono rápido y, al impactar contra el suelo, levanto su pierna buena, clavándola en el vientre de la gema y, aprovechándose del movimiento de caída, dio un rol hacia atrás, lanzando la gema lejos y quedando boca abajo en el piso.

_Astros, eso dolió..._ pero al menos ahora estaba libre. Intento ponerse de pie pero unas poderosas manos la sujetaron de los pies, arrastrándola por el piso como trapo viejo. Espinela dio manotazos a diestra y siniestra, intentando desesperadamente aferrarse a algo. Finalmente consiguió sujetarse a la pata de un banco y, valiéndose de su nuevo agarre, concentro su fuerza en su pierna buena y emboco un puntapié a la mejilla de la gema.

Ella retrocedió y Espinela logro verla bien. Era toda dorada, con cabello rubio, vestida con un una-pieza negro. Espinela se apoyo en el banco para ponerse de pie, pero una mano la sujeto del brazo; era la otra gema, dorada y casi idéntica su compañera.

Espinela apunto su brazo libre la quijada de la gema, pero su ataque fue bloqueado. Luego, su compañera se acerco por detrás y le propino un rodillazo en la columna que la dejo viendo las estrellas. Ahora la sujetaban entre las dos, cada una de un brazo. Espinela se retorcía, intentando librarse, pero no hubo caso; esas delgaduchas tenían una fuerza descomunal.

Llevaron a Espinela frente a la ágata (su líder, sin dudas). La gema aun estaba sacándose baba del ojo con el borde de su capa.

—Asco —protesto ella. Luego se dirigió a Espinela—. ¿Lista para rendirte?

Como respuesta, Espinela le escupió las botas.

—Me alegro.

Lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue la macabra sonrisa de la gema, y un puño del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto, en trayectoria directa hacia su rostro.

* * *

Espinela se balanceo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, mientras difusas imágenes y sonidos danzaban a su alrededor. El suelo, moviéndose bajo sus pies. Ruidos metálicos irreconocibles. Voces que hablaban, manos que la manoseaban. Esto último debió despertar un instinto elemental en ella, ya que recordó levantar una pierna, golpear algo duro, y luego recibir un puñetazo de represalia que la mando a la tierra de los sueños.

Finalmente sintió agua helada empapándola de pies a cabeza y cayo de cabeza a la realidad.

Lo primero que noto fue que seguía en el muelle. La habían arrastrado de regreso a la rueda de la fortuna y la habían atado al tablero de controles. Las cadenas que la aprisionaban eran gruesas, llenas oxido y moho. Espinela apenas podía respirar, menos aun mover los brazos.

Lo siguiente que noto fue a las tres gemas paradas a su alrededor. Las dos gemas doradas eran casi idénticas; de cuerpo esbelto pero con piernas desproporcionadamente largas. Una llevaba una gema en el pecho y el cabello corto, y la otra la llevaba en el hombro derecho y usaba pelo largo, atado en una coleta. Esta última llevaba un balde en las manos, vacio.

La ágata estaba entre medio de las dos, mirándola fijamente con su único ojo bueno.

Espinela quiso hacerse la ruda y agito la cabeza, esparramando agua por todos lados (se habían tomado las molestias de desatarle el cabello).

—Gracias chicas, pero ya me había duchado hoy.

La gema del balde gruño.

— Por favor, ¿puedo arrancarle la dentadura? —pregunto.

—No Alfa —dijo la ágata—, necesitamos que hable.

— ¿Ah sí? —dijo Espinela—. En ese caso, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Mis amigos me llaman Espinela, pero… bueno, creo que dejare que ustedes también me digan así. Perdón que no les estreche la mano pero parece que estoy… —hizo un intento vano de levantar el brazo—. _Incapacitada_.

Alfa agito la cabeza.

—Por favor, solo un golpe…

—No —insistió la ágata.

Alfa pateo el balde lejos, como una niña caprichosa a la que castigaron por cortarle la cabeza a su Barbie.

La ágata dio un paso al frente.

—Es un placer, Espinela —dijo, sin emoción alguna—. No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, ni que tú me lo hagas perder a mí; así que vamos al grano.

Le enseño el teléfono en sus manos. _Su_ teléfono, el de Espinela. Había olvidado que lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón… _Ah, así que por eso la habían estado manoseando…_

—Usaras tu artefacto de comunicación terrestre para llamar a Steven Universe, y le dirás que venga aquí —declaro la ágata.

Espinela sintió que le hervía la sangre, pero mantuvo la compostura y se rio del peligro (literalmente)

—Pss, _si clar_o. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo conozco?

—Pues para empezar, según tu artefacto el hizo… —la ágata presiono la pantalla del celular—, 5 intentos de comunicarse contigo. _Ah_ y mira, una tal "Connie Bunny" lo intento 11 veces.

Espinela se sonrojo. _Mierda, no ahora_; ese era el peor momento para ponerse vergonzosa.

— ¿No dices nada? —pregunto la ágata. Espinela se hizo la tonta (le salía perfecto) —. Muy bien. ¿Alfa? Explícale.

—Comandante —Alfa dio un paso al frente—. Esta humana ha estado con Steven Universe entre 8 y 12 horas al día, entr días de la semana, durante los 31 días de este mes.

"¿Que mierda…?" pensó Espinela. El rojo de su rostro se incremento, esta vez de furia.

Estuvieran espiándola. Durante todo el mes la había seguido, casi todo el día al aparecer, y ella ni siquiera… ¿La habían seguido hasta su motel? Lo más seguro es que si… ¿Cómo pudo no verla nadie? ¡Es una gema de metro ochenta con la piel color queso mozzarella!

— ¿Sorprendida?

— ¿Qué? No —mintió Espinela—, ya sabía que me estaban siguiendo. Steven no me importa ni yo a él. Solo somos compañeros de banda. Así que hazme lo que quieras, pero no lograras hacer que venga. Pierdes tu tiempo, pero ey, si te hace sentir mejor golpearme…

Alfa miro a su superior. Ágata se quedo pensando.

Todo eso era solo media verdad… A Espinela _no le importaba_ estar allí. En todo caso, lo prefería de ese modo. A lo largo de los años, muchas personas habían intentado amedrentarla, ninguna lo había conseguido. Si había algo que Espinela hacia bien (tal vez la única cosa), era pelear con uñas y dientes. No le temía al dolor, y ya que no único que podían hacer era lastimarla…

—Muy bien —respondió la ágata con tranquilidad—. Alfa, prosigue.

—Si Comandante —dijo la subordinada—. Las otras personas que interactuaron con Steven, en orden de frecuencia son: Connie Maheswaran, Greg Universe, Lars Barriga, el señor y la señora Maheswaran, Vidalia, Cebolla, Ronaldo, y otros siete humanos de menor importancia.

El color abandono el rostro de Espinela.

_Oh no…_ No la estuvieron siguiendo a ella. Estaban vigilando a _Steven_.

—Gracias Alfa. Y ahora tú —la ágata se acerco a Espinela. Desde su posición, parecía el doble de alta—. Escoge un nombre.

— ¿Que…?

—Dijiste que a Steven no le importa lo que te pase, y me siento tentada a creerte... —la ágata se rasco la barbilla, como pensativa—. Así que te daré el privilegio de elegir a alguien para que tome tu lugar. A fin de cuentas, tienes razón. No eres indispensable —la ágata carcajeó—. Ningún humano lo es, en lo que a mí respecta. Solo necesito a alguien que esté de pie donde tu estas, así que elige.

El rostro de la ágata estaba ahora a un centímetro de Espinela. Sintió que el aliento le fallaba, que la abandonaban sus fuerzas.

"Ella no habla en serio. No puede…"

Pero sí; Espinela lo noto en su mirada. Su ojo era un vacio blanco, infinito. Esa gema no era una matona ordinaria. No había nada en su interior excepto odio y una persona así no tendría se lo pensaría dos veces en secuestrar niños, matar inocentes, o quemar este mismísimo pueblo hasta los cimientos, si con eso conseguía su objetivo.

Que haya elegido a Espinela fue pura casualidad… o quizás fue pura mala suerte.

— ¿No dices nada? —la ágata le dio la espalda—. Entonces escogeré yo…

— ¡No!

La gema se detuvo. Espinela casi podía oírla reír en su cabeza, enseñando sus filosos dientes perlados. De repente se sentía muy cansada…

—Yo lo hare —dijo derrotada.

La ágata volteo hacia ella, sonriendo, casi con dulzura.

—Buena elección. Alfa, Gamma, desátenla (con cuidado).

Las dos gemas, Alfa y Gamma_,_ la rodearon. Gamma aflojo apenas las cadenas y Alpha ayudo a Espinela a sacar el brazo.

—Intenta algo y te hare gritar —le murmuro Alfa al oído.

Espinela sujeto el teléfono. Todas las voces en su mente gritaban "¡No lo hagas! ¡Para! ¡Harás que maten a Steven!"

Y otra voz, más débil, más patética, y más acertada decía: "Y si no hago nada, mataran a alguien más. Al menos así tal vez solo sufra yo."

Espinela entendió, no sin un cierto grado de horror, que no tenía elección. Busco el numero de Steven y apretó "llamar".

Los segundos que siguieron fueron eternos. Espinela se imagino a Steven; su tierno, dulce, ñoño Steven, llamándola una y otra vez, solo para caer en la casilla. Y luego, finalmente, llega una llamada de Espinela, y el atiende, todo entusiasmado, y entonces…

— _¿Espinela?_ —grito Steven del otro lado.

—Hola Steven —dijo Espinela y oyó un largo suspiro.

_— ¡Espinela, al fin! Estaba tan…_

—Cállate y escucha —Steven guardo silencio—. Hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo… pero se breve, que tengo pocos minutos. Tu turno, guapa.

La ágata le arrebato el celular de la mano y se lo llevo a la cabeza

—Steven Universe, mi nombre es…

—Ey Einstein, lo estas sosteniendo al revés —aviso Espinela. La ágata giro el teléfono en forma horizontal—. Nop, sigue mal.

La ágata suspiro y giro el teléfono otra vez, sosteniéndolo, ahora si, como Dios manda.

—Ahí lo tienes.

La ágata se aclaro la garganta y hablo con una fría voz de comandante.

— ¿Steven Universe?... Si… Mi nombre es Ágata Musgosa, pero puedes llamarme Mos.

Hubo un par de risas ahogadas, no todas ellas de Espinela.

—Sí, estoy con tu amiga bocona… Temo que no me será posible liberarla, ¿lo entiendes? Ella es nuestra invitada. Pero puedes recuperarla, si sigues mis instrucciones —Mos empezó a explicar, lenta y claramente, para evitar malentendidos—. Esto es lo que harás: vendrás al muelle de Ciudad Playa, SOLO. Tú te quedas con nosotros y tu amiga sale libre… Si, es así de sencillo, pero hay una cosa más… Pues, resulta que esta oferta es para ti, y solo para _ti_. Si llego a ver a la permafusion, la perla parlanchina, o la amatista sobrecosida acercarse a menos de cien metros de este lugar, cortare a tu novia en pedazos tan pequeños que necesitaras un manual para volver a armarla.

Espinela tembló cuando Mos le clavo la mirada, pero no porque tuviese miedo. Estaba pensando en cómo debía sentirse Steven ahora. Si no hubiera sido tan idiota de salir corriendo…

—Mmm, eso es aceptable —Mos le extendió el celular—. Quiere hablar contigo. Dile que estas bien y que venga. Si te vas de boca, te cortare los dedos uno por uno.

El estomago de Espinela dio vueltas como una lavadora. Se relamió los labios y hablo:

— ¿Hola?

—_Espinela_ —Steven hablo. Su voz era tan rabiosa que Espinela casi podía oír la energía saliendo de ella—. _Voy a ir a buscarte, no te asustes._

—Está bien, no hay prisa. Estoy pasando el rato con las chicas. ¿Qué bien que la estamos pasando las cuatro, eh? ¡Uju! ¡Rueda de la fortuna! —dijo Espinela antes de que Mos le arrebatara el celular.

Lo arrojo al piso y lo pisoteo hasta convertirlo en escombros electrónicos inútiles.

"Ahí va mi sueldo del mes próximo," pensó Espinela, "si llego a vivir tanto, claro."

—Eso no fue inteligente.

Mos chasqueo sus dedos y Alfa y Gamma se lanzaron sobre ella. Volvieron a atarla y empezaron a golpearla en la cara. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, en un ritmo devastador. Espinela acepto todo sin chistar, hasta que oyó un chasquido de dedos. Las gemas se separaron.

La cabeza de Espinela daba vueltas y la sangre le salía de la boca a borbotones.

Pero estaba contenta. Le había dado algo de información a Steven. Y lo mejor aun, había estado tranquila, desafiante. En estos momentos, Steven necesitaba que lo calmen más que ella.

—Olvídense de ella. Universe ya viene —dijo Mos, pasándose la mano por su cabello, como quien intenta aparentar calma—. Gamma, ve a tu puesto. Alfa, quédate aquí vigilando a esta.

Las dos gemas se miraron. Mos lo noto.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Hablen.

Con temor, Alfa pasó al frente.

—Señora, yo… quería estar en la primera fila, con los soldados. Con Gamma —dijo ella, sosteniendo la mano de su compañera— Es que yo… Usted dijo que podría vengarme de Steven, por lo que le hizo a nuestro escuadrón y yo pensé…

Mos le dio la espalda.

—Sí, sí. Pronto todas tendremos la oportunidad de vengarnos de los crímenes que nos hizo Steven Universe —dijo, con voz aburrida—, pero primero; a sus puestos.

Las dos gemas se miraron. Gamma acaricio el rostro de su compañera y se alejo dando saltos largos hasta desaparecer detrás de un edificio. Alfa se coloco al lado de Espinela. Mos se acerco al centro del muelle, poniendo una buena distancia entre ellas.

Espinela le dio una mirada a Alfa; su rostro era un muro de piedra conteniendo un alud.

—Citrina, ¿verdad? —dijo Espinela con voz ronca. Estaba empapada en su propia sangre y su rostro estaba inflamado al borde de la deformación.

Aun así, noto el gesto sorpresivo de Alfa.

—Eso pensé… No te reconocí al principio. No hay muchas de ustedes por estos lares… —Espinela junto todas sus energías para _reír_—. Y ahora hay menos, gracias a Steven. ¿Fue tu escuadrón el que destruyo esta tarde?

La mano de Alfa se aferro al cabello de Espinela como si fuera el de una muñeca (es decir, con inmensa fuerza). La gema resoplaba de furia.

—Tendría que matarte —dijo Alfa entre dientes.

—Hazlo… Vamos, atrévete —la provoco Espinela. Alfa volteo a mirar a Mos—. ¿Crees que eres muy lista no? Tu jefa se cree que tiene todo planeado. Que Steven vendrá so… solito hacia aquí, directo a su trampa, y tendrás tu estúpida ven… venganza —Espinela escupió un gargajo de sangre—. Pero hay un problema.

— ¿Si? ¿Cuál?

—El es Steven Universe, _perra_ —soltó Espinela, con el pecho inflado de orgullo—. Príncipe de todo el _puto_ espacio. Y cuando venga, te hará guijarros a ti, a tu amiga, y en especial a tu jefecita.

Al principio no hubo reacción, pero después Alfa empezó a reír.

—Crees que somos idiotas, ¿no? —Alpha tiro del pelo de Espinela para hacer que levante el rostro—. Mira eso.

Espinela observo a Mos levantar su muñeca hasta su rostro y presionar un botón de su muñequera. Hubo un sonido de estática.

—Atención a todas, permanezcan en sus puestos. Y estén alertas; no creo que venga solo —ordeno Mos.

Hubo varias voces sonando de la muñequera, respondiendo cosas como "si señora" o "enterada". Espinela no entendió lo que estaba pasando hasta que dio un vistazo a su alrededor. No vio nada, y eso fue lo extraño. Demasiado silencio. Como esa parte en las películas de terror donde dices "aquí hay algo que no va bien".

Entonces empezó a notar movimientos. Figuras que se escondían detrás de los puestos, cuerpos que se fundían con las sombras o se ocultaban detrás de los carteles. Piedras preciosas brillando en la oscuridad.

Gemas. Gemas por todos lados; esperando. Listas para atacar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora? —dijo Alfa, susurrándole al oído. Había una lujuria en su voz que le revolvió el estomago—. ¿Crees que tu novio va a poder con todas? Quizás… Pero no se atreverá a hacerlo, porque si lo hace…

Espinela sintió una punzada en el costado. Una daga dorada descansaba sobre su piel, en la parte descubierta por la pechera, justo encima de su riñón.

—No. El va a ser capturado, y sus amigas gemas serán quebradas. Adiós Crystal Gems —Alfa rio, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás te llevemos a la base, aunque sea solo para ver que rostro pondrá el gran Steven Universe cuando te vea partida. Al. Medio. ¿No suena _divertido_?

La gema rio, y su voz pareció despertar algo en sus compañeras, porque pronto se oyó un coro de risas, que parecían surgir de todos lados y de ninguna parte. El aire estaba cargado de maldad, del odio más puro. Incluso Mos parecía infectada por él; su sonrisa había crecido hasta casi partir su rostro.

Espinela solo pudo quedarse ahí parada como idiota, cubierta en su propia sangre y baba, esperando ver a Steven, su Steven, entrar en la boca del lobo.

Y fue ella quien lo había llamado hacia allí.

"Astros, ¿que acabo de hacer?"

* * *

**Ta dah!**

**Uff, que largo quedo el capitulo... Pero era necesario! Tenia que acabar con la trama del recital y de la historia de Espinela con Steven y Connie, para asi meterme de lleno en la segunda trama. Quizas a algunos les haya sorprendido el giro de las gemas, pero fue algo que estuve planeando desde el principio... Vuelvan a leer los capitulos anteriores si tienen dudas.**

**La verdad fue un capitulo dificil: largo, y con muchas escenas muy importantes. Cada una de las partes que componen este fic fue complicada, por distintos motivos. Como siempre espero saber su opinion sobre el resultado final, sobretodo si la historia fluye bien, si los dialogos son entretenidos, si las descripciones se entienden y te atrapan, si se entiende lo ocurrido en las partes de accion, esas cosas.**

**Y PREPARANSE, porque el capitulo que viene tiene accion, Y MUCHA.**

**Y NO OLVIDEN QUE SE ACERCA EL FINAL, ASI QUE ESTEN PEGADOS A LA PANTALLA.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	5. La batalla: parte 1

**Uff, que dias estamos teniendo eh?**

**Lamento la tardanza al subir este capitulo... La verdad, todo este tema del Corona me estresa, igual que a todos. Todo esta muy complicado. PERO la vida sigue, y yo sigo escribiendo, al menos por ahora. No eh abandonado esta historia. Y EY, ya se acerca el final eh?**

**Al fin llego el momento de la batalla. La verdad espere por este capitulo mucho tiempo; es la primera vez que hago escenas de accion tan grandes y largas. Todo el capitulo esta PLAGADO de accion. Es mas, como el titulo lo indica, esta es solo la PRIMERA PARTE. Iba a hacer un unico capitulo pero quedo DEMASIADO largo. Dicho sea esto, estoy feliz con todo lo que escribi, y espero que esta primera parte les guste y los enganche. **

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y que se molestan en escribir reviews. **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

El viento aullaba en el silencio de la noche, de un modo casi insoportable, interrumpido únicamente por el alboroto del salón de eventos (rebosante de energía por el recital en progreso), que se oía a lo lejos.

Eso, y el sonido de unos pies avanzando a toda velocidad por el muelle, seguido de cuatro patas dando pesados pisotones.

—Alto —Steven alzo una mano y dejo de correr.

León se detuvo detrás de el. Sobre su lomo iban sentadas Connie y Bismuto, con Connie guiando al animal. Ambas vestían en su traje de entrenamiento y armadura de combate, respectivamente. Steven mismo se había vestido con su habitual camisa, campera y pantalón cortó. Debían estar cómodos para lo que iba a venir.

—Desde aquí voy solo.

—Steven, no te apures —suplico Bismuto.

Connie le levanto la mano a la gema para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

—Adelántate —dijo Connie—, nosotras veremos qué podemos hacer con esas luces. No me gustaría pelear en la oscuridad.

Luego rebusco en su mochila y saco unos _walkie talkies_ que trajo de su casa cuando fue a buscar su ropa. Le arrojo uno a Steven.

—Avísanos si ocurre algo.

—Gracias. Recuerden que Espinela dijo que estaban por la rueda la fortuna, así que nos vemos allí —Steven señalo al horizonte. La rueda de la fortuna lucia cercana y distante a la vez—. Cuídense... Deben estar vigilándonos, así que no dejen que las agarren solas.

Steven intento no sonar condescendiente. Sabía que Bismuto y Connie podían cuidarse solas, pero separarse nunca le parecía una buena idea.

No se atrevió a moverse hasta que Connie le hablo.

—_Ve_, te alcanzaremos cuando podamos —dijo con confianza.

Le tendió su mano y Steven la tomo. La otra mano de ella sujetaba la espada… ¿Cuántas veces se había visto obligada a empuñarla por culpa de alguien que venía a perseguir a Steven? Demasiadas para llevar la cuenta.

León se dio media vuelta y lanzo un rugido, abriendo un portal en el aire. Connie y Bismuto desaparecieron dentro y el portal se cerró a sus espaldas.

Steven estaba solo. _Detestaba_ estar solo.

Dio otro vistazo a la rueda de la fortuna. A estas alturas ya todos estaban en sus puestos: Bismuto y Connie tratando de reactivar la energía, Lapis y Peridot debían estar rodeando el muelle ya, y las Crystal Gems estaban haciendo lo suyo. Todos estaban listos y esperándolo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ir y dejarse atacar, y en eso tenía mucha práctica.

Una energía terrible recorrió todo su cuerpo, tiñendo su piel y ropa de un **rosa** nuclear. Steven respiro un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarse. El rosa se destiño y Steven regreso a su aspecto ordinario. Tenía que estar calmado, por sobre todas las cosas. A menos hasta que Espinela estuviese a salvo.

Después, se acabo el señor amable.

Sin perder más tiempo, oculto el _walkie talkies_ detrás de su espalda y lo escondió con su remera. Luego enfilo hacia el esperado encuentro.

"Vamos por ti, Espinela," pensó Steven mientras aceleraba el paso. "No dejare que nada te pase."

* * *

La vida es curiosa. Un minuto estas tocando en un recital con tus mejores amigos y todo marcha viento en popa. Al siguiente, confiesas que tus amigos valen más para ti que la vida y que quieres meterte entre ellos y hacer un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada y tu barco se mete en aguas profundas. Y otro minuto después, una alienígena militar con delirios de grandeza te secuestra y te obliga a atraer a tu amado a una trampa y toda la nave se hunde hasta el fondo como los peces. _Glug_.

Sip, curiosa, curiosa es la vida. Si a Espinela le hubieran advertido por la mañana de todo lo que iba a pasar, ni se hubiera molestado en salir de la cama. Pero ya estaba allí.

_Alli_ en cuestión significa 'atada al tablero de controles de la rueda de la fortuna'; su rostro estaba empapado en sangre que apenas empezaba a secarse. El dolor, por suerte, había cedido bastante, reemplazado por un ardor permanente en donde la habían golpeado (todo su rostro, prácticamente).

Miro a su alrededor, con la vista nublada por la sangre y las lagrimas. Los ánimos se habían calmado a medida que la espera se alargaba. Mos estaba en el centro del muelle, su silueta apenas visible por la tenue luz de las farolas. Miraba fijamente la entrada, como un tigre esperando que su víctima caiga en su trampa.

"Fácil decirlo, cuando tienes un mini-ejercito cuidándote las espaldas," pensó Espinela.

En total había contado seis, tal vez ocho gemas, escondidas en todo el parque. Además de ellas estaba Mos, Gamma (vigilando en algún lado), y Alfa, haciendo de guardia de Espinela. Desde que finalizo la llamada con Steven, nadie había dicho nada. Espinela decidió probar suerte y hacer buenas migas con la gema.

— ¿No tendrás un pañuelo? —pregunto—, o un trapo… cualquier cosa para limpiarme la cara.

—Y cuando te desate para limpiarte, vienes y me atacas, ¿verdad? —dijo Alfa—. Ni hablar.

Espinela suspiro. Valió la pena el intento. Noto que la citrina se removía ansiosa, mirando de un lado al otro. Hizo un repaso mental de su catalogo de gemas... Las citrinas eran agentes de operaciones especiales; el Imperio Gema las usaba para labores de espionaje, infiltración y reconocimiento. No son guerreras, o no de la clase que llevas al frente al menos.

"Esta fuera de su elemento… y no creo que le agrade Mos… me pregunto si puedo usar eso," pensó.

—Debes estar muy nerviosa, ¿no? —probo Espinela—. Digo, con Steven Universe viniendo hacia aquí. ¿Tienen suficientes soldados? ¿Armas? ¿Ropa interior limpia?

Esto último confundió tanto a Alfa que acabo volteando la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? El viene hacia nosotros, solo. Si tu intención es intimidarme, desiste. Pierdes tu tiempo —Alfa gruño—, y más importante aún, el mío.

—Imagino que tus compañeras no pensaron lo mismo cuando Steven las embosco —retruco Espinela—. No me queda claro… ¿Cuál era su plan exactamente? Querían información sobre Steven, ¿verdad? Por eso anduvieron de fisgonas haciendo preguntas.

Alfa aparto la mirada sin decir nada. Espinela no sabía bien a dónde estaba yendo con esto, pero si presionaba suficientes botones, debería poder arrancarle una reacción.

—Y dime… ¿No afrontaron nunca la posibilidad de que si hacían preguntas, Steven en persona iría a buscarlas? —dijo Espinela.

Alfa tenso sus músculos (o lo que sea que tengan las gemas)

—O tal vez no les importo… Claro, es eso, ¿verdad? Solo seguían órdenes de su jefecita. Ni siquiera se preocuparon en…

—Es un honor —interrumpió Alfa—, luchar y caer por nuestra causa.

—Oh, yo sé _todo_ sobre el honor.

Alfa se inclino sobre la consola, quedando a un suspiro del rostro de Espinela.

— ¿Oh si? —dijo divertida—. Ilústrame.

Espinela medito un instante, intentando no intimidarse por la cercanía con citrina, y se dejo atrapar por el dramatismo.

—Ok, dime si estoy mal, pero me lo imagino así. Unos soldados (viejos soldados) abandonados por su planeta. Dejados de lado cuando el imperio se desmantelo. Porque, ey, si hay paz, ¿de qué te sirven tantos guerreros? Así que vagaron por el Universo, solas, sin nada que les haga compañía más que su sentido de unión y honor. Hasta que… ¡Sorpresa! De la nada les cae un general, alguien a quien seguir, una bandera por la que luchar.

Espinela observo los variados gestos faciales de la gema.

—Y los soldados volvieron a sentirse útiles. Otra vez tenían un objetivo, podían usar sus talentos para algo. A fin de cuenta, para eso las crearon ¿verdad? Y mejor aun, tenían un enemigo. Alguien a quien culpar por todas sus desgracias. ¡La misma persona que desmantelo su imperio en primer lugar! Así que cuando al batallón se le ordeno investigar al Príncipe Diamante, todos saltaron hacia el frente.

Espinela sonrió, enseñando sus dientes.

—Todos excepto tú y tu amiga —Espinela rio al quebrar la fachada seria de Alfa—. Y yo me pregunto… ¿Por qué? ¿Fue tu jefa quien te ordeno que te separases de tu pelotón? O solo tuviste miedo…

¡BAM!

El puño impacto contra el rostro de Espinela. _Ah_, ahí está el dolor que se había desvanecido. Ahora había vuelto con más fuerza, haciendo palpitar el hinchado rostro de la humana.

—Tú. No sabes nada. Sobre mi —replico Alfa sin aliento.

—_Oh, jo, jo_, pero _si_ se todo sobre ti —insistió Espinela con furia—. Eres un soldado cuarzo. ¿Por qué sigues a esa…? —Señalo con la cabeza a Mos—. Bufóna verde... Ella no pelea, me doy cuenta solo con verla. Apuesto a que ni siquiera hace nada, solo da órdenes aquí y allá. ¿No se supone que debes seguir a alguien más fuerte?

Los ojos de Alfa miraron de un lado al otro, como si intentase darle forma a las ideas que se habían plantado en su mente.

"¡Eso! Comete el coco tu sola, idiota," pensó Espinela satisfecha. En realidad era muy poco lo que sabía sobre el disuelto Imperio Gema; apenas lo que había aprendido de las gemas que viven en la Tierra. Pero parece que le había dado al clavo.

Si sobrevivía a esa noche, debería agradecerle a Perla y Connie por taladrarle la cabeza con lecciones de historia.

Alfa se enderezo lentamente; parecía que acababa de decidir algo.

—Esas eran las leyes antiguas —dijo, mirando al frente—. Ahora seguimos a la mejor gema.

— _¿Ah sí?_ ¿Y quién decide quién es la mejor gema? ¿Ágata Musgosa? —replico Espinela—. Yo no creo que ella sea muy imparcial.

—Cállate...

— ¿Y qué hay de tu pelotón? Ya fallaron frente a los ojos de tu comandante. Aunque los rescates, ella no los perdonara.

—Basta…

—Eso es lo que te molesta, ¿verdad? Tu eres Alfa, eras la líder y les fal…

Las manos de Alfa se aferraron al cuello de Espinela, aplicando presión, mas sin cortarle el oxigeno. Aun la necesitaban viva, después de todo…

—Basta. ¡No entiendes nada! —espeto Alfa, aplicando más fuerza sobre su garganta.

Espinela aspiro, dejando entrar todo el aire posible y hablo en intervalos:

—No tienes… que hacer esto… —dijo Espinela, intentando canalizar su Steven interno—. En la Tierra… serias igual a todos…

Alfa rio con frialdad.

—Ah, eso te encantaría ¿no? Verme reducida con la chusma. Con los rubíes y bismutos. Con ustedes, los humanos…

—En la Tierra… tendrías una v… vida.

— ¡En la Tierra seria una don nadie!

—Je… jeje… —rio Espinela con verdadero humor—. Pero y… ya eres… nadie.

Alfa bramo, sus ojos refulgiendo de ira. Se llevo la mano libre al hombro opuesto y saco su daga dorada de dentro de su gema.

—Cierra la boca —el filo de la daga acaricio la mejilla de Espinela—. O hare que te calles para siempre…

PSS.

Las dos mujeres dejaron de respirar (o al menos Espinela lo hizo). La muñequera de Alpha acababa de sonar.

—_Atención a todas, se acerca Steven Universe. Repito, se acerca Steven Universe y parece que viene solo._

Espinela vio a Mos hablar a su muñequera, su voz saliendo de la muñequera de Alfa.

—Intercéptalo Gamma, guíalo hasta aquí.

—_Enterada_.

Alfa soltó el cuello de Espinela, quien tomo una larga aspiración.

—Parece que seguirás viva… —dijo la gema mientras levantaba el arma en el aire.

Espinela cerró los ojos cuando el brazo con la daga descendió sobre ella.

¡CLANK!

La daga se clavo en el tablero de mando, justo a la derecha de Espinela, casi rozándola.

—Por ahora.

Alfa sonrió, enseñando sus dientes de un blanco enfermizo. Luego regreso a su posición inerte de soldado.

— ¿No oíste lo que dijo? —insistió Espinela—. "Intercéptalo". ¿Lo entiendes? A tu jefa ni siquiera le importa la seguridad de tu amiga, ¿no te das cuenta?

Alfa no dijo nada, su rostro ni siquiera se inmuto. Se acabo, Espinela no podría sacarle nada más. Justo cuando creía que la estaba convenciendo.

"¿Cómo hace esto Steven? Es imposible."

Espinela agito la cabeza, echando sus dudas lejos. Prefería la buena y sencilla estrategia de cortar gemas por la mitad. Si Connie estuviese allí, le daría la razón.

La ansiedad empezó a apoderarse de ella mientras los segundos avanzaban. Steven llegaría pronto, como cordero al matadero, y ella estaba envuelta como un pescado en una red. Se sentía toda una inútil.

Hubo un estruendo. Espinela y Alfa miraron hacia el callejón formado por el espacio entre los puestos. Un cesto de basura se había caído, desparramando envoltorios de comida y papeles por el suelo. Pasaron unos segundos y de repente… un sonido metálico indescifrable. Espinela vio un extraño brillo y algo pequeño que se refugiaba entre las sombras.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Alfa, quien también lo había notado.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Estoy aquí atada —replico Espinela.

Alfa le dio un sopapo en la nuca. Miro el callejón y luego el muelle, moviendo su cuello como rociador descompuesto. Finalmente, desincrusto su daga del tablero y dio un paso hacia el callejón.

—Enseguida regreso —dijo, mirando a Espinela—. No te muevas.

—Que estoy atada aquí, carajo.

Alfa se escabullo hacia el callejón y desapareció dentro. Las sombras eran tan espesas allí que Espinela no veía nada, mas oía mucho movimiento.

En ese mismo instante, al otro lado del muelle, apareció Steven. El corazón de Espinela repiqueteo de alivio y temor.

Gamma guio al joven hasta el centro del muelle. Se detuvieron justo frente a Mos, aunque conservando dos metros de distancia.

—Señor Universe, gracias por acompañarnos —dijo Mos con voz felina.

Para sorpresa de todos Steven rio; era como música para los oídos de Espinela.

—El señor Universe es mi padre —dijo Steven con cierto humor que enseguida se desvaneció—. Steven está bien para mí.

— ¿Ah sí? Bien, entonces te extenderé la misma cortesía y te permitiré que me llames Mos.

—Guau, _gracias_.

Aun a la distancia, se oía el veneno en la voz de Steven. Él miro detrás de la Ágata, hacia Espinela. Ella alzo la cabeza e intento pararse más derecha, a fin de transmitirle algo de calma.

—No te preocupes por ella, está bien. Y seguirá estándolo mientras hagas lo que te digo —dijo Mos.

Espinela perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando sintió que algo helado le tapaba la boca. Cuando noto que era un brazo de agua, su corazón dio un salto.

Lapis estaba cerca.

En seguida vio otro objeto volar en su campo de visión; una hoja metálica, gruesa como un cuchillo pero sin mango, flotando frente a sus ojos. Esa era Peridot, usando su _ferrokinesis, _es decir, la capacidad de controlar el metal (Peridot _insistía_ en usar el nombre técnico al referirse a su poder). El cuchillo descendió y desapareció tras su espalda. Pronto se oyó un chillido metálico inaguantable.

Las cadenas… ¡Las estaban cortando! Espinela sintió que le llegaba su segundo aire. Steven no había venido tan poco preparado como Mos imagino. Quizás aun puedan salir ilesos después de todo.

Ya más tranquila, Espinela paro la oreja a lo que estaba pasando frente a ella.

—Mira, no quiero problemas, y sé que tu tampoco —dijo Steven.

—Entonces no me conoces muy bien —replico Mos con humor.

Steven suspiro. El aire a su alrededor parecía volverse más denso, hasta ser casi visible. En medio la parcial oscuridad del parque, se notaba un halo de luz a su alrededor. Luz _rosada_, por supuesto.

—Solo dime qué quieres —insistió él.

Mos chasqueo la lengua varias veces.

—No debiste oírme antes —dijo la gema—. El trato se mantiene en pie. Tú vendrás con nosotros. Serás nuestro invitado de honor.

—Esa es solo otra forma de decir rehén.

—Llámalo como quieras. El caso es que no hay otro modo de hacer esto; tienes que dar algo para recibir algo más. _Yo_ tengo a tu amiga, pero dejare que se vaya, SI vienes con nosotros por las buenas. Nada de pelear, nada de discutir… Pero tranquilo, no te haremos daño. Solo queremos hablar.

Steven alzo los brazos, como quien intenta hacerse ver.

—Pues ya estoy aquí. Hablemos —dijo con creciente enfado.

—No es tan sencillo. Lo veras a su tiempo.

El chirrido de las cadenas se volvió más frenético, señal de que Peridot se estaba desesperando (al igual que Espinela).

Steven dio un paso más cerca de Mos. Gamma lo siguió de cerca, haciéndole de sombra.

—Mira, esto no tiene que ponerse **feo** —la luz alrededor de Steven tembló, llena de estática. Su voz vibro en el aire como un gong—. Si el problema es conmigo está bien, arreglémoslo aquí y ahora. Tú y yo. Pero deja en paz a Espinela. Y al resto de los humanos y las gemas que viven aquí. No me interesa si los odias, ellos no te han hecho nada.

Mos dio un paso hacia atrás, como si estuviese sorprendida.

CLACK. Espinela miro alrededor… Parece que nadie había oído eso. Se retorció un poco y una cadena cayó al piso.

"Vamos Steven, haz que siga hablando".

Mos soltó un largo _aah_ que se convirtió en una risita.

—Ya veo lo que pasa —dijo—. ¿Crees que esto es algo personal? ¿Que tengo algún conflicto con este planeta?

Hubo un corto silencio. La verdad es que Espinela también había creído que ese era el caso.

— ¿Y no es así? —pregunto Steven.

—En absoluto. No me interesa este olvidado planeta ni para bien ni para mal, ni tampoco las personas que vienen aquí. Pero a ti —Mos dio un paso más cerca de Steven—, te conozco. E oído tu historia. Tu filosofía. "Libertad para todas las gemas". Lo respeto, _es más_, diría que te debo mucho.

— ¿En serio?

—Lo juro por mi gema —Mos se toco el ojo, haciendo una cruz—. Antes de que tú aparecieras, yo era la encargada de una olvidada armería. Solo yo y un par de mis subordinadas. No hacíamos otra cosa más que quitarle el polvo a las obsoletas armas y naves de "Su Perfecto Resplandor". Todo el día y toda la noche. Siglo tras siglo.

La voz de Mos se hizo distante; Espinela no podía ni imaginárselo. Una vida entera, siglo tras siglo, esperando. Aunque, por otro lado, no sonaba muy diferente a su vida en el orfanato, esperando que la adopten (o que su madre decida ir a buscarla).

—Perfecto resplandor… —dijo Steven muy pensativo. Se le corto el aliento de repente—. ¿Eras una gema de Diamante Blanco?

—Una de las pocas, si. Fabricada a su imagen y semejanza. Pero eso fue hace mucho. Fui abandonada en una estación espacial en mitad de la nada cuando ya no fui de utilidad. Todo eso acabo cuando tú nos liberaste, claro. Y por eso estoy eternamente agradecida.

Mos alzo sus brazos haciendo un saludo diamante. El brillo rosa se desvaneció lentamente del aire.

—Si eso es cierto, Mos, no tienes que hacer esto —Steven dio un paso más cerca. _Demasiado cerca_, en opinión de Espinela—. Cualquier problema que tengas, lo solucionaremos. _Astros_, ¡puedes quedarte en la Tierra! Rehacer tu vida aquí.

Una alarma se disparo en la cabeza de Espinela.

"No, no, ¡eso no va a funcionar!" pensó.

Es cierto que Steven había desmantelado todo un Imperio a base de palabras, convenciendo a las gemas de abandonar la lucha y probar un estilo de vida más simple. Mas libre y pacifico. Pero estaba ladrándole al árbol equivocado. Si Espinela no había podido hacer que un soldado se rindiese, ¿Qué posibilidades tenia Steven de convencer a la mismísima líder rebelde de tirar la toalla? Espinela quería gritar que eso era una trampa, pero su boca aun estaba tapada por el brazo de agua de Lapis. Además, no podía poner en evidencia que estaba siendo rescatada. Eso arruinaría todo el concepto del 'escape'.

CLACK. Otra cadena cedió y Espinela se movió para hacerla caer. Había recuperado algo de movilidad más no toda. Ya faltaba poco.

Mos rompió el saludo y hablo con tono de profesora.

—Como dije, no es tan sencillo. Entiendo tu filosofía, pero creo que está mal aplicada —explico—. Traes a todas las gemas abandonadas a tu planeta, y les dices que pueden ser más de lo que son. Quizás sea cierto… —se quedo quieta un instante, dubitativa—. Pero no todas somos iguales. ¿Por qué tengo que rebajarme al nivel de la chusma? Los rubíes, bismutos, las descoloridas… Quieres que todos seamos iguales bajando la barra de estándares y _eso_ es imperdonable.

Mos dio unos pasos hacia adelante cortando la distancia; Steven no retrocedió, ni aun cuando Mos quedo justo frente a él.

—Pero yo no deseo ser igual que ellas. Deseo ser más —declaro Mos—. ¿Dices que todos podemos ser lo que queramos? Me parece bien. Y lo que yo deseo…

Mos se llevo una mano al rostro. Específicamente, a su gema.

—Es ser como _tú_.

La voz de la Ágata tembló, vibrante de un perverso placer que hizo a Espinela rabiar. CLACK. Otra cadena se quebró, esta vez cayendo al piso por su propio peso. Espinela logro liberar ambos brazos, pero su torso aun estaba atrapado.

"Vamos Steven, aguanta un poco mas…"

Hubo unos ruidos de lucha, provenientes del callejón donde había desaparecido Alfa. Espinela llego a divisar sombras que se movían dentro.

Mientras tanto, una luz se había encendido en medio del muelle, encegueciendo a los presentes. El cuerpo de Steven se había teñido de rosa nuclear, brillando como un reactor; emanaba una energía visible, vibrante, que hacía apagar y encender las farolas con demencial velocidad.

—**Si quieres mi gema, no podrás tenerla. Jamás** —dijo Steven en un susurro que hizo temblar los cristales.

Todos lo oyeron, tan claramente como si tuviese un micrófono.

—Mm, tenía entendido que eras más tonto —dijo Mos, inmutable—, pero parece que me desinformaron.

Una sombra se asomo por el callejón. La energía alrededor de Steven creció; un miedo terrible y profundo, se apodero de los presentes. Los puños de Steven se cubrieron de burbujas y alzo sus brazos en pose de combate.

Gamma se acerco a Steven por detrás mientras empuñaba una daga. Mos carcajeo. Espinela grito en silencio.

Hubo un estruendo y todos los presentes voltearon la vista hacia el callejón. Alfa salió corriendo desde dentro, zigzagueando como una serpiente ebria. Un gran casco metálico cubría su cabeza, apagando sus furiosos bramidos.

"No, no es un casco… ¡Es un robonoide! ¡Un robonoide de Peridot!"

Alfa lucho contra el pequeño droide, frente a la vista de todos, hasta que al fin logro despegárselo de la cara. La maquina lucho con sus patas de araña para aferrarse a su víctima, pero Alfa lo arrojo al suelo, arrancándole un chillido metálico. La superficie brillante del droide reflejo el pie de Alfa mientras caía sobre él.

¡CRASH!

La maquina quedo reducida a escombros electrónicos apenas reconocibles y, lanzando un último quejido, sus luces se apagaron y quedo en silencio.

Alfa alzo su desalineada faz y su cabello enmarañado hacia los confundidos espectadores.

— ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!

* * *

Varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Primero hubo un estallido y un flash. Luz, colores, ruidos, música… La feria había vuelto a la vida. Las luces se encendieron todas juntas; los puestos emitieron su música de carnaval.

Segundo, Steven vio una sombra entremezclándose con la suya y dio un rápido movimiento de cadera, impactando en el estomago de Gamma con un puñetazo. La gema salió despedida como canica en viaje, estrellándose contra un edificio lejano.

Tercero, la mano de Mos que se aferraba a su ojo saco su arma, una espada larga de brillante metal blanco. El arma arremetió contra un distraído Steven.

Pero no era la primera pelea de Steven, así que, pensando lo peor, volteo hacia Mos alzando su escudo en alto. Tal y como predijo, el arma de Mos se estrello contra su escudo, lanzando un vórtice de energía que levanto el polvo del suelo. La Ágata inclino todo su considerable peso hacia adelante, pero la espada no logro atravesar el escudo, arrancándole solo chispas eléctricas.

—** ¡Es todo lo que tienes!** —dijo Steven, mas una provocación que una pregunta.

Estaba cansado de ser el Steven amable; si querían ver al Héroe del Universo, lo verían. _A ver si les gusta._

Mos lanzo una carcajada fría como el hielo.

—De hecho —dijo—, no lo es.

Mos levanto su mano izquierda (la derecha sostenía la espada en su lugar, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento por parte de Steven) y saco un objeto de su gema. Un largo bastón negro poco impresionante. Sin embargo, cuando lo alzo al aire, presiono un botón oculto. Una hoja eléctrica surgió del extremo opuesto, cortando el aire con su energía.

Con un movimiento ensayado, Mos aparto la espada a la vez que hacia caer el hacha.

Steven levanto su escudo…

El hacha corto el escudo a la mitad.

La hoja atravesó su carne, desde su hombro derecho hasta su cintura izquierda. Steven bramo y cayó al piso; todos sus nervios sobresaturando su cerebro con alarmas ante un daño que no podía identificar, pero que dolía como la _puta madre_.

Miro sus manos y vio vetas negras, una especie de pictograma electrónico, recorriendo su piel. Sea lo que sea, su gema absorbió el daño inmediatamente, limpiando su piel de heridas. El dolor se había esfumado, excepto en su gema, que le ardía horrores. Su modo Diamante se desactivo, apagando el rosa de su cuerpo y dejándolo débil y exhausto.

Levanto la cabeza; Mos aun blandía el arma, lista para dejarla caer una segunda vez. Steven invoco su escudo. Desde ahí sintió que algo no iba bien. El escudo casi no tenia peso y su forma temblaba y se estremecía como gelatina. Como si no se decidiese entre existir o no.

Al final, simplemente se deshizo en luz y destellos.

—Pero que…

Steven probó invocar el escudo de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Que es… ¿qué me hiciste? —chillo Steven, lamentándose de sonar tan patético.

La sonrisa de Mos creció.

—Nivele el campo —dijo y alzo su espada y su hacha al aire.

Steven dio un rol hacia atrás, evadiendo ambas armas cuando cayeron. Mos se recupero en seguida y se preparo para lanzar un tercer ataque. Sin perder tiempo, Steven busco el walkie talkies en su espalda.

— ¡Connie es la hora! ¡Te necesito! —dijo al aparato pero no recibió respuesta.

La Ágata se movió a gran velocidad, con ambas armas hacia el frente, dispuesta a empalar a Steven.

Un crujido rompió el aire; el crujido más potente que jamás haya existido. Como una hoja de papel desgarrándose junto a tu oído. Un destello cegador invadió el muelle y, cuando la luz se apago, apareció una valkiria…

León aterrizo en el suelo, junto al portal mágico que acababa de cerrarse a sus espaldas, bloqueándole a Mos el paso hacia Steven.

Connie y Bismuto saltaron del lomo del animal, blandiendo su espada y sus manos convertidas en hachas (respectivamente). Mos ni siquiera pudo reaccionar; cayó al suelo, con el pie de Connie sobre su pecho y la espada de la mujer descansando contra su cuello.

—Ni siquiera te muevas —ordeno Connie.

* * *

Espinela dejo escapar un largo suspiro mientras todo su cuerpo se relajaba como mantequilla al sol.

"Llego la caballería,_ por fin_."

Estuvo al filo del asiento (metafóricamente hablando) todo el rato. No logro entender que paso con el escudo de Steven, ni porque no había usado sus poderes. Algo le habrá hecho Mos con esa hacha…

Pero no importaba ya; con Connie y Bismuto inmovilizando a la ágata, y las luces iluminándolo todo, las gemas salieron de sus escondites entre los edificios.

Había en total unas doce, sumadas a Mos, Alfa y Gamma, eran quince. Todas las gemas (exceptuando a Gamma, que aun estaba enterrada dentro de una tienda de ropa) hicieron un círculo alrededor de su líder, dejando dos metros de distancia. Nadie movió un musculo para ayudarla.

— ¡Espinela! —la mencionada se volteo, para ver a Lapis y Peridot corriendo a su encuentro.

La alegría fue tal que podría haber llorado, de no tener los nervios del rostro calcinados por el dolor.

—Espinela, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te quebraste algo? ¿Contusiones? ¿Laceraciones? ¿Hemorragia interna? Déjame revisar.

Peridot se puso a palpar el cuerpo de Espinela, en busca de cualquier herida. Tenía una enorme y bien empaquetada mochila verde sobre su espalda, cubierta de diferentes _pins_ y _stickers_ de programas de televisión. Muy estilo Peridot.

Lapis se quedo de pie junto a la humana, con la mano estirada pero sin atreverse a tocarla. Hizo un ademan con las manos y el brazo de agua que tapaba la boca de Espinela creció, cubriéndole todo el rostro como una burbuja helada e introduciendo un poco de agua en sus pulmones. Con un segundo movimiento, la burbuja se deshizo, permitiéndole a Espinela toser y respirar. Le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que toda la sangre y el maquillaje habían sido lavados de su rostro.

Entonces Lapis saco un pañuelo azul de su gema y empezó a secarle la cara.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Espinela, con voz ronca del desuso—. Pero, para la próxima, no se detengan por un café en el camino.

—Lo siento, debí traer un metal más resistente. No sabía que usarían cadenas de ancla. ¿De dónde sacaron estas cosas? —Peridot reviso las piernas de Espinela buscando cualquier daño.

—Déjala, Peridot —la reprimió Lapis con inusual dulzura—. Si tiene ánimo de ser una idiota significa que está bien.

—Jeje, si… solo desátenme.

—Estoy en eso —afirmo Peridot y corrió al otro lado del tablero de controles.

El sonido del fierro cortando las cadenas se hizo más frenético.

Mientras, en el centro del campo de batalla, Steven se estaba poniendo de pie, ayudado por Bismuto. El joven príncipe camino hacia Mos y arranco el bastón negro de las manos de la gema. La oscura hoja seguía activada, temblando de vez en cuando por un exceso de energía.

—No sé qué fue lo que me hiciste, pero no tendrás otra oportunidad —Steven presiono el botón del mango.

La hoja se recluyo en el arma. Steven entrego el artefacto a Bismuto, quien se puso a inspeccionarlo con curiosidad. Luego se enderezo, como si nada hubiese pasado y todo esto fuese lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Ahora escuchen todas! Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Quiero que se den media vuelta… y se _larguen _—le dijo a las gemas insurgentes—. Prometo que no las perseguiremos, ni las atacaremos. Pero si volviesen a aparecer por Ciudad Playa, no dudaremos en ponerlas en burbujas.

—Y si alguna intenta pasarse de lista —Connie levanto su espada, apuntándola hacia la gema de Mos—, su líder pagara las consecuencias.

Hubo murmullos y una inquietud general. A Espinela se le lleno el pecho de orgullo. Steven hablo como todo un líder. ¿Y Connie? Uff… ¡_Que mujer_!

—Se te cae la baba, Espinela.

—Cállate, Lazuli.

No tuvo tiempo de apenarse más, pues una risa corto el aire. Era Mos; reía sin gracia alguna. Incluso el robonoide de Peridot mostro más emoción cuando Alfa lo ejecuto.

— ¿Ese es tu plan? —dijo Mos—. ¿Amenazarme?

La espada de Connie descendió, rozando la gema de la Ágata y arrancándole un chillido que hizo a las gemas retroceder

— ¿Crees que no lo hare? —fanfarroneo Connie.

—Sí, quizás tu sí. ¿Pero qué hay de él? —todas las miradas cayeron en Steven—. Todos saben que el gran Steven Universe no quiebra gemas. Y sus aliados tampoco. Dime, ¿crees que él podrá mirarte a los ojos después de que me destruyas?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamo Steven—. Yo… c… claro que sí.

La ágata carcajeo.

—Entonces hazlo —bramo ella—. ¡Vamos niña! ¿Qué esperas? No tienes nada que perder. Excepto, claro tu rehén. Venga, ¡hazlo de una vez!

El aire empezó a cargarse de ansiedad. Las gemas se removían en su lugar, inquietas, con las manos cerrándose en puños y los dientes rechinando. Eran lobos listos para saltar sobre un grupo de liebres.

— ¡Para hoy con eso Peridot! —exclamo Espinela.

—Ya… ¡casi! —chillo Peridot mientras luchaba con la cadena restante.

Las gemas empezaron a empuñar sus armas.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió Mos. Connie no se movió… Su agarre tembló—. Nada, ¿eh? Bien, siendo ese el caso, y en vistas de que tu líder está debilitado…

Mos miro a sus compañeras. Nadie noto a Gamma escabullirse de regreso al muelle. Nadie la vio agazaparse hacia Steven.

—Soldados… ¡Ataquen!

* * *

Alfa observo, desde lejos, como la batalla se desataba. Los soldados sacaron sus armas y saltaron, hacia sus enemigos. La humana tuvo que alzar su espada para bloquear un ataque de una compañera topacio. Entonces la comandante aprovecho y la pateo en el pecho, sacándosela de encima. Alfa (quien aun estaba atontada por su pelea con el robonoide) corrió a su encuentro.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —la citrina ayudo a su comandante a ponerse de pie.

—Mm, si, solo sucia —dijo Mos mientras tanteaba su ropa para sacarse el polvo de encima.

Las gemas retrocedieron, alejándose de la creciente batalla. La humana lanzaba estocadas a diestra y siniestra; su espada hacia a la vez de escudo y de arma. La Bismuto se vio rodeada igualmente, pero no dejaba a nadie acercarse. Sujeto una banca del suelo y la agito como un mazo, manteniendo a raya a los guerreros. Steven era quien peor la estaba pasando. Con sus poderes debilitados, cada escudo que invocaba se desvanecía. Lograba conservar su posición a base de ataques psionicos que enviaban a los guerreros a volar, como golpeados por un inmenso puño invisible.

Tan distraído estaba que no vio cuando Gamma se le acerco por detrás, cuchillo en mano.

La gema salto sobre él.

— ¡AUGH! —el grito de Steven fue placentero para Alfa.

El arma de Gamma se había clavado en su hombro.

Steven levanto sus brazos y sostuvo a Gamma del cuello. Luego hizo una rápida maniobra hacia adelante, arrojando a Gamma hacia el frente. Luego se arranco el cuchillo y lo lanzo lejos, apenas a tiempo para enviar un puño invisible a una amatista atacante.

Gamma salió despedida y aterrizo junto en el medio del muelle, entre las guerreras y la humana con la espada.

Alfa reacciono; corrió en dirección a su pareja y la arrastro fuera del epicentro del combate.

— ¡Gamma! ¿Estás bien? —dijo Alfa mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Gamma agito la cabeza, enfocando la vista. Alfa busco la gema de Gamma y lanzo un suspiro. Estaba intacta.

—Estoy bien, deja de manosearme —dijo con tono burlón—. Solo sigo atontada porque Universe me mando a volar antes. Pero se lo devolví con creces.

— ¡Lo vi! Estuviste increíble —la voz de Alfa rebosaba de orgullo—. Míralo, está perdiendo fluido vital.

Efectivamente, de la herida que había causado el arma de Gamma emanaba un fluido rojo viscoso, tan vital para la vida orgánica. Steven se sujetaba el hombro con su brazo bueno, soltándolo solo para lanzar otra oleada psionica y mantener a raya a los guerreros. Pero a cada instante, sus ataques se hacían más débiles, y sus huellas ensangrentadas manchaban el piso. Poco a poco empezó a retroceder.

—Vamos, es hora de la venganza —Alfa saco su cuchillo de su gema.

Gamma asintió. Cuando iban a introducirse en el combate la comandante sujeto a cada una del brazo.

—Eso no —dijo Mos.

—Pero…

—Te di una misión —miro a Alfa, mientras apuntaba en dirección a la rueda de la fortuna.

La humana seguía allí pero… Ahora había una Lapis Lazuli y una Peridot a su lado, luchando con las cadenas que ataban a la chica. ¡La estaban rescatando!

—Es nuestro seguro, que no se escape —ordeno Mos.

—Pero Comandante…

—Yo lo hare —Gamma dio un paso al frente, interponiéndose entre las otras dos gemas. —Tú ve y venga a nuestro escuadrón —le dijo a Alfa—. Estaré bien.

Alfa _no estaba_ feliz con esa decisión, en absoluto. Ya había perdido a sus camaradas, Beta estaba con su misión (y solo los Astros saben cómo le estará yendo)… No podía perder a Gamma también. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Mos hablo.

—De acuerdo. Destruye a las gemas, y no dejes que la humana huya.

Gamma asintió y se alejo, dejando a Alfa con una protesta en sus labios. Quiso ir tras de ella, pero la mirada inquisidora de la comandante la mantuvo en su lugar. Un brutal odio, nacido de la impotencia, creció en el pecho de la citrina.

—Ve, ayuda a tus compañeras. Y Alfa… No lo mates —añadió al final cuando Alfa le dio la espalda.

La citrina rechino los dientes, mientras la energía se acumulaba en su gema, arremolinándose de furia.

—Ya veremos —murmuro Alfa.

Sostuvo su arma con fuerza y se interno en la lucha.

* * *

— ¿¡Podrías cortar esa cadena para hoy?! —exclamo Espinela con desesperación.

Peridot bramo de impotencia. Ya ni siquiera usaba sus poderes; ahora empuñaba la pieza de metal como una daga. Había atacado, cortado y apuñalado el material, pero la última cadena no cedía.

— ¡Lo intento pero no se corta! Es demasiado… ¡Resistente! —la cadena chillo mientras Peridot arrastraba el cuchillo por su superficie.

No hubo resultado alguno.

— ¿Y no podrías solo aflojar las cadenas con tus poderes? —aporto Lapis.

Peridot guardo silencio y soltó el improvisado cuchillo metálico de sus manos.

— ¡Esa es una buena idea!

Espinela se agarro la cabeza.

"¿No podrían haber mandado un mejor escuadrón de rescate?"

Peridot sujeto la cadena con ambas manos y gimió mientras se concentraba. El material metálico de la cadena crujió y se contrajo, lastimando a Espinela con su roce y arrancándole el aliento. Pero en seguida pudo volver a respirar. ¡Estaba funcionando! La cadena se estaba estirando y había más espacio entre ella y Espinela. Pronto estaría libre.

—Puedo… hacerlo... —aseguro Peridot

—Te creo —dijo Espinela—. Lapis… ¡Tú ve a ayudar a Steven!

—No las dejare.

—No se trata de eso, el te necesita. Mira —Espinela señalo el campo de batalla.

La situación de Steven era oscura. Después de ese grito desgarrador que soltó, sus ataques se volvieron débiles y confusos. Las gemas atacaban más rápido de lo que él podía sacárselas de encima. Bismuto y Connie estaban espalda con espalda, defendiéndose de todo ataque, pero perdiendo terreno en el proceso. La cosa se podía poner fea en cualquier momento.

Muy a su pesar, Lapis le dio la razón. Apretó el hombro de Espinela a modo de apoyo emocional. Luego abrió sus alas de agua y se elevo en el aire.

Entonces llego Gamma.

—Ah no, ¡claro que no! —la citrina dio un poderoso salto y sujeto el pie de Lapis a mitad de vuelo.

Luego, utilizando su mismo peso, cayó al suelo como roca, empuñando el cuerpo de Lapis como un mazo y estampándola contra el piso. La madera crujió y se agrieto. Gamma se arrojo sobre Lapis pero ella reacciono a tiempo e intercepto su ataque con ambas manos. Ahora sostenía las muñecas de Gamma mientras la gema estaba sentada sobre ella, con una rodilla a cada lado de su pecho. Llevaba su daga dorada en mano, justo sobre la cabeza de Lapis, y forcejeaba con la gema azul para recuperar el control de la situación.

La sangre de Espinela hervía. La batalla para la que se había estado preparando estaba en su apogeo, y ella estaba jugando a la rehén. Tan poco tenía sus armas encima. Si tan solo pudiera…

CLACK.

Todo el aire escapo de sus pulmones. La cadena, alargada más allá de su forma original, había caído a sus pies. Espinela se froto el abdomen y los brazos. Estaba llena de marcas de la cadena y manchas de aceite, y empezaba a tener frio en el estomago por tener solo puesta la pechera. Fuera de eso (y del dolor en su rostro y cabeza) estaba bien.

—Listo, ahora vámonos —Peridot la sujeto del brazo y trato de tirar de ella.

Espinela forcejeo y se soltó.

—No. Ve y escóndete. Tengo una idea —le dijo a Peridot.

La gema negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Mi trabajo es llevarte a un lugar seguro —le recordó Peridot.

— ¿Y dejar a Lapis sola? ¿Y a los demás?

Peridot observo el campo de batalla con una mueca de asco. Espinela recordó que, aunque tenía experiencia en combate, Peridot no había sido hecha para la batalla.

La gema se sacudió los temblores del cuerpo y asintió. Luego dio la vuelta y se escondió tras el tablero de control, mientras Espinela se quedo frente al mismo. Tenía una idea vaga de lo que quería hacer; se le había ocurrido ni bien Peridot la soltó. Solo esperaba que funcionase.

Aspiro profundamente y grito con voz aguda:

— ¡EY! ¡Limón rancio!

Gamma levanto la mirada, al igual que Lapis, pero ninguna de ellas dejo de forcejear.

—Eres muy mala cuando atacas por sorpresa, ¿no? —Espinela tiro su cabello hacia atrás y asumió una postura de boxeo—. Vamos, haber si eres tan mala. ¿O tienes miedo de caer como cayo tu escuadrón? ¡Eres una piedra pómez! ¡Un granito de caja de arena para gato!

Espinela tenía todo un repertorio de insultos preparado; pero no hizo falta. Gamma dio un último vistazo a la gema debajo de ella y le dio un puñetazo de roca que dejo atontada a Lapis. Luego se incorporo y salto, abalanzándose hacia Espinela.

Desde la perspectiva de la humana, era como ver un ave de rapiña en pleno vuelo. Pero Espinela no era ningún ratón indefenso. Se inclino hacia atrás hasta que el tablero la detuvo, apoyo ambas manos sobre la superficie y, cuando Gamma estuvo a punto de caer sobre ella, Espinela ajusto su peso y dio un rol hacia atrás por sobre el tablero.

Gamma se estrello contra el tablero, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica de tal magnitud que su forma física tembló de pies a cabeza.

Espinela cayó sobre Peridot, cubriéndose la cabeza para acallar el estruendo. El chispeo pronto se detuvo.

—Ugh... ¿Chica, que llevas en esta mochila? ¿Cuchillos y espadas? —dijo Espinela.

Algo dentro de la mochila le estaba perforando el vientre.

—Al menos yo no peso cien kilos —replico Peridot.

—Muérdete la lengua.

— ¡Levántate!

Espinela giro y se levanto, ayudando a Peridot a incorporarse (a base de tirar de la mochila hasta que estuvo de pie). Las dos asomaron la cabeza por encima del tablero a ver si veían algo.

Gamma lanzo una estocada que casi les da en el rostro. La citrina se reincorporo, apoyándose en el semi-destruido tablero. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el cuerpo sucio; su forma física temblaba como holograma descompuesto, describiendo formas espantosas e inhumanas. En sus ojos había sed de sangre.

—tU… eRes…. —dijo Gamma. Su voz era eléctrica y terrible.

Peridot y Espinela se aferraron la una a la otra y retrocedieron, despacio. Gamma se subió a la consola, apoyándose sobre ella como una gárgola de trueno y furia.

—tU eRes sOlo… uNa eStuPida… ¡HUMANA!

Gamma se inclino hacia adelante, pero nunca llego a saltar. Lapis cayó sobre ella, clavando su rodilla contra la espalda de la citrina y aplastándola contra el tablero. Fundió sus alas de agua en forma de esfera y la dejo caer sobre sí misma.

El tablero prácticamente estallo en un resplandor de luces y electricidad, acallado por los gritos de dolor de Lapis y Gamma. Peridot llamo a su compañera y hubiera ido a socorrerla de no estar siendo sostenida por Espinela.

El calor y la luz emitida era demasiado y Espinela dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con una madera suelta y cayendo aun más lejos, arrastrando a Peridot con ella. Aterrizaron dentro de una de las góndolas de la rueda. Espinela se dio la cabeza con el techo al entrar.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamo mientras se sentaba en la cabina.

—Ugh… ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Peridot.

Espinela dijo que sí. Claro, el esguince la estaba matando, la cara le ardía horrores, el estomago le daba vueltas y se acababa de dar duro en el coco.

Pero aparte de eso, estaba como en un paso en el parque.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera sugerir socorrer a Lapis, la góndola tembló, enviando a sus habitantes de regreso al piso de la misma. A su alrededor, el paisaje empezó a cambiar mientras tomaban altura.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —pregunto Espinela.

—Los golpes y el cortocircuito debieron haber activado la rueda —explico Peridot—. ¿Por qué tenias que hacer que se estrelle contra el tablero? ¿Qué clase de plan es ese?

—Estoy pensando sobre la marcha. Déjame en paz.

Espinela aprovecho la ocasión para deshacer el atado que le habían hecho en el cabello y atarlo en su acostumbrada coleta.

Una vez que llego al cenit, la góndola se detuvo, y las chicas asomaron la cabeza por la ventanilla sin vidrio. La escena bajo sus pies era desoladora. Bismuto, Connie y Steven se habían visto forzados a retroceder y estaban apretujados contra una pared, dentro de una de las burbujas de Steven. Algo no iba bien sin embargo; la burbuja debería ser dura como el metal, bloqueando todos los golpes. En su lugar, los ataques parecían rebotar sobre ella, como si fuera de plástico y no de luz solida indestructible.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué Steven no usa sus poderes? Lanza un grito, usa su escudo o lo que sea —pregunto Peridot.

—Lo atacaron hace un rato. Lo atravesaron por la mitad —Espinela casi pierde el valor al recordar la escena.

— ¡Qué! —Peridot se agarro de los pelos— ¿Con que lo atacaron?

—No lo sé, pero no está bien. La comandante esa dijo que ahora estaba "debilitado". Oye, ¿Dónde está Lapis? ¿Sigue allí?

Las chicas buscaron a Lapis hasta encontrarla a los pies de la rueda de la fortuna.

Estaba bien, lo que era un alivio. Gamma también, lo cual no lo era. Seguía sumergida en su batalla con Lapis.

Los ataques de la gema de agua eran rápidos y poderosos; usaba sus alas como tentáculos que repartían latigazos, o elevaba pilares de agua desde el fondo del muelle, obligando a Gamma a esquivar o salir volando. Parecía que se estaba conteniendo, sin embargo. Espinela imagino que temía que, si usaba todos sus poderes, acabaría hundiendo el muelle en el océano.

Gamma tampoco le daba tregua. Quizás no sea un soldado, pero era ridículamente rápida y evitaba los golpes sin problemas. Y con cada ataque iba acortando la distancia entre ella y Lapis.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Lapis! —exclamo Peridot llena de pánico.

Se saco la mochila y extrajo de ella su tabla metálica; un simple circulo de acero, de un metro de ancho, que usaba para elevarse.

Espinela miro la pelea debajo de ella, y la paliza que estaban desatando contra la burbuja de Steven. El pánico empezó a invadirla y sintió sus brazos temblar.

"No, eso no va a funcionar," se dijo y sostuvo a Peridot de los hombros.

—Espera, no podemos hacer nada solas. Necesitamos refuerzos —dijo Espinela, tratando de sonar razonable y nada enloquecida—. ¿Dónde están las Crystal Gems?

—En casa de Steven —dijo Peridot—. Garnet previno que habría problemas, así que nos separamos.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que ir por ellas Peridot, y yo no puedo volar, ¿oh si?

Peridot iba a protestar, pero se quedo mirando su tabla.

— ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? —pregunto ella.

Espinela se mordió el labio. _Si, ¿qué Astros iba a hacer?_

"Hay que sacar a Steven de aquí y... reagruparnos o algo… Pero no puedo acercarme así como así. Me mataran antes de llegar con Steven y Connie… a no ser…"

Cruzo miradas con Peridot. La sombra de una idea le estaba llegando.

— ¿Qué mas traes en esa mochila? ¿Trajiste bombas de humo?

Los ojos de Peridot brillaron.

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero antes de que lo olvide, tengo algo que es tuyo…

Peridot rebusco en la mochila y saco los batones de Espinela. Ella casi se larga a llorar. Tenerlos en sus manos era como recuperar una parte de su cuerpo. Con esas armas, se sentía más segura, aun si sus manos seguían temblando. La sombra de su plan ahora tenía más color.

— ¡Eres una genio! —dijo Espinela, para luego darle un golpe en el coco a Peridot.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue?

—Por no habérmelas dado antes, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—No sé, estaban pasando muchas cosas y lo olvide —Peridot se froto la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe—. Tienes suerte de que soy muy dura de roer.

—Como sea. ¿Al menos tienes las bombas de humo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Mira —Peridot abrió la mochila y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior.

Un temblor las sacudió de pies a cabeza. La rueda de la fortuna se movía, iniciando su viaje descendente. Eso estaría bien, de no ser porque el temblor causo que la mochila se le escape de las manos a Peridot y caiga por el borde de la góndola. Las dos asomaron la cabeza y vieron la mochila desplomarse varios metros al suelo, para finalmente sumergirse en el océano.

_GLUG._

— ¡AY, NO PUEDE SER! —gritaron ambas.

Peridot le entrego su plato volador a Espinela.

—Voy por ella, tu ayuda a Lapis.

—Espera, que vas a…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Peridot se asomo al borde de la góndola. Espinela extendió su mano pero fue tarde, Peridot salto y cayó en el océano con la gracia de una paloma ebria en picada.

"¡Gema desquiciada! Al menos espera a que nos detengamos."

Espinela se dejo caer al piso, abrazando la tabla voladora a su pecho. Le temblaban las manos. En cualquier momento la góndola tocaría el suelo y ella estaría en el epicentro de la batalla y no estaba lista.

Solo... no lo estaba. Era demasiado, todo esto.

Ninguna pelea callejera y ningún entrenamiento la habían preparado para lo que sería la guerra. Estaba sola, con todos sus amigos peleando sus propias batallas y con nada más que una pechera de plástico para protegerla. Y encima de todo, el único plan que tenía acababa de darse un chapuzón en el atlántico. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver el tiempo atrás; regresar a la mañana de hoy, entrenando con Connie y Steven en la Arena Celestial. Riendo, pasando el rato. Amándose los tres en secreto silencio, que era más sencillo.

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre la tabla voladora de Peridot. Vio su propio rostro, golpeado, magullado y (encima de todo) lloroso, reflejándose en la superficie metálico. Estuvo a punto de lanzarla por los aires y hacia el vacio, cuando noto lo pesada que era.

Y resistente también... Seguramente era de acero templado pulido o algo más duro. Si tuviese un mejor agarre…

La góndola se detuvo al tocar el suelo. La batalla estaba en su apogeo. Steven, Bismuto y Connie aun ponían resistencia, gracias a la burbuja de Steven. Sin embargo estaban rodeados y una inmensa Cornalina dejaba caer su mazo de guerra contra la barrera protectora, haciéndola temblar. No durarían mucho.

Y por supuesto estaba Lapis y no la estaba pasando muy bien. Su piel estaba cubierta de golpes y usaba su brazo izquierdo para sostener el derecho, que estaba marcado por un largo corte vertical desde el codo hasta la muñeca. No había sangre alguna, pero un haz de luz surgía de la herida. Había dejado de atacar y se dedicaba exclusivamente a esquivar las represalias de Gamma. La citrina arremetía con la furia de un vendaval.

Espinela miro la tabla en sus manos. Luego dio un vistazo a la góndola dentro de la que estaba.

CLICK hizo su cerebro al ocurrírsele otra idea. Guardo sus batones en sus pantalones y se saco la campera. Cubrió el plato con ella y ato ambas mangas juntas en la parte trasera, a fin de otorgarle algún tipo de agarre. _Listo_, ahora tenía un escudo… o algo parecido. Solo rezaba para que fuera tan duro como parecía.

— ¡Ey Lapis! —la llamo Espinela.

Lapis combatía con Gamma cerca del tablero, donde habían tenido su primer altercado. Cuando oyó su nombre, volteo a ver a Espinela.

— ¡Lánzala aquí dentro! —Espinela señalo la góndola en la que se encontraba.

Lapis la miro indignada, apenas llegando a esquivar una estocada de Gamma.

— ¿Estás loca? —le pregunto.

—Solo hazlo, tengo un plan —exclamo Espinela.

En realidad plan, _lo que se dice plan_, no tenía ninguno. Era más bien una idea general, que siempre eran mejor que nada.

Lapis lo dudo un segundo pero al final se decidió. Cuando Gamma la ataco, la sostuvo de los brazos y empezaron a forcejear, dando giros como en una complicada danza, mientras avanzaban hacia la rueda de la fortuna. Cuando estuvieron frente a la góndola, Lapis pateo el pecho de la gema, arrojándola hasta que estuvo espalda contra la góndola.

Entonces Espinela se abalanzo sobre ella.

— ¡SORPRESA! —grito mientras le hacia un agarre al cuello y la introducía en la góndola.

En ese momento la inmensa caja metálica empezó a moverse, iniciando su ascenso nuevamente. Esto no era parte del plan de Espinela, pero le venía de perlas.

Gamma se retorció en sus brazos; la gema era más fuerte pero estaba debilitada, mientras que la humana estaba llena de furia y tenía un mejor agarre.

— ¿Qué eStAs HaCieNdo? —bramo Gamma.

Espinela se afianzo más a la espalda de la gema, sujetándola del cuello con su brazo derecho y del pecho con el izquierdo, con el que también sujetaba el escudo.

— ¡No tengo idea! —confeso y tiro del cuerpo de Gamma.

La cabeza de la citrina se estrello contra el techo con un sonoro TUD. Y eso fue solo el inicio: Espinela zarandeo a Gamma para todos lados, impactando a la gema contra la pared, los asientos, los fierros que unían la parte superior e inferior de la góndola.

— ¡Veteadormirveteadormirveteadormir! —gritaba Espinela, llena de una alegría violenta.

Todo esto no hizo más que enfurecer a la gema. Gamma no parecía tener intención de desvanecerse. Por el contrario, apoyo su peso, consolidando su postura y empujo a Espinela hacia atrás. Se dio la espalda contra el asiento y tuvo que soltar a su víctima. Gamma no perdió el tiempo y ataco con su daga. Espinela alzo el escudo.

¡PLINK!

El arma reboto contra la superficie del plato de Peridot, abriendo un agujero grande en la campera. La superficie no pareció recibir ni un rasguño. Espinela estaba tan sorprendida como Gamma.

"Ahora veras lo que es bueno."

Espinela se lanzo hacia adelante, con el escudo al frente, y le dio un porrazo en el rostro a Gamma. La gema casi cae al abismo por el espacio de la puerta abierta, pero se incorporo. Espinela saco su batón y dio un golpe al escudo, a modo de provocación.

Gamma lanzo un chillido de pesadilla y se arrojo sobre Espinela. Ella ya tenía una estrategia preparada. Bloqueaba cada ataque con el escudo, para luego contraatacar con un porrazo o un garrotazo de su batón en el rostro, las piernas o el estomago de la gema.

La góndola se detuvo al llegar a la cima. Espinela cayó y aterrizo en el asiento. Gamma aprovecho y se lanzo sobre ella. Espinela alzo su pierna buena y pateo a Gamma, haciéndola retroceder hasta que cayó por el borde de la góndola. Nunca toco el suelo, pues Lapis la atrapo en el aire con dos poderosos brazos de agua, cada uno grande como una motocicleta.

— ¡sUelTame AsqUeroSa pIeDra! ¡Voy A mAtarLas a AmbAs! ¿mE OiStE?

La citrina se quejo y retorció, intentando liberarse del potente agarre, pero los ataques de Espinela la habían cansado demasiado.

"Hora de acabar con esto."

Espinela soltó el escudo y empuño ambos batones, que se convirtieron en hachas al presionar un botón.

—Lapis, ¡Arrójamela! —ordeno.

Esta vez, Lapis no lo dudo. Dio un giro en el aire, obligando a Gamma (atrapada en los brazos de agua) a seguir su movimiento. Giro una, dos veces. A la tercera, deshizo los brazos de agua. La citrina fue expulsada directo hacia el interior de la góndola; directo hacia Espinela.

La humana cruzo sus hachas frente a su pecho y se impulso hacia adelante.

Gamma entro volando en la góndola y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Espinela descruzo sus armas. Las hachas atravesaron al ser de luz solida como si fuera papel. Lo último que Espinela vio antes de que Gamma se desvaneciera, fue el cuerpo de la gema siendo partido en dos.

¡POOF!

Hubo una explosión de humo blanco y la citrina cayo a piso, ahora convertida en una simple gema inofensiva. Espinela se desplomo. Le dolía _absolutamente_ todo.

Lapis entro en la cabina. Se veía terrible, cansada y sucia, pero al menos las heridas se habían cerrado.

—Espinela, ¿estás bien? —pregunto.

—Uf… si… Es… eso creo —Espinela suspiro—. Por lo menos me veo mejor que tu.

Lapis meneo la cabeza.

—Sí, ya estás bien —dijo y se inclino para recoger la gema inerte, pero Espinela se le adelanto.

Estaba _caliente_. Era extraño y perturbador... Gamma no estaba muerta, solo inconsciente. Retirada a la parte más profunda de su inconsciente, esperando volver a formarse; como un caracol herido dentro de su caparazón. En su estado actual, era frágil, apenas una piedra más. Espinela podría quebrarla con sus armas.

El cuerpo empezó a temblarle. Quizás no haya visto nada de sangre, pero sentía el rojo en los labios.

—Espinela… Espinela, reacciona —Lapis la zarandeo del hombro—. ¿Y Peridot?

—Se arrojo al rio, a buscar su mochila. Necesitamos las bombas de humo para armar una distracción —explico Espinela—. ¿Y Steven?

Las dos buscaron con la mirada hasta encontrar a sus compañeros. La gigantesca Cornalina seguía atacando la burbuja, que parecía a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Las otras gemas se congregaron a su alrededor, armas en mano; _buitres_, todas ellas, esperando el momento para agazaparse sobre la carroña.

—No aguantara mucho más —dijo Lapis con desesperación.

Espinela apenas la oyó. Escaneaba la escena con concentración militar, buscando alguna entrada. Vio entonces una gema apartada del resto, un punto dorado, que escaneaba sus alrededores. Era Alfa. Sin duda buscaba a su amiga, la gema inerte en manos de Espinela.

CLICK.

—Tengo otra idea —dijo Espinela a una atenta Lapis. No había tiempo para comentarios sarcásticos—. Pero necesito a Peridot. Ve a buscarla, debe estar en el agua o saliendo de ella. Súbela aquí y luego te _vas_ —enfatizo Espinela—. Busca a las Crystal Gems, necesitamos más manos.

Lapis estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¿Y tú que harás? —le pregunto.

Espinela le entrego su mejor sonrisa.

—Lo que mejor hago. ¡Ser una molestia!

Las dos rieron brevemente, pero el ánimo no les duro mucho. Lapis se alejo volando y se sumergió en el agua.

Las luces de la góndola se apagaron y la música se silencio.

"Parece que se acabo el viaje gratis. No importa."

Espinela apoyo el escudo en el piso y se puso a trabajar. El plato de Peridot seguía intacto, pero su campera estaba casi totalmente destruida, a un paso de ser jirones. La desato y la uso para secarse el sudor de la cara y el cuerpo.

Noto entonces que estaba sangrando. No demasiado, pero si había un hilo de sangre considerablemente grueso brotándole del brazo. Una estocada perdida de Alfa. Espinela estaba con tanto dolor que ni lo había notado.

Uso un trozo de campera a modo de venda improvisada. Cuando acabo, la sangre no fluía más, pero tenía las manos cubiertas de ella. La gravedad de la situación le cayó encima. Aun tenía miedo, pero no como antes. Tenía miedo del daño que pudiesen sufrir sus amigos. Tenía miedo de lo que esas desquiciadas gemas le harían a Steven, a Connie. Pero no tenía miedo al dolor o a la muerte. Es más, su corazón repiqueteaba como tambor, clamando por una batalla.

Ya no era Espinela, la niña solitaria y sin amigos. No era una baterista flacucha, una dona gigante, una boxeadora o una malabarista.

Era una _Crystal Gem_. Y si quería salir a ese escenario, tendría que ponerse su maquillaje de guerra.

Uso el plato volador a modo de espejo y levanto una mano hacia su rostro, embadurnándose de sangre.

* * *

¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!

La cabeza le repiqueteaba; los golpes eran incesantes, cada uno enviaba oleadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Su visión era difusa, y su audición aun mas. De a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento; los sonidos se fueron aclarando, dando paso a una voz familiar.

—…_en…ven… _¡Steven!

Steven reacciono en sí, agitando la cabeza. Su vista se aclaro. Connie estaba a su lado, agitándolo para hacerlo reaccionar. Bismuto estaba junto a ella, trabajando en el arma que lo había atravesado. Steven miro hacia arriba; aun tenía su brazo derecho alzado en el aire, manteniendo en pie la burbuja sobre sus cabezas.

—Steven, ¿estás bien? —dijo Connie, sosteniéndole el rostro en sus manos.

—Estoy bien, estoy… _bien_ —dijo Steven, poco convencido.

Aferro su mano derecha con la izquierda, en parte para ayudarse a sostenerla en el aire, y en parte para tapar la herida que esa citrina le había causado y que no dejaba de sangrar. Su campera rosa estaba empapada de rojo.

Las gemas insurgentes habían dejado de atacar hace tiempo, cediéndole espacio a su compañera Cornalina. Era _gigantesca_, tanto o más grande que Bismuto, con músculos del tamaño de peñascos. El golpe de su mazo era como un bólido estrellándose contra la Tierra.

Connie agito con la cabeza ante tal situación. Conservaba la calma, pero Steven noto la desesperación en sus ojos.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo ella—, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos seguir así?

El martillo de la Cornalina cayó sobre ellos.

¡BAM!

La burbuja tembló como gelatina, pero se mantuvo en pie.

—No demasiado. Están esperando a que me canse y entonces… —Steven se mordió el labio. No quería ni pensarlo—. Bismuto, ¿alguna suerte?

Bismuto alzo la cabeza; el arma eléctrica de Ágata Musgosa yacía sido abierta en el suelo; sus cables y componentes electrónicos expuestos como entrañas al aire.

—Es inútil, Steven, lo eléctrico no es lo mío. No entiendo cómo funciona este pedazo de chatarra, mucho menos como revertir sus efectos —admitió Bismuto.

¡BAM!

— ¿Que dijiste que era esa cosa? —pregunto Connie.

—Un rejuvenecedor. Las Diamantes los usaban para reiniciar a las gemas que se salían de la raya. Un golpe de esto y vuelves a tu diseño de fabrica —Bismuto dio un puñetazo al piso—. ¡No me explico de dónde sacaron esta cosa! Es tecnología de la Era 1.

—A… Ágata Musgosa dijo que trabajaba en una armería de las Diamantes —añadió Steven—. Quien sabe cuántos de esos tiene, o si tiene cosas mucho peores… Debemos detenerla.

¡BAM!

—Preocúpate primero por escapar de aquí. ¿Alguna idea, Bismuto? —dijo Connie.

—Estamos espalda contra la pared y rodeadas. Al menos que puedas volar, estamos atrapados aquí.

Connie miro a su alrededor, buscando algo. Steven intento descifrar lo que buscaba hasta que vio a León. Al pobre animal lo habían amordazado y atado, y una inmensa amatista estaba sentada sobre él. Volar no era una opción.

— ¡Entonces peleemos contra ellas! —declaro Connie

Bismuto rio.

—Me encanta tu espíritu, chica, pero nos harán pedazos en cuanto salgamos de esta burbuja. Son doce contra nosotros tres, y Steven no está en condiciones de luchar.

El estomago de Steven dio vueltas. Ese comentario lo hirió en lo más profundo, especialmente porque_ tenía razón_. Apenas podía sostener su burbuja, ya no podía lanzar ataques psionicos. Y Pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, con su brazo lastimado, no era una opción.

¡BAM!

—Entonces váyanse.

Bismuto y Connie miraron a Steven con horror.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? No te dejaremos —dijo Connie.

—Tiene razón —interrumpió Bismuto para asombro de los jóvenes—. Si uno se queda, los demás podrán escapar. YO me quedare, soy prescindible.

— ¡NO! —grito Steven—. _Nadie_ es prescindible. Si te quedas ellas te destruirán, p…pero no me harán nada a mí. M…me necesitan. Tienen que irse.

—No.

—**CONNIE **—ordeno Steven, con todo el poder que le quedaba dentro.

No le gustaba usar sus poderes de persuasión de Diamante con los humanos; no al menos en una circunstancia así. Lo del concierto había sido un desliz. Connie no se vio afectada sin embargo.

—No —insistió ella, mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro con la manga de su traje de entrenamiento—. No uses esa voz conmigo. No eres mi jefe, eres mi novio. Y no me te voy a dejar.

—Y yo no me iré sin ustedes —añadió Bismuto.

¡BAM!

Los tres se miraron a los ojos. El peso de la decisión ya tomada cayó sobre ellos. Se acabo.

Connie se acomodo con un brazo alzando su espada. Bismuto volvió a armar rápidamente el rejuvenecedor y se lo extendió a Steven. Este lo sujeto con su mano izquierda. Su mano derecha empezó a temblar; la burbuja tembló en respuesta.

—Al menos nos iremos luchando, como siempre quise —Bismuto convirtió sus brazos en un hacha y un martillo—. Ha… ha sido un honor, chicos…

Connie agradeció el sentimiento y alzo su espada. Su rostro era de piedra, pero sus manos temblaban con locura.

Steven quiso alzar el rejuvenecedor, pero le fallaban las fuerzas. Se acabo la lucha para él. Connie y Bismuto no durarían mucho. Solo los Astros saben que habrá pasado con las Crystal Gems. Y tampoco sabía nada de Lapis y Peridot. O de Espinela. Y justo cuando los sentimientos que Connie y Steven sentían por ella habían quedado a la luz, cuando parecía que por fin todo se iba a solucionar entre los tres. No es justo. No es justo.

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Les fallo. Les falló a todos.

—Perdón… —alcanzo a decir entre sollozos—. Perdón… perdón…

La burbuja cambio de color, haciéndose pálida, casi transparente. Las gemas se sonrieron con odio y placer. Mos miraba todo con satisfacción pura. La Cornalina estiro su mazo hacia atrás, hasta que toco el suelo. Con un movimiento rápido, lo alzo sobre la burbuja. Steven cerró los ojos.

¡BANG!

Y luego los abrió. La burbuja seguía en pie. De hecho, el martillo ni siquiera la había tocado; la Cornalina lo había bajado. Ella y las demás gemas miraban al aire.

Un gran haz de luz roja brillante flotaba en el cielo. Una bengala, visible incluso entre las luces del parque.

Una risa perforo el aire. Una carcajada maniaca, sangrienta, salida de las profundidades del Infierno, que habría hecho temblar a cualquiera. Pero no a Steven. El supo exactamente de quien era esa risa.

—E… ¿Espinela?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Esto es lo que se llama "gancho dramatico", lol. **

**Este capitulo costo, pero fue gratificante. Es la primera vez que escribo escenas de pelea tan detalladas y largas. Si les gusto, no duden en comentar por favor!**

**Como dije, falta la segunda parte de la batalla. Intentare no tardar tanto en subirla. **

**Espero que esten bien, por favor CUIDENSE todos, y nos vemos pronto. **

**Saludos!**


	6. La batalla: parte 2

**Uff! Que barbaro, crei que nunca llegaria a publicar este capitulo. Estoy sin internet en casa asi que estot subiendolo desde el celular. Es todo un martirio, se lose digo.**

**Pero en fin, ya estamos aqui! El capitulo 6, la segunda parte de la pelea. Ya queda poco para que termine fic asi que no se pierdan nada!**

**No los siatraigo mas. Disfruten!**

* * *

La cima de la rueda de la fortuna se encendió con luces de neón. Destellos magenta, rosado y amarillo brillaron sobre una esbelta silueta con coletas. Llevaba una pechera de corazón. Su macabra risa resonó por todo el muelle.

— ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Déjenme echar un vistazo al zoológico —exclamo Espinela, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Parecen un montón de piedras caliza con delirios de grandeza, atacando como cobardes a un enemigo rodeado.

—Mmm, bastante patético, si me lo preguntan —añadió con una larga carcajada.

Steven y Connie se miraban las caras; no cabían en sí de la felicidad. Incluso la burbuja de Steven había recobrado todo el color (aunque seguía siendo frágil como el vidrio). Las gemas también se miraban las unas a las otras, confundidas y amargadas por la extraña interrupción.

—Ignórenla, es solo una humana —dijo Mos, dando un paso hacia el centro—. Acabemos con esto.

La Cornalina capto la orden y levanto su mazo.

— ¡OH SI! Ignórenme, por favor. Yo solo venia de pasada, no quisiera molestar sus _importantísimos_ asuntos —Espinela realizo una exagerada reverencia—. Oh, pero antes de que me vaya, tengo una pregunta que hacer.

Espinela llevo su mano a su espalda, para luego alzarla en el aire.

—Alguna de ustedes perdió… ¡Esto!

Hubo un instante de silencio, seguido de exclamaciones de furia y asombro. Steven mismo creyó estar alucinando cuando vio el premio que llevaba en sus manos Espinela.

* * *

— ¿Esa es…?

—No puede ser…

— ¡ES GAMMA!

Alfa grito y salto de entre la multitud, apartando a las gemas a su paso. Ellas tenían sus dudas, mas Alfa estaba segura; su visión telescópica era nítida, y podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo sobre la rueda de la fortuna como si se encontrase allí.

Esto es lo que vio: aquella asquerosa humana estaba de pie sobre góndola; Llevaba una venda atada a su brazo y grandes manchones de sangre decoraban su rostro, dándole una apariencia monstruosa. A los pies de la humana había otra gema, una Peridot. Alfa la reconoció; era la jefa de ingeniería del Pequeño Planeta Madre. Parecía estar posando, alzando dos palos brillantes en el aire como armas de guerra; la luz de neón iluminaba a la humana, haciendo brillar la burbuja verde que llevaba en sus manos.

Los pies de Alfa temblaron. Reconoció de inmediato el corte de la gema dorada en el interior de la burbuja.

Era Gamma. _Su_ Gamma.

—Oí ese gritito de niñita —llego la voz de Espinela, llena de burla—. Así es, _cabeza de queso_, tengo tu amiga justo aquí. Debo decirlo, dio buena pelea… No que le haya servido de mucho al final, pero aun así.

La luz dentro de la gema de Alfa ardió a temperaturas que le eran desconocidas hasta ahora.

—Si le haces algo te juro que…

— ¿Algo? —interrumpió Espinela, mientras se daba golpecitos en la barbilla—. ¡OH! Quieres decir algo así

La burbuja voló varios metros en el aire en línea vertical. Se oyó el largo silencio de una docena de gemas conteniendo el aliento, hasta que la esfera cayó en manos de Espinela. Todas exhalaron.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡No juegues con eso! —exclamo Alfa.

— ¿Jugar? O sea, ¿algo como esto? —reto Espinela y, ante el asombro de las presentes, empezó un acto complejo con la burbuja.

El truco consistía en lanzarla por sobre su hombro, atraparla de espaldas, girar en el lugar, lanzar la burbuja al aire, dar un giro sobre una pierna y atrapar la burbuja cuando descendía. Repitió el truco una y otra vez, añadiendo altura y giros con cada nuevo lanzamiento.

Alfa quiso salir corriendo y estrangular a Espinela, pero se detuvo antes de dar un paso.

"No. Si a esa humana idiota se le cae la burbuja, ni siquiera yo podre correr tan rápido como para atraparla. Ni siquiera puedo saltar hacia allí porque esa bruta podría arrojar la burbuja si me ve acercarme… Y si cae desde esa altura, con burbuja y todo, Gamma podría…".

Alfa dejo de pensar. No quería seguir ese razonamiento hasta su amarga conclusión. Ya había perdido a todo su pelotón. Si perdía a Gamma, no podría volver a ver su reflejo. Pero, Beta no volvería a hablarle.

Con la desesperación creciendo en su pecho, Alfa busco a su superior. Mos observaba la escena con semblante aburrido.

— ¡COMANDANTE! Permiso para iniciar maniobra de rescate —suplico Alfa, mientras hacia un saludo diamante.

Todas las gemas se inclinaron hacia adelante. El silencio era palpable y acido.

—Negativo —dijo Mos y volteo hacia la burbuja de Steven—. Continuemos con esto.

Alfa protesto.

— ¡Pero Gamma podría…!

—Cállate —ordeno Mos—. Sabes que no le hará nada.

—_Ah_, ¿Eso crees? —Espinela atrapo la burbuja de Gamma y no volvió a arrojarla.

Sostuvo la burbuja frente a su rostro; como si quisiera susurrarle a la gema en su interior (cosa que Alfa sabia era imposible, pero esa humana parecía idiota).

—Quizás tienes razón… —dijo Espinela mientras acariciaba la superficie de la burbuja.

La góndola se agito cuando la Peridot dejo las luces sobre piso de la góndola. Luego levanto una especia de objeto plano sobre su cabeza; una especia de plato circular de metal. Espinela dejo a burbuja sobre dicha superficie.

—Después de todo, ¿qué puede hacer una humana como yo a una poderosa gema como esta? —Espinela soltó una risa lasciva—. Salvo claro que hablemos de _quebrarla_.

Llevo sus manos a su pantalón y saco sus dos batones. Un temblor sacudió a Alfa. No eran palos luminosos; eran rígidas armas de combate.

—Y resulta que aquí tengo dos amigas a quienes les encantaría conocer a esta gema —Espinela cruzo sus batones en el aire—. De hecho, se _mueren_ por hacerlo.

La ansiedad general se incremento. Casi todas las gemas allí eran alguna variedad de cuarzo; soldados, comandantes, espías, guardias. Guerreras, todas ellas. No temían a la destrucción, mas tampoco les apetecía ver a una compañera suya ser quebrada frente a sus narices.

De todas ellas, la peor de todas era Alfa; sufría terribles temblores y sus dientes rechinaban como poseídos; su cara era una mueca torcida de impotencia.

—Comandante, por favor… —insistió ella.

Mos se froto el ojo bueno y estiro la piel sintética de su rostro.

—Son todas unas idiotas —Mos miro a cada una de las gemas a los ojos—. ¿Acaso no prestaron atención hace un rato? Ella no va a quebrar ninguna gema. Su líder no la dejara; no es algo que hagan las Crystal Gems. No hay nada que…

¡BAM!

Gritos y exclamaciones de pánico llenaron el aire. Espinela alzo su batón. La burbuja seguía entera sobre la plataforma.

—Ups, falle —Espinela se carcajeo a expensas de su público.

Alfa apretó los puños; estaba a un paso de un colapso nervioso. Como citrina que era, estaba acostumbrada guardar silencio, pasar desapercibida, no dejarse ver.

Dadas las circunstancias, todo eso ya le importaba un cuerno y medio, y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón.

—Eres una m… ¡maldita simio semi-evolucionada! ¡Desperdicio de material biológico! ¡DESECHO ORGANICO DE UN JARDIN D…! ¡DE DESECHO!

Alfa se dejo llevar por la ira, gritando hasta que empezó a brillar de furia.

—Uuy, que palabras más duras —Espinela hizo un sonido _tsk, tsk, tsk _con la lengua—. ¡Creo que quieres que lo intente otra vez!

Levanto su arma y la bajo con rapidez.

¡BAM!

El batón golpeo la superficie metálica, rosando la circunferencia de la esfera.

Ahora la incertidumbre se había transformado en pánico. Todas estaban observando la escena, con excepción de la Cornalina, que seguía con su arma sobre la burbuja de Steven.

En cuanto a Alfa, estaba temblando de rabia. Busco en la mirada de su comandante algún gesto de compasión, de miedo… ¡_Astros_, aunque sea algo de preocupación por la pérdida de un valioso agente! Cualquiera cosa que sirva de indicio de que era correcto actuar y rescatar a su compañera.

Lo único que vio fue frío asombro.

— ¿Ahora ya me creen? ¿Ahora creen que estoy hablando en serio? —Espinela adopto un tono formal—. Bien, entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Tú, rojita. Si, _tu_, la Cornalina. Vas a dejar tu arma y te vas a apartar de la burbuja. Todas ustedes también, dos metros de distancia, como si tuvieran gripe. Tú, Alfa o como te llames, te vas a acercar aquí, DESPACITO, de puntitas de pie, y vendrás a buscar a tu amiga. Y luego tu, jefecita —señalo en una dirección vaga, pero quedaba claro que le hablaba a Mos—, tomaras a tu patético ejercito de dos centavos y se marcharan de MI ciudad. Y si vuelvo a ver a alguna de ustedes siquiera pisando un gramo de arena de Ciudad Playa, les juro por los Astros que voy a buscar a todas y cada una de ustedes, las voy a encontrar, ¡y las voy a quebrar como a la idiota de su amiga que no-pudo-conmigo!

Espinela se tomo un instante para respirar.

—Y si no lo hacen, esta chica se aquí morirá —le dio un toquecito a la burbuja, como si de un suvenir cualquiera se tratase.

El aire entre las gemas era una mescla de terror, fascinación y odio. Alfa llego a pensar que esto era una pesadilla; que había sido desvanecida y su consciencia se encontraba en el centro de su gema, esperando el momento para reformarse. En sus reportes había anotado que Espinela era una humana común y corriente sin cualidades extraordinarias. ¡Y era cierto! Si, es verdad que entrenaba con Steven, pero era una humana cualquiera sin poderes ni habilidades.

Tal parece que eso no le impedía intimidar a un puñado de gemas con 100 veces más edad que ella. Ahora, todas se preguntaron si Alfa no había metido la pata en sus reportes. Meses de seguir a Steven, y no pudo prever _esto_.

Mos dio un paso al frente, dispuesta a infundirles calma a sus subordinadas.

—Estas blufeando —dijo, aunque su voz tembló un poco.

Como respuesta, Espinela le dio un golpe a la burbuja.

¡POP!

La burbuja reventó. La citrina quedo expuesta al aire, pero Gamma aun no estaba lista para reformarse. La punta del batón rozo la superficie de la gema, provocando un chillido que ninguna de las presentes olvidaría jamás.

—Entonces no me conoces bien —declaro Espinela.

Alfa ya había oído suficiente. Empujo a Mos fuera de su camino y se dirigió directamente a Espinela.

—Está bien, está bien, solo… Cálmate, ¿sí? —dijo—. Sé que podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

—No —dijo Mos.

Nadie reprocho la orden de la comandante, pero tampoco le dieron la razón. Alfa clavo sus ojos en su "líder".

— ¿Que está diciendo? —pregunto Alfa, con dientes rechinantes.

—Dije que no. Ya entretuvimos bastante a esta humana. Tenemos que acabar con la misión y reunirnos con Beta —le dio la espalda a la rueda de la fortuna, centrándose en la burbuja de Steven—. Cornalina, acaba con esto.

Cornalina respondió "Si, señora" y levanto su arma. Mierda, le temblaban las manos...

— ¿Se volvió loca? ¡Baja eso Cornalina!—grito Alfa, refiriéndose a Mos.

Cornalina bajo el arma despacio, con un bufido aliviado.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? Esa demente tiene a Gamma y va… Si no hacemos lo que dice ella, ella… —Alfa no pudo terminar la frase.

—No lo hará, ya te lo explique —dijo Mos con seguridad.

— ¿Y está dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?

Mos miro a su subordinada con desprecio.

—Alfa, Gamma es un soldado y estaba preparada…

Alfa agarro a Mos del pecho de su traje una-pieza y la tironeo para bajarla a su altura. La frase en la mente de todas fue "¿Cómo se atreve?".

— ¿Igual que como las gemas de mi escuadrón estaban preparadas para ser destruidas? ¿Por eso las enviaste a una misión suicida contra Steven Universe? —escupió Alfa, llena de veneno—. ¿Valió la pena sacrificarlas? ¿Y a Gamma? Es muy sencillo tomar decisiones así cuando no es _tu_ vida la que está en peligro.

—Alfa, suéltame —ordeno Mos.

— ¿Qué tal si la hubiesen secuestrado a usted? No habría querido que actuáramos. No habría querido que nos moviéramos siquiera.

—Estas fuera de lugar, _soldado_ —Mos forcejeo con Alfa, pero el puño de la citrina se aferraba a ella como una garra—. Y serás juzgada por esto luego. ¡Cornalina, hazlo!

— ¡No Cornalina, basta!

—Cornalina, te di una orden.

— ¡Yo haría esto por ti! Por cualquiera de ustedes. ¡Para Ágata Musgosa todas somos desechables!

Cornalina movía el cuello como un rociador. Miraba a Mos y a Alfa, tratando de matarse mutuamente; a sus compañeras, que estaban tan perdidas como ella; a Steven Universe, observando todo dentro de su burbuja. Estaba menos pálido, menos débil. Peor aún, su mirada contenía un desafío.

Las expresiones de espera de todos eran como taladros de inyectores. Cornalina afianzo su agarre al mazo, pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Finalmente, se rindió.

—Lo siento —dijo Cornalina con desgano.

Todas esperaron y observaron como la gema levantaba su mazo.

—Perdón Alfa —expreso Cornalina con tristeza—. Es mi deber.

La mirada desafiante de Alfa se volvió arena en el viento. Cornalina tiro su arma tan hacia atrás que toco el suelo, obligándola a levantar una pierna para equilibrarse. Puso toda su fuerza en sus brazos y se inclino hacia adelante.

Las gemas celebraron. Steven Universo lanzo un alarido. Alguien soltó un agudo "¡No!". Mos cayó al piso. Hubo un flash dorado; un nubarrón amarillo que se deslizo frente a los ojos de las gemas. Un sonido cortante, seguido de un gemido.

El mazo jamás toco la burbuja. Cornalina grito cuando sintió que le desgarraban el vientre.

Alfa se interponía entre ella y la burbuja; su daga dorada yacía enterrada en la forma solida de Cornalina. La expresión de Alfa era un tempano.

—Per…

¡POOF!

La frase murió en labios de Cornalina cuando la gema se deshizo en una nube de humo. El mazo cayó al suelo, junto a la inerte gema preciosa.

* * *

Un silencio helado cayó sobre todos, antes de que se desatara la locura; que fue en el instante en que Alfa entendió lo que había hecho, cuando vio la gema a sus pies. El único resto mortal de Cornalina.

Dejo caer su arma y cubrió su boca, ahogando un lamento. Al mismo tiempo, varias voces se alzaron en gritos:

— ¡Cornalina!

— ¡Alfa traidora!

— ¡A POR ELLA!

Las gemas rodearon a Alfa, abalanzándose sobre la citrina. Una amatista la sostuvo del hombro pero Alfa se libero con una rápida maniobra, lanzando a la amatista como bala de cañón contra un grupo de gemas. Una jasper la ataco con una combinación de golpes que Alfa apenas alcanzo a esquivar. Mientras tanto otra amatista se acerco por atrás, sujetándola del pecho con ambos brazos. La jasper aprovecho la oportunidad y lanzo un puñetazo, pero el físico delgado de Alfa le permitió deslizarse de entre los brazos de su captora y caer el piso. El puño de la jasper impacto a la amatista en la cara. La piel purpura de la gema se tiño de rojo

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —exclamo la amatista y se lanzo hacia el frente, arrojando a la jasper al piso y sosteniendo una espada a su cuello—. ¿Eres también una traidora, XM9? ¡Responde!

—Pedazo de arcilla incompetente. Si alguien es una traidora, ¡debería ser una amatista como tú! —espeto la jasper, mientras se defendía a base de puñetazos con sus guantes mágicos.

El resto de las gemas se propusieron separarlas, pero el miedo y la ira fueron más fuertes. No tardaron en ponerse de un lado o del otro de la discusión, acusándose las unas a las otras de traición. Un golpe suelto aquí, un escupitajo por allá, una represalia por un insulto recibido... Pronto se desato el caos. El muelle se volvió cede de una pelea callejera. La alianza que habían formado, que antes parecía solida, se desquebrajo en cuestión de segundos.

Mos estaba en el medio, cumpliendo el deber de toda Ágata: intentando llevar orden al caos; mandando, amenazando, intentando que sus propias soldados no se ataquen entre ellos. Así de rápido había vuelto a sus viejas costumbres.

Tan sumidas estaba en la anarquía, que nadie se preocupo por recuperar la gema de Cornalina. O que Alfa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

* * *

En el interior de la burbuja de Steven, reinaba la estupefacción. La llegada inesperada de Espinela como su refuerzo inesperado había sido suficiente para dejarlos atónitos. Y el hecho de que ella haya capturado una gema, para luego usarla para sembrar pánico entre las insurgentes a fin de causar una revuelta entre sus filas…

No; sorpresa, asombro, estupefacción, ninguna de esas palabras alcanzaba para describir las emociones dentro de esa burbuja.

Orgullo. Eso es lo que crecía en el pecho de Connie y Steven. Orgullo y admiración, floreciendo y aferrándose al afecto que ya sentían por Espinela.

—Que les parece —dijo Bismuto, pensativa—… No veía una revuelta así desde la Batalla de los Campos Ígneos.

Steven conocía esa batalla; Perla se la había relatado. Sabía cómo había terminado y hacia donde apuntaba Bismuto. El ánimo le volvió de pronto como una batería siendo recargada. Se sentía más relajado, e incluso su brazo parecía dolerle menos.

—Eso es lo que debemos hacer —dijo Steven Bismuto—. Hagamos lo mismo que hicieron en ese entonces.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hicieron? —pregunto Connie.

— ¡Una distracción! Lo que tu amiga Espinela está intentando hacer —explico Bismuto—. Rose, Perla y yo estábamos espalda contra la pared cuando una de nuestras tenientes creó una distracción. Eso nos permitió escabullirnos y escapar. Las gemas estaban tan furiosas por perder a Rose Cuarzo que se lanzaron la una a las otras, culpándose. Fue increíble, no tuvimos que hacer nada. Se destruyeron entre ellas.

— ¿En verdad? Mmm —murmuro Connie— ¿Y qué le paso a la otra gema? La de la distracción.

—Tuvimos que dejarla atrás. Fue… destruida —admitió Bismuto.

Connie protesto ante tal plan, pero Steven se interpuso.

—No pasara eso esta vez. Espinela esta con Peridot. Y las Crystal Gems deben venir en camino —Steven sujeto el hombro de Connie—. Y no nos estamos yendo. Solo… tenemos que salir de esta ratonera. Espinela nos dio una gran oportunidad, no la desperdiciemos.

—Pero… —Connie se mordisqueo el labio.

No, no debía procesar la situación de forma emocional. Era una guerrera y debía actuar como tal.

Asintió de mala gana. Ya podrían rescatar a Espinela después.

—Perfecto. Larguémonos de aquí —dijo Steven y luego añadió, con vergüenza—. Excepto que no se cómo. ¿Bismuto?

—No tengo nada Steven. Estamos realmente _encapsulados_ —el intento de Bismuto de levantar el humor paso desapercibido—. No podemos ir hacia la izquierda ni a la derecha, y no podemos volar. Podríamos romper la burbuja y simplemente correr y esperar que estén muy distraídas entre ellas.

A Connie esa idea no le inspiraba confianza. Demasiado riesgo; tendrían que correr muy lejos para salir del muelle. El camino hacia la rueda de la fortuna era aun más largo.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, analizando su entorno, buscando los detalles escondidos. Mente fría, corazón del guerrero, vamos…

Sintió el duro piso de _madera_, bajo sus pies. El sonido del _océano_, aun perceptible entre el alboroto de la batalla. El aroma salado del _mar_.

La idea la golpeo como un baldazo de agua helada.

—Steven, estamos en el muelle —expreso con simpleza.

Steven la miro con confusión pura

—Muelle, océano, agua… Steven, estamos _literalmente_ parados sobre una enorme balsa encima de un colchón de agua.

Los dos entendieron a donde iba Connie. Si no podían ir hacia la derecha, izquierda o arriba… tendrían que ir por debajo; atravesar el suelo del muelle y esperar que el océano no les dé un aterrizaje demasiado duro.

— ¿Que pasara con León? —pregunto Steven.

El animal seguía atado. La guardia amatista se había ido, pero una poderosa jasper estaba tirada sobre el lomo de León, intentando evitar que se retorciese. Parece que la gema se había auto-ordenado no dejar escapar al animal.

—Tendrá que esperar su rescate, al igual que Espinela —sentencio Connie.

Steven tuvo un momento de duda. Era una idea repulsiva, pensar que tenían que abandonar a Espinela. Pero esa solo un instante. No importa lo que suceda, no iban a dejar que nada malo le pase. En eso Connie estaba de acuerdo.

—Hagámoslo —dijo Steven.

—Estupendo. Yo me encargo —Bismuto transformo sus manos en un serrucho y un hacha—. Steven, ¿Crees que podrías darnos cobertura? Que esas brutas no vean lo que estamos haciendo,

¿Podía hacer eso? _Buena pregunta_. Steven se dispuso a comprobarlo. Soltó el rejuvenecedor y alzo ambos brazos. Aunque se sentía mejor anímicamente, sus poderes seguían desvanecidos. Apenas le quedaba suficiente para mantener la burbuja, pero podía juntar suficientes fuerzas para hacer esto.

Con un poderoso grito, Steven concentro toda su energía en la burbuja, cambiando su color de un rosa pálido a un rojo profundo y chillón. Ya no se podía ver el exterior y las gemas de afuera no podían ver hacia adentro.

Bueno, si pudo hacerlo. Pero _mierda_ que costo; Steven sentía que estaban partiéndolo a la mitad, desde su gema hacia los lados. Con una sierra.

—Ex… excaven —gruño Steven—. ¡Ahora!

Nadie perdió el tiempo. Connie apuñalo el piso con su espada. La hoja se hundió con facilidad en el piso. A pesar de no estar diseñada para tal tarea, la espada desgarraba la madera sin mucho problema. Era penoso usar su arma como un simple serrucho, pero no quedaba de otra. Bismuto uso sus brazos como herramientas y comenzó a cortar el suelo del lado opuesto, dándola la espalda a Connie. Así cada una solo debería hacer un semicírculo y encontrarse en el medio.

Steven sufría inmensos dolores; su gema arrancaba más y más energía de su cuerpo para compensar su propia luz faltante. Un poco más, vamos, solo un poco más. Solo es dolor, hay cosas peores.

"Aguanta Espinela," pensó Steven. "Pronto iremos por ti."

* * *

— ¡BUENO! Eso salió mejor de lo pensé —dijo Espinela, una vez que inicio la batalla—. Digo, es genial, quería que pasara algo así, pero no _esto_.

Peridot bajo el plato volador (alias "escudo", alias "mesa improvisada") que llevaba sosteniendo sobre su cabeza. Espinela guardo la citrina de Gamma en su bolsillo. El piso estaba cubierto de los bastones de neón que Peridot había cargado en su mochila. Jamás imagino que le resultarían tan útiles.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿No era este tu plan? —pregunto Peridot.

—Pss, ¡ni hablar! —respondió Espinela—. Mi plan era mantenerlas entretenidas hasta que llegaran las Crystal Gems, o hasta que se me ocurriese algo mejor. ¿Pero esto? —se tomo un instante para absorber la anarquía de la batalla—. _Guau_. Qué buena onda, ¿no?

—Sí, sí. Felicítate por tu perspicacia en otro momento. Creo que "la hora de rescatar a Steven" es ahora. Mira.

Espinela evito comentar que no sabía lo que significa "perspicacia" y siguió el dedo de Peridot. Desde la góndola se llegaba a distinguir la burbuja de Steven, pero nada de lo que estuviese ocurriendo dentro.

Lo que si era claro (y esto es lo que Peridot quería que viera) es que nadie, ni una sola de las gemas, ni siquiera la "Comandante Mos", estaban prestándole atención a la burbuja. Todas estaban ocupadas dando o recibiendo palizas (o ambos a la vez).

—Tienes razón, es nuestra oportunidad —dijo Espinela—. ¿Tienes las bombas de humo?

Peridot saco de su mochila un par de bombas y se las entrego. Eran unas esferas poco más pequeñas que unas pelotas de tenis, hechas de plástico negro, con caras burlonas pintadas en su superficie. Algunas las había diseñado Espinela, otras, Lapis. Espinela se guardo las que pudo en cada bolsillo.

— ¿Tienes a la citrina? —pregunto Peridot.

Espinela se la enseño.

—Dámela, vamos a ponerla en una burbuja antes de que despierte y decida, pues, destruirnos.

—Buena idea —dijo Espinela.

El suelo que pisaban (que no era más que el techo de la góndola más alta) se sacudió, haciendo que Gamma se resbalara de las manos a Peridot. Espinela extendió su largo brazo y la atrapo antes de que cayera al abismo.

Peridot se asomo por el borde de la góndola y lanzo un chillido.

— ¡Tenemos compañía! —dijo.

Espinela se inclino para ver mejor y lanzo un bramido furioso. Por el borde de la rueda de la fortuna venia escalando Alfa, saltando de una viga a la otra, haciendo temblar la estructura entera. Llevaba su daga entre sus dientes y sus ojos brillaban eléctricos de odio.

—Maldita sea. ¡Tienes que aprender a dejar ir las cosas, chica! —exclamo Espinela.

—Olvídate de ella. Tengo mi platillo de levitación justo aquí. Esta algo abollado (gracias por eso), pero puede sacarnos a ambas de esta trampa metálica —Peridot sujeto su mochila a su espalda, arrojo el plato al suelo y se subió sobre él.

El plato se elevo en el aire unos centímetros. Peridot le extendiendo la mano a su compañera. Espinela subió al "platillo de levitación", sujetándose a Peridot por los hombros (la diferencia de altura no permitía más).

"Adelante", dijo Espinela y Peridot emprendió el ascenso. El plato las elevo varios metros en el aire, haciendo una trayectoria vertical.

Entonces comenzó a agitarse con furia y descendió unos centímetros. Alfa estaba sujetándose del plato, con su daga entre los dientes; había pegado un salto desde la góndola y ahora se aferraba al instrumento de vuelo como gato enganchado en una cortina. Peridot hubiera resbalado hacia el vacio de no tener a Espinela sosteniéndola en su lugar; ella tenía más equilibrio para cosas como estas.

— ¡Gema demente, vas a hacer que nos estrellemos! —chillo Peridot.

Sus intentos por mantener el plato fijo eran inútiles; el peso excesivo las obligaba a inclinarse de un lado a otro, haciendo un zigzag borracho.

Alfa hablo con el cuchillo en la boca.

— _¡Mo fe fesafaras fe mi mefa fez!_ —dijo elocuentemente.

Escupió la daga y la sostuvo con una mano, mientras la otra seguía prendida al platillo. Comenzó a lanzar estocadas y cortes que obedecían solo a la rabia pura; sin ninguna táctica. Peridot y Espinela danzaron torpemente sobre el platillo, esquivando las tajadas por un pelo. Pero no había mucho lugar donde moverse y tarde o temprano, acabarían con los tobillos rebanados como zanahorias para sopa. Por no mencionar el problema de que seguían en el aire, volando sin control.

—Ey escucha, entiendo que estés enojada… —dijo Espinela a Alfa, mientras esquivaba una cuchillada dirigida a su pierna—. Porque sé que dije muchas cosas muy duras…

Otra cuchillada esquivada.

—Y lo que le hice a tu amiga estuvo mal…

Otra cuchillada más.

—Pero fue puro negocio, ¿entiendes? En la guerra y en el amor…

Y otra.

— ¿Podrías cortarla con ese cuchillo? —exclamo Espinela fuera de si

— ¡Esa es la idea! —replico Alfa, puntuando con una estocada que rozo el tobillo de Espinela.

Ella maldijo. Aunque no había sido profunda, la herida le quemaba como blanqueador sobre piel expuesta.

"¡Se acabo!" Espinela decidió y sostuvo un batón con su mano derecha.

Espero a que Alfa lanzara otro ataque y se inclino por encima de la pequeña forma de Peridot. Ambos ataques hicieron contacto. La daga de Alfa se clavo en el muslo de Espinela, en la pierna no esguinzada (por supuesto) Pero a cambio, el batón de Espinela aporreo a Alfa en su cabecita rubia, como si fuera un topo en uno de esos juegos de feria.

Alfa cayo al vacio, moviendo las manos sin control, hasta estrellarse en la cima de la góndola.

¡TUD!

Espinela gimió y se descompuso. La visión le falló un instante, pero le regreso a los pocos segundos. Había caída sobre Peridot, recostada sobre la espalda de la gema.

— ¡Espinela! ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme. ¡Espinela! —suplico Peridot.

—Estoy bien, deja de gritar, mama… —Espinela puso su peso sobre los hombros de la gema—. ¿Dónde está _Rambo_?

— ¿Quién? —Peridot la miro confundida—. _Ah_, si hablas de la citrina, está ahí abajo.

Las dos se inclinaron por el borde del abismo. Alfa yacía tirada boca abajo, como un cadáver, sobre la góndola. Obviamente, comenzó a ponerse de pie (pues así era la suerte de Espinela).

—Es increíble, no se detiene. ¿Cuál es su problema? —dijo Peridot.

—Quiere a su amiga —Espinela extrajo la citrina de Gamma de su bolsillo—, y yo digo que se la demos.

* * *

Mos había alcanzado, rebasado e inundado su nivel de paciencia. Tener que lidiar con gemas de baja categoría como las amatistas y las cornalinas era malo desde ya; pero tener que hacer de cuidadora y separarlas en sus pleitos era otro cantar. Y ni que hablar del… _accionar_ de Alfa. Cuando la desafío en público, Alfa sello su destino. El ataque a Cornalina solo le dio a Mos una salida fácil para deshacerse de ella. No podía haber disidencia entre sus secuaces.

Por desgracia, eso es precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. El caos reinaba, no había control y cualquier oportunidad de Mos de afianzar su liderazgo se alejaba de ella más y más cada segundo.

Fue cuando recibió el golpe de una amatista (que iba dirigido a una topacio), que Mos decidió que suficiente era _suficiente_. Saco su espada y atino a dar una estocada contra la amatista. La gema se paralizo y Mos se contuvo. No necesitaba darles a esas estúpidas más razones para rebelarse. En lugar de eso, golpeo a la amatista con el dorso de su espada, derrumbándola pero sin desvanecerla.

Cuando las gemas vieron a la amatista caer al piso, y el arma en manos de su comandante, se les disparo una alarma. La calma se esparció como un virus; cuando las gemas veían que su compañera de combate no devolvía los golpes, se tranquilizaban. Una a una las gemas marcharon, formando una fila frente a su líder.

—Si ya acabaron con sus juegos… —Mos miro a cada una de las gemas a los ojos.

Sabia quien había hecho que y quien merecía cual castigo.

—Propongo que hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer desde un principio, ¡antes de que se pusieran a pelear como tontas!

—Pero señora….

— ¡Pero nada! —Mos no vio que gema la había interrumpido, pues todas agacharon la cabeza—. Estoy cansada de su incompetencia.

Mos tomo el mazo de Cornalina en sus manos y avanzo hacia la burbuja.

—Si ustedes no pueden seguir ordenes, les mostrare como se hace —levanto el mazo al aire, temblando un instante por el titánico peso del arma.

Clavo su vista en el centro de la burbuja. No distinguía el interior, pero rezo a los Astros para que Steven notase su mirada. Que sepa que nadie podía detenerla. Que este era el fin.

—Esto termina… ¡AHORA!

El mazo cayo. Un estruendo terrible sacudió a todas las presentes. Fue como si alguien mesclase el sonido de vidrio quebrándose, papel desgarrándose, y metal siendo doblado por el frio y el calor consecutivos, todo junto.

La esfera se deshizo en grandes trozos con forma polígono, que se deshicieron al tocar el piso.

El mazo escapo de las manos de Mos. La ágata se llevo una mano a la gema, pidiéndole a los Astros que "por favor esto sea solo una broma". Las demás gemas rodearon a su líder para ver qué es lo que la había paralizado.

Todas enmudecieron. Donde debía estar Steven y sus soldados, ahora había solo un agujero inmenso en el suelo, tan profundo que atravesó todas las capas del muelle. Lo único que había quedado de sus rehenes era el rejuvenecedor que le habían rebatado a Mos.

— ¿Se fue? ¿Pero cómo?

—Debió irse cuando estuvimos distraídas.

— ¿Pero donde esta?

Todas aguardaron una respuesta, pero no llego ninguna. Mos se había quedado sin habla; no tanto por el escape en sí. Que Steven intentase escapar era predecible. Que lo haya logrado, por otra parte, la dejaba _pasmada_. No lo había previsto, y eso era una nueva experiencia para ella.

Se acerco más al agujero. Era una gran caída, sin duda, pero nada que una gema no pudiese soportar, especialmente si el océano te hacía de colchón. Incluso un humano podría resistirla, y Steven no era tal cosa. Aun con sus poderes debilitados, seguía siendo un Diamante.

El estruendo de una batalla la distrajo. Viro hacia la rueda de la fortuna y diviso a Alfa, sujeta a una especie de superficie metálica flotante. Mas importante aun; sobre dicha superficie había una Peridot y, _más importante aun que eso_, la humana pelirroja.

Mos sonrió. Podía ver las piezas moverse, como una partida de ajedrez observada desde arriba y en repetición. No era difícil prever el siguiente movimiento de Steven.

—Miren hacia allí —Mos señalo hacia la rueda de la fortuna, justo cuando Alfa se desprendía del plato volador y caía sobre la góndola.

— ¡Es la traidora! —dijo una gema.

—Y la humana —dijo otra.

—Eso —afirmo Mos—. Steven volverá aquí por ella. Capturen a ambas y armen un perímetro. Resistiremos en esta posición.

Las gemas se miraron; el sentido de unión y la mentalidad militar volvían a apoderarse de ellas, ahora que su líder había tomado las riendas.

— ¿Y usted que hará? —pregunto una jasper, sintiéndose especialmente disidente.

Las ganas de discutir la abandonaron cuando Mos le dio una mirada furtiva.

La ágata recogió el rejuvenecedor y lo empuño con su mano izquierda, mientras cargaba el mazo de Cornalina con su mano derecha. Las gemas agacharon la cabeza ante tal imagen.

—Me voy de caza —dijo Mos—. Tienen sus órdenes, adelante.

Sin dar más explicación, dejo a sus subalternas a seguir sus mandatos. Una nueva sensación se apodero de ella; un instinto de violencia que hasta ese momento le había parecido propio de los soldados cuarzo, ajeno a cualquier ágata. Pero bueno, ¡esa era la dicha de la Era 3!

El sonido de las discusiones y la pelea quedo atrás, mientras Mos se alejaba del muelle, e iniciaba su descenso hacia la playa.

* * *

Con ayuda de Peridot, Espinela consiguió ponerse de pie. En su mano izquierda sostenía la citrina de Gamma, mientras su mano derecha sostenía su batón ahora convertido en hacha.

—Vuela hacia ella, hay que acabar con esto —ordeno Espinela.

Creyó que Peridot iba a quejarse (no sería extraño en ella). Pero en lugar de eso, acabo dándole la razón.

—Mejor que sepas lo que haces —dijo Peridot de mala gana.

La gema sostuvo el borde del plato con ambas manos y se inclino hacia adelante. El plato obedeció sus órdenes e iniciaron su rápido descenso en línea vertical. La góndola estaba justo debajo.

Alfa reparo en el bólido plateado que se dirigía hacia ella. Saco dos dagas de su gema y, con un poderoso bramido, pego un salto tan potente que hizo temblar la rueda de la fortuna. Su intención era encontrarlas en pleno vuelo. Pero Espinela ya había previsto eso.

— ¡EY RUBIA! ¡Piensa rápido! —Espinela agito su brazo como un resorte, lanzando la gema al aire.

Cuando Alfa se dio cuenta de lo que era, soltó sus dagas y extendió los brazos.

— ¡GAMMA! —exclamo Alfa con alegría demencial.

Espinela vio la oportunidad y, pese a las protestas de Peridot, se lanzo hacia el vacio.

La gema cayó en brazos de Alfa, quien la sostuvo contra su pecho como a la joya más preciada del Universo. Un segundo después, Espinela la embistió; su propia velocidad de descenso contrarresto la velocidad ascendente de la citrina.

Traducción: Espinela era como una bala de cañón impactando una canica. Se desplomaron hacia la tierra a máxima velocidad.

¡BAM!

El estruendo repiqueteo en los oídos de Espinela, mientras unos horribles temblores se apoderaban de ella. Le dolía todo y apenas tenía fuerza para arrodillarse. Pero cuando lo hizo, vio que tenia a Alfa debajo de ella; habían caído sobre el techo de la góndola.

La gema se veía peor de lo que Espinela se sentía; sus ojos estaban desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas. Sujetaba el hacha de Espinela, intentando desincrustarla de su estomago. Un haz de luz dorada emergía de la herida de un modo antinatural, casi líquido. Una casaca que caía hacia arriba. Le recordó a Espinela el combate con Jasper, y el espíritu guerrero la poseyó nuevamente.

Saco su otro batón y presiono el botón.

—El show se termino —Espinela alzo su otra hacha—. Gracias por venir.

Alfa grito "No… ¡NO!"

El hacha atravesó el cuello y pecho de la citrina como si fuera mantequilla, deteniéndose solo al chocar contra el metal de la góndola.

¡PUF! Espinela soltó sus armas.

Cuando el humo se desvaneció, había dos citrinas debajo de ella. Espinela recogió ambas gemas y se dejo caer sobre la superficie metálica. Su cerebro estaba sobrecargado de alarmas de dolor, provenientes de cada miembro y poro de su cuerpo; como una oficina de transporte llena de gente corriendo de izquierda a derecha, todos buscando una puta birome azul.

Oyó la voz de Peridot llamándola, pero le faltaban las fuerzas para reaccionar. Fue solo gracias a la gema que Espinela logro darse vuelta y acostarse sobre su espalda.

—Espinela, ¿estás bien? —pregunto Peridot, sujetándola de los hombros—. ¿Cuál es tu estado?

—Rota —dijo Espinela con una sonrisa—. Pero no soy la única.

Le enseño a Peridot las dos citrinas brillando en sus manos. Ya no sentía culpa o miedo alguno de estar sujetando las gemas. La adrenalina y el dolor bloqueaban cualquier emoción que no fuera una dicha extraña. Una especie de violencia pacifica.

Peridot puso ambas gemas en burbujas y les dio un golpecito con el dedo. Las burbujas se transformaron en luz y desaparecieron en el cielo, como meteoritos en reversa.

Se sobresaltaron al sentir la rueda de la fortuna temblar nuevamente. Se asomaron por el borde (arrastrándose en el caso de Espinela), y vieron a las gemas insurgentes rodeando la rueda de la fortuna. Las más fuertes, las jasper y cornalinas, sujetaban el pilar que era el centro de la estructura. Atacaban el pilar sin piedad, golpeando con sus armas o sus puños desnudos. La estructura entera chillo y se inclino hacia un lado y otro, haciendo rodar hacia el piso las pocas luces de neón que quedaron tiradas en el piso.

Era como estar flotando sobre un árbol sostenido por una nube. No tardaría mucho en derrumbarse y llevarse la mitad del muelle al océano con ella.

— ¡Estamos rodeadas! —exclamo Peridot mientras miraba a un lado y al otro.

Pero la mirada de Espinela estaba fija en un solo lugar; el espacio donde solía estar la burbuja de Steven pero que ahora se hallaba vacio.

—Steven… desapareció. Se fue —anuncio Espinela.

—Entonces no hay motivo para que nos quedemos aquí —dijo Peridot, intentando ser racional.

La gema ayudo a Espinela a sentarse; aunque 'ayudar' en este caso significaba arrastrarla y empujarla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo hasta que logro sentarla. Luego se arrodillo junto a ella y Espinela apoyo su peso sobre los hombros de la gema. Entre las dos lograron poner a la humana en dos patas. No que Espinela se haya enterado; no tenia sensibilidad alguna en las piernas. Solo percibía una humedad empapando la pierna que Alfa había apuñalado. No necesitaba ser doctora para saber que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

La rueda de la fortuna tembló otra vez, luego de un golpe particularmente fuerte a su tronco base. La estructura entera se agito hacia atrás y luego adelante; la góndola superior en particular se movió como un péndulo, como si fuera a liberarse de sus ataduras metálicas y salir volando.

Peridot resbalo por la superficie. No tenía la estabilidad necesaria para mantenerse en pie ante tal sacudida, ni tampoco Espinela. Así que fueron cayeron hacia adelante, lanzando un grito desgarrador mientras se aproximaban al suelo a toda velocidad. El estomago de Espinela dio un giro completo. "Es el final," es la frase que surgió por su cabeza. Iba a morir estampada contra el muelle.

Y entonces dejaron de caer.

Una superficie húmeda y helada paro su caída, empapándolas de pies a cabeza. Peridot lanzo un grito de alegría al ver que estaban sostenidas sobre una gigantesca mano hecha de agua, flotando a varios metros del suelo. Sobre sus cabezas, una figura alada apareció de entre las nubes como un ave en picada.

Podría haber sido un ángel, pero a Espinela le pareció una náyade.

— ¡Lapis! —exclamo Peridot con una alegría desproporcional para un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Lapis aterrizo con gracia sobre la superficie de agua y le ofreció un brazo a Espinela. La chica soltó una carcajada seca.

—Hola, agua apestosa. Era hora de que llegaras —Espinela sujeto la mano de Lapis y dejo que la gema la alcé.

Descanso su peso sobre los hombros de Lapis, dejando que la lleve como una mochila. La gema tenía la piel fría y babosa, pero su tacto era reconfortante.

—Ya lo creo. Las dejo solas dos minutos y esto es lo que pasa —se jacto Lapis—. ¿Qué harían ustedes sin mí?

— ¡Hubiera sido nuestro fin! —gimoteo Peridot mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de la gema azul.

Debajo de ellas, las gemas insurgentes estaban inquietas. Rodeaban la sombra proyectada por el muro de agua, como perros hambrientos rodeando una bolsa de basura, pero con una peor actitud.

—Bajen de ahí ustedes tres. ¡Vengan a enfrentarnos si se atreven! —dijo una de las topacios.

Lapis se tapo la boca como si bostezase.

—Meh, no gracias —dijo ella, aburridísima—. Pero aquí vienen unas amigas mías que querían decirles algo.

Lapis alzo un brazo al aire. El cielo se movió. Las nubles giraron unas alrededor de otras, realizando una danza celestial tapando el cielo nocturno por completo. Finalmente dejaron de moverse; una grieta se abrió, dejando un espacio por el que se veían las estrellas. De esa grieta descendió una plataforma de agua idéntica a la suya.

Como estaban las cosas, ya nada podría sorprender a Espinela. Se encontraba tan cansada y adolorida que le daba lo mismo cualquier cosa; desde una nave espacial, Superman, o el mismísimo Cristo resucitado.

Lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado fue que inmenso auto color purpura chillón bajaría descendiendo del cielo sobre una mano de agua gigante.

Lapis guio al vehículo hasta que estuvo a la altura del suelo. Espinela noto que el auto purpura tenia enormes ojos y una bocaza; y que sobre los asientos traseros iban sentadas Garnet y Perla, cargando sus armas en mano. _Oh_. Ya entendía lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Bip-bip, idiotas! —bramo Amatista en forma de auto.

Sus ruedas chillaron y gritaron y en seguida el vehículo-gema se impulso hacia adelante a velocidad terminal, abandonando la plataforma y dejando marcas ardientes en el piso del muelle. Las gemas insurgentes estaban tanto o más confundidas que Espinela, y no lograron reaccionar sino unos segundos antes del impacto.

Amatista choco contra el conglomerado de gemas, golpeando a casi todas y lanzándolas al aire. Al momento del impacto, Garnet y Perla saltaron de sus asientos. Garnet sujeto las piernas de una amatista enemiga en pleno vuelo y la estampo contra el suelo como tapete viejo; la amatista se desvaneció en una nube de humo. Perla se empecino con una topacio que, habiendo esquivado el choque, estaba en plan de retirada. Perla la detuvo arrojándole su lanza y atravesando la cintura de la topacio. La gema insurgente cayó al piso, y Perla cayó sobre ella, blandiendo otra lanza. La segunda arma se empalo en el pecho de la gema como estaca en la tierra; la topacio se deshizo en polvo. Amatista, por su parte, cambio de apariencia mientras seguía en movimiento; con su forma normal parecía un erizo girando sobre sí mismo. Una rueda con espinas. Se entretuvo persiguiendo a las gemas en pleno escape, envistiéndolas como una bola de bolos a unos pobres pinos insurgentes.

Las Crystal Gems habían llegado al fin. Espinela miraba la escena descreída. Y, francamente, algo envidiosa.

—Yo estuve como una hora con dos citrinas de porquería, y ellas llegan y ¡BUM! Destrozan a todas —dijo Espinela con amargura—. No se puede trabajar con esta producción, ya te digo.

—No hay con que darle a la Brigada A —dijo Lapis, sacándole una risa a Peridot.

Espinela gruño.

"La única que puede hacer referencias aquí soy yo, Sirenita," pensó ella, pero no tenía energías para discutir.

A pesar de la ventaja inicial que el elemento sorpresa otorgaba, las Crystal Gems seguían rodeadas por media docena de gemas enemigas, que ya se estaban recuperándose de su estupefacción y arremetían contra las Gems en grupo, haciéndolas perder terreno y retroceder.

—Tenemos que ayudarlas, no aguantaran mucho así —dijo Lapis.

—De acuerdo, pero tenemos que sacar a Espinela de aquí antes. Esa era nuestra misión, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Peridot—. Ella no está en condiciones de pelear.

_Oh_, ese comentario no le gusto ni un poco a Espinela.

—Y una mierda, Peridot —Espinela se libero del agarre de Lapis, demostrando que podía mantenerse de pie.

Temblando, con la visión nublada, y a punto de vomitar… pero de pie al fin.

Saco una de las bombas de humo de su bolsillo.

—Déjame hacer esto al menos, por favor. Eso ayudara a las Gems a recuperarse. Mientras tanto tú —señalo a Lapis—, puedes rodearlas y atacar por detrás. Trae toda el agua del océano si es preciso; este muelle igual ya no aguantara más castigo.

Peridot y Lapis se miraron y por un momento Espinela temió que la mandarían a volar. Pero las dos gemas le sonrieron con calidez y algo más. Ese algo era confianza.

—Esa es una gran idea, de hecho —dijo Lapis—. Tu guíanos.

Espinela asintió.

—Aléjate y espera la señal. Ya sabrás cual es —dijo, luego le hablo a Peridot—. Vámonos.

Estrecho la mano de Lapis en gesto de camaradería militar, sintiendo la fría piel de la gema. Solo rezo para que no fuese la última vez que estarían así. Podría acostumbrarse a esta clase de camaradería.

Se aferro a los hombros de Peridot y subieron ambas al platillo volador. La tabla las elevo en el aire, mientras Lapis sacaba sus alas de agua y levantaba vuelo en la dirección opuesta, desapareciendo detrás y bajo el muelle.

Peridot las posiciono justo encima del epicentro de la batalla, donde las insurgentes estaban formando un semicírculo alrededor de las Crystal Gems.

— ¿Lista? —pregunto Peridot.

Espinela se tosió un par de veces para despejar la garganta. Vio que tenía sangre en las manos. Su sangre. Se limpio las manos en el pantalón.

— ¡Vamos! —dijo Espinela, mientras comenzaba a reír.

* * *

El calor de la batalla no les era ajeno a las Crystal Gems. Las tres eran guerreras avezadas, dos de ellas habían participado en la primera Gran Guerra de las Gemas. Aquella vez habían "triunfado", gracias a un acto de subterfugio por parte de la finada Diamante Rosa. Al final, su "destrucción" acabo siendo un error, y las Gems habían pasado los últimos 5000 años arreglando ese error. El caso es que después de desmantelar el imperio gema, las Crystal Gems no habrían deseado nada más que retirarse. Alejarse de la furia del combate, enseñar a las gemas inmigrantes las maravillas de la vida en la Tierra que tanto habían luchado por proteger, y vivir en calma con Steven en Ciudad Playa para siempre. Esa era la buena vida. Eso es lo que defendían las Crystal Gems.

Ese sueño había estado pudriéndose lentamente, y hoy había muerto al fin, justo allí, en medio del estruendo de los juegos de feria y el aroma a grasosa comida frita.

Este último grupo de gemas insurgentes no eran como con los que habían luchado luego de la caída del imperio. Estaban organizadas; peleaban con estrategia y compañerismo. Preveían y planeaban. ¡Solo había que ver el desastre que habían armado en unas horas! Quien sabe hace cuanto que llevan planeando esta invasión…

La llegada de las Crystal Gems sin duda las desestabilizo, pero se estaban recuperando con rapidez. Atacaban en ciclos, rotando sus ataques a fin de evitar que las Gems establecieran un patrón, y haciéndolas retroceder cada vez más cerca de la pared de puestos y tiendas.

Garnet lanzaba golpes brutales a cualquiera que se adentrara en su espacio personal. Amatista y Perla se habían fusionado, cediéndole terreno a Ópalo. Los rayos de luz que surgían de su arco podían atravesar el metal solido, pero su efectividad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo era cuestionable.

"Cuestionable", en este caso, significa "nula".

Garnet alejo a un grupo de topacios dando un golpe eléctrico en el suelo que partió el piso de madera en pedazos. Luego hablo:

—No tenemos opción. Tenemos que formar a Alejandrita.

— ¿Pero que pasara con el muelle? —señalo Ópalo.

Tenía razón; la estructura ya había sufrido demasiado. El peso titánico de Alejandrita sin duda enviaría al muelle al océano, pero acabaría con las insurgentes sin duda. Alejandrita podría aguantar tal destrucción. Si Lapis y Peridot ya habían escapado con Espinela, el plan podría funcionar…

—No tenemos opción, es la única… Espera —Garnet se ajusto los lentes, como hacia cuando intentaba concentrarse.

De repente recibió algo. Un fragmento de una visión del futuro que se le había escapado. Un resultado que no había previsto por ser tan improbable, tan descabellado, que las probabilidades de que ocurriese eran casi nulas. Y sin embargo, allí estaba; frente a sus ojos. Cientos, miles de pequeñas acciones y consecuencias se habían congregado para que la visión ocurriese. Era una prueba irrefutable; las Gems acababan de entrar en un universo de posibilidades nunca previsto.

Garnet alzo la vista al cielo y sonrió. El plato volador pasó sobre sus cabezas, a la vez que una risa demoniaca llenaba el aire.

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, CRETINAS DE SILICIO! —las carcajadas de Espinela reventaban tímpanos y llenaban la mente de pesadillas.

Las insurgentes pronto se vieron bombardeadas por petardos que explotaban al contacto con cualquier cosa, liberando una densa nube de humo negro.

Espinela era toda una visión: surcando el cielo en el plato volador con Peridot, sujetándose a su compañera con una mano, mientras con la otra lanzaba bombas de humo al suelo y a los rostros de sus enemigas. Su cara, pintarrajeado con su propia sangre; su sonrisa dientona y gigantesca, y su risa como la peor alucinación. Las gemas rebeldes se agachaban al verla pasar por sobre sus cabezas, como si Diamante Blanco en persona hubiera aparecido para darles escarmiento. Pronto una niebla de humo, tan densa como melaza, se formo alrededor de las insurgentes.

Garnet se ajusto las gafas. Un árbol de visiones futuras totalmente nuevas se abrió frente a sus ojos y no vio una sola que le pareciera mala.

—Muy bien Gems, nuevo plan —anuncio Garnet—, tenemos que rodearlas. Usen las nubes de humo para confundirlas. Si no pueden vencerlas no importa, solo hagan que choquen espalda con espalda. Debemos controlar la situación.

Ópalo entendió el mensaje y envió su conciencia al fondo de sus gemas, dándole lugar a Amatista y Perla para volver a formarse.

— ¡Gran plan, amiga! —dijo Amatista.

— ¡Enseñémosles quienes son las Crystal Gems! —añadió Perla.

Con renovado vigor, las Gems acataron las órdenes de su líder.

Se separaron, yendo Garnet hacia el frente, Perla hacia la izquierda y Amatista hacia la derecha. Se posicionaron fuera de la nube de humo, en posiciones estratégicas. Cada gema que intentase salir de la nube, recibía un golpe, una patada, un porrazo, un latigazo o un bastonazo, viéndose obligada a retroceder. Eran demasiadas gemas, sin embargo, y un par de ellas lograron huir por el punto ciego que las Gems no alcanzaban. Parecía que iban a escapar, cuando el suelo empezó a temblar. Una inmensa ola, de más de diez metros de altura, se elevo y cayó sobre ellas.

Lapis aterrizo frente a las gemas fugitivas. Con el piso empapado de agua, ella tenía una ventaja descomunal. Levanto una mano y una ola se levanto, asumiendo forma de un puño gigante y empujando a las gemas de regreso a la nube. Luego Lapis junto el agua en cuatro grandes pilares que se convirtieron en tentáculos. Satisfecha, se dedico a mantener su posición.

El último flanco expuesto estaba cubierto. No había escape. Las insurgentes estaban atrapadas entre las Crystal Gems y la rueda de la fortuna, con el humo espeso como petróleo bloqueando su vista y dificultando cualquier estrategia.

* * *

Estaban atrapadas. _Atrapadísimas_. Atrapadas como un ratón en una jaula y rodeado de gatos. Espinela rio ante esta revelación. Se sentía eufórica de sangre y gloria, casi tanto como se sentía exhausta hasta los huesos. ¡Qué bueno que Lapis oyó su risa!

—Esa fue la última —Espinela tosió un par de veces.

Tanta carcajada le dejo la garganta rasposa.

—Sácanos de aquí, Peridot —dijo Espinela a su compañera.

La gema obedeció al instante. El platillo voló atravesando el campo de batalla y descendió a la altura del suelo. Habían aterrizado en la zona que Amatista estaba guardando. Si esto fue un acto consciente de Peridot para ver cómo le estaba yendo a su amiga, o simplemente un reflejo, Espinela nunca lo supo.

Cuando Amatista las vio descender, les sonrió con gran gusto.

— ¿Qué pasa, chica rosquilla? ¿Ya te cansaste de la pelea? —dijo Amatista.

Un gruñido aterrador las distrajo. Una jasper venia corriendo hacia ellas a toda velocidad.

—Dame un segundo.

Amatista giro sobre sí misma, enredando su látigo alrededor de su cuerpo, para luego girar en la dirección contraria, como un trompo a toda velocidad. El látigo se desenvaino y viajo describiendo un largo arco. Peridot y Espinela se agacharon para esquivar el golpe. La jasper no tuvo tanta suerte; el arma la golpeo en el rostro con un ¡SMACK! La gema cayó hacia atrás, dentro la nube de humo.

—Me gusta el nuevo look, Nela —añadió Amatista como si nada hubiera pasado—. ¿Donde están los demás? ¿Steven, Connie y Bismuto?

—No lo sabemos —dijo Peridot.

—Desaparecieron hace poco frente a nuestras narices. Lo siento —se lamento Espinela.

Amatista parecía perturbada, pero no dejo de bloquear a las gemas enemiga que se acercasen.

—Si estas ilusas siguen aquí, es porque Steven se les escapo de las manos —dijo Amatista, confirmando los pensamientos de Espinela—. El no puede estar muy lejos. ¿Qué pasa con León?

—Er, creo que estaba por aquí —dijo Espinela un tanto avergonzada por no tener una respuesta clara.

— ¡Pues ve a buscarlo! El siempre sabe donde esta Steven —otra jasper (o quizás fue la misma de hace un instante) salió del humo.

Amatista le gruño y la gema regreso arrastrándose por donde vino

— ¡Y apresúrense! —añadió Amatista.

Espinela agacho la cabeza humildemente. Ya estaba extrañando ser la que daba las órdenes.

—Peridot, podrías…

—Sí, sí... Parece que hoy soy la conductora —dijo Peridot, desganada.

A ella tampoco le gustaba volver a ser la del equipo B.

El platillo se elevo en el aire, tan alto como la cima de la rueda de la fortuna. El paisaje entero de Ciudad Playa quedaba a la vista ahora. Todavía era de noche y todo estaba en silencio. Todo excepto el salón de eventos, que era un faro rockero en medio de la oscuridad. Desde donde estaban, Espinela podía oír la tenue música de Sadie Killer.

—Busca algún rastro de ese animal —ordeno Peridot mientras escaneaba el horizonte.

— ¿No es ese que esta ahí? —Espinela señalo el suelo bajo ellas, un poco lejos del muelle.

León recorría las calles como animal enjaulado. _Bah_, más bien como animal apresado. Iba haciendo zigzag, yendo de una punta de la calle hacia la otra, estrellándose contra cualquier puesto, poste de luz o banca que estuviese en su camino. Intentaba sacarse a la jasper de encima; la gema estaba montada sobre su lomo, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas al pelo del animal a fin de no caer.

Obviamente no le estaba yendo muy bien, pero igual resistía.

— ¿Puedes sostener tu arma? No soy muy buena peleando como para ayudar —dijo Peridot.

Espinela se enderezo lo más que pudo a fin de darse más estabilidad. Sujeto uno de sus batones con su mano derecha y presiono el botón para convertirlo en hacha. Agito la cabeza un par de veces. Todo empezaba a darle vueltas. Le recordaba a sus días de parranda, pero con peligro mortal extra.

—Estoy bien —mintió Espinela—, vamos por ella.

Peridot accedió, aunque Espinela sintió que no estaba convencida. El plato volador descendió hasta la posición de León. No le estaba yendo bien; la jasper había conseguido hacerle una llave al cuello y lo tenía inmovilizado. El peso de la gema era demasiado para el animal.

Peridot posiciono el plato volador al final de la calle. A su izquierda, había una serie de locales varios. Tiendas de ropa, locales de comida, una carnicería, una tienda de abarrotes y demás. A su derecha, el océano. León estaba frente a ellas, a unos metros de distancia, dando brincos locos para liberarse de su captora.

Espinela silbo. La bestia dejo de luchar. León también. Espinela noto que el pobre llevaba un bozal en el hocico.

— ¡Aquí León! —exclamo Espinela, agitando su hacha en el aire.

León entendió el plan tan perfectamente como si se lo hubiesen explicado.

El animal se enderezo, aprovechando la distracción de la jasper, y se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras. La espalda de la gema choco contra un poste de luz cercano, haciendo que suelte el cuello del animal y se aferre a su melena.

Con esta nueva libertad de movimiento, León se lanzo a la carga. Directamente hacia Peridot y Espinela. Las dos tragaron con dificultad.

— ¡Ahora, vamos! —grito Espinela.

Peridot quiso gritar que "más vale que sepas lo que haces", pero se contuvo. Peridot sabía que ella no tenía idea. Pero no le importaba; confiaba su vida en Espinela.

Guio el plato volador hacia adelante, avanzando con velocidad terminal hacia la bestia de carga que corría hacia ellas haciendo temblar el suelo. Cuando estuvieron a punto de chocar, Peridot viro hacia la izquierda. Espinela extendió el brazo que llevaba el arma.

¡BAM! ¡Un golpe directo! El hacha impacto el costado de la jasper; la velocidad y el súbito giro añadieron energía cinética al golpe de Espinela, resultando en un impacto que mando a la jasper contra una tienda de calzados. La gema atravesó el vidrio, destrozando el escaparate y activando las alarmas.

Espinela respiraba agitada, pero no tenía tiempo para descansar. Si caía ahora, no podría volver ponerse de pie. Se bajo rápidamente del plato volador y arrastro los pies hasta el León. El animal estaba libre, agazapado sobre sus patas delanteras, halando del bozal con sus garras pero sin lograr liberarse.

Espinela se dejo caer sobre el lomo del animal y se quedo allí un instante, recobrando el aliento. León lanzo un chillido patético. Reconoció a la humana de inmediato.

—Tranquilo chico, ya te suelto —murmuro Espinela con vocecita suave.

Nunca le habían gustado los animales, menos aun los gatos. Pere o ese bicho era especial.

Espinela acerco su hacha al bozal, pero cuando iba a cortar la tela, oyó un sonido de vidrio quebrándose y un estruendo detrás suyo.

La jasper salto fuera de la tienda. Trozos de vidrio roto cubrían su cuerpo y su cabello. Sostenía su costado con su brazo, presionando la lesión ocasionada por el hacha de Espinela. La herida no era profunda pero si era larga; la hendidura recorría desde el costado derecho de su cintura, atravesando su estomago, llegando casi hasta el otro lado. Un manantial de luz emanaba de la herida; era tan espesa que casi parecía sangre.

La jasper clavo sus ojos dorados en Espinela y se abalanzó hacia ella. Peridot se elevo, esquivando el ataque, mientras chillaba como una rana en pleno salto. Espinela no fue tan afortunada; la jasper choco con ella, enviando a ambas al suelo y aterrizando sobre León, aplastando al pobre animal.

León se retorció y gruño pero no hubo caso; el peso combinado de ambas era demasiado hasta para él. La jasper sujetaba a la humana del cuello, poniendo toda su fuerza en la tarea de partirle la garganta. Espinela había perdido su batón así que se defendía a base de dar manotazos que se hacían cada vez más débiles. La jasper no decía nada; solo reía. Sus ojos dorados, brillantes como el sol, se clavaban en los de ella. En su estado semi-inconsciente, la risa de la gema se perdió en su memoria, y por un momento, Espinela creyó que era la maniaca voz de la Otra.

La visión se le nublo mientras el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. La consciencia empezó a abandonar a Espinela, pero cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, oyó un chillido agudo. Era la voz de Peridot, gritando mientras saltaba desde su tabla y aterrizaba sobre los hombros de la jasper.

La gema soltó el cuello de Espinela, permitiendo entrar el preciado aire en sus pulmones. Pronto recupero la visión; la escena ante ella era _increíble_. Peridot montaba a la jasper como si fuese una vaca cualquier; con sus pequeñas piernas cruzadas alrededor del grueso cuello de la guerrera, y sus pequeñas manitas aferrándose al rostro de la gema, tapando su visión por completo. La jasper se retorcía y daba manotazos al aire, de un modo parecido a como lo había hecho León antes. ¡Oh, como da vueltas la vida! Peridot era tan pequeña en comparación a la jasper que podía esquivar sus ataques, convirtiendo a la guerrera en un animal apresado.

— ¡Quítate de encima, enana fastidiosa! —espeto la jasper.

Peridot le metió dos dedos en el ojo, haciendo a la gema bramar y callando sus insultos.

— ¡Espinela, levántate! Tienes que ir a buscar a Steven —ordeno Peridot.

—Pero…

— ¡No discutas! ¡Por una vez en la vida no discutas y haz lo que te pido! —la jasper lanzo un manotazo que le arranco las gafas a Peridot.

La pequeña gema tironeo del cabello de la jasper. Obligada por el dolor, la gema se inclino hacia un lado y se estampo la cara contra un muro de piedra.

—Yo estaré bien. ¡Ve a buscar a Steven para acabar con esto de una buena vez! —suplico Peridot.

Espinela no quería irse, no podía abandonar a su amiga. Pero la determinación de Peridot, y el ver como manejaba a la jasper como un toro, guiándola para que se estrelle contra los muros y los escaparates, era reconfortante. Además, Espinela estaba cansada. Tan cansada.

Desde su lugar, Espinela tanteo el piso, buscando su hacha. Como no la encontró, simplemente saco su otro batón y activo el arma. Se arrastro por el piso, dejando un charco de sangre y sudor detrás de ella, y se posiciono frente al hocico de León. El animal también parecía cansado; se le cerraban los ojos y respiraba con dificultad.

Espinela se compadeció. Acerco el hacha a su hocico (_mierda_, le temblaban las manos) y corto el bozal de León. El animal dio un largo bostezo, enseñando una docena y más de dientes filosos como cuchillas.

—León… León escúchame —Espinela sujeto el rostro del animal, forzándolo a mirarla.

Había diamantes en sus ojos; pequeños, diminutos en comparación a los de Steven. Pero allí estaban.

—Necesito encontrar a Steven. ¿Entiendes? Tu amo… ¿Sabes donde esta?

León parpadeo un par de veces. Espinela no entendió. El animal se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Luego se sentó en cuatro patas.

Eso sí que lo entendió.

Espinela se arrastro encima del lomo de León, recostándose por completo sobre él. Solo esperaba que su peso no fuera demasiado para el cansado animal.

—Llévame con Steven —dijo Espinela.

A modo de respuesta, el cuerpo de León se calentó como caldera, mientras una luz lo cubría por completo y fluía hacia la melena del animal. Luego de unos interminables segundos, León rugió.

Las vibraciones del rugido eran visibles; un torrente color rosado. La estela de energía viajo unos segundos hasta estallar, dejando en su lugar un portal. El hoyo dimensional era tan grande como una puerta de garaje, de un color rosa brillante y de forma circular. Flotaba en el aire (o mejor sería decir que _cortaba_ el aire, el espacio, y quizás incluso, el tiempo). En el interior del agujero (es decir, del otro lado del portal), Espinela diviso unas figuras que no alcanzo a distinguir.

Sin decir nada, se aferro al lomo de León y le dio una palmadita. El animal se lanzo a la carga y pego un largo salto digno de un saltamontes.

El portal se cerró a sus espaldas.

* * *

**Listo! Quedan dos capitulos nada mas asi qué estén al tanto!**

**Nos vemos!**


	7. Einherjar

**UFF otro capitulo mas! EL FINAL ESTA TAN CERQUITA! A sido todo un viaje este fic, jamas pense que seria tan largo y tomaria tanto tiempo.**

**Pero estoy feliz pese a todo, a sido una practica increible. Y por lo menos me diverti!**

**Este capitulo es mas emocional quw los otros, peeo igual tiene accion. Espero que les guste. Y recuerden que falta todavia 1 CAPITULO mas.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Bismuto emergió del océano, del mismo modo en que se hunden los ladrillos, pero siguiendo la dirección opuesta. Steven y Connie, cargados sobre sus hombros, iban tosiendo agua salada.

La gema se desplomo al llegar a la playa, con los dos jóvenes cayendo a cada lado de ella sobre la arena.

—Uff… ¿saben? Hace poco Perla se ofreció a enseñarme a nadar —dijo Bismuto, risueña—. Yo le dije 'No-oh P. No creo que las rocas hayamos hecho fabricadas para flotar'. De haber sabido que esto pasaría, habría aceptado la oferta. Lo siento.

Connie se empujo a si misma contra el suelo para darse la vuelta y quedar tirada boca arriba sobre la arena.

—Está bien… en serio —resoplo Connie—. Me gu… gusto cuando c… caminaste por el fo… fondo del océano. Fue genial

—Gracias, compañera —dijo Bismuto— ¿Cómo estas tu, Steven?

Steven no se veía nada bien. Respiraba agitadamente, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y codos, con la cabeza casi tocando el suelo. Daba la impresión de que intentaba besar la arena. Enderezo su espalda, quedando sentado sobre sus rodillas en una pose que se veía incomoda hasta para Bismuto.

Levanto un brazo. La sombra de un escudo apareció en su mano, solo para evaporarse en un aullido eléctrico.

—Mal —dijo Steven, completamente miserable.

Se puso de pie, demasiado rápido para el gusto de sus temblorosas piernas.

—Vengan, vamos —Steven empezó a caminar.

Connie soltó una maldición y se puso de pie, echando a correr detrás de su novio. Hacia la izquierda quedaba el muelle, a una distancia respetable. Hacia la derecha, se divisaba la colina de Ciudad Playa y, más lejos aun, la casa de Steven. Lo que preocupo a Connie fue que los pasos de Steven se ladeaban hacia la _izquierda_.

—Espera, Steven, por favor para —Connie sujeto a Steven del codo—. ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

—A don… ¡Pues a muelle, claro! —Dijo Steven—. Si nos damos prisa podemos entrar por el frente y rodear a las gemas. ¡Las sorprenderemos!

El ánimo fingido de Steven no convencía a nadie. Ni siquiera a sí mismo, mucho menos a Connie.

—Steven, _quiero_ rescatar a Espinela pero no sabemos cuál es la situación. Peridot está con ella, quizás ya lograron escapar ¿pensaste en eso? —dijo Connie, intentando ser la más razonable—. Y… y aunque sigan ahí, estas lastimado y no tienes tus poderes. Y aun nos superan cuatro a una. No podemos pelear.

La idea de no poder luchar era tan penosa que Connie tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar protestar consigo misma.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar a las Crystal Gems, y tenemos que curar tu herida…

—Pero estoy bie-¡AGH! —Steven alzo ambos brazos y sintió una punzada que casi lo deja seco.

Sostuvo su brazo derecho con el izquierdo; la herida causada por la citrina seguía abierta y pulsante. El agua poco había hecho para limpiar la sangre. La campera de Steven, antes rosa, estaba manchada de rojo, desde el cuello hasta la muñeca. La zona que cubría la herida estaba pegajosa y dura, casi como si fuera parte de su piel.

El agua de mar se colaba en la herida, dándole a Steven la sensación de mil personas apagando sus cigarrillos sobre su piel.

—Estoy bien —insistió el, menos convencido esta vez.

—No lo estas —dijo Connie—, ven, déjame revisar la herida.

Steven retrocedió salvajemente. La mirada de Connie y Bismuto demostraba reproche, pero también tristeza. Odiaba eso; Steven no era un niño. ¡Sabía lo que estaba haciendo! Y aunque no lo supiese (que no era el caso) igual tenía que hacer algo.

Steven alzo el rostro, buscando los ojos de su novia.

—Connie, por favor escúchame. Lo… lo único que quiero es rescatar a Espinela. E… es mi responsabilidad ayudarla Es… es mi culpa que… —Steven se detuvo. No pretendía sonar tan desesperado—. Si no vamos ahora…

Bismuto interrumpió ese pensamiento con sus propias ideas.

—No le harán nada a Espinela. Recuerda que la secuestraron exclusivamente para llegar hasta ti. Mientras la tengan, te tienen atado. A todas nosotras. Ella es su seguro —dijo Bismuto—. No se desharán de ella tan fácilmente. Y aun si deciden escapar, la llevaran con ella. De cualquier modo, no está en peligro inmediato.

Steven agitaba la cabeza; no podía creer eso.

—No lo sabes —dijo él.

—No, pero lo presiento —dijo Bismuto—. Steven, esas gemas no son revoltosas de pacotilla como las que estamos acostumbrados a combatir. Son soldados, están organizados. Esa Ágata Musgosa quizás no sea guerrera, pero sabe bien lo que está haciendo. Mantendrán a Espinela a salvo para poder usarla contra ti otro día.

—Es lo que yo haría —añadió Bismuto, un tanto nerviosa.

La mano de Steven se cerró alrededor de la herida, aumentando el dolor temporalmente. Era difícil discutir con Bismuto en lo que a estrategia se refiere. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero no por eso dejaba de temer por Espinela.

—Las Gems deben seguir en la casa en la playa —dijo Connie—. A lo mejor ya acabaron con la emergencia que previo Garnet. Si nos apuramos, podemos reunirnos con ellas y emboscar a las insurgentes antes de que escapen.

Connie le dio una estrujada al hombro de Steven (el que no era una masa palpitante de sangre, claro).

—También quiero rescatar a Espinela, pero necesitamos ayuda. _Por favor_, Steven.

Steven escapo la mirada de Connie. Por primera vez noto el estado de la muchacha.

Estaba herida. _Demasiado_. El hombro de su traje de entrenamiento había sido cortado, exponiendo su brazo derecho y parte de su corpiño deportivo. Aparte de eso, la prenda tenia cortes aquí y allá, dejando entrever las heridas, raspones y magulladuras. Marcas de inmensas manos o poderosos golpes. Ninguna lesión era particularmente profunda, es verdad, pero en conjunto mostraban una imagen espantosa. Había sufrido más daños de lo que Steven había notado. ¡Y el ni siquiera lo había notado! Lo más probable es que ni siquiera Connie haya notado de lo herida que estaba.

Steven sostuvo la mano de Connie. Un grueso moretón en forma de manopla estaba pintado alrededor de su muñeca. Steven llevo la mano a sus labios y la beso, esperando curarla.

No ocurrió nada. La piel seguía del mismo color purpura enfermizo. Steven palideció.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que irnos. _Ahora_ —dijo con convicción.

A pesar del repentino apuro, se quedo quieto unos instantes para que Connie revisara la herida de su brazo. Steven prefirió cerrar los ojos, soltando gimoteos débiles de vez en cuando. Connie cortó la remera de Steven a la altura del hombro para exponer la herida. Fue bueno que él no estuviese mirando. Incluso Connie sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo por momentos. Tener una doctora como madre poco había hecho para inmunizarla al efecto de ver carne viva.

Connie cortó una de las mangas de la campera rosa (la manga que _aun_ era rosa, y no rojo sangre), y la ato con fuerza alrededor del hombro lastimado. Tiro la campera sobre una roca cercana, descartándola por completo.

La presión era horrible, pero efectiva; Steven sintió la sangre fluir más lentamente.

—Listo, vámonos —Connie le tendió la mano a Steven, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—. Lamento lo de tu campera.

—Está bien —dijo Steven, ya más tranquilo—. De cualquier modo ya casi no me entraba.

Los tres echaron a correr, tan rápido como el estado del muchacho les permitía. Abandonaron la playa y tomaron la avenida principal, que los llevaría a casa, con el océano brillando a la luz de la luna a su derecha, y Ciudad Playa, aun dormida, a su derecha. El muelle parecía cada vez más lejano.

* * *

Poco después, una figura de blanco apareció dando pisotones en la playa. Cuando encontró las huellas, se detuvo.

Mos se arrodillo sobre la arena, junto a las huellas. Había tres pares; un par era pesado y uniforme, sin marcas algunas. Las otras mostraban relieves difusos. Una gema y dos humanos.

Siguió las pisadas unos hasta que encontró una prenda que reconoció, tirada y olvidada sobre una musgosa roca. Era la campera de Steven, empapada y cubierta de arena y musgo y con una manga arrancada. La mitad derecha estaba empapada de sangre. Sera posible…

Mos busco en el piso y, ¡Ahí estaban! Grandes manchones rojos de sangre sobre la arena, que seguían a las huellas hasta donde terminaba la playa. Donde las pisadas desaparecían, el rastro de sangre continuaba, pintando la vereda en un patrón constante.

Mos pasó el dedo por el cemento. La sangre le quedo en el dedo. Seguía fresca.

"No pueden haber ido muy lejos," pensó ella.

No iba a rendirse ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca. Sus subordinados podían encargarse de la humana y de una patética Peridot. Y si no pueden, bueno, no deberían haberse unido a la rebelión en primer lugar. Una vez que Steven estuviera a salvo en la base central, mandaría a reunir a todos los soldados.

"Un paso a la vez," se recordó. Para empezar, Steven debía ser capturado. _Por segunda vez_.

Mos soltó la campera. El viento nocturno la hizo revolotear por la playa, hasta que se perdió en el océano. La Ágata cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse. Este truco siempre era difícil…

Pensó en el Espacio entre las estrellas, en el Vacío. La distancia, reflexiono, era un concepto teórico. Ya sea el espacio entre las piedras, o el abismo entre galaxias, la distancia era solo números en un papel. Una arbitraria separación entre un punto A y un punto B. Mos pensó en la energía lumínica, los fotones de luz, viajando a velocidades imposibles, cortando distancias supuestamente inmensas en lo que tarda un parpadeo. Pensó en esos mismos fotones como unidades individuales, cada una transfiriendo información valiosa; _bits_ de conciencia. Luego pensó en ellos como conjunto, entramados unos con otros integrando una compleja red neural que luego se fundía, formando una mente unificada.

Pensó en la luz en el interior de su gema, expandiéndose, cubriéndola, disolviendo su forma física a un estado más simple. Más puro. Pensó en esa misma luz, surgiendo desde la base de su forma.

Cuando sintió el cosquilleo en sus pies, Mos levanto los brazos hasta llegar a tocar el cielo con las manos. La esfera de luz se elevo lentamente. Cuando junto ambas manos sobre su cabeza, la esfera se cerro, engulléndola por completo.

Abrió los ojos y se relajo. Funciono perfectamente; podía ver todo lo que ocurría fuera de la esfera, mas nadie podía ver hacia adentro.

Con un poco más de concentración, pensó de nuevo en la distancia entre el punto A y el punto B, dibujados en un papel. Luego pensó en el papel doblándose al medio, uniendo ambos puntos.

La esfera floto hasta estar medio metro en el aire. Luego salió disparada, siguiendo el camino de sangre, dejando a su paso un zumbido eléctrico.

* * *

— ¡Veo la Gran Rosquilla! Ya estamos cerca —dijo Connie, respirando agitada.

Ella y Bismuto estaban una a cada lado de Steven, ayudándolo a caminar. Su estado era más que lastimoso; se le cortaba el aliento y estaba perdiendo sangre otra vez. Tenían que llevarlo a un hospital AHORA. Y luego tenían que llevar a las Crystal Gems al muelle. Y luego tenían que rescatar a Espinela y luego_, solo luego_, cuando estén bien y juntos, Connie podría caer al piso y desfallecer de lo cansada que estaba.

Pero no sin antes reprochar a Espinela por haberse escapado; ¡Podrían haberse ahorrado muchos problemas! Y a Steven, por haber sido tan necio como para querer hacer todo solo. Y tal vez a ella misma, por enamorarse de dos cabeza huecas. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Steven para empezar?

— ¿Cómo vas, Steven? —pregunto Connie.

Steven soltó un gruñido nada alentador.

—Estaré mejor cuando todos estemos bien —dijo él, de una forma exclusivamente Steven.

Connie sonrió. _Ah_, era por eso.

Afortunadamente ya faltaba poco. La Gran Rosquilla estaba a doscientos metros; ya se podía ver la rosquilla gigante en el techo. Luego solo había que dar la vuelta a la colina y llegar a la casa.

Tanto distraída estaba Connie, contando los pasos restantes, que casi no oyó a Steven hablar.

— ¿Oyen eso? —dijo él, repentinamente espabilado.

Si, ahora podía oírlo, y Connie se pregunto cómo se le había escapado antes. Era un zumbido prolongado, casi como el ruido de una aspiradora. Casi como agua de rio chocando contra las piedras, casi como uñas largas sobre un pizarrón. Sonaba casi como muchas cosas pero como ninguna en particular. Era un sonido de otro mundo.

Súbitamente se duplico en intensidad. Los tres voltearon (con cierta dificultad en el caso de Steven) y el aliento se les corto.

Por el final de la calle se aproximaba un objeto a máxima velocidad. Una esfera inmensa, de al menos dos metros de diámetro, que volaba en dirección hacia la Gran Rosquilla, lanzando árboles, postes de luz y autos enteros fuera de su camino. Cuando estuvo más cerca, Connie se estremeció. No, la esfera no iba hacia ellos. Más bien era que la distancia entre ellos y la circunferencia se estaba acortando. El espacio se estaba arrugando.

— ¡Es una esfera de Diamante Blanco! —exclamo Steven, llegando a la misma conclusión que Connie.

La inmensa esfera avanzaba implacable. Era una imagen que Connie conocía bien; la había visto en sus sueños muchas veces, flotando hacia ella, atrapándola en su interior. O peor aún, _atrapando a Steven_, volando hasta desaparecer en la negrura del espacio, donde ella no podía seguirlo.

La esfera acelero su "vuelo" hasta que estuvo tan cerca que la vibración le erizo los pelos.

Connie contuvo el aliento y se preparo para recibir el golpe. Y así fue, pero no la de esfera. Antes de que pudiera gritar "¡EY!", Bismuto empujo a los humanos hacia la vereda opuesta.

Connie cayó al piso, con Steven sobre ella. Se acomodaron a tiempo para ver a Bismuto extender sus brazos hacia la esfera. La gema intento afianzar su peso pero fue en vano. La esfera la empujo como camión cisterna empujando una minivan. Las suelas de Bismuto dejaron marcas ardientes en el cemento.

La esfera y Bismuto siguieron su extraño viaje hasta llegar al frente de la Gran Rosquilla. Se llevaron por delante varias mesas con sus sillas, tirándolas al suelo.

Connie no perdió tiempo en ayudar a Steven a ponerse de pie y correr tras Bismuto. Llegaron justo cuando la esfera agotaba su energía cinética, alcanzando el paro total. Bismuto lanzo un suspiro. ¡No quería ni ver como tenía los pies!

Connie se alivio de ver que estaba bien. Sin embargo, antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera respirar, la esfera se abrió como un huevo y Mos salto desde su interior. Blandía su hacha rejuvenecedora en una mano, y el martillo de Cornalina en la otra.

Arremetió contra Bismuto usando el martillo; Bismuto bloqueo con sus brazos hechos espadas. Eso fue justo lo que Mos quería: cuando Bismuto resistió el ataque, Mos ataco con el hacha, haciendo un movimiento horizontal.

Bismuto se tiro hacia atrás, partiendo una mesa con su espalda antes de tocar el suelo. Mos se preparo para darle el golpe de gracia. Bismuto rebusco alrededor y encontró un arma improvisada.

"¡Comete esto!" exclamo Bismuto y apunto el pomo de kétchup al rostro de la Ágata. Por raro que resulte, había varios comensales que disfrutaban echando pasta dulce de tomate a sus donas.

Por asqueroso que fuese, el kétchup resulto efectivo; el poderoso chorro de salsa le dio a Mos justo en los ojos, haciéndola retroceder. Bismuto se enderezo y sujeto los brazos de la Ágata, luchando por arrancarle las armas.

En el medio del forcejeo, Bismuto cruzo miradas con los jóvenes.

— ¡Váyanse sin mí! ¡Estoy bien! —dijo ella con gran esfuerzo.

Mos aprovecho su distracción para darle una patada en el estomago, poniendo espacio entre las dos.

— ¡Bismuto! —Connie soltó a Steven, quien cayó sobre sus rodillas.

No había tiempo de disculparse o de pensar. Connie afianzo su espada y se lanzo hacia el combate, ignorando los gritos desesperados de su novio. La Ágata se limpio el kétchup del rostro justo para ver venir el ataque. Le dio la espalda a Bismuto y levanto su arma en dirección hacia Connie.

Steven grito. Connie apenas alcanzo a levantar su espada cuando el arma cayó sobre ella…

El rejuvenecedor atravesó la espada y el cuerpo de Connie, desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la base de su cuerpo. El tiempo se congelo unos instantes. Connie espero una oleada de dolor que nunca vino. Eso sí, sintió un cosquilleo raro por el cuerpo, pero no tenía herida alguna. También su espada estaba en una pieza, como si no hubiese parado un hacha de guerra. Hubo un instante de silencio mientras los presentes procesaban el significado de aquello.

—_Ah_, ya veo —Mos miro el rejuvenecedor como si estuviese descompuesto—. Que mala suerte. Creí que esto le haría _algo_ a tu carne humana.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Prueba y error —Mos se preparo para golpear a Connie con el mazo.

Entonces recibió un puñetazo detrás de la nuca, tan fuerte que casi la deja fría. Mos trastabillo hacia atrás, confundida pero aun no noqueada. Bismuto se posiciono junto a Connie, aun frotándose los nudillos.

La chica miro hacia atrás. Steven yacía arrodillado en el piso, aun consciente. A juzgar por su respiración, eso podría cambiar en cualquier segundo.

—Resiste Steven, ahora vamos contigo —dijo Connie, intentando sonar reconfortante.

Para sorpresa de los tres, Mos soltó una risa perturbadora. Era una risa feliz, carente de su acostumbrada frialdad.

—Miren esto. ¿Estas son las _Crystal Gems_? —Mos señalo a sus tres oponentes—. Una humana patética, una creída Bismuto… y el supuesto Héroe del Universo. Mírenlo: débil e inútil, y aun así tiene esperanza de salvarse.

Mos golpeo sus armas a modo de provocación; chispazos negros revolotearon por el aire.

—Pero no lo harás. Tu gema será mía —dijo Mos, enseñando los dientes—, en cuanto acabe con _estas_ dos.

Hablaba con plena confianza, como si todo estuviese saliendo a la perfección y no estuviese rodeada y superada en número. La convicción en su voz era desalentadora.

Pero Connie no le prestaba atención. Estaba mirando las armas de la gema. Connie era invulnerable al rejuvenecedor, que estaba en la mano izquierda de Mos. Bismuto sin duda era más resistente que ella a ser golpeada por un mazo, que estaba en la mano derecha de la Ágata. Se notaba que la gema hacia un esfuerzo para mantener ambas armas en alto…

¡CLICK! Hizo el cerebro de Connie.

—Bismuto, tu a la _izquierda_, yo a la _derecha_ —dijo Connie sin más explicación.

No hizo falta. Bismuto había entendido todo.

— ¡Enseñémosle a esta presumida quienes somos en verdad! —Bismuto transformo ambas manos en martillos y lanzo una carcajada.

Las dos corrieron hacia adelante y, a mitad de camino, hicieron un veloz zigzag e intercambiaron lugares. Connie ataco por la derecha, Bismuto por la izquierda.

La teoría de Connie era acertada. Las armas de Mos eran poderosas, pero demasiado pesadas, especialmente para una gema que no era soldado. Era más sencillo para Mos atacar con el arma del brazo opuesto a donde veía venir el golpe.

Así que cuando Connie la embistió por la derecha, Mos blandió el rejuvenecedor en su mano izquierda. La hoja eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo de Connie de costado, pero sin hacerle daño. El puño de Connie impacto el rostro de la Ágata. A su vez, cuando Bismuto arremetió por la izquierda, Mos se vio obligada a usar el mazo de su mano derecha. Bismuto desvió el golpe con uno de sus brazos-martillo, contraatacando con el otro y dándole a Mos en el costado.

Así prosiguió el combate. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Bloquear, contraatacar, retroceder, avanzar, bloquear… Connie trato de rematar a Mos con su espada varias veces, pero la Ágata tenía el sentido común de apartarse cuando un objeto filoso se acercaba a su pecho; aun cuando eso significara recibir un golpe extra fuerte por parte de Bismuto.

Parecieron horas, pero esta danza de guerra duro apenas dos minutos antes de que Mos retrocediera. El estado de la Ágata era patético. Su ropa estaba hecha girones, su poncho estaba destrozado. Su coleta se había deshecho y su largo cabello caía enredado como raíces roídas. Su piel estaba llena de moretones y cortes por los que escaba la luz. En comparación, Connie y Bismuto parecían haber pasado por el tratamiento más caro del Spa.

— ¿Tuviste suficiente, inepta? —bramo Bismuto, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo guerrero.

La Ágata miro a su alrededor, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que la salve. Su mueca de derrota se torció en una sonrisa. Le dedico una última mirada a Connie y luego pego un salto de gema, mucho más largo que lo que cualquier humano puede saltar. Paso volando por encima de ellas y Connie siguió con su mirada la dirección en que iba a caer.

Lanzo un grito. _Mos estaba en plena caída, directo hacia Steven._

* * *

En retrospectiva, Steven tal vez tendría que haberse quedado donde estaba. El cansancio, el sueño, la pérdida de sangre y la debilidad causada por un arma alienígena no eran puntos a favor a la hora de entrar en combate.

Pero claro, quedarse quieto significaría abandonar a Connie y a Bismuto. No importaba si ellas podían cuidarse solas; no iba a quedarse quieto mientras sus amigas peleaban.

Mientras sus compañeras le daban de palos a Mos, a Steven se le ocurrió una idea. La pelea había mandado a volar uno de los cestos de basura de la Gran Rosquilla, y el cilindro de metal con su tapa había aterrizado cerca de Steven.

Steven se aferro a una luz de calle y la use como poste para pararse. Sus piernas estaban adormecidas, pero descubrió que ya había pasado la parte difícil. Una vez que estuvo de pie, sus piernas se volvieron de cemento. No iba a caerse pronto, siempre y cuando no se tropezase (¡Que nadie tire cascaras de bananas su camino!).

Caminar fue otro cantar, pero al final logro arrastrar los pies hasta el cesto de basura. Apretó su nariz con dos dedos (el olor a donas viejas y merengue rancio era nauseabundo) y tomo la tapa de la manga. No era ni parecido al escudo de Steven. El peso de la tapa estaba mal, la forma era rara, y sin duda se doblaría ante el primer golpe. Pero tendría que bastar.

Paso a paso, Steven avanzo hacia la batalla. El sudor le caía sobre el rostro, el aliento le faltaba (y el olor a basura de su 'escudo' no ayudaba) y por si fuera poco el sudor su corazón latía furioso, tratando de hacer correr sangre que seguía escapándose de su herida latente.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la Gran Rosquilla, los tres combatientes se separaron. Connie y Bismuto por un lado y Mos por el otro. La Ágata miro alrededor y clavo sus ojos fríos en Steven. En seguida entendió que iba a ocurrir, pero estaba preparado.

Aun quedaba algo de energía en su gema. Una pequeña, minúscula, casi inexistente cantidad de luz del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler seguía guardada en su diamante. Actualmente, dicha energía era como un estimulante; ayudaba al cuerpo de Steven a mantenerse en pie y, bueno, _seguir existiendo_. Pero tal vez podría servir para otra cosa.

Concentro toda su energía en sus músculos. La luz recorrió cada vena y célula de su cuerpo, aumentando su poder.

Mos salto hacia él, agitando sus armas como un insecto con brazos metálicos. Voló por encima de Connie y Bismuto. Connie grito en advertencia. Steven espero hasta que la sombra de Mos cayó sobre él. Entonces alzo el escudo.

¡BLANG!

Mos acabo casi sentada sobre el escudo, con ambas armas atravesando el metal. Steven trato de no pensar en la hoja eléctrica que estaba cerca de su rostro. Valiéndose de su súper fuera temporal, Steven giro su brazo, dibujando un arco en el aire y mandando a la gema de viaje hacia la Gran Rosquilla. Mos impacto contra la pared de ladrillo. El impacto fue tal que los vidrios se cuartearon y el edificio entero tembló.

Steven no podía hacer más; había gastado toda su energía en ese truco. Dio dos pasos hacia el frente, intentando llegar hasta Connie, mas sus rodillas acabaron tocando el suelo.

Connie y Bismuto corrieron a su encuentro, llamando su nombre. Le tomo a Steven un instante entender que decían.

— ¿Steven estas bien? Contéstame —dijo Connie con la voz acongojada.

Steven gimió. No quería que se preocupe así por él. No es justo; todo esto era su culpa.

—Es… estoy b… bien —alcanzo a decir.

—No creo que este nada bien —dijo Bismuto.

—Claro que no lo está. _Es Steven_. Es un cabeza hueca —dijo Connie.

Steven hubiera reído de haber podido. Bismuto se posiciono a su lado, sujetándolo con suavidad del hombro herido. Connie hizo lo mismo del otro lado. Entre las dos lograron poner al fantasmal muchacho de pie.

—Steven… Steven escúchame… Estamos cerca de tu casa. ¿Puedes caminar hasta allí? —pregunto Connie.

No, absolutamente _no_ podía hacer eso.

—Eso creo —mintió Steven —, si consigo ma… mantenerme en pie.

Connie murmuro para sí misma mientras pensaba; luego soltó un _¡aja!_ victorioso. Puso su espada en manos de Steven y lo ayudo a apoyar su peso en ella. Como bastón improvisado, la espada era una porquería. Pero tendría que bastar.

—Llévate mi espada y vete hasta la casa. Que las Gems te lleven al hospital, nosotros nos encargamos de Ágata Musgosa.

Confundido, Steven busco a la líder insurgente. La gema había perdido sus armas, que yacían tiradas en el piso. El golpe que recibió no la había hecho desvanecer; de hecho, se estaba poniendo de pie, entre los escombros de la pared semi destruida. Steven se asombro, pero luego recapacito. Tenía sentido que fuera tan dura. Los capitanes y líderes eran más resistentes que los soldados, ya que eran más indispensables en las batallas y emergencias. Y Ágata era el equivalente gema a una capitana o teniente.

Connie y Bismuto se apuraron a ir por ella, pero Steven extendió su brazo herido, tocando el hombro de su novia.

— ¿Qué paso con eso de h…hacer todo juntos? —dijo Steven.

—Eso fue antes, esto es ahora. Podrás enfadarte conmigo después —dijo Connie con un tono que decía "no terminamos esta conversación"—. Ahora vete, _rápido_.

Cualquier protesta murió en la garganta de Steven; Connie y Bismuto se lanzaron sobre Mos, cada una a un lado de la gema. Mos quedo atrapada contra la pared, luchando, pateando y espetando cualquier insulto que pasase por su mente, intentando inútilmente librarse.

Steven no perdió tiempo. Al otro lado de la colina estaba su casa; ¡estaba tan cerca! Solo tenía que rodearla. Apoyo todo su peso sobre la espada (ahora convertida en bastón), y logro levantar un pie. Luego otro y otro. Avanzaba, es cierto, pero cada paso era más difícil que el anterior. Su visión se nublaba por el sudor y la sangre seguía escapándose de su cuerpo.

Era demasiada sangre. ¿Se podía perder tanta sangre? Todo el brazo derecho de Steven estaba empapado. También la espada de Connie, que antes era tan brillante.

Pensar era… difícil. Casi… imposible. Steven cerró los ojos un instante, solo un momento, que se extendió hasta la eternidad. La espada resbalo de sus manos y Steven se desplomo al vacio. Fue una caída de un metro pero bien podría haber sido de mil kilómetros. Ni siquiera había logrado dar vuelta a la colina.

—Ya… basta… —oyó decir a Mos.

Por lo que se veía, no la estaba pasando bien. Seguía luchando con uñas y dientes por liberarse. Algo debía estar mal con los ojos de Steven, sin embargo, ya que juro que Mos estaba _brillando_.

—Esto... acaba… ¡ahora!

El brillo de Mos se volvió nuclear, encegueciendo a Steven; la oleada de energía, blanca como las estrellas, se expandió y empujo a sus captoras. Bismuto cayó sobre una mesa, partiéndola en dos. Una sombrilla mal cerrada cayó sobre ella, enterrándola. Connie reboto un par de veces en el suelo y acabo en la vereda opuesta.

La forma física de Mos temblaba como holograma descompuesto, emanando una luz muerta que hacía difícil distinguir los detalles de su apariencia.

Steven ni siquiera intento ponerse de pie. No podría. En lugar de eso puso toda su energía en virar su cuerpo hasta quedar mirando hacia Mos.

La Ágata enseño los dientes en una casi-sonrisa. Levanto las manos hacia su cabeza mientras una burbuja la cubría por completo. Steven ni siquiera sabía que había gemas que tuviesen el poder de Diamante Blanco. Que lastima enterarse justo ahora.

La burbuja se elevo en el aire unos centímetros, preparándose para envestir. Steven uso ambas manos para levantar la espada un poco, apenas lo suficiente para apuntar la punta hacia la esfera.

La burbuja se activo, doblando el espacio y aproximando a Steven a ella. Steven se preparo para el impacto que nunca llego.

**¡SHRAAAAK!**

El aire se partió al medio; un resplandor rosado envolvió el lugar. Un portal se abrió frente a Steven y de su interior, salió volando León. En su espalda cabalgaba un jinete, pero Steven no llego a ver quién era, solo una silueta femenina esbelta.

Lo que ocurrió fue una doble dobladura del espacio. La esfera alteraba el espacio, acercando a Steven hacia ella. León doblaba el espacio en la dirección contraria. El resultado fue que Steven tuvo la sensación de estar de pie ante la puerta de la Gran Rosquilla y en la playa, con los pies en el océano, al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, la burbuja cedió, y el espacio se estiro de vuelta a la normalidad. León apareció junto a la Gran Rosquilla, empujando a la esfera contra el ventanal y atravesándolo por completo.

* * *

Hay una vieja historia, escrita por un hombre (vaya uno a saber quién), acerca de un tipo. Llamémosle Como-se-llame. Un día, Como-se-llame iba de paseo por el bosque (¿jungla? Bosque), cuando de repente lo muerde una víbora. El veneno empieza a hacer efecto. No queriendo morir, Como-se-llame decide montar a su canoa y navegar rio abajo, a la ciudad, donde podían curarlo en un soplo. Pero (y esta parte es fundamental), a mitad del trayecto en canoa, el dolor comienza a esfumarse. Como-se-llame no sentía la herida ni la hinchazón, solo un creciente entumecimiento. A los pocos instantes, el tipo fallece.

El dolor no desapareció porque el veneno se estuviese disipando; Como-se-llame empezó a sentirse mejor porque estaba por abandonar su cuerpo.

"Que historia de mierda para recordar en un momento así," pensó Espinela, con cordura cuestionable, mientras miraba fijamente el techo de la Gran Rosquilla.

Esto es lo que ocurrió.

No más de un segundo después de que León saltase fuera del portal, con Espinela aun sobre su espalda, el animal hizo impacto. Más correctamente, una gigantesca esfera de luz blanca choco contra ellos. Desde la perspectiva de Espinela, el vuelo de León no se detuvo. Simplemente León siguió avanzando, mientras la esfera, no queriendo ser menos, avanzaba en la dirección contraria. Ambas cosas ocurrían simultáneamente. Al final, el Universo pareció decidir que León tenía razón, y acabaron empujando la esfera dentro de la Gran Rosquilla.

El sonido de una ventana rompiéndose no es como uno se lo imagina. No es como cuando se rompe un vaso, o una vajilla de cristal. Es un estruendo ensordecedor. **¡BAM!** Seguido del interminable tintinar de cientos de fragmento de vidrio cayendo al suelo. Fue suficiente para dejar ensordecida a Espinela.

Al atravesar la ventana, León se desplomo. Espinela perdió su agarre y acabo rodando sobre el duro piso de cerámica. Rodo dos, tres veces antes de chocar, espalda primero, contra el mostrador de postres. El cristal se partió con un estallido; los pedazos que no se desperdigaron por el piso se clavaron la espalda y cabeza de Espinela.

Ni siquiera la pechera la había protegido; los pedazos más gruesos habían atravesado el plástico. Alimentada por pura necedad, Espinela apoyo ambos manos sobre el piso minado de vidrios, y se arrastro unos centímetros hasta la mesa con la caja registradora. Se dejo caer de espaldas, enviando los trozos de vidrio aun más adentro de su organismo.

El dolor era… era insufrible. Suficiente como para dejarla boba, mas no suficiente como para acabar con ella aun.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el dolor empezó a ceder. Y entonces le vino a la mente la historia de la víbora.

"Mierda… ¿es el final? Mierda… Ojala estuviese muriéndome en un lugar más lindo en vez de una tienda con olor a masitas vieja. Qué pena."

Espinela movió ligeramente el cuello hacia adelante para ver mejor. León estaba tirado en el piso, hecho un ovillo. Estaba vivo, pues temblaba de vez en cuando. Gruesos trozos de vidrio atravesaban su piel, pero no salía sangre de las heridas, sino luz. _Suertudo_.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo llamo la atención de Espinela. La esfera estaba incrustada en la (ahora destruida) cafetera se estaba agitando. Parece que había revotado un par de veces antes de detenerse. La mitad de los anaqueles y todos los escaparates de vidrio estaban hechos pedazos.

La esfera chillo y se deshizo en luz y brillos. Mos cayó al piso. Astros, se veía peor de lo que Espinela se sentía.

La Ágata se puso de pie con dificultad; miraba a su alrededor, confundida por lo que había pasado. Cuando noto a Espinela, puso cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

Espinela, estimulada por el receso del dolor, levanto su pesado brazo y alzo su pulgar hacia Mos. La gema blanca y verde se puso roja de furia. Miro alrededor buscando un arma, y al no encontrar nada agarro la cafetera partida al medio. Avanzo como un coloso, apartando con el pie los vidrios y restos de donas y postres del suelo. Su sombra se proyecto sobre el cuerpo de Espinela, negándole toda visión por un instante.

Mos lanzo una macabra risa, llena de autentica felicidad, mientras levantaba la improvisada arma en el aire.

Su risa se corto por un gemido. La espada de Connie brillaba con la luz de la luna. Mos vio la hoja de la espada atravesando su pecho, manchada con sangre que era suya. Soltó un quejido ahogado.

—Esto no ah t…

¡POOF!

La forma de Mos se deshizo en una nube de humo; su ágata cayó al piso, a los pies de Espinela. Cuando el humo se disipo, vio a Connie. Era una visión hermosa.

—Connie…

—Shh. No digas nada —Connie dejo caer su espada y se arrodillo junto a Espinela, palpando su cuerpo para buscar heridas.

Espinela noto lo cálida que era Connie en comparación con su propio cuerpo.

Poco después Bismuto entro en la destrozada tienda. En sus brazos llevaba cargando a un destrozado Steven.

—Espinela… —dijo él con voz de moribundo.

Bismuto dejo a Steven con las chicas y se retiro a ver como estaba León (

Bismuto siempre tuvo buen sentido del espacio personal). Steven se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Espinela, sujetándola entre sus brazos, aunque más bien parecía que la usaba como soporte para no desplomarse al suelo.

—Espinela ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto Steven.

Espinela rio.

—Deberías ver como quedo la otra —dijo.

—Este no es momento… —Connie apretó los dientes, conteniendo un quejido—. No es momento de bromear.

Espinela deseo no haber abierto la boca. Siempre decía las cosas incorrectas.

—Hablo en serio, las hice polvo. Hubieras estado orgullosa de mi, _coach_ —probo Espinela.

El comentario iba dirigido hacia Connie, pero la chica estaba muy entretenida cortando la pechera con la espada. Cuando termino de abrirla por los lados, la levanto y la arrojo al suelo. Espinela había elegido un buen día para usar corpiño deportivo.

—Mierda —dijo Connie—. Mierda, no te dejaron entera en ningún lado.

Espinela no supo si Connie se refería a la puñalada en su pierna, los fragmentos de cristal clavados en su carne, los magullones en su rostro o el charco de sangre sobre el que reposaba. O todas juntas.

Steven alternaba entre mirar a las dos mujeres, debatiéndose que hacer. Le hizo un gesto a Connie para que se apartase.

—Voy a intentar algo —dijo Steven.

Connie entendió a lo que se refería.

—Pero estas muy…

—Tengo que intentarlo aun así —insistió el.

Steven levanto la cabeza de Espinela con una mano, mientras la otra descansaba sobre la mejilla de ella. Cerró la distancia entre los dos. Ella cerró los ojos.

—Por favor —Espinela lo oyó decir, justo antes del "impacto"—. Por favor, solo déjame hacer esto…

Los labios de Steven chocaron bruscamente contra los de Espinela. Fue un beso largo y áspero. El aliento de Steven sabía a sangre.

Se separaron lentamente. Steven busco en los ojos de Espinela una señal de… algo.

Ella meneo la cabeza.

—No… —dijo Steven con la voz de a quien acaban de apuñalar—. No… no funciona. Ya no tengo mis poderes, los perdí todos…

Connie lo zarandeo para levantarlo del pozo en que estaba cayendo.

—Steven tenemos que… ¡Mierda! Es… está perdiendo mucha sangre —dijo Connie con voz temblorosa—. Steven t… tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? Está en el otro extremo del pueblo, no llegara a tiempo.

Connie miro a todos lados, mientras hacia una desesperada algebra mental.

—B... ¡BISMUTO! ¿Cómo está León? —grito Connie.

—Lo siento chica —Bismuto abrazaba al jadeante animal—. No creo que esté en condiciones de cargar a nadie.

—Mierda, mierda… —repetía Connie.

—Que… ¿Qué hay de tu mama? ¿Podría hacer algo por ella? —dijo Steven.

—Tal vez, pero no podemos llevarla así, hay que vendarla o algo —dijo Connie.

—Tiene que haber un Kit de primeros auxilios por aquí, en algún lugar.

—Lo buscare. Quédate con Espinela.

Connie hizo un movimiento para ponerse de pie, pero fue detenida. Espinela había logrado levantar su brazo y sujetar la muñeca de Connie.

—E… Espinela su… suéltame —suplico Connie.

—No —dijo ella.

— ¡ESPINELA!

—Shh… basta…

Espinela le dio un tironcito a Connie para que se siente a su izquierda. Steven estaba arrodillado a su derecha. Era perfecto.

—Así quiero estar… —dijo Espinela, mirando a uno y al otro—. Con ustedes. Así quiero estar cuando…

— ¡No digas eso! —dijo Steven antes de romper en llanto—. No di… ¡digas eso! Aun podemos hacer a… algo, ¡no te rindas! Po... podemos cargarte hasta el hospital. O… o llevarte a mi casa, ahí sabremos que hacer p… pero por favor no... No… ¡No te rindas!

Las palabras se le agotaron. Connie no estaba mucho mejor; tímidas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras tapaba su boca para ocultar sus gemidos. Bismuto no se atrevía ni a acercarse.

Steven sujeto el rostro de Espinela con ambas manos.

—Por favor… —suplico— no te vayas… no a... ahora que… que finalmente…

Las palabras se transformaron en gemidos. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían sobre el rostro de Espinela. Estaban cálidas.

Espinela estaba helada, pero ya no le dolía nada. Le había dado su merecido a esa presumida de Mos. Y estaba con las personas que amaba. ¡Y hasta había tocado en el mejor concierto de mundo! Honestamente, ¿Qué más podía pedir para su último día?

—Gra… cias —alcanzo a decir Espinela.

Steven abrió los ojos, atónito.

— ¿Porque me agradeces? —dijo él—. Esto es… es todo culpa mía. Si n… no nos hubiésemos conocido, tu estarías… No estarías en esta situación… Todo esto es mi culpa y lo siento… lo siento… _lo siento._

Espinela sonrió. Ya no sentía nada del pecho hacia abajo.

—Gracias a… a los dos —insistió Espinela, buscando abarcar la mirada de ambos con la suya propia—. Yo pensé que… que ya no me quedaba nada… después de tanto tiempo. Pero me enseñaron que no es así.

Espinela llevo ambas manos a su pecho, sujetando una sobre la otra.

—Aun puedo amar —dijo, con un aliento de muerte—. Gracias… gracias.

Sus ojos se cerraron, para no abrirse más. La inconsciencia permanente no tardaría en abordarla. Y eso estaba bien.

En el fondo de su mente, el llanto de Connie y las suplicas de Steven se hacían mas y mas lejanas. Finalmente todo se hizo silencio.

* * *

En medio de las tinieblas más profundas, se le presento una luz. Primero pensó que era el famoso túnel de luz del que tanto hablan los tele-evangelistas. Pensó que tal vez, por alguna extraña suerte, había hecho algo para ganarse el Paraíso, el Valhala, o lo que sea que viniese después.

Entonces noto que aun no estaba muerta, porque el cuerpo le dolía como la puta madre. Y que la luz blanca en realidad no era blanca.

Era _rosa pálida._

Abrió los ojos (pues acababa de descubrir que aun los tenia cerrados), y se encontró enceguecida.

Steven estaba de pie, con un resplandor rosado cubriendo su cuerpo. Era un brillo tenue que envolvía a los presentes y llenaba a Espinela de energía. El mismo Steven no parecía entender qué estaba pasando, pero se lo veía mucho más sano ahora.

Steven levanto su derruida remera, exponiendo su gema. _Ah_, era eso. La joya brillaba con tal intensidad que era casi blanca, y el color se hacía más y más brillante cada segundo hasta que estallo. Un halo de luz surgió de la gema, soltando una energía que se expandió como una ola, quebrando vidrios, levantando objetos en el aire y destrozando todo lo que no se había roto con el juego de pinball de Mos. Los presentes cerraron los ojos. Era una visión demasiado… divina para ser observada con ojos mortales.

Cuando los objetos dejaron de volar, todas las miradas cayeron en Steven. Se había despegado del suelo y flotaba en el aire, casi a la altura del techo. Una luz se desprendía de todo su cuerpo, fluyendo de forma líquida. Era como las olas en un estanque luego de que le arrojas una piedra. Ese oleaje luminoso parecía ser relajante, pues Espinela se sentía llena de una inmensa paz. Por un instante, todo su mundo fue rosa.

Steven controlo su descenso hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Seguía tan sorprendido como antes.

—Steven… —Connie se seco las lágrimas, pero nuevas, más alegres lágrimas llegaron para remplazarlas—. R… recuperaste tus poderes.

El muchacho miro a Connie, como si ella acabara de revelar un gran misterio. Se llevo una mano al brazo derecho, el que tenía vendado. Arranco la venda improvisada de un tirón. No había mas sangre; la herida había sanado. De hecho, se lo veía más entero de lo que Espinela nunca lo había visto.

—Tengo mis poderes —proclamo Steven a los cuatro vientos—. ¡Tengo mis poderes! Tengo mis…

Miro hacia Espinela. La pobre y moribunda chica se sintió presa del temor; no por Steven, que era inofensivo como un gatito. Sino por lo que _era_ Steven; todo ese poder y esa luz. Existía un conflicto entre lo que es Steven, hablando biológicamente, y _quien_ es Steven en realidad. Mitad humano, mitad Divinidad. Espinela lo entendía, pero nunca lo había presenciado tan claramente. Era avasallante, un semi-dios completo.

Steven busco la aprobación de Connie. Ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Luego el muchacho se arrodillo junto a ella y sostuvo su cuello, igual que lo había hecho antes.

—Ste…

—**Shh** —interrumpió Steven, con una voz penetrante salida del Vacio—. **Por una vez en tu vida, no digas nada.**

Espinela obedeció la orden; partió sus labios sin una palabra. Antes de cerrar los ojos, dio una última mirada a Steven.

Había diamantes en sus ojos.

Los labios de ambos se conectaron. El último beso estaba lleno de tristeza y suplica. Este estaba lleno de vida y se _notaba_. Un calor increíble lleno el cuerpo de Espinela, bajando desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

Se separaron rápidamente y Steven se aparto para darle espacio. Connie hizo lo mismo por reflejo. Espinela aun tenía ganas de más (y estaba dispuesta a decirlo), pero de repente sintió un dolor punzante.

Dolor, dolor, **dolor**. En todos lados, cada neurona gritaba desesperada. Lo peor de todo era su espalda, que parecía estar siendo rasgada por garras gigantes. Era demasiado, ¡demasiado! Espinela se retorció y se sentó para alivianar la presión en su espalda.

El dolor empezó a aminorar cuando sintió algo salir de su piel.

¡CLINK!

Espinela no necesito ver que era. Su cuerpo estaba expulsando todos los fragmentos de vidrio, no solo de su espalda; sus manos y codos le cosquilleaban mientras los pequeños pedacitos eran expulsados como gotas que resbalaban por…

Pues…_ por una ventana_, irónicamente.

Los fragmentos se desprendieron casi todos a la vez, en una experiencia agotadoramente dolorosa. Espinela lanzo un suspiro cuando al fin se acabo. Se dio cuenta de que había estado gritando, pues la garganta le ardía horrores.

Una vez que Espinela guardo silencio, Connie se apresuro a revisar su cuerpo.

—Espinela, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele? —dijo Connie.

Espinela tomo eso a modo de provocación. Aspiro profundo y abrió la boca, en dirección hacia Connie.

— ¡AAAAH! —grito Espinela, no dejando aire en sus pulmones.

Los jóvenes se echaron para atrás. Incluso Bismuto cubrió su cabeza (y León tapo sus orejas con sus patitas).

—Espi…

— ¡AAAAAH! —repitió Espinela, esta vez en dirección a Steven.

El muchacho se tapo ambos oídos; tenía cara de venado en medio de la autopista.

— ¡Tienes una idea de lo mucho que eso _dolió_! —dijo Espinela, mas una acusación que una pregunta.

Steven miro a todos los presentes, suplicando le den una mano.

—Eer… ¿Dolió mucho? —pregunto Steven.

— ¡SII! ¡Dolió MUCHISIMO! —respondió Espinela.

— ¿En serio? Digamos, en escala del 1 al 10 (siendo 10 el más alto), ¿Cuánto dirías que dolió? —pregunto Connie, intentando ayudar.

Espinela bramo:

— ¡23!

Se abrazo a sí misma, consciente de que estaba semidesnuda y hacia un viento otoñal que escocía. Había estado cerca… tan cerca de irse. Estuvo literalmente en las puertas del Hacedor (quienquiera que sea). Pero había vuelto.

No… _la habían traído de vuelta_.

Una mano le toco el hombro; se trataba de su mismísimo salvador. Steven ya no brillaba rosa, y sus ojos habían vuelto a su estado normal.

Tristes, melancólicos. Arrepentidos.

Steven le extendió su otra mano sin decir nada. Luego de unos segundos, Espinela la tomo.

* * *

— ¿Segura que no te duele nada? No te muevas muy rápido por si acaso, aun estas algo pálida —insistió Connie mientras salían de la Gran Rosquilla.

Ella y Steven habían insistido en sostener a Espinela, uno a cada lado, para ayudarla a caminar. Espinela accedió de mala gana (o eso decía ella). Bismuto venía detrás de ellos, sujetando a León de la melena para guiar al herido animal.

—Maheswaran, ya te lo dije. Estoy _bien_ —dijo Espinela.

Era cierto. No solo no le dolía la espalda o los brazos; no le dolía _nada_. Los cortes que le causa Alfa en las piernas y todos los moretones y magulladuras habían desaparecido. Incluso el esguince era cosa del pasado lejano.

Lo que es más: salvo por lo cansada que estaba, se sentía estupendamente bien. Como si acabase de salir de una noche de parranda y fuera la reina del mundo, antes de que el alcohol le hiciese efecto y empezase a vomitar en un callejo. El único recuerdo que le quedo de su experiencia cercana a la muerte era la sangre seca manchando su corpiño y pantalón.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, Espinela le dio un vistazo a la tienda. O lo que quedo de ella. El interior estaba todo destruido y las ventanas echas pedazos, y Espinela estaba segura de que los cimientos no estaban así de cuarteados esta mañana.

—Creo que ya no vendré a trabajar mañana, ¿eh? —dijo Espinela, lamentando haber perdido el empleo en el que más tiempo había estado.

—Temo que no —dijo Connie.

—No esta _tan_ mal —añadió Steven amablemente. Llevaba en su mano la gema de Ágata Musgosa resguardada dentro de una burbuja—. Digo, ya le hacía falta una remodelación interna. Y unos vidrios nuevos, eso no es problema. Los escaparates se compran nuevos y baratos en internet. Luego una capita de pintura, una limpieza y ¡ta da! Listo para vender _masas_ a las _masas_.

Una sonrisa se le escapo a Espinela. El buenazo de Steven, siempre tan positivo.

— ¿Y ustedes están bien? No es por nada, pero se ven un poco vapuleados —dijo Espinela, aunque se refería específicamente a Connie.

La chica se miro las ropas; recién se daba cuenta de lo mal que se veía.

—Estoy bien, solo cansada. Aunque… —ronroneo Connie—, un beso me haría sentir mejor.

Espinela sintió que el calor le subía a la mejilla, pero entendió que no le hablaba a ella.

—Con gusto —Steven se coloco frente a Connie y se puso de cuclillas.

Los labios de ambos se rozaron. Hubo chispas y un resplandor rosado; y así como así, todas las manchas de sangre y magulladuras desaparecieron del cuerpo de Connie (aunque la sangre seca permaneció plasmada en su ropa). La chica suspiró poderosamente.

—Mucho mejor, gracias Panecillo —dijo Connie.

—Cuando quieras, Mermelada —dijo Steven, sonrojado al oír su apodo personal de Connie.

—Ey, ¿y qué hay de mi? —dijo Bismuto—. ¿No me toca ningún beso?

Bismuto no parecía herida en absoluto, aunque su armadura si estaba manchada de crema para donas y cubierta de trozos de vidrio. Aun así, Steven no discutió; se puso de cuclillas y le beso la mejilla.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, Steven beso la frente de León. La herida del animal ya había dejado de sangrar, pero gracias a los poderes de Steven, se cerró por completo en un segundo.

Todos habían quedado como nuevos. Excepto la Gran Rosquilla, que parecía lista para ser demolida el lunes. Pero hay cosas que ni los besos mágicos solucionan.

—Esos besos tuyos son la bomba Steven —dijo Espinela, y solo un segundo después entendió lo que había dicho—. Digo... ehm… ¿Cómo recuperaste tus poderes para empezar?

Steven se puso a meditar un instante. Un leve sonrojo creció en su cara hasta convertirla en una copia de un tomate.

—Fuiste tú —dijo Steven.

— ¿YO? —exclamo Espinela—. ¿Yo que hice?

—Fue algo que dijiste adentro, cuando hablaste del amor —Steven casi susurro esta última parte—. Me di cuenta de que esa es la razón por la que hice todo lo que hice. Derrocar a las Diamantes, desmantelar el imperio gema. Ese siempre ha sido mi mayor poder, aun antes de tener mi escudo. Cuando Mos me ataco y perdí mis poderes, ese amor siguió estando ahí. Amor por las Crystal Gems, por la Tierra, Ciudad Playa, amor por…

Steven miro a Connie. Luego se concentro en Espinela, clavándole la vista con sus ojos de venado.

_Oh_.

Espinela quiso apartar la mirada pero no pudo, así como tampoco pudo encontrar nada que decir. Estaba muda, y el silencio de Connie no ayudaba.

¡Mierda! Todo había sido tan sencillo hace unos instantes. Espinela prácticamente podía sentir el amor entre los tres, fluyendo como un… puto rio de amor y otras babosadas. Ahora solo tenía una extraña incomodidad en el estomago, como si estuviese a punto de devolver su desayuno. ¡Parece que una tiene que morirse para que las cosas avancen a algún lado!

Por fortuna, Bismuto era mejor con las personas de lo que parecía a simple vista. Se interpuso entre los tres, sujetándolos cerca de ella con sus larguísimos brazos.

—Odio interrumpir estos momentos —dijo, como quien ama interrumpir momentos—. Pero aun tenemos un escuadrón de gemas insurgentes en el muelle. ¿Recuerdan?

Steven pego un salto de gato y chillo:

— ¡_Oh mierda_, tienes razón! Tenemos que ir a buscar a las Gems —empezó a correr hacia la casa, mirando hacia atrás a sus compañeras—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Todos fueron corriendo detrás de Steven, menos Espinela, que tardo un instante en procesar aquello.

— ¡No no, tranquilos, esta todo _bieeen_! —grito Espinela para hacerse oír—. Las Gems ya están en el muelle, Lapis las llevo volando.

Steven, Connie y Bismuto (con León), pisaron el freno.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? —pregunto Connie.

—Yo le pedí que lo hiciera —dijo Espinela.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuando paso eso? —interrogo Steven.

—Oh, fue justo después de que venciese a la segunda citrina, y un poco después de que hice que las gemas se peleasen entre sí. No fue nada.

Espinela no pretendía darse tantos aires, pero de repente entendió todo lo que había dicho. Es cierto, quizás no estaba a la altura de las Crystal Gems, pero había conseguido bastante en su primera batalla, mas aun considerando que empezó siendo el rehén. Por las expresiones de asombro de sus compañeros, parece que ellos pensaban igual.

— ¡Eso es increíble! Bien hecho, Espinela —Connie sujeto la mano de Espinela en un fuerte apretón, signo de camaradería guerrera.

—Jijiji, pues ya ves. Al fin encontré algo en lo que soy buena —murmuro Espinela.

—_Más_ que buena —añadió Steven.

Tenía una luz brillando en sus ojos. No la luz de su gema, sino algo más. Orgullo. Su mano rozo la mejilla de Espinela. Astros, una se podía acostumbras a tanto cariño.

—Aun así, deberíamos ir con ellas. Por si acaso necesitan refuerzos —dijo Bismuto, quien ya se había adaptado al rol de ser el cerebro de ese escuadrón.

Los tres humanos le dieron la razón y en seguida llegaron a un convenio. Connie, Steven y Espinela irían a apoyar a las Gems. Bismuto iría a la casa, solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba tranquilo. Cuando todo termine, se reunirían allí.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, es mejor hacerlo juntos esta vez —dijo Connie y le extendió su mano abierta a Steven.

"_Oh, claro_. Stevonnie seguro tendría ventaja en una pelea," pensó Espinela. "Seguro que no hay razón sentimental para fusionarse."

Steven iba a tomar la mano de Connie cuando se volteo y le hablo a Espinela.

—Espinela, te molesta si… —dijo tímidamente.

— ¡Oh no! No, no, adelante —Espinela agito los brazos—. Es… es lo suyo. Lo entiendo.

Era verdad, lo entendía. Lo que no significase que no la hacía sentir un poco dejada de lado. Era tonto… pero así era ella.

Decidió darles la espalda para que hicieran lo suyo y se adentro en las ruinas de la Gran Rosquilla. Pensó que quizás podría encontrar su batón, pues lo había perdido en a colisión con Mos. No hubo suerte. Pero ya aparecería otro día.

Ya que estaba dentro, fue a la parte de atrás y abrió una caja de uno de los estantes, donde guardaban los suplementes de los empleados. Extrajo una remera de la Gran Rosquilla (talle único), de color morada y con el logo de la franquicia en letras grandes. Le quedaba _inmensa_, pero era mejor que estar en corpiño.

Salió del edificio, pegando un salto por sobre el ventanal roto. Entonces lo vio. Primero pensó que era un trozo de escombro, pero cuando entendió lo que era, se llevo una sorpresa. El rejuvenecedor de Mos estaba ahí tirado, fuera de la Gran Rosquilla, casi a la altura de la puerta. La Ágata debió perderlo durante la batalla. El mazo de Cornalina también estaba allí, pero a Espinela no le preocupaba ese martillo grande. El rejuvenecedor era otra historia.

"Será mejor que guarde estas tijeras," pensó Espinela y agarro el pesado bastón.

Luego fue a reunirse con sus compañeros. Stevonnie ya estaba allí. Su ropa era una combinación del traje de entrenamiento de Connie, con una estrella dorada en el centro, y los pantalones de Steven en vez de los de Connie. Llevaba sandalias, obviamente. No había rastros de la burbuja con la gema de Mos. Stevonnie debió de haberla transportado al templo.

Cuando vio a Espinela, los ojos de la inmensa chica se iluminaron con afecto. Aparto un mechón cobrizo del rostro de Espinela. Ella entro en pánico.

"Oh Astros… Si estoy en una relación con Steven y Connie, ¿también lo estoy con Stevonnie?"

Se mordió el labio. Estaba demasiado cansada y emocionalmente sacudida para pensar en eso ahora. Decidió delegar ese problema a la Espinela del futuro. _¡Buena suerte, chica!_

— ¿Estas lista para irnos? —dijo Stevonnie, con su voz profunda y femenina.

Espinela acciono el botón del arma, activando la hoja doble del rejuvenecedor.

—Ya sabes que si —anuncio con confianza.

Se despidieron de Bismuto, quien desapareció dando la vuelta a la colina. Se subieron las dos al lomo de León, con Stevonnie al frente, espada en mano. Espinela iba detrás, sujetándose de la chica con una mano y sujetando el arma con la otra.

Stevonnie ordeno un "Vamos". León lanzo un rugido y abrió un portal. Desaparecieron en su interior en un instante.

* * *

A pesar de la buena predisposición de los jóvenes, la batalla ya había acabado cuando emergieron del portal. De las gemas insurgentes, solo quedaban cinco en pie; dos amatistas, dos jasper y un topacio. Esta última tirada en el suelo, enredada en un nudo con el látigo de Amatista y el pie de la gema sobre ella. Las otras cuatro estaban atadas a la base de la rueda de la fortuna con una viga de acero doblada haciendo de soga. Garnet y Perla las vigilaban. Todas las otras gemas habían sido desvanecidas; sus gemas se hallaban en burbujas en una esquina junto a un puesto de salchichas vacio. Peridot cuidaba de las burbujas, con Lapis de pie a su lado, escuchando todo lo que decía su compañera.

Cuando León aterrizo fuera del portal, Peridot pego un grito emocionado.

— ¡Espinela, Stevonnie! ¡Por fin! —Peridot corrió hacia ellas, tacleando a Espinela cuando esta se bajo del animal—. Estábamos tan preocupados. ¿Estás bien? Dime donde te duele.

Peridot dio vueltas alrededor de Espinela, buscando en vano alguna marca o herida. Espinela no se quejo; ella también estaba feliz de ver a Peridot sana y salva (pero no pensaba decírselo).

Pronto se vieron rodeados por el resto de las Crystal Gems. Se abrazaron con Stevonnie, y ella a su vez se emociono. El reencuentro de Espinela con Lapis fue igual de dulce; la gema del océano la abrazo con cariño sobrecogedor.

—Ya era hora, ¿saben lo preocupados que estábamos por ustedes? Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos —reprocho Lapis con el seño fruncido de inquietud—. ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

Stevonnie les conto todo brevemente. El escape del muelle, la aparición de León en la Gran Rosquilla, y la batalla final contra Mos. La casi muerte de Espinela las dejo a todas preocupadas. Luego le toco a Espinela contar su parte de los hechos, incluyendo la pelea con las citrinas y el rescate de León. Peridot, que había participado de todos estos eventos, hacia algún comentario ocasional. Las Crystal Gems estaban tan impresionadas con el desempeño de Espinela, que se tomaron turnos para felicitarla.

La mismísima _Garnet_ (que era la jefa número dos de las Crystal Gems cuando Steven no estaba disponible), le dijo "Excelente trabajo, muy bien hecho". Espinela puso cara de póquer, pero por dentro se sintió muy movilizada.

En cuanto a las Gems, la batalla no duro mucho. Una vez que Lapis se unió al combate, lograron hacer retroceder a las gemas insurgentes hasta que quedaron espalda con espalda. Después de eso resulto fácil vencer y desvanecer a las gemas una a una. Las cinco gemas que quedaban en pie se rindieron cuando vieron que no les quedaba oportunidad alguna, así que las Gems las capturaron.

"No se merecían que las perdonaran," pensó Espinela. "Después de todo lo que hicieron pasar a Steven y Connie, se merecen ser quebradas."

A pesar de su amargura, Espinela no dijo nada, ya que Stevonnie parecía estar de acuerdo con el accionar de las Gems. Y, pensándolo bien, a Steven no le hubiese gustado oír a Espinela hablar así. No valía la pena decir nada ya. El combate había acabado, era tarde para quejas.

Peridot tampoco perdió tiempo en explicar como había derrotado a aquella gigantona amatista.

—Me hubieras visto, Espinela. Ella creyó que me tenia donde quería, atrapada sin poder moverme, ¡pero YO resulte superior al final! —declaro Peridot, con una mano en el pecho—. Tire de sus ridículos rizos hasta que se estrello contra un poste de luz. Se electrocuto y se desvaneció en el acto. ¡Igual que hiciste tú con aquella citrina!

—Vaya, parece que al fin aprendiste algo de mí, enana —dijo Espinela, escondiendo lo feliz que estaba de oír aquello.

Aunque no tan feliz como la misma Peridot.

— ¡Ya lo creo! Nadie se mete con las Crystal Gems, ¿verdad?

Espinela le dio la razón, aunque solo después cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras. Miro alrededor; todos reían y se felicitaban, abrazándose y apretándose las unas a las otras. Y Espinela estaba allí entre ellas. Era oficial. Era una Crystal Gems. _Espinela de las Crystal Gems_.

¡Y pensar que esa mañana le había dicho a Connie que no hallaba su lugar en el equipo! Pero ahora lo sabía. Era una _Einherjar_. Una de los guerreros de Odín, que luchaban día tras día en el Valhala, preparándose para el Fin de los Tiempos. Y cada vez que morían, regresaban a la vida para seguir peleando. Claro que Espinela no había muerto _per se_, pero eso era un detalle. Cayó en la batalla y luego regreso. Había vuelto como una de las Crystal Gems. Espinela, de las Crystal Gems. ¡_Astros_, no iba a dormir nada esa noche!

Stevonnie la sujeto de la cintura, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Espinela escondió el rostro en el cuello de la chica, chocando su nariz contra su piel, como un gato callejero en busca de cariño.

La apresurada celebración se vio interrumpida cuando Garnet grito:

—Cuidado, ¡se escapa!

Siguieron la vista hacia donde ella apuntaba. La topacio se había liberado del látigo de Amatista y estaba echando a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, haciendo una línea recta hacia la salida del muelle, mientras sus compañeras vitoreaban.

—Ups, mala mía —se disculpo Amatista.

Garnet dio la orden y todos se separaron. Espinela subió al lomo de León.

La topacio corrió a toda velocidad, pero fue bloqueada cuando las Crystal Gems saltaron y aterrizaron frente a ella. Se detuvo como camión a punto de chocar contra un muro, y viro hacia la izquierda. Antes de llegar hacia el borde del muelle, Lapis descendió frente a ella, llevando a Peridot en sus brazos. La topacio se dio media vuelta y echo a correr hacia la rueda de la fortuna, sin duda buscando liberar a su compañera. León pego un salto y aterrizo frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso a la rueda de la fortuna. Al verse rodeada, la topacio saco su arma (una espada bastarda dorada) y se dispuso a pelear.

Espinela bajo del León. La topacio debió reconocerla, pues sus ojos se abrieron enormes, y su labio tembló; su arma descendió tímidamente. Espinela presiono el botón de su hacha y libero la hoja del rejuvenecedor. La topacio soltó su arma. Los labios de Espinela se torcieron en la más perversa sonrisa que pudo concebir.

— ¡BUU! —grito Espinela.

El alarido de la topacio fue tan satisfactorio como predecible. La gema se arrojo al piso, cubriéndose la cabeza en señal de "me rindo, por favor no me toquen".

Espinela estaba a punto de dejar caer el arma sobre la cabeza expuesta de la gema. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de lo que ella y sus compañeras les habían hecho pasar…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Stevonnie se acerco por detrás de Espinela. "Yo me encargo," dijo, y Espinela desactivo su arma. Confiaba en ella.

Stevonnie se posiciono frente a la topacio, con su espada en mano. Espinela pensó que, al ver a quien tenía en frente, de quien era esa gema rosada, la topacio se rendiría por las buenas y pediría clemencia. Por el contrario, tener en frente a la líder de la Crystal Gems (o a una fusión de él), solo incremento su brío.

—Esto no ha acabado —la topacio mostro una expresión desafiante—. ¿Crees que nos has detenido? Éramos solo un pequeño regimiento. Hay muchos más de donde nosotras vinimos. Somos un _ejército_, y estamos aquí para quedarnos. No pararemos hasta destruir esta… farsa de imperio que has creado.

Suspiro, mientras miraba el filo del arma de Stevonnie.

—Así que destrúyeme ahora, pues no te diré _nada_.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Si era cierto lo que dice, si este era solo un regimiento de todo un ejército… ¿Cuantas gemas había realmente en contra de Steven? ¿De la Tierra? ¿Qué estaban dispuestas a hacer?

Todas eran buenas preguntas, pero Stevonnie no dijo nada. Arrastro la punta de la espada por la superficie de la gema de la topacio, ubicada en su frente. La piedra rechinó bajo la poderosa hoja. Su dueña también grito.

Por un instante hubo silencio. Espinela busco las caras de los demás, y todas mostraban lo mismo. Duda.

¿Duda de qué? Stevonnie no… Steven no lo haría, y tampoco Connie. Quizás Espinela no estaba por encima de quebrar una gema, pero no Steven.

Aun así, existía la duda.

—Stevonnie —dijo Garnet en voz muy suave.

La mencionada miro a todos con sus ojos de **diamante**. Sus dientes rechinaron de furia mientras su forma volvía rosada. Stevonnie bramo una maldición y lanzo un sablazo.

La espada atravesó el cuello de la topacio, esquivando la gema por completo.

¡POOF! ¡CLINK!

La nube de humo se disipo. La gema topacio estaba en el suelo, brillante a la luz de las farolas. Stevonnie dejo caer la espada como si le pesara. Se arrodillo y toco la gema con un dedo. Una burbuja envolvió la piedra preciosa.

—Desearía que no hubieses dicho eso —se lamento.

* * *

Viajaron a pie, sin prisa, hasta la casa de Steven; allí tampoco había salido todo exactamente a pedir de boca. Para empezar, había un inmenso agujero en la pared junto a la puerta, donde debería estar el ventanal. Y el interior estaba mucho peor.

Si hubiesen sujetado a la casa como una esfera de nieve y la hubiesen agitado para ver caer los copos, no habrían causado tanto desastre. Todos los muebles estaban fuera de su lugar y dados vuelta, aunque la mayoría estaban intactos. Había signos de batalla por todo lados: marcas de espadazos, marcas de puñetazos en el suelo y las paredes, cenizas por aquí y por allá.

Lo peor de todo era la cocina. Había platos y bols tirados por el piso y los gabinetes habían sido quebrados por poderosos golpes. La cocina a gas estaba poco menos que carbonizada. Y lo peor de todo, la nevera, abierta con todos los comestibles desperdigados en el suelo, formando una masa de leche, albóndigas, condimentos y otras porquerías de aspecto dudosos.

"Me recuerda a esa fiesta a la que fue en Jersey," pensó Espinela.

Bismuto se había adelantado y ordenado un poco todo; barrió los trozos de vidrio y pedazos de madera sueltos, y había vuelto a acomodar la mesa y las sillas en su lugar. En el centro de la mesa había un bol con varios aparatos electrónicos de forma romboidal. Junto a ellos, una burbuja roja, con una gema dorada en su interior. Otra citrina, sin duda compañera de Alfa y Gamma.

Perla se adelanto a las preguntas y empezó a explicar la situación. Esos rombos eran Observadores. Hacían a la vez de cámara y micrófono. La citrina, que se identifico como Beta cuando las Gems la atacaron, estaba escondiéndolos en la casa antes de que las Crystal Gems llegaran. "Demasiado tarde_"_, comento Garnet, pues Beta ya había _hackeado_ el templo y abierto sus puertas. Las Gems tuvieron que perseguirla por todas las habitaciones del templo y el interior de la casa. Hasta se atrevió a intentar huir al Planeta Madre por el Portal Estelar. Al final las Gems la capturaron luego de acorralarla en la cocina, lo que explicaba la destrucción allí.

Después de eso pasaron varios minutos rastreando y desactivando cada uno de los Observadores. Era necesario, pues cada uno estaba conectado a un emisor, y si recibían la señal correcta, podían ser convertidos en _bombas_.

El relato de las gemas hizo estremecer a Espinela. Ella estuvo en peligro toda la noche, y había tenido muchísimo miedo. Pero esto era distinto. Lo que ella experimento fue tangible: combate sangriento sin cuartel, como una pelea callejera a grandes rasgos. Eso lo entendía, negocios son negocios. ¿Pero _esto_? Steven podría haber estado lavándose los dientes un minuto, y al siguiente ¡PUF! El techo volaba por los aires y él se veía envuelto en llamas y la casa se le caía encima y…

Espinela prefirió ni siquiera pensar en eso. Era desalmado.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, pero solo Espinela, Steven y Connie tomaron asiento; los jóvenes se habían des-fusionado luego de vencer a la topacio. No se molestaron en acomodar demasiado la casa, excepto Perla, que iba de un lado al otro levantando escombros pequeños, pero incluso ella no puso demasiado empeño en la tarea. Pusieron a hervir algo de agua (en la tetera eléctrica, pues la cocina seguía chamuscada) y Perla preparo te para los humanos y uno para Amatista, con mas azúcar que te.

Bebieron en silencio. Había mucho que decir y discutir, pero todos habían decidido, sin necesidad de debatirlo, que era mejor dejar la charla para mañana. Espinela ojeo el reloj de pared. 1:05 AM. Astros… el tiempo vuela cuando corres peligro de ser descuartizada. Creyó haber estado luchando durante días, y apenas habían pasado unas horas. El efecto del beso mágico de Steven se estaba acabando y el agotamiento empezó a volverle en oleadas.

Steven termino su te, y se puso a acomodar los muebles, levantando el sofá y arrastrándolo hacia su lugar original por su cuenta. Las gemas pronto intercedieron y le pidieron, casi ordenaron, que se fuera a dormir. Steven parecía tener ganas de protestar, pero se contuvo. Después de todo, antes de ser sus compañeras de guerra, las Gems habían sido sus guardianes.

Haciendo pucheros, Steven subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Espinela aprovecho hasta que las gemas estuviesen distraídas hablando entre sí, y que Connie estaba conversando con Perla. Entonces apuro su te, que le sabio insípido y se escabullo hacia el segundo piso. El cuarto de Steven estaba intacto; solo algunas decoraciones y fotos de pared habían caído al piso y Steven ya lo estaba acomodando todo en su lugar.

Espinela no quería molestarlo. Francamente, tampoco sabía que decir. Solo iba a despedirse y volver a casa a pie; el aire fresco le haría bien. Cuando se disponía a hablar con Steven, la lengua se le anudo. Steven parecía distraído, perdido. Como si no estuviese allí realmente.

Espinela no dijo nada. Tomo unos muñecos del suelo (figuras de acción de algún programa) y se los entrego a Steven, que los acomodo en su lugar.

Así pasaron los minutos. Poco después subió Connie y les dedico una leve sonrisa. "Voy a quedarme a dormir, si te parece bien", dijo ella. Steven murmuro que estaba bien. Connie se dirigió al armario y se quito su ropa de entrenamiento, vistiéndose con una remera vieja de Steven y unos shorts desteñidos. Se notaba que esto era algo común para los amantes. Espinela ni siquiera se molesto en voltear. Se sentía tonto después de todo lo que paso hoy.

Cuando acabaron de acomodar el cuarto, era momento de despedirse. Espinela reunió valor para hablar, pero solo consiguió balbucear tonterías. No supo si llego a decir algo claro antes de que Steven la rodeara con sus brazos. Fuerte, firmemente, no queriendo que se aleje. Era un sentimiento compartido. Cuando se separaron, Steven la sujeto de la mano y la a través del cuarto. Ella se dejo llevar, perfectamente consciente, pero hipnotizada a la vez.

Steven la llevo hasta la cama. Connie ya estaba allí, acurrucada en una esquina. Ellos querían que ella… No… No podía.

Pero, ¿Por qué no? A decir verdad, Espinela no tenía ganas de andar caminando por la ruta a la una de la madrugada. Además, las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos ahora, ¿verdad?

Espinela se quito las botas y el pantalón, pero se dejo la remera de la Gran Rosquilla. Se acostó en la cama, del lado opuesto a Connie. No dijeron nada mientras Steven se cambiaba de ropa. Se desvistió allí, sin miedo ni vergüenza. Espinela no aparto la mirada, ni siquiera cuando el pecho le empezó a arder.

Steven se vistió con una remera azul y unos pantalones piyama amarillos, ocultando así su recién adquirida desnudez (para tristeza de Espinela). Luego apago la luz y se acerco a la cama. Espinela se vio obligada a acurrucarse contra Connie. No que le molestase, pero era raro. Nuevo.

La cama de Steven era buena para tres personas, si es que no se movían demasiado. De modo que Espinela acabo hecha un sándwich entre Steven y Connie. Un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea.

Pasaron los segundos (¿minutos? ¿Horas?). Mirar el techo nunca fue tan aburrido, sobre todo si el corazón te repiqueteaba en los oídos. Lentamente, un sonido se hizo presente. Un gemido. Steven tenía el rostro escondido en el pliegue de su codo, ocultando sus lágrimas. Ocultando su dolor. Pero Espinela estaba cansada, agotada, triste, eufórica, aterrada… Sentía un banquete de emociones que no podía guardar para ella misma, y Steven tampoco debería hacerlo.

Se dio media vuelta hacia él y puso una mano sobre su pecho. Lentamente las lágrimas vinieron a ella, como un rio que resurge después de la tormenta. Gruesos lagrimones y patéticos sollozos, acompañados de temblores. No le dolía nada, y a la vez le dolía todo el cuerpo. Solo quería que todo parase, que Steven dejase de llorar. Se aferro a él y apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho.

En seguida, sintió dos brazos cálidos abrazándola. Connie lloraba despacio y con cuidado, como si el acto mismo de hacerlo fuera a partirla en pedazos. Aun así, Espinela podía oír sus gemidos y sin duda también podía Steven. Una música triste solo para ellos.

Lloraron toda su frustración, compartiéndola con los otros dos; una sinfonía de a tres. Cuando estuvieron más cansados de lo que podían aguantar, el sueño los atrapo. Primero se durmió Steven, luego Connie y, finalmente, Espinela cayó en un sueño profundo como la noche.

¿Y saben? Fue el mejor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**TTA DAH!**

**En caso de que se preguntenv el cuento de ESPINELA ES UNO REAL. Igual que lo de los Einherjar.**

**Wow, ha sido toda una ttavesia esta historia. Y al fin solo queda UN capitulo. Esperenlo mas pronto dd lo usual!**

**Un abrazo!**


	8. Epilogo: El futuro

**ULTIMO CAPITULO GENTE, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!**

**Es increible que empece este fic en diciembre. Y ahors, seis meses y 8 capitulos despues, llega a su fin.**

**Este es, oficialmente, el fic mas largo que alguna vez escribi, y estoy contenta con el.**

**Que habria hecho diferente? Muchas cosas. Creo que mi escritura mejoro mucho desde el ñrincipio hasta ahora. Para empezar, no haria los capitulos tan jodidamente largos. No me di cuenta antes, pero es un incordio para mi escribir, e imagino que para ustedes leerlo. La proxima vez usare mas capitulos mas cortos y mas numerosos. Pero en fin, haciendo se aprende.**

**No los retraso mas. Disfruten el epilogo!**

* * *

Las manos de Connie se deslizaron por la espalda de Espinela. Los callosos dedos danzaban sobre su piel, describiendo círculos y formas que solo su dueña comprendía. Espinela ronroneaba, pacifica de alegría. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo tan relajada?

En seguida sintió un pellizco húmedo y espeto un "Ah!" La húmeda sensación recorrió su piel como un cuchillo, mientras Connie murmuraba para sí misma. Finalmente el movimiento se detuvo. Sintió a Connie moverse sobre la cama y, poco después, el esperado sonido.

¡SHICK!

—Listo Espinela, tengo la foto. Ya puedes moverte —canturreo Connie.

Espinela suspiro aliviada y se sentó en la cama. Busco su corpiño deportivo y se lo puso, tapando sus pechos desnudos. Connie estaba sentada, vestida por completo con su blusa azul y shorts. Aun llevaba la birome en la mano.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal quedo? —pregunto Espinela.

Connie alzo la cabeza del celular. Sus ojos brillaban.

— ¡Quedaron excelentes! Ten míralas —Connie le extendió el aparato—. Tenías razón, se pueden armar muchas constelaciones con tus pecas. Esta Casiopea, la Osa Mayor, Orión, ¡son muchísimas!

Espinela miro las fotos de su espalda desnuda, pintada con líneas de birome negra que entrelazaban sus pecas, formando la silueta de varias constelaciones famosas. También había fotos de sus piernas y su abdomen; todas mostraban su piel marcada por la mano de Connie, como si hubiera marcado a Espinela como suya. El estomago se le estrujo de emoción ante tal pensamiento.

—Jeje, pues ya sabes. Te dije que tenía todo el firmamento pintado en el cuerpo —se jacto Espinela.

—Mmm, bueno, en teoría el firmamento no está "en tu cuerpo". Nosotros solo lo percibimos así. Vemos los puntos y armamos imágenes con ellos, igual que lo hicimos con el cielo nocturno. Es un fenómeno llamado "_pareidolia"_ y es muy…

Espinela dejo de escuchar. A veces, la infinita biblioteca de conocimientos que era el cerebro le Connie le parecía fascinante. Otras veces no. Espinela se arrastro por la cama a cuatro patas y le dio un pico a Connie. Cualquier comentario científico que estuviese por compartir fue reemplazado por un satisfecho "mmm".

—Hablas demasiado. Nada de hablar cuando estés en mi casa —dijo Espinela.

—Es tu culpa por enamorarte de una nerd —dijo Connie.

—Uff, ni me lo digas. ¡Si mi yo de quince años me viera ahora, me patearía el trasero!

— ¡No te dejaría! Nadie patea el trasero de mi novia.

Espinela se puso roja. Aun le costaba asimilar esa palabra. _Novia_. Había pasado mucho desde que tuvo una pareja real, más tiempo aun desde que estuvo con una mujer (y nunca jamás estuvo con un chico y una chica a la vez).

El calor empezó a subir en el cuarto. Espinela y Connie estaban pegadas una a la otra, con apenas una delgada capa de aire separándolas. Espinela soltó una risita picara. Era buen momento para otra sesión de besos.

¡BING!

El teléfono de Connie. Espinela trato de ignorarlo y se inclino para besar a _su_ chica.

¡BING! ¡BING! ¡BING! ¡BING!

Espinela resoplo. ¡Así no hay romance que sobreviva!

—Mejor fíjate. Debe ser Steven —Espinela se dejo caer sobre la cama.

Steven solo tenía dos maneras de _textear_. Podía enviar diez textos cortos, cada uno con una sola oración. "Hola," "Que tengas," "Buen día," "¡Espinela!" "¡TE QUIERO!" O bien podía mandar audios de cinco minutos que empezaban hablando de lo bonito día que hacia afuera y acababan con una plática Freudiana de los traumas de la niñez. No había término medio.

Connie tomo su celular. Era Steven, en efecto. Espinela se preocupo cuando la sonrisa de Connie se desdibujo.

— ¿Todo bien _Connie Bunnie_? Estas como… media _blegh_… —dijo Espinela—. ¿Steven no va a venir o…?

—No, no, si viene —se apresuro a decir Connie—. De hecho ya viene en camino. Solo me aviso que se atraso por quedarse _planeando_ una misión con las Gems.

El modo en que Connie dijo "planeando" no fue venenoso, pero casi. Todo el buen ánimo se había evaporado y Connie parecía más seria que nunca.

—Bueno… Podemos ir si quieres, y lo ayudamos a planear todo, ¿qué tal? —aporto Espinela.

Oh, _eso fue lo incorrecto para decir_, pues la expresión de Connie empeoro.

Espinela miro hacia el ventilador de techo. Sentía vergüenza. ¿_Por qué_ sentía vergüenza? No había hecho nada malo. Era la única parte mala de estar en pareja (o de tener amigos, cualquiera sea el caso); siempre estaba a la espera del inevitable momento en que hiciera o dijera o insinuara algo que provoque que los demás la odien. O tal vez ni siquiera necesitaba decir nada. Solo esperaba el momento en que las personas que amaba se dieran cuenta de cómo era en verdad y la mandaran de paseo.

Connie se inclino sobre Espinela y deslizo sus dedos por el rostro de ella. Su pelo estaba suelto y las recién tintadas mechas azules caían por sobre sus hombros y sobre el cuerpo de Espinela. Tenía una sonrisa triste.

—Voy a armar la mesa, ¿está bien? —aviso Connie.

Espinela dijo que si. Connie se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina.

El Motel 8 no había cambiado nada en estos pocos meses. El cuarto de Espinela seguía siendo igual de pequeño, la tele era igual de vieja, el baño era igual de frio, la cocina era igual de diminuta, y la mesa estaba llena de los mismos artículos de arte de siempre.

Pero los detalles son lo importante. Pequeñas pinceladas, aquí y allá, que indicaban que las cosas ya no eran iguales. Una pila de casettes junto a su estéreo, todos ellos prestados. Una remera y un pantalón, que no eran de Espinela, colgando de una silla. Frascos de pastillas nuevas, recetadas por un nuevo psiquiatra, sobre la mesa de noche. Junto a los frascos, una fotografía enmarcada de Espinela, Steven y Connie, en el recién reconstruido muelle. En la pared sobre la cama, ocupando el espacio antes vacio, estaba enmarcado el primer poster de Space Rebel, y encima de esta, el hacha rejuvenecedora, colgada en la pared.

En los últimos meses Espinela casi no había conocido el sueño. Parece que todos los días había algo nuevo que hacer, ya sea asaltar las bases insurgentes por un lado, o ayudar en las reparaciones del pueblo por el otro. Claro, el dineral del padre de Steven ayudo mucho, pero todos tuvieron que poner su parte. Lars en particular casi sufre una crisis de nervios cuando vio la destrucción de la Gran Rosquilla. Lo despidieron, ya que el dueño era de la opinión que, como gerente, Lars era responsable de TODO lo que ocurriese con el negocio.

Pero Lars se repuso rápidamente. Empezó un nuevo emprendimiento, un negocio de pasteles con motivos espaciales. Espinela no quiso rendirse tampoco, y le suplico a Lars que la contrate. El accedió, sin siquiera pensarlo. Ahora que era cajera, Espinela ya no tenía que usar el tonto traje de rosquilla (aunque, admitiéndolo, a veces lo echaba de menos). Trabajaba el doble que antes, pero también estaba el doble de contenta.

Steven también trabajo como loco. En los días siguientes al "incidente" del muelle, logro convertir a la mitad de las gemas insurgentes capturadas a su bando, con la promesa de darles amnistía por el desastre del muelle, y un lugar para vivir en el Pequeño Planeta Madre. El resto del tiempo, él y las Gems se dedicaron a asaltar dichas bases, destruyéndolas y convirtiendo a más gemas insurgentes. Espinela y Connie a veces se unían a esas redadas, aunque Espinela no estaba segura si todas esas gemas revoltosas merecían una segunda oportunidad; pero no era su lugar decidirlo. En cuestión de meses, la rebelión se había aletargado y no ha habido más ataques en Ciudad Playa, en parte gracias al nuevo sistema de defensa de perímetro de Bismuto y Peridot. La guerra civil se había calmado, al menos de momento.

En cuanto a Connie, iba de un lado a otro. Termino las clases y envió solicitudes a la mitad de las Universidades del país. La aceptaron en todas. Se decidió por estudiar Ciencias Políticas (con un postgrado en Sociología) en un instituto de ciencias sociales. En California. Era TODO un mundo de distancia (todo un país, en realidad, pero da igual). Espinela intentaba no pensar mucho en aquello, pero esos miles de kilómetros de distancia le parecían más largos cada día. Además de estudiar, Connie dividió su tiempo entre ayudar a la alcaldesa a organizar la reparación del muelle y la construcción del sistema de defensa, y acompañar a Steven y Espinela en las redadas a las bases enemigas.

Eso, y cultivar la creciente relación entre los tres.

Si, definitivamente un montón de cosas eran diferentes ahora, tanto que Espinela ya no podía recordar como era su vida 6 meses atrás. El modo en que Connie se desenvolvía en la cocina del motel era la prueba. Abría y cerraba los estantes con confianza, sacando los bowls y platos y colocando los snacks y _dips_ en cada uno. Era una imagen tan… hogareña, tan reconfortante, que a Espinela se le hincho el pecho.

Qué tontería. No era momento para sentirse mal. ¡Se suponía que tenían que celebrar! ¡Connie se iba a la Universidad! Y en una semana, nada menos. Claro, aun faltaba la verdadera fiesta el sábado por la noche, en casa de los padres de Connie. El señor y la señora Maheswaran habían invitado a un montón de gente; habría comida y música y seguro la iban a pasar bomba. Pero con todo lo que Connie tenía que hacer antes de mudarse, no iban a tener tiempo para estar los tres juntos hasta el domingo. De allí que eligieran este día para juntarse y celebrar en privado.

Espinela no iba a dejar que su mal humor (o un tonto retraso) arruine el día. Tomo su remera, que en realidad era de Steven; una remera negra con las mangas cortadas para hacerla más _punk_. Se vistió y se unió a Connie en la cocina. Deslizo sus manos por detrás de la mujer, apegándose a ella. Connie lanzo una risita.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Estás mimosa acaso? —dijo ella.

Espinela soltó un "Mm-hm". Desde su posición, podía ver las marcas en la espalda y cuello de Connie. Las dos habían ganado un buen número de cicatrices de batalla en los últimos meses. Pero lo que llamo la atención de Espinela fue una marca distinta. Un enorme y purpura chupón sobre la piel del cuello de Connie. Espinela se sonrojo.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron todos juntos. El calor del cuarto en la fría noche. Los gemidos mesclados de las dos... Nadie te dice, antes de formar un trió, lo complicado que es organizarse. Era difícil coordinar los horarios, decidir quién dormía con quien y cuando. Manejar los celos. No había muchos, pero los había. Espinela en particular tenía que recordarse todos los días que no iban a abandonarla. Que tanto Steven como Connie elegían estar con ella. Que era amada. No siempre lo conseguía, pero siempre lo intentaba.

Se aferro a Connie con más fuerzas, escondiendo el rostro en el espacio entre los músculos de su espalda.

—Siempre soy mimosa contigo —Espinela se sintió empalagosa por haber dicho eso, pero así era su vida últimamente—. Solo estoy feliz de estar contigo. Con Steven. De que disfrutemos este día tranquilo, tu, yo, el. Los tres, eh… Ya entiendes lo que digo.

Connie se separo, dejando a Espinela con los brazos vacios. Pero en seguida se encontró con los brazos llenos de Connie, mientras ella la abrazaba por la cintura. La diferencia de altura era aun una novedad agradable.

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices. Estos últimos meses han sido —Connie balbuceo un poco y al final solo agito la cabeza—. Han sido una locura, ¿verdad? Creo que jamás me sentí tan cansada.

Espinela rio como una colegiala.

—Pss, ¿tu, _cansada_? No me lo creo. Sé que te inyectas café en la sangre para no dormir. Como toda una Valkiria —dijo Espinela.

—No seas boba, hablo en serio —Connie apretó los labios—. Todos hemos estado tan ocupados… y las cosas solo se van a poner peor cuando me vaya a la Universidad.

—Mm…

— ¡P… pero está bien! Sé que la distancia parece mucho, pero no lo es tanto con León. Vendré a visitarlos a ti y a Steven. ¡Y espero que ustedes vayan a visitarme! Sé que desde hace algún tiempo que Steven desea hacer un viaje por todo el país. No digas que te dije, pero sé que si fuera por él, te pediría que lo acompañases.

— ¿En serio? —Espinela parpadeo varias veces. Eso era _toda_ una novedad—. ¿Y porque no me lo pide?

—Porque es _Steven_, y es ansioso. Seguramente tiene miedo de que le digas que no.

Espinela le dio vueltas a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Un viaje en auto con Steven por todo el país para visitar a Connie? ¡Donde hay que firmar!

Por otro lado, entendía a Steven. A veces piensas demasiado y tu cerebro se confunde lo que es real de lo que no; lo que temes que va a pasar con lo que sabes que va a ocurrir. Si fuera idea de Espinela, probablemente también hubiera compartido el concepto con Connie, antes de discutirlo con Steven.

—Lo que quiero decir es que podemos hacer que funcione —dijo Connie.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—_Esto_. Lo nuestro —las manos de Connie subieron hasta el rostro de Espinela, acariciando su mejilla—. ¿Recuerdas eso que hablamos el día del concierto, en el camerino? ¿La casa en la Patagonia?

Oh, _eso_… Espinela cerró los ojos mientras le subía la ansiedad. Claro que recordaba haber dicho esa tontería.

—No lo dije en serio… —se excuso ella.

—Pero _yo_ lo tome en serio. Pienso en eso todos los días. Me encantaría que pudiésemos estar juntos, sin que nadie nos moleste. Nada de gemas rebeldes, de estudios, nada del pasado. Una vida tranquila y quieta para hacer, pues, lo que queramos.

Connie se detuvo y trato de controlar su respiración. Espinela la apretujo con fuerza para recordarle que estaba allí para ella.

—Pero no puedo. No puedo dejar de ser quien soy. _Quiero_ ir a la universidad y graduarme… Es algo que tengo que hacer por mí. Y Steven no puede dejar de ser quien es. No me malentiendas, se esfuerza mucho por mejorar. Está aprendiendo todos los días a relegar trabajo a los demás —Connie hizo una mueca, pero su expresión se suavizo en una sonrisa—. Claro que a veces falla, como hoy. Pero hace un esfuerzo, igual que todos. Incluida yo. Seguro que a veces me vuelvo muy seria o me olvido de los demás y me concentro en el estudio y mis cosas.

—No lo había pensado —mintió Espinela.

A veces eso ocurría, pero está bien. Connie es quien es, y Espinela no quería cambiarla.

—Pero yo fallo todos los días, así que ni siquiera te preocupes por eso. Siempre sigo intentándolo —dijo Espinela.

Connie se inclino y le beso la frente.

—_Lo sé_. Por eso no quiero rendirme. Con nada, especialmente con nosotros —un color rojizo cubrió el rostro de Connie—. Quizás nunca tengamos una casa en la Patagonia, pero no significa que no podamos estar juntos.

Espinela no espero mas y se lanzo por completo a los brazo de Connie, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de la chica. Sus palabras llenaron un vacio dentro de Espinela, como siempre lo hacían. Lo que Connie decía era cierto. En los malos días, cuando la duda la perseguía y tenía miedo de despertarse la mañana siguiente y descubrir que su vida seguía apestando tanto como antes, pensaba en Steven y Connie, en Lapis, Peridot y Bismuto, en las Gems, en Ciudad Playa. Entonces se ponía de pie y volvía a la carrera. Caía y se levantaba para seguir luchando, igual que los Einherjar.

No importa cuán difícil sea el día a día, ni cuanto trabajo tenga que poner en la relación para que funcione, valía la pena.

Valía la pena porque Espinela amaba _y _era amada.

—Gracias. Gracias —repitió Espinela varias veces—. Gracias p…por darme esta oportunidad. Por arriesgarte conmigo.

Espinela sujeto las mejillas de Connie y la miro a los ojos. No quería llorar, pero la emoción le broto a borbotones.

—Y no te preocupes p… porque yo no voy a rendirme —dijo Espinela con alegría febril—. No me voy a rendir contigo y no me voy a rendir _conmigo_. Nunca, jamás de los jamases. ¡Y que me parta un rayo si miento!

Instintivamente, las dos miraron hacia el techo.

— ¡No hay rayos! —exclamo Connie y las dos se echaron a reír.

Solo Connie podía hacerla sentir que la caída de un rayo sobre su cabeza mientras estaban dentro de un edificio era una posibilidad totalmente lógica.

Se separaron y se besaron un par de veces, luego de secarse las lagrimas. Se sentían más sueltas ahora que el tema estaba superado. O no superado en realidad… No era posible superar algo hasta que este frente a ti y te golpe en la cara. Pero ese instante ya no parecía tan espeluznante, tan aterrador.

—Mejor terminemos de poner la mesa. No sea cosa que Steven se ponga en plan sultán y diga "¡Llego a casa y no hay nada de comer! ¿Que han estado haciendo mis mujeres? ¡Perdiendo el tiempo!" —dijo Espinela con una voz casi idéntica a la de Steven.

Se dedicaron a poner los snacks en los platos y a cortar las piezas de queso y fiambres. Al terminar había una docena de platitos y bowls con trocitos de queso, papas fritas de varios sabores, salchichas cocidas envueltas en masa y cortaditas, bocaditos de espinaca, bolitas de papa rebosadas en pan rallado frito y hasta aceitunas. Negras, en vinagre. Espinela había comprado casi todo, pensando específicamente en ese día. Toda la comida preparada la había cocinado Perla, a pedido de Steven (había que enseñarle a ese chico a cocinar).

El pastel de la nevera, sin embargo, lo había preparado Espinela. Era de chocolate y vainilla con relleno de fresa y cubierto de _fondant_ rosa. En su superficie se leía "¡Suerte en la Universidad!" escrito con merengue. Para ser su primer pastel, no le había quedado nada mal, gracias a que Lars estuvo guiándola a cada paso.

Llevaron todo a la sala. Espinela puso unos cojines en la cama para sentarse y llegar a la altura de la mesa. Armaron todo lo más rápido que pudieron mientras Espinela se detenía para picar algo de cada plato y Connie se detenía para darle una palmada en las manos.

—Deja eso, no te lo comas todo. ¿Por lo menos te lavaste las manos? —dijo Connie.

— ¡Mmph-mnh! —contesto Espinela con la boca llena de trocitos de queso.

Al final quedo una mesa preciosa llena de comida que te hacia babear. Y justo a tiempo, porque poco después se oyó un largo silbido viniendo de afuera. Acto seguida, la puerta se abrió y apareció el Semidiós.

Steven entro rojo de furia, cargando dos grandes bolsas de súper y una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

—Por última vez: ¡No estoy interesado, Ed! —Steven azoto la puerta con el pie—. Astros… Espinela, tu vecino es un pesado. Sigue acosándome cada vez que vengo.

Steven dio unos pasos y parecía que se le iban a caer las bolsas. Espinela y Connie saltaron hacia él, haciendo un rol. Atajaron las bolsas en el aire, una bolsa cada una. Steven se quedo con la pequeña.

—Meh, una se acostumbra. Además, es un cumplido. ¿Quién no querría algo de este bombón? —Espinela se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso a Steven en los labios.

El bombón en cuestión dijo algo parecido a "mmm".

Espinela llevo la bolsa a la cocina. Saco las botellas de gaseosa y el champagne, el cual guardo en la nevera para que se mantuviese frio. Connie llego con la otra bolsa; tenía las cervezas. Guardaron varias en la nevera y dejaron una afuera.

Steven se quedo parado en medio de la sala, viéndose incomodo como él solo. Se veía lindo con su nueva chaqueta azul y negra con una remera blanca con una estrella dorada. Llevaba los mismos pantalones cortos y sandalias de siempre.

—Oigan eh… Perdón que me retrase. Me entretuve con las gemas hablando de la próxima misión. Luego vino Peridot para revisar unos detalles del sistema de defensa, y Bismuto vino a pedirme consejos sobre las nuevas armaduras, y hubo un problema con las nuevas residentes en el Pequeño Planeta Madre…

Steven parecía querer seguir hablando pero se detuvo. Respiro profundo y dijo:

—Así que le pedí a las Gems que se encarguen —anuncio felizmente.

Las dos mujeres rieron. Algunas personas son siempre las mismas, aun cuando cambian.

Como siempre, Connie tomo la iniciativa. Abrazo a Steven y le dio un profundo beso. Un calor subió al rostro de Espinela y se quedo a pasar vacaciones.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —ronroneo Connie—. Sé que te habrá resultado difícil.

Steven enrojeció. _Oh_. Espinela capto lo que estaba pasando y quería participar. Rodeo a Steven y se pego a él, con su pecho rozando su espalda.

— ¡Y como para no estar orgullosa Connie! ¿Quién puede decir que tiene un novio tan lindo, dulce y bueno? —Espinela murmuro junto al oído de su novio.

Steven gimió suavemente. Cualquier timidez que haya existido entre los tres había ido desapareciendo gradualmente hasta ser un bochornoso recuerdo del pasado. Steven era pachoncito por todos lados, y a su vez cada pliegue de grasa de su cuerpo escondía músculos bien formados. Su apariencia suave, casi femenina, ocultaba un amante apasionado y masculino. Era un contraste perfecto.

—Jeje, si siguen así voy a pensar que les gusto o algo —dijo Steven.

— ¿Gustarme? ¿A mí? ¡JAMAS! —dijo Espinela.

Steven tomo eso como un reto. Se dio media vuelta para sujetar a Espinela entre sus brazos. Steven la beso con pasión, mordisqueándole el labio superior. Espinela estaba atrapada por el agarre titánico de Steven, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. A él tampoco le importo cuando Espinela pego un pequeño salto y se aferro con las piernas a su espalda, quedando colgada de Steven.

A pesar de las protestas de Espinela, tuvieron que separarse. Steven la sujeto de la cintura como si no pesara nada, la levanto en el aire, y la deposito en el suelo con la suavidad de una pluma sobre algodón.

— ¿No decías que no te gustaba? —dijo Steven, sujetándola de la cintura con más fuerza.

—Cállate, Universe —Espinela escondió el rostro en el cuello de él.

Steven olía a vainilla y agua de rosas.

—Muy bien ustedes dos, siéntense. Yo voy a poner el DVD. ¿Conseguiste las películas Steven? —pregunto Connie.

—Claro que sí. Veamos… —Steven metió la mano en la bolsa.

Saco una caja con un DVD y se lo dio a Connie.

—Para Connie, la edición aniversario de "El viaje de Chihiro". Con comentarios especiales —anuncio Steven.

El chillido que soltó Connie fue en igual partes adorable y excitante.

— ¡No puedo creer que lo conseguiste! Viene con veinte minutos de material extra. ¡Voy a ponerla ahora! —Connie no espero confirmación y corrió al televisor.

Encendió el televisor y prendió el reproductor. Steven rebusco en la bolsa.

—Para _Nela_, esta… cosa… como se llame —Steven le entrego el DVD a Espinela sujetándolo de la punta, como si le quemase.

Espinela bufo ofendida.

—Esta "cosa" como tú lo llamas, Universe, es la Edición del Director de "_Army of Darkness_". ¡Es la mejor película del mundo! No puedo creer que nunca la hayas visto. Sabes que no es terror "terror", ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué dice "_Darkness_" en el título si no es de terror? —exclamo Steven—. Además, no es que me molesten las películas de terror. Solo… no me gustan.

—Y por eso no elegí una peli de terror, bobito —Espinela beso la mejilla de Steven—. ¿Y para ti que trajiste?

— ¡Oh! Bueno _yo_ me inclino por los clásicos, ya lo saben. Elegí una peli para toda la familia. Una comedia, si, pero con MUCHA emoción —Steven oculto el ultimo DVD detrás de su espalda—. A ver si adivinan que es.

Espinela y Connie se miraron.

—Sera… ¿"El Diario de la Princesa"? —aventuro Connie.

—Nop —dijo Steven.

—Sera… ¿"La Princesa Prometida"? —dijo Espinela.

—Jeje no, último intento.

Espinela y Connie se miraron otra vez.

—"Enredados" —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

La sonrisa de Steven se evaporo.

—Ok, si es "Enredados", pero…

Steven no termino de hablar cuando Espinela y Connie gimieron.

— ¡Por favor, Steven! Ya la vimos como tres veces —exclamo Espinela.

—La vimos tres veces _contigo_ —aclaro Connie—. La vimos cinco veces más nosotros dos.

Steven se abrazo al DVD con toda su alma.

— ¡Pero es _taaan_ buena! —se excuso.

Espinela agito la cabeza descreída. Quería decir que tal vez Steven se identificaba demasiado con Rapunzel por tener historias similares. Problemas con una madre, una vida aislada del mundo "normal", conocer a un guapo caballero que la salve… Bueno, esa última parte no, pero lo demás sí. De cualquier modo, Espinela no dijo nada. Igual y le había gustado (las primeras dos veces que la vio).

—Bueno, te la dejo pasar. Pero la veremos a lo último, cuando estemos bien borrachines. Primero veremos la mía —dijo Espinela.

— ¿En serio? Pero ya puse a Chihiro en el reproductor —dijo Connie.

—Pero también ya la vimos, cielo —dijo Espinela, con voz suave como algodón.

—_Pero no con comentarios del autor_.

—Connieeee —Espinela gimoteo y se lanzo a los brazos de Connie.

Unos segundos después la oyó suspirar.

—De acuerdo, veremos primero a los zombies —dijo Connie.

¡Bingo! Es tan fácil meterse en su cabecita morena (con mechas azules). Le dio un beso a su novia y se arrodillo frente al televisor.

—Les va a encantar, ya van a ver. Casi no tiene sangre ni tripas. Y que yo recuerde solo hay un desnudo y no es muy bueno —explico Espinela.

—Te tomo la palabra —dijo Steven.

Espinela puso el DVD en la maquina. Steven y Connie se acomodaron en la cama. Steven ya había empezado a comer un bocadito de espinaca y Connie estaba sirviendo cerveza en los tres vasos. Espinela ocupo su lugar, en medio de ambos, donde debería haber estado siempre.

—Antes de comer, brindemos —propuso Espinela.

—Ok. ¿Por que brindamos? —dijo Connie.

Steven se apresuro a hablar:

—Mmm, que tal… Por ti Connie. Por la universidad. Sé que vas a ser la envidia de todos tus compañeros. Te vamos a extrañar pero… —Steven sujeto la mano de Espinela para (supuso ella) darse valor—. Te deseamos lo mejor. E iremos a visitarte. _Seguido_.

La voz de Steven se quebró un poco al final. Connie suspiro. Antes eso hubiera alarmado a Espinela, pero noto como sonreía. Estaba triste, pero feliz. Era un sentimiento compartido.

—Si vamos a brindar por esas cosas, brindemos por Espinela —dijo Connie. Espinela se quedo boquiabierta—. Espinela, se lo mucho que te estás esforzando con tu terapia y las medicinas, y te está yendo excelente en el trabajo. Te admiro mucho. Los dos lo hacemos. Nunca dejes de ser tú.

Ahora era Espinela quien estaba movilizada y al borde de las lágrimas. No era alguien especial, o al menos nunca se había sentido así. Solo era una chica que creció en un orfanato porque su madre alcohólica creyó que no valía la pena. Pero si dos personas tan espectaculares creían que había algo bueno en ella… Bien, debía de ser cierto.

—Je, perdona, me robe tu brindis —dijo Connie, secándose discretamente una lagrima—. ¿Que ibas a decir?

—Sí, ¿Sobre qué ibas a brindar? —dijo Steven.

Espinela miro su vaso. En el reflejo del líquido vio una chica que ya no reconocía. Extrañamente, eso la hizo sonreír.

—Yo solo iba a decir… —Espinela aspiro profundo, tragándose la emoción—. Brindemos… por el futuro.

Sus compañeros se le pegaron todavía más, mientras alzaban sus vasos y los chocaban, gritando:

— ¡Por el futuro!

Pasaron el resto de la tarde y la noche juntos; comiendo, viendo películas viejas, bebiendo hasta que todo les parecía gracioso, y en general pasando buenos momentos juntos, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Entrada la noche, cuando estaban los tres exhaustos y durmiendo, Espinela se quedo despierta repasando en el increíble día que habían pasado. Y pensó, que si el futuro estaba lleno de más momentos así, ¡entonces el futuro no podía llegar demasiado pronto!

* * *

**Y SE ACABO! santo dios.**

**Quieeo agradecerle a todos los que siguieron esta monstruosidas de a todos los que me comentaron. Me ayudaeon a seguir adelante.**

**A sido una experiexncia unica para mi, algo que empece solo para mostrar mi amor por Espinela. Espero haberles echo pasar un buen. Rato.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y nos vemos la proxima!**

WOLF


End file.
